AntiOdio
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: No era tan difícil de prever, Clarice. Ese principio de que los opuestos se atraen tiene cierta validez después de todo. Por supuesto que él empezó. ¡Oh, pequeño tonto! ¡La clase de cosas que dices para no admitir que lo adoras! ¡Cállate!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La cena familiar**

* * *

El imponente castillo era motivo de disgusto para Foop. Desde que se había emancipado de sus padres (al minuto de su nacimiento) no le gustaba regresar ahí. Le asfixiaba y molestaba sentirse depender de ellos, como si su increíble genio malvado debiera verse limitado por algo tan insignificante como por el hecho de que tuviera 16 años de edad. ¡Él iba a dominar el mundo, el anti-mundo y el mundo mágico! Con un destino tan obvio y grande, ¿cómo no iba a tener su propio castillo y cuidar de sí mismo? Que su propio castillo estuviera a solo 100 metros del lugar donde nació era irrelevante. Tampoco era como si lo hubiera escogido. Después de todo, en el mundo mágico sólo viven los seres mágicos. En el Anti-mundo sólo vivían los anti-mágicos.

La única razón por la que continuaba viniendo a ese sitio era la insistencia de sus progenitores. Apareciendo por ahí era la única forma de asegurarse de que Anti-Wanda no le hiciera una de sus sorpresivas visitas, llevando un intento quemado de festín y pretendiendo ayudarle en lo que creyera necesitaba la mano de una madre. Sobra decir que su cocina, baño y habitación principal pagaron el precio de ese amor estallando por los aires, aunque lo único que quisiera hacer su madre era ordenarle las calcetas con magia. Luego del último estallido Foop había empezado a poner trampas por su hogar y, cada vez que capturaba a Anti-Wanda, la enviaba en una caja por correo hacia su esposo.

Fue Anti-Cosmo, harto de la situación (y las explosiones que lo despertaban a horas tempranas), quien resolvió el pequeño acuerdo: Anti-Wanda y él sólo irían a visitarle una vez por mes, una sola, Anti-Wanda atada de manos y pies para no hacer desastres, siempre y cuando Foop correspondiera cenando con ellos cada tercer jueves. Incluso preparó un contrato que certificara todo, a cargo de un abogado Pixie que poco caso hizo a los intentos de sobornos del menor para eliminar eso último. El hijo tenía su copia guardada en un archivero junto al montón de ideas para dominar el mundo y destruir a Poof que ya había descartado. La madre, contenta de ver ahí la firma de su pequeño, lo había hecho enmarcar como si fuera su foto preferida y la tenía alegremente colgada en el comedor por indicación de su marido, como para que nadie olvidara por qué estaban ahí.

Foop ya sabía lo que pasaría ese jueves. Lo mismo que todos los anteriores. Tocaría la puerta, su madre aparecería para abrazarle como si no le hubiera visto en años, le diría mil tonterías sobre cuánto había crecido, lo guapo que estaba y le preguntaría acerca de su vida lo que se ocurriera, incluyendo necedades como que si iba bien en la escuela -¿genio maligno? ¿alguien?-. Su padre bien le criticaría sutilmente por haberse separado de la familia o intentaría incluirlo en alguno de sus planes para hacerse con el dominio mundial. Era cierto que cuando no hacía ninguna de las dos cosas su presencia hasta le resultaba agradable -más fácil de sobrellevar que la de su madre, al menos- pero eran raras esas ocasiones. Al principio Foop berrinchaba todo lo que podía, terminando en una pelea desgraciada que le dejaba la garganta irritada y una vaga tristeza causa del estrés.

Por fin, como muchos adolescentes, Foop aprendió a simplemente callarse sus impresiones. Seguía sin soportar a su madre y seguían sin hacerle gracia las ideas de su padre acerca de lo que él debería hacer, pero ya no iban a terminar con un odioso campo de margaritas entre ellos como prueba de cuán molesto estaba. Ahora sólo se ausentaba mentalmente y comía sin decir una palabra. Al menos la comida que su padre preparaba (ni en sus pesadillas dejaría que Anti-Wanda se encargara de un horno) siempre era buena, aunque en su opinión pretenciosa.

Tiró del cordón de la entrada y oyó la campana que anunciaba su llegada. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó mientras la puerta era elevada hasta dejar paso al anti-hada que le dio a luz.

—¡Oooh! ¡Mi pequeño volvió a casa!

Respirar muy hondo, contar hasta diez. Ya empezaba.

—Hola, madre.

!

—Te has puesto muy delgado últimamente, querido. ¿Has probado las comidas que te envié?

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Has dormido bien? No son ojeras lo que tienes bajo los ojos, ¿verdad?

—No, mamá —dijo y, arqueando una ceja, agregó—: Y antes de que me eches esa porquería en la cara déjame decirte que este es mi bigote, no un insecto. Nací con él, ¿recuerdas?

La anti-hada bajó el veneno que había hecho aparecer y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de dientes chuecos. Le hizo unas caricias bajo el mentón como para regodearse en el simple hecho de poder hacerlo -Foop, a su pesar, encontró eso agradable- y continuó comiendo.

—Querida, si vas a comer con los pies por lo menos ten la decencia de usar los cubiertos. Para eso están —dijo el cabeza de la familia girando los ojos.

Su esposa asintió agitando su cabeza de arriba abajo y ató un tenedor al dedo gordo de su pie para seguir disfrutando del elegante festín que preparó Anti-Cosmo. La cena había transcurrido en perfecta calma y ahora estaban disfrutando del postre, un enorme pastel de calabazas. El anti-hada mayor suavizó su entrecejo fruncido al dirigirse hacia su hijo.

—¿Cómo van esos planes, hijo?

El joven se encogió de hombros, sin querer hablar de eso. Después de su intento fallido por destruir la campana de la escuela para poder hacerse con el mando de ella, no se había sentido inspirado para hacer otra cosa que enviar a su profesor de educación física a Plutón porque, según él, "era un llorón y un debilucho" por no querer jugar a los quemados. Claro que fue castigado pero le encantó ver al hada casi tan azul como él y estornudando en la sala del director. Como él mismo se encargaba de mantener a sus padres lo más alejados de su vida como fuera posible, estos no sabían nada al respecto.

Anti-Cosmo sonrió encantado.

—¿Ningún progreso? Bueno, no me sorprende —declaró tomando un sorbo de té tranquilamente, en tanto Foop giraba los ojos—. Sabes, hijo, tal vez resolverías ese inconveniente si alguna vez te dignaras a hacernos partícipes.

Como si él hubiera hecho la gran cosa, pensó.

—¿Y cómo va la dominación mundial, querido padre? —preguntó con la mayor pseudo inocencia, abriendo y cerrando los ojos con ternura—. ¿Ya eres el rey de Hungría? ¿Qué tal la economía en Alemania?

—No me gusta tu tono, jovencito —reprochó Anti-Cosmo clavándole su más severa mirada. Foop le sonrió, disfrutando del haberle molestado. Esto hizo que el té temblara en su taza de lo que se estremeció la mano del padre—. No eres más que un malcriado. Estás en el hogar de tus padres. Lo menos que deberías hacer es mostrar un poco de respeto.

—No seas tan duro con él, querido —intervino Anti-Wanda, compasiva—. No es más que un tierno niño.

—¡No es un niño! —protestó su esposo poniéndose en pie. Para variar Foop se encontró estando de acuerdo con él—. ¡Y sin duda no es tierno! Tiene 16 años. Con la cantidad de magia que tiene y su inteligencia ya debería haber dominado el mundo mágico, ¡por lo menos!, a partir de la edad de cinco años pero ¡míralo! No hizo nada y todavía tiene el descaro de contestarles a sus padres.

—¡No es mi culpa! —rugió Foop en el límite de su autocontrol. Una mariposa, surgida de ninguna parte, aterrizó en el plato de Anti-Wanda. Luego de observarla con curiosidad por un momento, Anti-Wanda la devoró como a una golosina. Viéndola Foop bufó de frustración y revolvió lo que quedaba de pastel en su plato con desgana—. Es Poof y esa maldita buena suerte suya la que siempre hace que las cosas me salgan mal.

La expresión de Anti-Cosmo se suavizó y adoptó un aire que Foop estaba tentado a decir que era de satisfacción.

—Exactamente, mi retoño —Volvió a tomar asiento y atrajo otro pedazo de pastel con un movimiento de varita—. Por eso es tan claro cuál es tu objetivo principal.

Foop suspiró. ¿A qué creía que había apuntado todos sus planes malignos desde que nació? ¿A la creación de la mantequilla dietética? Aunque eso de ser "el único bebé mágico nacido en varios siglos" ya no le importaba -más que nada, porque ya no era un bebé-, ahora se centraba en él porque era lo único que le impedía ser el ser mágico más poderoso de todos. Podía volver a robar cuánta magia quisiera pero ¿de qué serviría si en el universo existía un hada que siempre sería su igual en batalla y que además contaba con el apoyo de todo mundo mágico? Los Anti-mágicos, por influencia de su padre, llegaron a perdonarle su traición al quitarles la energía y convertirlos en peluches de animales pero no había que ser un genio para saber que ninguno iba a poner las manos en el fuego por él. Lo prefería así. De esa manera no le debería nada a nadie cuando triunfara al final.

Anti-Cosmo continuó.

—Debes eliminar a Poof.

Foop apoyó el mentón sobre su mano y siguió revolviendo el pastel.

—Sí, padre.

—Y la manera correcta de hacerlo es acercándote a él.

El tenedor de Foop se detuvo. Anti-Cosmo todavía sonreía cuando su hijo arqueó las cejas con escepticismo. Por un momento sólo se oyó el sonido de Anti-Wanda masticando.

—¿En serio? —inquirió el menor—. ¿Esa es la definición que tienes de una gran idea, padre? ¿Hacer exactamente lo mismo que me envió a aquella otra dimensión que el tío Cosmo llenó de nabos? Discúlpame si mi emoción me impide ver lo genial de tu plan.

De no ser porque la incomodidad de su situación lo hizo llorar, causando su liberación, todavía estaría flotando por ahí con esos malditos nabos.

—Tu gran error, mi querido hijo —dijo Anti-Cosmo haciendo que su taza flotara de nuevo hacia él—, fue haberte acercado con tus intenciones manifestadas. Subestimaste la inteligencia de tu enemigo, presumiste de tu maldad y eso repercutió en tu fracaso. De hecho, creo que llegados a este punto ya te habrás dado cuenta de que un enfrentamiento directo con Poof sería una tarea imposible. La potencia de su magia es la misma, y si bien tú heredaste mi inteligencia en lugar de la nula de tu madre, él tampoco es un idiota como el inútil de su padre.

Foop sentía cómo el enojo volvía a hervir en él. ¿Ahora su padre iba a darle lecciones sobre algo en lo que se había dedicado por años? Más mariposas comenzaron a surgir e incluso un conejito blanco comenzó a saltar a lo largo de la mesa. Anti-Wanda, pensando que estaría hecho de algodón de azúcar, se subió a la mesa y comenzó a acecharlo convertida en un gato. Ninguno de las anti-hadas varones le prestó atención.

—Si todo este discurso tuyo tiene algún objetivo, padre —dijo Foop lentamente, controlándose lo mejor que podía (lo cual no impidió que un par de canarios comenzaran a piar cerca de su cabeza)—, te pido por favor que lo digas directamente así me hallaré libre para retirarme.

—Mi retoño, la respuesta es tan simple que no sé cómo no llegaste tú a ella antes —le picó su padre regodeándose—. Es de lo más obvio.

Foop ya estaba por largarse. Flores de distintos colores crecieron en su plato y el centro de la mesa.

—Ilumíname...

Anti-Cosmo se permitió una última sonrisa antes de acabar con el suspenso.

—Hazte su amigo.

Las flores, los canarios y el conejo se convirtieron en polvo ante la consternación de quien los había creado. Anti-Wanda maulló su decepción.

—Explícate. No —Se adelantó alzando una mano—. Permíteme reformularlo. Explícame cómo pretendes que me haga amigo del hada a quien he querido destruir desde que tengo uso de razón. ¿No acabamos de determinar que no es un idiota y no debemos subestimarlo?

—Precisamente y así es —afirmó Anti-Cosmo impasible—. Sin embargo, para fortuna nuestra, es algo bastante cercano a un idiota. Un buen muchacho. Se tomará la molestia de ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle y si haces los correctos movimientos, te perdonará tus malas acciones y te aceptará con él. Cuando eso suceda estarás en posición para manipularle con sutileza para que haga lo que tú quieras.

—Oh, qué brillante idea, padre —dijo Foop con una voz aguda y delicada, como si su admiración lo empequeñeciera—. Sí, sí, muy inteligente. Y supongo que para que funcione yo mismo tendría que actuar como un buen chico, ¿cierto? Ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle, bajar a un gato o dos de los árboles y rescatar a un dulce cachorrito de un incendio. ¿Sabes lo que opino de esa táctica, padre mío? —Parpadeó inocentemente y de pronto su rostro se deformó—. ¡OLVÍDALO!

Miles de mariposas surgieron de debajo de la mesa, cuatro conejos saltaron hacia el pastel, maravillando a Anti-Wanda, y Anti-Cosmo tuvo que agacharse para evitar el vuelo de unos canarios. La adolescencia sólo era la segunda peor época para la magia de un hada, después de la más tierna infancia, se recordó el padre. Sus poderes en ebullición se descontrolaban ante el menor capricho. Habituado a los efectos de sus emociones (aunque no menos fastidiado por ellos), Foop no se ablandó en lo absoluto.

—¡Me niego! —dijo levantándose de su asiento—. ¡Me niego a ser menos que la increíble mente maligna que soy! ¡Me niego a comportarme como un santurrón estúpido nada más para obtener la aprobación de mi enemigo! Lo siento, padre —escupió con rabia—, pero si en todo este tiempo esa es la mejor idea que has tenido entonces de verdad los años no te han favorecido.

—¡Vuelve a tu asiento, pequeño mocoso! —explotó Anti-Cosmo. Insultar su inteligencia era la peor ofensa. A él, que era la cabeza de todos los Anti-Hadas del universo—. ¡Si por un momento pudieras dejar de prestarle atención a tu ego en lugar de a la media neurona que corretea por tu cabeza tal vez te enterarías de algo!

—¿De qué? —replicó Foop con fiereza. Al alejarse de la mesa esta se convirtió en un arbusto lleno de pequeñas frutas—. ¿De tu terrible falta de dignidad y tu presunción de que yo también carezco de ella? Pues, como dirían los jóvenes de mi edad, ¡paso!

—¡He dicho que te sientes, jovencito! —respondió Anti-Cosmo agitando su oscura varita.

Unos brazos negros salieron de la silla que había abandonado Foop y lo atrajeron de vuelta al asiento bruscamente, envolviéndo en un estrecho abrazo. Aunque no podía mover la mano para tomar su pluma (lo que usaba para dirigir su magia desde que dejó el biberón), a Foop no le habría costado convertir esos brazos en frágiles ramitas y liberarse. No, lo que le mantuvo ahí fue la estupefacción. No podía creer que su propio padre acabara de mover la varita en su contra. Anti-Wanda, todavía en forma de gato, saltó hacia su regazo y ronroneó contra él.

—No quería llegar a esto, hijo —dijo Anti-Cosmo recuperando la calma y ajustándose el monóculo—, pero tú no me dejaste ninguna opción. Ahora, ¿vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir o además tengo que amordazarte?

Foop lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, a punto de llorar. Se sentía como si acabaran de darle su primera cachetada, en shock. Anti-Wanda intensificó el sonido de sus ronroneos en un intento de consolarle. Lo más curioso era que funcionaba un poco.

—En ese caso, prosigo —determinó Anti-Cosmo—. No creo que sea necesario cambiar tu forma de ser pero sí falsearla un tanto. Específicamente la parte que está concentrada en destruir a Poof y lo ve como su enemigo. Debes llegar a agradarle, no ponerle en alerta. Por el amor a la oscuridad, son un par de adolescentes. Seguro deben tener algo en común y a partir de ahí desarrollar su amistad. Luego confío en que sabrás cómo guiarlo para ponerse de tu lado. De esa manera no sólo no tendrás un sólo rival que se te compare si no que contarás con el más poderoso aliado del universo. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Foop asintió como un autómata, sintiendo ahora la herida que esa cachetada simbólica dejó en su pecho. Pero escuchaba todo lo que su padre decía con su acento británico. Anti-Cosmo se frotó la frente con cansancio e hizo otro movimiento de varita, aflojando las ataduras de Foop hasta soltarlo.

—De verdad no es esto lo que yo hubiera preferido, hijo —comentó el mayor tras un suspiro, sin mirarlo—. Pero si no podemos dominar el universo como familia, prefiero por mucho que sea mi propio hijo el que lo haga antes que cualquier otro. Así que no lo arruines pues sólo tendremos una oportunidad. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Dice que te quiere —dijo la gata Anti-Wanda, tontamente alegre, frotando su rostro contra su hijo— y que confía en que serás un buen Amo del universo. Yo sé que es así porque lo mismo significa cuando me dice que no haga algo. Excepto la parte del Amo del universo.

Anti-Cosmo suspiró con un giro de ojos. Al mirar a su hijo esbozó una media sonrisa, como si lo peor hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué dices, Foop?

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre en mucho tiempo. Foop se puso a acariciar distraídamente el lomo de la gata mientras intentaba procesar los sucesos de esa noche. Después de unos momentos, sintiendo una extraña pesadez, levantó la vista.

—Sí, padre.

* * *

_ No sé por qué desde el primer momento que supe de la existencia de Anti-Poof, pensé que debía hacer pareja de Poof. Y es raro porque ese cliché del "se odian, luego se aman" nunca me atrajo en lo absoluto. Tan poco atractivo, tan fácil de echar a perder y tan estropeado por demasiados. Pero las historias donde los buenos terminan del lado de los malos me encantan. También es un tema muy maltratado pero me gusta más._

_Por lo que entendí de las apariciones de Foop en la serie, Clarice vendría a ser como una doble personalidad suya. Y a pesar de toda su genial malignidad, imagino que todavía es un adolescente._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El karma es un mal amigo.**

* * *

"Hazte su amigo"

En su propio castillo, Foop lo pensó detenidamente. En verdad, el mayor problema sería el propio Poof, acabó determinando. Porque si Poof no tuviera tan buena suerte, si no fuera tan popular, si no fuera el adolescente favorito de todo el mundo mágico, el mejor deportista ¿qué razón quedaba para odiarlo? Ciertamente no su personalidad. No le era odioso per se. No era tan tonto para despreciarlo (tampoco un genio como él pero ¿quién podría ser un genio como él?). No era extremadamente cursilón ni charlatán. No era el típico chico de las fiestas ni uno de esos trolls que insistían en tirarle manzanas podridas porque sus notas eran las mejores de todo el curso. Todavía recordaba que mientras eran pequeños tomó en serio la posibilidad de ser su amigo ya que su antipatía por el teatro era la misma. Luego tuvo que venir Rizos Dorados con sus ojazos dulces a arruinarlo todo.

Pero ahora ella no contaba. Poof y ella no duraron ni dos meses después de la obra. Para entonces él ya se había dado cuenta de lo poco interesante que era y lo insensato que sería seguir buscándola cuando ni siquiera le entraba en su minúsculo cerebro las cuatro letras que eran su nombre, Foop. Ella y Poof permanecieron como amigos, dedicándose saludos por el pasillo y ocasionales "¿cómo estás?" en cuanto se veían, pero hasta ahí. Así que ni aún cuando le interesara la chica podía seguir resentido con su contraparte por ella, ya que a él no le importaba de ese modo. Eso sería absurdo.

Resumiendo... sí, más que nada era por ser el señor Don Suerte. Muchos de sus planes fracasaron sin que moviera un dedo, simplemente por circunstancias azarosas que resultaron estar en su contra. De más de la mitad Poof ni se enteró. Pero si se cambiara su suerte y se volviera un ser mágico común y corriente, ¿quién sabe?

Así que sólo había una cosa por hacer.

-

Las brujas eran los únicos humanos capaces de controlar la magia. Ellas estaban libres de los inconvenientes de hacer aparecer cosas de ninguna parte, como la amplia posibilidad de perder el control de ellas apenas adquieren pensamiento propio. Lo que les faltaba en potencia lo compensaban en exactitud y eficacia. Atraían las cosas de una forma más segura y controlada, siguiendo condiciones específicas. Claro que demoraba mucho más tiempo pero respecto a temas muy delicados, lo mejor era tomárselo con calma si se quería un buen trabajo.

Lo malo de ellas era que todas cobraban demasiado. 1000 dólares, 600, 700 por una sesión. Y luego el cliente debía pagarles los elementos a usar. Malditas tacañas, pensó Foop sentado en la sala de recepción de la Bruja Matilda, la bolsa con el dinero que robó de un banco bajo el asiento. Matilda era la única bruja que en toda la Internet mágica se promocionaba como libre de toda regla. Magia blanca, negra, rosa, roja, verde. Ella las usaría a favor del cliente si éste lo deseaba. Y cobraba más que ninguna. 1500 dólares.

Foop había estado investigando y después de dos semanas descubrió que era verdad. Los humanos vivían hablando de algo llamado karma y cómo estos se volvían en contra de quienes obraban para desgraciar a otros. Las brujas de magia negra siempre ponían condiciones molestas para sus trucos. Una paloma viva, el pelo de alguien, la sangre de otro alguien. En luna llena, luna creciente, menguante. En mes de febrero, marzo, abril. Y verse limitadas por ese tipo de insignificancias menoscababa, a ojos del hada, su pretendido poder. Además siempre advertían que las cosas podrían salir "no como uno las planeaba o no resultar en lo absoluto." Bah. Debiluchas, eso es lo que eran.

—¿Señor Foop? —dijo la recepcionista, una elfo de pelos rojos. Tecleaba en una computadora tras un escritorio gris. Ese mueble, el aparato y ella misma eran lo único de color en la habitación blanca—. Puede pasar ahora.

Otra particularidad: Matilda era parte del puñado de brujas que empleaba a criaturas mágicas.

—Gracias, señorita —dijo el anti-hada flotando hacia la puerta.

Comparó la oficina de la bruja con el consultorio de un abogado pero con la ausencia de los diplomas. Ella misma era una mujer en sus treinta, pelo verde manzana arreglado en un estilo moderno y vestida sobriamente de morado. Cuando él se sentó estaba arreglando unos papeles frente a ella. Se acomodó los lentes para mirarle. Ciertamente no le sorprendía que el anti-hada no llegara a tocar en ningún momento el asiento. Ni la piel azul o las alas de murciélago en su espalda. De hecho lo único que observó con relativa curiosidad fue la bolsa con el signo del dólar que tenía en su regazo.

—Buenos días. Leí acerca de su situación en el email que me envió, señor Foop —dijo la bruja—, pero no especificó qué es lo que desea que haga. Y por cierto —Volvió a acomodarse los lentes—, luce mucho más joven de lo que esperaba. ¿Cuántos años tiene, si no le importa que pregunte?

—16 —respondió el anti-hada un poco fastidiado. ¿Qué importaba su edad en ese momento?—. Antes de que se lo pregunte, no, no necesito permiso de mis padres para hacer nada. Me independicé de ellos hace mucho tiempo y estoy aquí completamente por mi cuenta.

—Ya veo —dijo la bruja asintiendo y consultó unas hojas—. Bueno, usted mencionó que es un anti-hada y está buscando la manera de afectar la suerte de un hada, ¿es correcto?

—Así es.

—¿De qué manera quiere que sea ese efecto? ¿Quiere que le vaya mal o mejor de lo que ahora?

"Si le fuera mejor ahora él sería el Amo del universo" pensó Foop molesto por la insinuación.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —dijo firmemente—. Simplemente quiere que dejen de irle bien las cosas. Aun sin que él mueva un dedo todo le sale a pedir de boca. Pretendo que eso termine. No me interesa hacerle daño de momento.

La bruja tomó una pluma y comenzó a anotar.

—Entiendo. Así que no es cuestión de agregarle mala suerte, sólo de quitarle la buena.

Por lo menos no era ninguna tonta, se dijo Foop con alivio y asintió su aprobación.

—Correcto.

—Bien, no hay ningún problema. ¿Desea algo más?

"No" iba a hacer su respuesta inicial pero, viendo lo sencillo que parecía, comenzó a pensarlo mejor. Como se tardaba en responder, la bruja lo miró.

—¿Señor Foop?

—¿Sería posible cambiar la mía también? —inquirió el adolescente rascándose la barbilla-. Sé que a pesar de que haya pensado hasta en el último detalle mis planes de dominación mundial se ven rápidamente deshechos por las cuestiones más tontas. Si no es mi culpa, y estoy seguro de que no lo es, debe ser mi propia suerte jugándome en contra. Y siendo así, quisiera eliminar la mala que yo cargo.

La bruja ya había sido informada de que le hablaba al futuro dueño del universo y ser mágico más poderoso de todos los tiempos. En el e-mail le había dicho que si cumplía correctamente sus demandas, cuando gobernara se aseguraría de que no sufriera tanto como los demás. Si todo salía como lo pensaba tal vez incluso lo cumpliría.

—Claro, eso puede hacerse —afirmó la bruja y esbozó una media sonrisa—. Pero le costará un poco más.

—El dinero no es problema —respondió el adolescente.

Siempre podía ir a otro banco y manipular los sistemas de seguridad agitando su pluma. La afirmación pareció complacer a la bruja.

—De acuerdo —Se puso a anotar otro par de cosas y le adelantó una hoja. Señaló una línea punteada con el otro dedo—. Necesitaré su firma aquí y el nombre del hada a quien quiere que le cambie su suerte aquí.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó Foop por primera vez desconfiado.

—Pura formalidad —contestó la bruja sonriendo—. Y si tengo su firma será más fácil rastrearlo en caso de que no tenga el dinero.

Foop se olió una maldición detrás de las letras morado brillante. Tomó el contrato en sus manos y se tomó su tiempo para leerlo detenidamente, en busca de letras pequeñas que pudieran perjudicarle. Su padre siempre le había dicho que en cuestión de contratos mágicos nunca se podía estar demasiado seguro. Era una letra pequeña lo que le forzaba a quedarse hasta el postre cuando iba a cenar con sus padres.

—Modificación del karma —leyó en una parte, interesado. El contrato decía que el cambio de suerte se consideraría una modificación del karma y debía tomarse como tal—. ¿Qué es esto del karma? Lo oí de otras brujas pero parece un concepto tan vago cuando se refieren a él.

—Es bastante sencillo en verdad —dijo la bruja—. Es una acumulación de buenas o malas acciones que influyen en la vida de los individuos. Esta hada a la que, según usted, le sale todo a pedir de boca seguramente viene de una larga familia de hadas que hicieron el bien por mucho tiempo. Lo que llamamos buena suerte no suele ser más que un buen karma heredado por los padres. Claro que también está el otro lado, los que tienen mal karma heredado por sus padres y abuelos.

—Eso tiene sentido —comentó Foop pensando en la propia malignidad de su padre. Fue su padre uno de los anti-hadas que creó la enfermedad de la vaca loca y propagó la mala suerte en los días de Martes trece. En cambio tío Cosmo y tía Wanda habían salvado el universo más de una vez así que lo que le explicaban tenía su lógica—. De modo que, cambiando nuestro karma...

—Haciendo que desaparezca —aclaró la bruja.

—¡No me interrumpa! —exclamó el anti-hada—. Así que haciendo que nuestro karma desaparezca, nuestras suertes cambiarán.

La bruja continuó impasible. Había tenido clientes más difíciles y el pequeño arrebato no le afectaba.

—Exacto. También es parte del trato asegurar que no haya nuevo karma, de manera que no vuelva a haber ni buena o mala suerte.

Foop se tiró suavemente del bigote mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maligna. Obviamente había sido lo más listo acudir ahí. Pero un nuevo pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—No hay forma de que esto me perjudique en algún futuro lejano o cercano, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —respondió la bruja moviendo la mano como espantando una posibilidad ridícula—. La falta de karma elimina que la magia se le vuelva en contra.

—Mmm —dijo Foop rascándose la barba mientras volvía a leer el contrato. Aclarada su duda ya no tenía nada que objetar acerca de lo que ahí había. De pronto le emocionó la eficiencia de la bruja y la idea de que tal vez sería amo del universo antes de lo que pensaba. Sin duda sería indulgente con la bruja cuando eso sucediera. Sonrió como niño al que prometen contarle por centésima vez su historia favorita—. ¡Está bien!

Con su propia firma escribió alegremente su nombre al final de todo y un poco más arriba puso "Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma". Cuando le entregó el contrato a la bruja no pudo resistir lanzar una de sus carcajadas malvadas que venían de familia en su caso. La bruja le dejó ser mientras ponía su propia firma y guardaba la hoja en una carpeta rosa.

—Páguele a la recepcionista al salir, por favor —dijo cuando el anti-hada, todavía riendo, se dirigió a la puerta—. Se le enviará una factura con el precio total cuando todo esté listo.

Foop hizo un gesto de estar de acuerdo y salió. Ya un poco más calmado dejó la bolsa de billetes caer sobre el escritorio de la elfo y, sin prestarle atención al "que tenga buenos días" de ella, se retiró flotando.

"Prepárate para tu nuevo mejor amigo, Poof" pensó y no pudo evitar demostrar su satisfacción con otra malévola risa. Agitó su pluma y desapareció en medio de una nube de polvo azul.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Un día en una vida no especial**

* * *

Poof no lo entendía. Se había sentido extraño en todo el día pero no podía determinar por qué. Primero, el haber salido de la pecera en el cuarto del ahijado de sus padres, Jeremy, para dirigirse a la escuela. Como mamá debía acompañar a Jeremy a la escuela (si no acababa golpeado por uno de los buscapleitos de la escuela, el típico cerebrito) y no confiaba en Cosmo para llevar la van familiar, él y su padre se aparecieron en el puente entre el mundo mágico y el de las hadas para llegar caminando hasta la Academia.

También podrían haberse aparecido en ella directamente pero a Cosmo no se le ocurrió, igual que otras veces, y a Poof no le importaba el ejercicio de flotación matutino. La extrañeza empezó cuando llegó al edificio. Después de despedirse de su padre (que esta vez sí se fue en una nube de polvo amarillo) revisó el contenido de su mochila para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba nada. Tenía todo en su lugar. Incluso el almuerzo dejado por mamá estaba completo, con la vergonzosa nota de "te queremos, mi pequeño" pegada a un lado. Nada le faltaba pero sentía como si así fuera. Incluso volvió sobre sus pasos un par de veces y, no obstante, nada cambiaba.

Luego tuvieron un examen sorpresa en Historia Mágica. Él por lo general no tenía problemas con esa materia porque su propio nacimiento (como el de papá antes de él) había sido un acontecimiento histórico. Las veces que Timmy, el niño que lo deseó en primer lugar, había salvado el universo después de casi destruirlo también aparecían en los libros. Las primeras y únicas Olimpiadas Mágicas Mundiales. Claro que para ese entonces él tenía un año y no recordaba todos los detalles pero mamá conservaba la sala donde honraba la memoria de su ahijado favorito y no hace mucho le contaba las historias detrás de tantas fotografías, así que tenía una relativa facilidad para recordarlas. Tomó su lápiz mágico (el sustituto para dirigir su magia hasta que tuviera permiso para una varita) con confianza, listo para ganarse otra A.

Pero lo que pasó es que la profesora tuvo que salir antes de entregarles las hojas excusándose que la mascota de su primo, un dragón, estaba incendiando su casa, por lo que les encargaron un sustituto inmediatamente. Un hada varón tan anciano que pronto se dieron cuenta de que había que gritarle para que entendiera lo que uno le decía pero que no olvidó el examen. Les preguntó cosas de verdad antiguas, de hace más de mil años. Poof se preguntaba por qué nadie protestaba, si no recordaba que la profesora les hubiera mencionado ninguno de esos temas. Pasó su primer bochorno cuando se adelantó hasta el escritorio del profesor para inquirirle (era un viejo, a lo mejor no recordaba los temas previstos para esa clase) por las preguntas, y como era tan sordo, no pudo evitar que todo mundo se enterara de su duda.

Las ligeras risas que se levantaron a su alrededor debieron ser su primera señal. Sin embargo no entendió de qué iba la gracia hasta que el anciano le explicó que había tomado las preguntas de viejas actividades realizadas en clase. Poof vio la hoja que con su mano temblorosa el viejo le mostraba y entonces un rápido sonrojo se le subió al rostro mientras regresaba a su asiento, todavía oyendo a sus compañeros hablando. Pero la pena no era sólo por ellos, también por que ya había descubierto qué fue lo que sucedió. En las clases previas al examen apenas había prestado atención. Si de todos modos la profesora iba a preguntarle cosas que técnicamente eran parte de su propia vida, ¿para qué molestarse?

Y ese fue sólo el inicio. Después no pudo resolver un problema de matemáticas cuando lo llamaron al frente. Generalmente salía bien de eso porque le tocaban los fáciles, pero esa vez no tuvo idea de cómo seguir. Veía a su lado a Foop terminar toda la ecuación en menos de un parpadeo y su propio ejercicio, incompleto, y se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando ese día. En los pasillos, un troll medio miope lo confundió con otro y le arrojó una manzana podrida directo a la nuca. Perdió uno de sus libros en una de las aulas. Una tarea que tenía lista se le volvió ceniza en las manos cuando una salamandra estornudó cerca de él y no tuvo más opción que usar la hoja como escudo.

A la hora del almuerzo hubo una pelea de comida. De alguna manera que no podía entender, pese a que se ocultó bajo la mesa, terminó semi-enterrado en puré de remolachas y carne mágica. En clase de gimnasia, fue el primero en ser expulsado durante el juego de quemados. Y lo fue las siguientes tres veces que repitieron porque su equipo perdía con particular rapidez. Por lo general ganaban. Por lo general él era el último en pie y ponía las cosas en su favor. Pero, bueno, tampoco le importó demasiado en el pasado así que no había motivo para que le importara ahora. Desde luego habría preferido que las pelotas fueran más amables. ¿Siempre habían sido tan duras o es que recién se enteraba? Con la bastante fuerza se sentían como puñetazos. Si resultaba que siempre fueron así ya no podía culpar a esas criaturas que se inventaban excusas para faltar a esa clase.

Para finalizar el día más extraño que había tenido, el profesor le mandó una nota del director citándole en su oficina. Así que ahí estaba, sentado en una silla al lado de la puerta, esperando. Ni siquiera sabía para qué era pero comenzaba a sospechar que sería para algo malo. Ya lo percibía como un bichito que se le quedó enterrado en algún lado de la nuca y no podía hacer nada por sacárselo. Pasados unos minutos apareció el profesor de Ciencias Mágicas arrastrando del hombro al Anti-Poof. Foop tenía su perpetua expresión de puro desprecio pero se dejaba conducir sin protestas. El mayor, en cambio, estaba cubierto de una materia verde claro fosforescente que todavía dejaba gotitas al flotar hacia la secretaria.

—Dígalo al director que el señor "Amo del universo" hizo de nuevo estallar el aula de Experimentos mágicos.

Foop, sentado, se cruzó de brazos aparentemente indiferente. Para los profesores era tema de chiste los aires que se solía darse el joven para justificar su arrogancia. Cuando gobernara, todos ellos perecerían, así que procuraba no tomárselo demasiado en serio. Sin embargo, que un montón de peleles fracasados como ellos se atrevieran a burlarse siempre molestaba.

El secretario escribió una nota con la varita y la envió hacia la oficina del director pasándola bajo la puerta. En tanto el profesor se retiraba mascullando lo insolentes que eran los jóvenes hoy en día, Foop por fin notó a su contraparte al lado. Poof mantuvo la vista al frente. La esperanza de pasar esa espera en silencio le duró poco.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —inquirió Foop.

Poof giró los ojos. Claro, debió imaginarlo. Una conversación con su contraparte era lo último que faltaba en ese día.

—No tengo idea de qué hago aquí —respondió relajándose en su resignación—. Me mandaron llamar desde la clase de gimnasia. Por cierto, ¿qué excusa para faltar te inventaste? Los trolls extrañaron tener un blanco seguro.

Foop resopló irritado, lo que causó que Poof sonriera para sus adentros. Tal vez molestándolo un poco lo dejaba en paz. Y si no, al menos era algo en que entretenerse.

—No me inventé ninguna —declaró Foop con arrogancia-. Esta vez me dieron permiso para faltar. Se suponía que debía estar perfeccionando mi trabajo para Ciencias Mágicas por créditos extra —Volvió a acomodarse en el asiento con gesto malhumorado. Poof le dirigió apenas una mirada de incomprensión. El Anti-Hada ya era el mejor en todas las clases y todavía se molestaba en ganar créditos extra. No lo entendía—. Trabajo que, de no ser por la estúpida intervención del inútil de nuestro profesor, habría salido a la perfección. Esa hada de tercera debería aceptar que lo que digan los libros no es necesariamente útil en todos los casos.

—¿Qué era esa cosa que tenía encima? —preguntó Poof, curioso. Recordó la impresión que le había dado en un principio—. Olía a limón pasado.

Foop lo miró largamente, como evaluando su interés. Cuando acertó a ver que era sincero y no otra forma de burlarse de él, resolvió que no perdía nada dándole el gusto.

—Era un experimento para hacer un ácido que destruyera las escamas de los dragones. El olor a limón sólo fue agregado para hacerlo agradable al olfato —Suspirando, agregó—: Estaba bien cerca de terminar con él y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque el profesor dejó que se calentara demasiado el tubo de ensayo. Le dije cuál era la temperatura exacta y que no debía sobrepasarse, pero no hizo caso. Desde luego, como es un idiota, pensó que fue la combinación de los ingredientes.

La relación entre ellos, aunque ninguno usara esa palabra para describirla, era una cosa de lo más ambiguo en la vida de Poof. Había veces en las que incluso se reía de las bromas por las que el resto de sus compañeros le hacían pasar al Anti-Hada y otras, como la presente, en la que encontraba de lo más natural ponerse de su lado.

—Vaya, eso es lamentable —comentó Poof, sintiendo una irresistible simpatía.

—Lamentable es la clase de idiotas que se supone deben educarnos —masculló Foop con desagrado—. Pero sí, también lo es que le afecten a uno -concedió encogiendo los hombros.

Poof asintió. Siguió un momento de silencio.

—Ese director sí que tarda —dijo Foop, fastidiado.

—Habla con su esposa —dijo Poof mirando el techo—. Lo oí cuando su secretario le pasaba la llamada.

—Por amor a la oscuridad, si tanto tienen que discutir mejor divórciense de una vez.

—No sabes si están discutiendo -mencionó el hada, a desgana.

—Por favor, no seas ingenuo. Nadie tarda tanto sólo para decir "buenos días y, oh, qué fantástica es mi vida de casada"—remedó con una voz aguda.

Poof encogió los hombros.

—A lo mejor tienes razón —admitió. De pronto un foco se le encendió. Sobre su cabeza, literalmente. Agitó su lápiz para hacerlo desaparecer y se giró hacia Foop—. ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con esto?

—¿Esto qué, exactamente? —dijo Foop pronunciando las palabras lentamente, como si de antemano le indicara que su acusación era ridícula y él un tonto por pensarla.

Poof no dejó que lo intimidara. Acababa de tener una idea y de pronto comenzaba a verle mucho sentido.

—Mi día malo —dijo y parpadeó, con asombro—. Acabo de darme cuenta de que no encontré nada de camino a la Academia. Eso era lo que faltaba. Por eso volví atrás.

-Si esto se supone es un chiste, no le veo la gracia -replicó Foop frunciendo el ceño.

—Cállate, tú eres el malo —resumió Poof, con un gesto de impaciencia. Luego suspiró—. Cada vez que camino con papá el camino desde el Mundo Mágico hasta la Academia siempre encuentro algo. Un lápiz, un borrador o algo que necesito precisamente para ese día. Luego no supe cómo resolver ese ejercicio de matemática. Perdimos en las quemadas. La casa de la profesora se quemó y me preguntaron cosas de las que no tenía ni idea. E hicieron una montaña de puré de remolachas conmigo. ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver, no? Tú me estás dando mala suerte. Sólo falta que me digas cómo lo hiciste.

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Poof se cruzó de brazos, permitiéndose sonreír. Siempre se creía el anti-hada tan listo pero esta vez lo había descubierto y ahora no podría escapar de una acusación directa. La cara de Foop era de absoluta incredulidad y estupefacción.

—Solamente para no perder la cortesía —dijo después de un tiempo, de nuevo lentamente, como si le hablara a un retrasado—, déjame entender lo que dices. Tú tuviste un mal día, cosa que le puede suceder a cualquiera, ¿e inmediatamente asumes que fue mi culpa? Qué absurdo razonamiento. Si vamos con esa lógica todas las demás criaturas del universo tienen derecho a culpar a otros sólo porque su día no fue perfecto.

—No es sólo eso —insistió Pool—. Mi tarea se quemó en mis manos por el estornudo de una salamandra. Tuve suerte de que el profesor me lo creyera y hubiera testigos, si no me iba en la materia.

—¿Y? —remarcó Foop ahora con aburrimiento—. A cualquiera pudo pasarle eso. Acabas de decir que tuviste suerte, así que te contradices.

—No a mí —dijo Poof a punton de elevar la voz por la excitación—. No digo que todos mis días sean perfectos pero que sucedan tantas cosas malas en un sólo día y seguido...

Se calló, no por un nuevo destello de racionalidad. Lo hizo porque la carcajada de Foop le descolocó totalmente. Supuso que sería un efecto colateral por saberse descubierto o un truco para distraerlo. Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de las mejillas de Foop y él se limpió con la muñeca hasta finalmente comenzar a calmarse.

—¿No son perfectos? —repitió risueño—. Un mejor eufemismo no lo podrías conseguir ni siquiera mencionando el no placentero olor que desprenden los trolls al abrir la boca —Poof se calló para no manifestar que no sabía lo que era un eufemismo. Mientras él trataba de recordar si alguna vez oyó esa palabra, Foop continuó—: Todo lo que me dices, estimado idiota, me indica que a los días perfectos son exactamente a lo que estás acostumbrado. Desde luego, con esa clase de hábitos, apenas tienes un día normal inmediatamente piensas que es uno malo.

—No es verdad —reaccionó instintivamente Pool—. He tenido días malos.

—Normales, tonto, no malos —respondió Foop girando los ojos—. Por supuesto que no sabes la diferencia.

Comenzaba a enojarse, cierto, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. De todos modos, a la silla sobre la que estaba le salieron alas de murciélago y se volvió negra.

—¡Lo que sea! Los he tenido.

—Deleita mis oídos, por favor —pidió Foop condescendencia, moviendo la cabeza hacia él como un niño deseoso de oír un cuento—. Cuéntame cómo ha sido un mal día en la vida del especial niño mágico favorito de todos.

Sabía que detrás de sus palabras había más burla hacia él que simple envidia. Trató de no prestarle atención mientras regresaba a la silla a la normalidad.

—Está el día en que olvidé mi libro de Ciencias Mágicas en casa y anduve todo el día con el cordón desatado sin saberlo —respondió, confiado, como si eso probara un hecho indiscutible.

—Y tomando en cuenta que podemos hacer aparecer lo que sea en cuestión de segundos y flotamos hacia todos lados, ¿cuál es la parte mala de tu historia? —preguntó Foop examinándose las uñas.

Ahí le había ganado. Poof se dio cuenta unos segundos más tarde, cuando nada se le ocurrió para replicar.

—De acuerdo —otorgó con expresión huraña, hundiéndose en su asiento.

Una tristeza vaga comenzaba a nacerle en el pecho. ¿Era posible que todos sus días hubieran sido perfectos, absolutamente buenos y no se diera cuenta? No le gustaba, no le gustaba nada.

Foop notó su ánimo decaído y pensó, aliviado, que al menos ya no seguiría con la teoría de que todo era su culpa. Ni siquiera lo había hecho basándose en nada más que la primicia de que él era "el malo" -epíteto infantil, si le preguntaban, pero a fin de cuentas válido- y por lo tanto todo lo malo debía provenir de él. Por una vez habría tenido razón en continuar, al menos técnicamente. Porque si bien había hecho aquel pedido para modificar la suerte, lo que hizo en realidad fue volver a Poof en otra hada del montón, nada más. Sin embargo le molestaba tenerlo en ese estado insensato. Como si fuera una gran tragedia. Incluso una ridícula nube oscura comenzaba a formarse sobre su cabeza.

—¿Te digo lo que opino, estimado Poof? —dijo con suavidad, todavía revisándose las uñas para actuar distante. Poof lo miró con los ojos lilas grandes, brillantes, tristones. Giró los suyos con aire de hastío—. Eres patético. Lo único que te ha sucedido es que se te acabó la buena suerte. Algún día iba a suceder.

Poof sonrió de medio lado. La nube comenzó a decolorarse hasta quedar un vestigio gris algodonoso.

—Supongo —reconoció juntando las manos en su regazo. Sin embargo estaba triste. Era como si hubiera perdido algo que tuvo por años y no pudo apreciar como debía.

Vio de reojo que Foop lanzaba un suspiro y agitaba un poco una lapicera azul con alas de murciélago. De pronto un pastel de merengue surgió de una nube de polvo azul y se estrelló contra su cara. La sorpresa le dejó estático unos momentos; inmediatamente después, la indignación. Se apartó el merengue de los ojos y asesinó trece veces a Foop con la mirada. Unas grietas comenzaron a abrirse en las paredes.

—Ríete, querido Poof —dijo Foop satisfecho, haciendo girar la lapicera en sus manos con actitud presumida—. No lo tomes tan mal. Lo hice para quitarte esa estúpida cara de melancolía. Arruinabas mi buen ánimo.

La mano de Poof (que sostenía su lápiz) se movió en el aire, haciendo aparecer un ejército de pasteles de merengue detrás de él. Sonrió con malignidad al comprobar el desconcierto de su contraparte.

—Entonces déjame recuperar MI buen ánimo —dijo. Foop hizo aparecer igualmente otro montón de pasteles justo en el momento en que Poof dirigía el suyo.

—Oigan, chicos —dijo el secretario pero eso no impidió que recibiera su ración de merengue en la cara ante la inevitable colisión.

No fue el único afectado. Las sillas, su escritorio, el piso y el techo se cubrieron de la dulce sustancia. El hada, sabiendo que sería imposible que le hicieran caso, resolvió recoger un poco y llevárselo a la boca. No sabía mal.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Foop haciendo surgir más pasteles. El merengue le cubría el cabello, la corona negra sobre su cabeza y su chaleco gris.

—¡Doblemente idiota! —replicó Poof realizando otro tanto. No estaba mejor que el otro.

—¡Oh, esa sí que es una respuesta brillante!

Para cuando por fin el director Joshua Von Strangle terminó con su llamada telefónicamente y atravesó la puerta de su oficina mágicamente, auténticas montañas de dulce sabor lo saludaron desde la recepción. Su secretario levantó una mano desde el montón que lo había rodeado y señaló a las dos criaturas flotantes tapizadas de blanco en medio de la habitación. El de cabello lila le daba espalda pero el otro, un anti-hada, se paralizó en medio de un movimiento de pluma al verlo.

—No te detengas porr mí, malvado Anti-Poof —dijo el director con los brazos en jarra. Poof puso expresión de haber recibido el toque de una picana eléctrica paralizante—. Continúe convirrtiendo mi rrecepción en la parte superriorr de un pastel de crrema.

La reacción de Poof fue instintiva. Se giró rápidamente (esparciendo más merengue) y señaló a Foop.

—¡Él empezó!

—Lo hizo —confirmó el secretario, saboreando todavía el dulce.

Una mariposa voló cerca de la cabeza de Foop. Con un estremecimiento de su pluma el insecto fue envuelto en llamas y cayó al suelo.

—Pero él me respondió de peor manera —arguyó el anti-hada, clavándole una mirada de desprecio a su contraparte pero dirigiéndose al director. A pesar de lo cual, su voz resultaba suave y controlada—. Podría haberme dicho un insulto y dejarlo ser, pero insistió en devolverme la misma moneda como un chiquillo ofendido. Qué actitud más madura, ¿no?

—Es cierto, lo hizo —aportó el secretario, quien se encogió al recibir la dura mirada del director.

El hada de formidable tamaño, músculos sobresalientes y gran mandíbula, era primo hermano de Jorgen Von Strangle y poseía el mismo carácter estricto y severo característico de la familia, pero no irascibilidad. El acento búlgaro nadie estaba seguro de dónde salió. A diferencia de muchos miembros de la familia, su cabello era largo y lacio, de color castaño oscuro y sostenido en la nuca por una coleta. Ojos verdes oscuros que parecían penetrar todo con la misma eficacia que un puño. La imponente hada les hizo un gesto a los jóvenes para que entraran a su oficina, indicándoles que se limpiaran antes de antes de acercarse a sus muebles. Mientras ellos se limpiaban con magia instantáneamente, el director Von Strangle le dijo a su secretario que limpiara el desastre.

Una vez adentro se colocó detrás de su gran escritorio, en frente de los dos jóvenes. Miró primero a Foop. No le sorprendía verlo ahí. Podía ser un brillante estudiante pero poco dispuesto a someterse a las reglas. Sólo sentándose ahí con cara de oler huevos podridos uno se daba cuenta. Por otro lado, Poof. No muy aplicado en nada, excepto deportes, y de ninguna manera un buscapleitos.

—Estoy decepcionado de ti, Poof —expresó negando con la cabeza—. Te pedí que vinierras sólo parra hablarr acerca de tu muy mala nota en el examen de hoy perro te veo en una ridícula pelea de pasteles como en comedia vieja con el malvado Anti-tú.

—Mi nombre es Foop —masculló el aludido sin apenas mover los labios.

—El malvado Anti-Poof, ya lo sabemos. Tú estás aquí porrque hiciste estallarr el laborratorrio.

—En efecto —dijo Foop girando los ojos con aire cansino—. Mi experimento fue lo que estalló pero no fue mi manipulación de él lo que lo hizo explotar, si no la de su triste empleado que pretende ser llamado nuestro maestro.

El director Von Strangle se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Tu opinión acerrca de los prrofesorres ya nos la conocemos bien, malvado Anti-Poof, y crreo haberrte dicho que te la rreserrvarras parra ti mismo —El joven de azul bufó. El director también estaba en su lista negra—. En fin. Dado el nuevo desastrre que ambos han causado, no me quedarrá otra opción que hacerr lo impensable.

Poof lo entendió antes que Foop y abrió los ojos, con un temor espectativo. ¿Realmente iría a hacer lo que pensaba?

—¿Quieres decir...?

El director lo vio con severidad.

—Los dos están castigados.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Gajes del oficio**

* * *

Poof llevó el trapeador y el balde lleno de agua al laboratorio. El mejor castigo que se le había ocurrido al director: limpiar el desorden que el experimento de Foop había dejado. El conserje ya había probado con hacerlo desaparecer con un pase de varita y funcionaba, sólo por momento, porque pronto el olor a limón podrido y la sustancia verde volvía deslizarse por las paredes con la impunidad de un niño travieso. Él, que no tenía nada que ver, junto a Foop lo limpiarían "a lo humano" -porque a la antigua sería con magia-, es decir, empleando los elementos que hacían poco más que acumular polvo en el armario del conserje.

La escuela a esas horas estaba desierta. Nada más que el profesor que Foop no dejaba de llamar "excusa de hada", verdadero responsable del desastre, para vigilar el trabajo, y el director, que arreglaría unas cosas en su oficina y cerraría el edificio cuando terminaran. Mamá le había enviado un almuerzo extra grande, además de otros aperitivos, con la nota "diviértete en la biblioteca, querido. Recuerda, el conocimiento es poder". Cada vez que lo recordaba Poof giraba los ojos y apenas se contenía de lanzar un suspiro. Su madre no acababa de aceptar que hubiera sido castigado y en su afán de negación, había supuesto que su retoño se quedaría después de clases estudiando para un examen o sólo haciendo trabajos de créditos extra.

La cena en la que lo anunció, o más bien se supo, pasó la noche anterior. Primero, él había estado callado, pensativo, sin ánimo de participar en ninguna conversación. La información que se reservaba no era agradable, divertida ni nada que lo impulsara a sacarla a relucir. A lo mejor podría decirles mañana con una nota voladora, sólo cuando ya estuviera a salvo, en el castigo. Wanda, preocupada, le preguntaba de vez en cuando si algo le pasaba.

—Por supuesto que algo le pasa —aportó Cosmo alegremente y ondeó como una bandera victoriosa la nota del director—. Lo han castigado para limpiar ácido de dragón de las paredes.

Poof enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero no de ira si no de pura pena. Estupefacto, dejó caer el tenedor al suelo y, de tener algo metido en la boca, ya se habría atragantado.

—Papá —dijo casi mascullando, evitando la mirada rosa—, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—Milton —El envoltorio de chicle que había encontrado hace dos días— en uno de sus viajes voladores aterrizó sobre tu escritorio y ahí estaba. Pensé que sería su hermano mayor o tal vez su tío pero él me dijo que los miembros de su familia no eran tan vergonzosos ni malhumorados, así que decidí adoptarlo y ahora se llama Mijelle.

Poof tragó saliva, volviendo la cabeza, como una máquina oxidada, hacia la otra punta de la mesa, donde su madre miraba absorta a Mijelle. Sobrevoló la mesa sin expresión alguna y tomó a la nota en sus manos, desechando con un empujón enérgico (pero extrañamente impasible) el intento de Cosmo por recuperarla. Lo leyó con atención lo que parecieron ser tres veces y una vez más, con calma, pero Poof sentía que las explosiones volcánicas de enfado legendarias de su madre no tardaría en estallarle en la cara. Recogió el cubierto y lo dejó, todavía mirando a su progenitora. Seguía sin decir nada y papá, dándose cuenta muy tardíamente que tal vez acababa de cometer una estupidez (del tipo en la que su rostro acababa aplastado contra una sartén o el universo está a punto de colapsar), permanecía cerca de su hijo como preparándose para huir juntos hacia el infinito.

—Mamá... —susurró Poof tras un minuto entero de espera. Era la impaciencia porque el tren se estrellara de una vez contra el que venía en dirección contraria.

Wanda parpadeó, como saliendo de un trance, y lo miró. Nada de enfado, alivio o... nada. Directamente nada.

—Oh, hijo... —dijo y sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás, desmayándose en los brazos de Cosmo, que llegó justo a tiempo a sostenerla.

Se recuperó media hora más tarde, cuando Cosmo estaba ya literalmente caminando por las paredes pensando en los que les haría apenas se despertara. Su desesperación parecía acrecentar la aparente calma que intentaba conservar el menor.

—Papá, ¿no crees que estás siendo ridículo? —soltó con exasperación, viendo las volteretas que daba en el techo alrededor de un candelabro. Él permanecía a razonable distancia de la cama donde yacía su madre—. Es a mí al que castigaron, tú no hiciste nada.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —dijo Cosmo descendiendo, sin dejarse de morder las uñas—. Pero tu madre encontrará la forma de culparme de esto. No sé cómo pero lo hará. Y tal vez tenga razón, no lo sé. Tal vez jugamos demasiado a "No Estudio". De no haberlo hecho a lo mejor no te habrías metido en esa lucha de pasteles en la sala del director. Podrías haberlo hecho en el baño, la biblioteca u otro lugar al que nadie le importe algo de crema.

Dicho esto, se metió en un dedo en la boca y se balanceó en posición fetal en el techo. La secuencia de los sucesos que describía sin duda eran absurdos (a saber qué relación tendrían los estudios con pasteles de crema) pero el mero hecho de que intentara pensar responsable y razonablemente alarmó a Poof más allá de toda medida. Y por eso casi lanza un chillido de puro terror cuando su madre se levantó de la cama, cual vampiro del ataúd, con la espalda recta como tabla. Si no lo hizo fue sólo porque la garganta se le había cerrado.

Wanda, completamente lúcida, miró a su esposo arriba de ella, y frunció el ceño.

—Cosmo, baja de ahí —regañó—. Conseguí a muy bien precio ese candelabro y no quiero que lo rompas como al anterior.

El hada de cabello verde bajó y se colocó detrás de su hijo, usándolo de escudo o atenuante para la explosión inminente. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y a Poof no le extrañó en nada el movimiento.

—¿Y bien? —siguió diciendo Wanda con dejo impaciente y malhumorado. Ninguna respuesta la satisfizo—. ¿Quién creen que va a limpiar la mesa, si todos ya acabaron de cenar?

—¡Yo lo haré! —exclamó Cosmo y desapareció del cuarto en un parpadeo.

Poof dirigió una mirada rencorosa al último punto donde había estado. Volvió la atención a mamá. Se alivió un poco al ver que su digusto no era mayor que al de costumbre. Tal vez se limitara a darle una regañina y ya está. Pero lo que hizo al notar a su hijo lo dejó en blanco. Le sonrió.

—Oh, querido, claro que puedes ir —dijo dulcemente y tocó con mimo los risos lilas que adornaban la cabeza de su vástago—. Sólo procura no estudiar demasiado. No queremos estrés que no necesitamos, ¿verdad? Ahora debo ir con tu padre para asegurarme de que no destroce la vajilla.

—¿No estás enfada entonces? —inquirió Poof y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de que eso tal vez había sido un ataque suicida.

—¿Enfadada? No seas ridículo. Estás en la escuela y necesitas aplicarte. Jeremy se va a decepcionar por no tenerte aquí las tardes, claro, pero seguro lo entenderá.

—Mamá —dijo Pool—, ¿de qué estás...?

Un sonido de cristales destrozándose cortó sus palabras.

—¡Ups! —dijo la voz de Cosmo—. Wanda, creo que tal vez las rocas no hacen buenas esponjas.

Wanda tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, al tiempo que giraba lo ojos. Poof pensó "alabada la estupidez de papá" al verse desviada de él toda la atención de la hada.

—Ya voy —dijo Wanda, y con un suspiro de resignación, desapareció.

El tema del castigo no volvió a mencionarse. Ni ese día ni al siguiente, en los que el conserje todavía luchaba por mantener limpio el laboratorio por más de tres segundos. De nuevo caminaba con papá hacia la Academia y, con mamá lejos, en otro mundo, Poof se sintió con confianza para hablarlo.

—¿Algo malo le pasa a mamá?

Su padre no era el ser más inteligente de la Tierra (ni de ningún lado, para ser honestos) pero conocía a su esposa mejor que cualquiera -no digamos tanto como su palma porque incluso eso le confundía-. Si algo le estaba sucediendo que no se atreviera a decir o a consciencia ignorara, él sería el primero en enterarse.

—No te preocupes, sólo está en negación —afirmó despreocupadamente—. No puede creer que su único hijo fuera castigado por cometer la mayor tontería en el lugar más tonto posible, así que prefiere hacer de cuenta de que estarás en la biblioteca.

—¿Eso es sano? —preguntó Poof, turbado.

—Probablemente no —admitió Cosmo con una sonrisa—, pero de todos modos ¿quién necesita que se entere? Mamá Cosma hacía exactamente lo mismo cada vez que me expulsaban a mí o a Schnozmo de la escuela, por lo que todos los días nos despedía con el almuerzo preparado aunque no tuviéramos lugar al que ir, y todo resultó bien.

Poof no estaba tan seguro de eso. Apenas recordaba a tío Schnozmo ya que éste no los había visitado en años, pero sí sabía de su afición a estafar a papá y adoptar diferentes papeles para seguir siendo un ídolo ante sus crédulos ojos. Pero no era descabellada la explicación de Cosmo. Mamá le había explicado que sólo luego de su nacimiento Mamá Cosma aceptó por fin el casamiento de su hijo menor, a pesar de que éste se había dado hacía más de mil años. Un estremecimiento le pasó por la espalda, sin saber por qué. De nuevo no había encontrada nada útil en el camino.

Eso fue en la mañana. En la tarde el profesor los reunió a él y a Foop en su oficina para explicarles en qué consistiría su castigo. Una semana esperara que durara y si no, ya encontraría otros desastres en los que pudieran ocuparse. "Ya que les encanta tanto ensuciarr, veamos qué les parrece hacerrse carrgo después."

—Lo estábamos esperando, señor Fairywinkle-Cosma —repuso el profesor al verle llegar. Se había colocado un traje como el que usaban los humanos para manejar productos tóxicos y frente a la puerta había bandas amarillas que contenían repetidamente la palabra "peligro"—. Colóquese un traje como el mío y podrá pasar.

—No lo hagas si no quieres pasar por un idiota —aportó Foop flotando cerca de las cintas, usando nada más que la ropa de siempre: pantalones y zapatos negros, camiseta azul con una calavera en el pecho y un chaleco gris. Apático, sostenía un cepillo en una mano y frotaba la pizarra manchada de verde—. A menos que seas un dragón bebé, una corteza de roble o seas alérgico al limón artificial la sustancia es completamente inofensiva.

—Esa es su opinión, señor Foop —replicó con desagrado el hada mayor y miró al otro para preguntarle qué haría, pero éste ya le contestó con su acción: se deslizó debajo de las cintas, junto a los implementos de limpieza que se había traído consigo y flotó hacia una mesa al fondo. El hada mayor masculló algo sobre jóvenes imprudentes para sí mismo.

—Apesta —hizo destacar Poof con una mueca, mirando la nuca de Foop.

Los hombros que sostenían el chaleco se juntaron con indiferencia.

—Nadie te dijo que olería a rosas.

—Parece que un gigante estornudó aquí —siguió diciendo, ahora fijándose en una gota persistente que pendía de un grifo, sin acabar de caer—. Es asqueroso.

Foop suspiró. Él tampoco quería estar ahí pero al menos fue lo bastante sensato para resignarse.

—Tu presencia no está resultando particularmente grata pero no me ves quejándome, ¿o sí? —replicó todavía dándole la espalda.

Poof frunció el ceño pero resolvió dejarlo pasar. Por contestarle sus "brillantes" comentarios es que estaba ahí, por lo que obviamente lo más inteligente sería ignorarlo. La conversación había sido un modo de retrasar un poco la limpieza o hacerla más amena. Su error había sido creer que podría contar con su contraparte para ello. De modo que se puso a cepillar, masticando su frustración. El olor del limón podrido era desagradable pero no lo suficiente para causarle náuseas, por lo que pronto se encontró sin notarlo en lo absoluto.

Pasados unos diez minutos ya había conseguido limpiar la superficie de una mesa y continuó con la silla. Creyó escuchar un susurro al pasar el trapo por el asiento. Repitió el movimiento, extrañado, y esta vez distinguió palabras en el susurro.

—¡Olvídalo! No pienso hacerlo.

Se giró. El único otro ser presente, Foop, había pasado a las paredes. Sólo le presentaba la espalda y sus hombros se relajaban o tensaban cada tanto.

—Podría convenirte hacerlo —dijo muy bajito, con un tono algo chillón y alegre. Hombros relajados.

—Ya dije que no —dijo con irritación. Hombros tensos.

—¿Por qué no? —Voz aguda—. Sería una excelente manera de volverse más...

—¡No lo digas! —Voz normal—. No quiero escucharlo.

Y de pronto el silencio. No continuó por mucho tiempo. La mano que cepillaba había dejado de moverse.

—Te está oyendo —Voz aguda, cantarina.

—Ya sé que me oye —respondió Foop en voz normal.

De pronto giró en el aire y lo enfrentó con semblante severo.

—¿Qué miras?

Poof fijó en su contraparte la mirada. Estaba acostumbrado a diálogos incoherentes por su padre pero esa era una nueva situación para él y no acababa de creérsela.

—¿Estabas hablando contigo mismo?

La expresión de Foop, antes ceñuda, se volvió alegre y llena de ternura, aniñada.

—Por supuesto que no, eso sería de locos —dijo con la voz aguda, femenina. Sacudió la cabeza, lo vio al otro y bufó con fastidio—. Deja de verme así. Es el síndrome del genio loco.

—¿El... qué?

En su vida Poof había oído semejante término. Se preguntó si no se lo estaría inventando.

—Es una condición real —espetó Foop con enfado, incluso arrogancia. Volteó la cabeza, observándole de reojo y explicó fríamente—: Me lo diagnosticaron a los cinco años. Lo que sucede es que mi inteligencia es tan amplia y mi genialidad es tal que a veces tiendo a rendirme ante una segunda personalidad, mucho más estúpida. Los doctores aseguran que así mi mente evita sobrecargarse. Padre padeció de él a mi edad.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió Poof, todavía dubitativo.

Sí había notado que a veces Foop actuaba raro y decía cosas que no esperaría oír de él, pero lo había achacado todo al hecho de que Foop era excéntrico de por sí.

—Su nombre es Clarice —masculló casi a regañadientes. Nuevamente su rostro se transformó por completo, adquiriendo ese otro aire que parecía opuesto al usual—. Y lo que él no se atreve a decir es que tiene algo por pedirte.

Poof arqueó una ceja, ahora con desconfianza.

—¿Ah, sí?

—No es cierto —contradijo Foop. Casi al instante, Clarice volvió, sonriente-. Es muy orgulloso. Lo que pasa es que faltó la semana pasada a la clase de Embrujos elementales y pensaba pedirte los apuntes. No tiene amigos que le hagan el favor. ¡Cállate!

Así nomás Foop regresó, sin aliento, aturdido, como si acabara de volver de una interminable carrera. Se quitó de un soplido desdeñoso un mechón de cabello azul, la cabeza inclinada y mirándole entre las cejas. Súbitamente Poof se dio cuenta de que no era una broma. Foop intentando infundirle miedo con ese gesto se lo había confirmado, no sabía bien cómo.

—Si no es demasiado pedir —dijo Foop recuperando pronto su aire elegante, de caballero inglés en el siglo pasado—, preferiría que no habláramos de esto. A veces tengo lapsos así y no significan nada.

Poof observó su vuelo hacia la otra punta de la habitación, la curva que describía su mano y el trapo sobre las ventanas. Sin él que devolviera el tema habrían pasado las dos horas que les tomó estar ahí (sin acabar de limpiar todo) en completo silencio, ignorando a consciencia a su compañero. Pero Poof dijo:

—Si realmente necesitas los apuntes, te los presto.

Foop giró la cabeza sobre el hombro. A pesar del ceño fruncido parecía reticente a hacer contacto visual con el otro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó y elevó el mentón—. ¿Y qué pretendes a cambio?

—Que me los devuelvas enteros —respondió Poof imitando su aparente indiferencia—. Enteros y solos, sin gérmenes mortales o maldiciones en ellos.

—No prometo nada —contestó Foop encogiéndose de hombros, regresando al trabajo—. Y no esperes que actúe muy agradecido. Después de todo es una estúpida clase.

—Ahí tienes razón —comentó Poof limpiando distraídamente el escritorio del profesor. Dibujó un gato con lo que recogía de la sustancia verde. Más que nada Embrujos elementales les enseñaban a cómo volver una cosa en algo diferente a lo que es, desaparecerlas y, en fin, cosas que no eran muy complicadas. Aun así, la profesora era muy estricta en cuanto a que sus alumnos supieran bien qué causa (pensamientos, más que nada) llevaba a cuál efecto (un pato que chilla como rata, por ejemplo)—. ¿Pero los quieres o no?

En realidad no le importaba lo que su contraparte dijera. Eran esas palabras que había dicho la tal Clarice ("no tiene amigos que le hagan el favor") lo que desde muy en el fondo lo estaban impulsando a por lo menos intentarlo. Ahora, si el otro todavía se mostraba negativo, eso ya no sería su problema.

Por un largo rato pareció que Foop no iba a responder. Encogiéndose de hombros para sus adentros Poof estuvo dispuesto a aceptar la realidad. Luego el anti-hada, pasando a otro cristal, dijo:

—Está bien, préstamelos.

Sonaba como si lo soltara a regañadientes. Poof sonrió, algo burlón.

—De acuerdo, les sacaré copia y te las daré mañana. No te preocupes, no espero que me lo retribuyas de ningún modo.

—Bien —afirmó Foop, de algún modo satisfecho consigo mismo porque ese punto estuviera claro—. Me alegra que así sea.

Poof giró los ojos. ¿Podía ser más petulante?

Dos horas más tarde (ya no hubo más conversación pero la tensión, producto de la ley del hielo, había desaparecido entre ellos) el mismo director se presentó en el laboratorio y les dijo al par de jóvenes que ya podían retirarse. Para ese entonces sólo habían conseguido hacer desaparecer -no mágicamente, de nuevo- el 45 % -cifra calculada por Foop- del ácido que adornaba el aula. Según los cálculos del anti-hada, acabarían con el 100% en aproximadamente cuatro castigos más, asumiendo que se mantuviera la constancia de ellos en su duración de dos horas y 37 minutos. Dijo el modo en que había llegado a esos números de forma natural y segura, sin percatarse de que ni Poof o el director le seguían en lo absoluto y que lo único que habían oído es que haría falta más de una tarde de castigos para tenerlo todo listo.

—Muy bien —determinó el director, complacido—. El laborratorrio no volverra a serr usado hasta la prróxima semana así que tendrrán cuatrro días parra sacarr brrillo a cada rrincón. Venirr aquí serrá su nueva rrutina en lo que rresta de esta semana y esperro que aprrovechen muy bien ese tiempo. Ahorra, ¡rrompan filas y buenas tarrdes!

—Sí, señor —dijo Poof, incapaz de resistirse a imitar su saludo militar.

El director Von Strangle vio esto como una forma de demostrar respeto mutuo y sonrió orgulloso, lo que para un Von Strangle significaba apenas elevar la comisura de los labios. Foop lo único que hizo fue poner cara de hastío. "Lamebotas" pensó.

—Sí, señor, buenas tardes —se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se alejó por los pasillos.

Por unos cuantos centímetros de vuelvo Poof le siguió.

—Mañana te daré las copias en el castigo, ¿te parece?

Foop le hizo un gesto ambiguo, como si espantara a una mosca de su hombro.

—Me parece bien —dijo a desgana.

Agitando su pluma se hizo desaparecer de la puerta principal de la Academia y aparecer segundos después en su castillo. Con otro movimiento estuvo de inmediato en su cuarto. Como toda la decoración, el negro y azul lo predominaba todo. La amplia cama, adonde fue a parar luego de enviar a su mochila a ponerse sobre el escritorio, con sus cortinajes de seda oscura, tan cómoda como la recordaba. Por fin podía relajarse, dejar que su mente encontrara descanso.

—Eso sí fue un aburrimiento —comentó para sí, con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

—Por lo menos tuviste una agradable conversación —intervino Clarice, poniendo una sonrisa de optimismo en sus labios.

—¿Y eso qué? Lo dices como si fuera un gran logro.

—Por algo se empieza, querido. Esta vez hubo muchos menos insultos y crema que la última vez. Eso es algo para alegrarse.

—No soy un idiota. No iba a meterme en más problemas de los que ya estoy. Por cierto ¿quién te dijo que te metieras?

Una risa aguda, femenina, llena de ternura.

—Es que si no lo hacía nunca te habrías animado por ti mismo.

—¿Ahora crees que necesito tu ayuda? No seas absurda, por favor. Puedo cumplir esta misión por mí mismo.

—Claro que sí, querido. Lo único que hice fue darte un empujón y por lo que he visto, lo necesitabas. Deberías aprender a ser un poco más abierto con la gente.

Suspiro por parte de Foop. No tenía ánimos para discusiones.

—¿Puedes irte de una vez? —preguntó, acurrucándose—. Estoy cansado y agradecería una siesta.

La sonrisa en su rostro se presentó casi maternal.

—Por supuesto, querido.

Entonces, por fin, el silencio.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Brownies mágicos**

* * *

Hace muchos años la cuestión de qué seres mágicos (hadas o anti-hadas) eran capaces de tener ahijados y vivir en la Tierra se resolvió de una manera sencilla, que a todos satisfizo: una competencia de repostería anual. Por esos días la competencia se volvería a dar dentro de sólo un par de días. Como cada año, la familia Fairywinkle-Cosma se apareció en la pastelería de Nana Boom Boom junto a otro montón de hadas sólo para ver la presentación de los famosos brownies, ganadores instantáneos. Llegaron sobre una bandeja amplia entre los aplausos de los clientes, llevada por las amplias manos de la dueña del establecimiento.

Indiferente a la admiración que generaba, la anciana los depositó uno a uno en un pedestal construido especialmente para ellos al lado del mostrador. Desde ahí las hadas siguieron mirándolos como cosas divinas, la cubierta de chocolate, la perfecta cereza en la parte superior.

—¡No se toca! —dijo Nana Boom Boom aplastando con la bandeja la mano de un hada que quiso tocarlos para comprobar que eran reales.

Los brownies, desde luego, no estaban a la venta. Ponerlos a la vista de todos era una doble declaración de intenciones: que su victoria era inminente y que el lugar responsable de ella no sería otro que el Strangle Buns. Poof tiró del hombro de su padre, que ya tenía la boca hecha agua.

—Papá —le dijo al oído—, ¿no es un brownie perdido lo que está cerca del pastel de limón? -Cosmo exclamó "¡dónde!" y se puso a girar la cabeza por todas partes. Su hijo lo retuvo un poco más agarrándole del brazo. Mamá afortunadamente hablaba con una amiga y no les prestaba atención—. Por allá, pero mejor sé discreto. No querrás que todos se enteren.

Poof sabía que la mejor manera de conseguir que su padre hiciera algo era pidiéndole exactamente lo contrario. Por eso no se mostró para nada sorprendido cuando su padre gritó "¡brownie!" y se abalanzó sobre el mostrador donde estaban los pasteles señalados. El cristal se rompió al estrellarse contra ella la melena verde, activando varios dulces explosivos que repartieron crema, chocolate u otros rellenos por todas partes. En medio de los gritos de sorpresa y protesta, Poof se hizo aparecer detrás del pedestal y tomó tres brownies del montón, empujándolos directamente hacia una bolsa de papel que guardó diligente en su mochila escolar. Luego se acercó a mamá, que ayudaba a Cosmo a levantarse, con expresión de pena.

—Mamá, acabo de recordar que tengo que terminar un trabajo de Ciencias Mágicas para mañana. ¿Te importa si vuelvo a casa solo?

Wanda agitó su varita para limpiar al hada de pelo verde.

—¿No querías una tarta de fresa, querido?

—No, está bien. Mejor si no tengo distracciones.

Orgullosa por esa respuesta, Wanda le acarició el rostro.

—Entonces no pierdas tiempo. El estudio y la escuela son lo primero. Te llevaremos algo como postre para esta noche.

Poof esbozó una enorme sonrisa, no del todo fingida. Si tan sólo ponía a la escuela como excusa su madre le aceptaba prácticamente cualquier cosa. Besó a cada uno de sus padres en la mejilla y desapareció a un movimiento de su lápiz.

Apareció un segundo más tarde, no en el castillo de la pecera, si no en una calle de la Tierra en frente de una casa. Poof se ocultó inmediatamente en unos arbustos del jardín delantero y espió por entre las ramas mientras sacaba la bolsa con los brownies. Se mantuvo quieto, esperando.

—¿A quién diablos espías? —le preguntó la voz de Foop a sus espaldas.

Poof soltó una maldición (que mamá nunca, nunca, nunca debía saber que sabía) y miró pasmado al anti-hada que, como él, estaba encogido en el interior del arbusto. Foop lo miró a su vez con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, vamos —dijo—. Después de tantos años de querer robar la fórmula de la señora Von Strangle, ¿realmente te sorprende que pudiera ver cuando alguien sale con un par de brownies?

Poof se puso inmediatamente en modo de defensa: se hizo poner un escudo medieval y apuntó amenazante a su compañero con el lápiz.

Foop giró los ojos.

—Baja eso, idiota. No me interesa la estúpida receta.

—¿Y esperas que te crea luego de que te descubro siguiéndome?

—¿Descubrirme? Estoy a menos de un metro de ti. Serías digno hijo de tío Cosmo si no me vieras.

—No sé qué pretendes —reafirmó Poof sin abandonar en lo absoluto su postura—, pero te sugiero que te marches. Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia.

—Muy bien, ¿quieres que te diga qué hago aquí? —inquirió Foop, con arrogancia. Poof alzó una ceja, demostrando interés—. Padre tiene una cámara oculta vigilando la panadería día y noche. En una de esas visitas que estipula el contrato que me hizo firmar me permitió verte en el momento en que robabas los brownies. Le dije que te seguiría con el fin de robarte y de esa manera descubrir la receta, pero la verdad sólo quería una excusa para salir de ahí.

—Y si eso es cierto —agregó Poof, suspicaz— ¿entonces qué haces aquí?

Su contraparte se encogió de hombros con gesto indiferente.

—Curiosidad.

—Ya. Pues ahora puedes largarte.

—¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca? Me pregunto si tía Wanda sabrá que tiene a un camionero por hijo.

Poof había llegado al límite de su tolerancia. No era sólo el hallarlo espiándole e insultándole como si fuera un imbécil. Era que se estuviera metiendo justo en ese momento en el que menos necesitaba que se metieran.

El momento era perfecto, justo cuando un automóvil blanco se detuvo cerca de ellos. Aparcó ante la puerta del garaje y de él se apeó un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello castaño claro y dientes sobresalientes. Poof, alarmado, agitó su lápiz. El reloj del hombre se detuvo, así como su cuerpo y todo lo demás, excepto ellos. Cayendo en cuenta del hecho, Poof se enojó aun más con Foop. Él tenía la culpa por entrometerse.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Vete de una vez, no te voy a dar la receta.

Foop miró nuevamente al hombre. Dientes sobresalientes al frente, corbata rosa, ojos azules. Una expresión de bonachón despreocupado que no había olvidado, a pesar de que habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio. Giró la cabeza hacia Poof, el cual había perdido las ganas de verlo. Por último Foop se fijó en la bolsa de papel, que contenían los brownies más deliciosos del mundo. A una persona normal le habría tomado su tiempo atar cabos sueltos pero siendo él un súper genio maligno que a veces rozaba la locura...

—No puedo creerlo —dijo al fin, elevando un extremo del labio en gesto despectivo—. Realmente eres patético.

—Te dije que te largaras —masculló Poof.

Se sabía descubierto.

—Odio tener que preguntar pero ¿qué diablos pretendes dándole brownies hechos por un hada a un humano?

—No es tu asunto.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera pero ya que estoy aquí y odio el aroma de la naturaleza, lo menos que podría hacer es preguntar —afirmó el anti-hada con suficiencia.

Poof lo fulminó con la mirada, que no causó ningún efecto. Por fin, se rindió.

—Bien, ¿quieres ver? Ve —espetó con fastidio—. No es nada del otro mundo. Sólo cierra la boca, ¿quieres?

—Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie —rectificó Foop cruzándose de brazo. Poof mostró los dientes con fiereza, la cara convertida en la de un lobo—. Pero aceptaré tu amable sugerencia puesto que no tengo nada mejor que hacer de momento.

—Bien —dijo Poof regresando a la normalidad.

Todavía echándole una mirada desconfiada por sobre el hombro, convirtió la bolsa en una caja de madera azul y la envió flotando hacia la entrada de la casa. Luego deshizo el hechizo que mantenía el tiempo congelado y el hombre por fin terminó de sacar su portafolio del asiento del copiloto. Se dirigió a la puerta silbando alegremente y dio con la caja. Lo primero que notó fue que no tenía tarjeta ni nada que explicara su presencia ahí.

—¿Y esto? —se preguntó pensativo y lo abrió.

Sacó uno de los brownies en tanto franqueaba la puerta y lo examinó con curiosidad.

—Cariño —dijo hablando hacia dentro—, ¿tú dejaste esta caja de brownies en la entrada?

Otra voz mucho más aguda, pero aun así de hombre le contestó:

—¿Brownies en la entrada? ¿Y son de chocolate con una cereza arriba?

—Sí —respondió el primero, dando un mordisco.

El sonido de platos rompiéndose contra el suelo se sumó al grito desesperado.

—¡No, Timmy, no lo comas!

Pero, claro, ya era demasiado tarde. Tan adictivos como sólo pueden serlo los brownies de Nana Boom Boom, pronto obraron su efecto sobre el hombre. Las pupilas se empequeñecieron y todo su cuerpo se tensó como si llevara meses sin dormir. Desde lo profundo de su garganta, cual bestia voraz, surgió una voz clamando más. En poco tiempo ya no quedó ningún brownie.

—¡Más, más! —gritaba con voz ronca y se arrancaba los pelos en su locura.

Su "cariño" había llegado para ese punto. El chico hindú con voz que suena a máquina para abrir comida de gatos, ahora un hombre con voz casi femenina, lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo con desesperación. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras repetía "no otra vez, no otra vez." Y una exclamación "¡esta maldición siempre recae sobre nosotros este día del año!"

Foop lo contemplaba todo en silencio. El intento del hombre de pelo castaño (Timothy Turner, ahora estaba seguro) por comerse el brazo de su pareja porque su piel tenía un tono ligeramente parecido al chocolate. La cachetada que recibió Timmy y su consecuente desmayo, producto de una sartén que impactó contra su nuca. La alarma en la expresión de un niño y una niña que preguntaron qué le pasaba a papá.

—¡Son los dulces malditos otra vez! —chillaba el hindú, asustado y preocupado—. Llamen a emergencias de inmediato. Tendremos que internarlo de nuevo. Oh, ¿por qué tenemos que pasar por este castigo?

En tanto la niña (Tammy la llamó su hermano) llamaba con voz entrecortada a Emergencias, el hindú mantuvo inconsciente a su pareja de la única manera que sabía: golpeándole con la sartén cada vez que le veía abrir los ojos y vociferar su deseo por más. El chico (Tommy) tenía su propia sartén a mano por si su padre llegaba hasta él. La esperada tensión en la habitación tenía un aire de naturalidad que a un tercero le resultaría extraño. Pasado un tiempo considerable, las alarmas de la ambulancia iluminaron de rojo la sala de estar desde las ventanas. Cuando por fin se lo llevaron atado lo más fuertemente posible a una camilla, el hombre hindú condujo a los chicos al automóvil y siguió a la ambulancia hasta perderse de vista.

Con tanto alboroto los vecinos habían salido de su casa y cuchicheaban. Abandonada, sin importancia, la caja de madera azul en el césped parecía una prueba de un crimen. Todos tenían cara de saber lo que significaba, compartían el misterio de su origen y el conocimiento de sus devastadores efectos. Foop observó la actitud de Poof pero nada en su rostro impasible le dio una pista de lo que pensaba acerca de todo ese barullo. No le costó deducir la razón.

—¿Cuántas veces vas haciendo esto? —inquirió con curiosidad—. Debieron ser muchas si ni quiera luces sorprendido.

Poof lanzó un profundo suspiro. Ya no parecía tener ganas de nada.

—Desde hace dos años, así que sólo dos. De todos modos fue inútil.

—Y todavía debo preguntar, ¿qué...?

—Haz el favor —espetó Poof enfrentándole. La mirada fija y desafiante— de cerrar el maldito pico. No quiero escucharte.

Foop, inteligentemente, supo que le convenía a su trasero hacerle caso. Aunque la idea de seguir órdenes y guardar silencio sólo porque otro lo decía le resultara insoportable, atentar contra sí mismo lo era aun más. Sería un crimen contra la naturaleza, el único que él no se atrevería a cometer. Poof cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente, reuniendo paciencia.

—¿Qué dices si salimos a divertirnos? —preguntó Foop, pero no era él, si no Clarice y el verdadero Foop se tapó la boca apenas escuchó esas palabras.

Poof lo miró con extrañeza. No le parecía haber oído bien.

—¿Qué?

Foop negó con la cabeza con obstinación. No quería repetir una sugerencia tan estúpida, no quería, no quería. Pero Clarice podía controlar más que su boca. Le apartó las manos como si fueran propias.

—Dije que si querías salir a divertirte, tonto.

Y le hizo hacer algo vergonzoso, bochornoso, imposible de tolerar. ¡Le hizo guiñarle el ojo!

-

La sala de videojuegos a esa hora de la tarde estaba repleta de niños y adolescentes. Cuando Poof y Foop atravesaron las puertas principales, ambos en su forma humana, nadie les prestó atención. Poof las conocía, había acompañado a un antiguo ahijado de sus padres hacia esos, e incluso recordaba algo sobre como manejar los controles. Caminó hacia una de las máquinas y la observó con curiosidad. Los muñequitos virtuales en la pantalla se lanzaban puñetazos y festejaban la victoria bailando sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de su compañero. La máquina estaba dispuesta para dos. Le dio un codazo a Foop y señaló con la cabeza.

El joven de bigote y perilla miraba todo con una mueca de desprecio. No dejaba de tener los brazos cruzados y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a enviar a alguien al demonio. Lanzó un bufido despectivo cuando observó la máquina.

—Fue tu idea salir a algún lado —le recordó el de pelo lila encogiéndose de hombros.

Él no estaba muy emocionado por estar ahí ni le interesaba demasiado jugar. Sólo quería alejarse del fracaso del brownie lo más que podía y ya que el anti-hada también evitaba a su padre quedándose a su lado, por lo menos podría intentar hacer algo.

—No confundas las cosas. Fue Clarice, no yo —aclaró Foop.

Un niño menor que ellos le rozó al pasar, y el anti-hada se estremeció del más puro asco. Luego de que se fue frotó su brazo con insistencia.

Poof giró los ojos.

—Si tanto odias estar aquí, entonces vete. Dile a tu padre que tuvimos una batalla épica entre el bien y el mal por los brownies y perdiste. ¿A quién le sorprendería?

Foop lo golpeó, torturó y volvió escabeche con la mirada. Poof sonrió de medio lado, con palpable satisfacción. Ya se sentía mejor. Foop se sonrojó del disgusto. Pero en el fondo no le molestaba demasiado; se trataba sólo de una desagradable aceptación de algo que, basándose en los hechos, no podía discutir. Los números estaban en su contra después de todo.

Y sí, era verdad que podía retirarse. Poof no iba a retenerlo, lo sabía. Y no le gustaban las multitudes, los niños ni estar cerca de los humanos -eran tan repulsivos y tontos-, pero algo le impedía salir de ahí. En el fondo todavía quería saber a qué se debía toda esa historia con Timmy Turner y podía deducir fácilmente que la única manera de conseguirlo sería tomar el asunto en un ambiente relajado, donde uno no se esperaba ataque alguno. Simple lógica. Se quedaba, pasaba tiempo en uno de esos estúpidos juegos, obtenía información. Además, se agenciaba otro punto en el camino a convertirse amigo de su contraparte o por lo menos en una presencia agradable. Se iba, se quedaba sin información y debería depender de los castigos (ya sólo quedando dos) para lograr algún avance.

—Bah, no tengo otro planes —reconoció indiferente— así que no tengo prisa. También pienso que sería interesante destrozarte en alguno de estos vanos entretenimientos humanos.

—Como quieras —respondió Poof, aliviado por alguna razón.

Lo cierto es que la idea de pasar toda la tarde ahí solo no le entusiasmaba para nada. Se acercó a la máquina en la que se había fijado y sus dedos rozaron la ranura bajo los controles.

—¿Cómo se supone que se maneja esto? —preguntó Foop arqueando las cejas.

Poof suspiró.

—No podemos —dijo—. Olvidé que se necesita dinero para comprar fichas y sin fichas no podemos jugar.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Poof viendo a Foop inclinarse hacia abajo y agitar su pluma cerca de la ranura.

De pronto la pantalla les preguntó en grandes letras si querían la modalidad individual o doble.

—Eso fue fácil —comentó Foop guardándose la pluma—. Ahora explícame cómo se consigue la victoria.

Pasada la estupefacción, Poof no dejaba de mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿No es esto... algo como robar? —preguntó, inseguro.

—¿Por qué? Sólo les estamos quitando tiempo en el juego a los idiotas que quieren disfrutar de él, y seguro sobrevivirán a tal pérdida. Esto no es distinto a hacer aparecer un televisor sin pagar el servicio eléctrico.

—Pero los televisores aparecidos por magia funcionan con magia.

—Pues bien, ahora este juego innecesariamente grande y de terrible diseño también —Foop se dio cuenta de que todavía no estaba del todo convencido y se irritó—. ¿Cuál es el gran problema? No es como si estuviéramos realmente robándole algo de valor a alguien.

—No lo sé. Se siente deshonesto.

—¿Quieres honestidad? Bien, te daré honestidad —Miró en derredor—. Eh, tú, niño humano —dijo encaminándose a un niño escuálido, de aproximadamente diez años de edad, que merodeaba por ahí. Foop era más alto así que el otro tenía que elevar la vista—. ¿Tienes fichas?

—S-sí.

Foop extendió la mano.

—Dámelas. Mi compañero y yo las necesitamos. Y toma en cuenta que si te niegas a este pedido te haré sufrir un dolor indescriptible.

—V-vale —El chico le entregó diez monedas extrañas y echó a correr llamando a su madre.

Foop juzgó que serían suficientes y volvió con Poof. El hada meneó la cabeza con reprobación.

—Eso no era lo que tenía en mente.

—Oye, querías que usáramos fichas así que conseguí fichas. ¿O esperabas que trabajara por ellas?

Poof suspiró, resignado. Discutir con un anti-hada acerca de lo que estaba bien y mal habría sido inútil desde el principio.

—Supongo que no —Poof movió su lápiz, regresando la máquina a su estado anterior—. De acuerdo, pon un par de ellas. El objetivo del juego es golpear a tu oponente hasta que ya no le quede nada en su línea de vida.

—¿Habrá sangre y tripas cuando te golpee? —preguntó Foop.

La seriedad y el interés en su semblante perturbaron al hada.

—No...

Foop elevó una ceja.

—¿Gritos de dolor como condenados del infierno?

Poof no tenía idea de cómo se escuchaban esos gritos y no quería saberlo.

—No.

—¿Con qué se supone que te golpearé? —preguntó a continuación el anti-hada. Por el brillo en sus ojos morados cualquiera diría que la idea le encantaba, cual niño en juguetería—. ¿Con un hacha, una lanza, una ametralladora que dispara hachas y lanzas incandescentes?

—No... sólo los puños y las piernas. ¿Siempre eres tan...? —Iba a decir "perverso" pero negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo, seguro que sí.

—¿Sólo con eso? Qué poca imaginación.

—Tiene que ser para niños también, supongo —dijo Poof encogiéndose de hombros.

—Esa no es excusa para la falta de inventiva. Cuando era un bebé ya planeaba las más terribles escenas; fuego, destrucción y muerte incluido.

—Y terminaste en la cárcel —le recordó Poof, casi divertido al verle desechar su comentario con un movimiento de mano. Notó que la mirada despectiva del anti-hada sobre la máquina y giró sus ojos—. Si tanto odias esto, vete. Allá está la salida.

Foop giró hacia él, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Luego de que yo me tomé la molestia de conseguir las tontas fichas? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, ahora con sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Temes que pueda derrotarte de forma tan despiadada que no podrás mostrar tu cara nunca más entre los humanos?

"Me está desafiando", pensó Poof y sonrió, aceptándolo. Había visto a los ahijados de sus padres en el pasado jugar miles de veces, así que contaba con amplia ventaja. Por lo general eso le habría hecho sentir incómodo pero también le parecía que era tiempo de cobrarse los espionajes, los insultos y su actitud arrogante de una vez.

—Eso lo veremos, malvado Anti-Poof —dijo con expresión sardónica.

Oh, ya lo creía que conocía la perenne irritación de su compañero cuando la gente no recordaba su verdadero nombre. Y como era de esperar, la expresión de Foop varió a la de alguien que tomó lo que no esperaba.

—Tu trasero va a estallar en llamas cuando termine con él —le dijo Foop poniendo su mano en el control.

Poof se rió.

—Ni siquiera sabes cómo jugar.

Foop parpadeó, cayendo en cuenta. Vio la serie de botones, todos de distintos colores, ninguno sin etiquetar y regresó a su actitud de "no quiero estar aquí."

—¿Planeas enseñarme o qué?

Poof lo hizo durante el juego. Le mostró al anti-hada cómo patear mientras estrellaba su pie virtual sobre su rostro virtual, cómo conseguir un puñetazo limpio, la combinación de botones requerida para hacer algo llamado "ataque trueno", que consistía en treinta puñetazos dados de una sola vez finalizando con una patada que daba en la nuca del oponente. Al final del round, cuando ya todo estaba enseñado, a Poof le quedaba sólo sonreír. Dos golpes más y Foop estaba finito.

—¿Vas a contarme acerca de los brownies? —inquirió Foop de pronto.

Poof dejó de moverse. Su contraparte aprovechó ese momento para asestarle una buena cantidad de golpes, apretando con decisión los botones. Poof frunció el ceño y atajó algunos.

—Estabas esperando que me distrajera, ¿cierto? —acusó enojado.

Foop sonrió. Poof no lo veía por mantenerse atento a la pantalla pero no le hacía falta.

—Después de 16 años uno aprende a tener paciencia —afirmó con falsa modestia y realizó un ataque trueno en un parpadeo. Por un momento el personaje de Poof quedó tendido en el suelo—. Además soy un genio, era de esperar que aprendiera rápido. Tú pretendías tomar ventaja de que sea nuevo pero al parecer el tiro te salió por el lado opuesto de la varita. Se respeta el intento.

Le mostraba condescendencia. Poof apretó los dientes, golpeando con furia. Foop antes se había quedado quieto, recibiendo mansamente lo que le enviaba; ahora incluso sabía cómo escudarse tras sus brazos. Lo había aprendido mientras se aprovechaba de su sorpresa. La batalla fue mucho más pareja pero, al final, con un nuevo ataque trueno, Foop consiguió la victoria. La satisfecha sonrisa de su rostro no duró mucho porque ya Poof se aseguró de que inmediato iniciara la segunda ronda.

—Dime tú por qué no intentaste robar la receta —preguntó asestando el primer golpe.

Foop dio justa pelea, valga la redundancia.

—¿Es una broma? La mera idea me repugna. Ya es suficientemente vergonzoso que mi padre esté interesado en una competencia por la tarea más denigrante del universo. El colmo es que se moleste en hacer trampa para ganarla. No pienso participar de tan deplorable espectáculo.

Foop redujo su línea de vida a la mitad. Poof reflexionaba sin dejar de moverse.

—¿Entonces no te importa quién tiene los ahijados mágicos?

—¿Por qué diablos querría ser el sirviente de un niñito? ¿Uno que tiene padrinos mágicos porque es un llorón en primer lugar? —Golpe, patada, patada. Grito de dolor, débiles, decepcionantes—. Padre sólo quiere ganar para poder venir a la Tierra y esparcir lo que él considera maldad; afortunadamente tampoco le interesan los niños. Pero me parece absurdo pretender dominar el mundo desde un lugar tan indigno.

—No se trata de servirles —dijo Poof, fruncido el ceño, asestándole un puñetazo en el estómago—. Se trata de ayudarles a crecer.

—Van a hacerlo de todos modos, así que ¿para qué molestarse? —Foop le pateó la cabeza—. Siento si tienes una opinión diferente pero si muevo mi varita solamente en pos de cumplir el capricho de un patético pequeñuelo, por lo que a mí respecta sólo estaría perdiendo el tiempo. Al final ni siquiera recuerdan lo que hiciste por ellos.

Patada, golpe, giro. Tres minutos más tarde, Poof logró acabar con la linea de vida de su contraparte. Foop, de tan furioso, hizo que unas flores comenzaran a crecer en la parte superior de la máquina pero Poof no le prestó atención. Se puso a delinear el contorno de un botón rojo distraídamente.

—¿Eso piensas? —preguntó—. ¿Que todo lo que hacemos no es más que una pérdida de tiempo?

—Eso pienso —afirmó Foop. Lo miró de arriba abajo—. No me digas que esperabas que Timothy se acordara de ti.

Poof apretó sus puños.

—¿Qué te importa?

—Oh, por la oscuridad. ¿Es en serio? ¿Eso pretendías? ¿Que por algún mágico milagro se acordara de ti y qué? ¿Iban a ser mejores amigos para siempre?

De pronto el hada se sonrojó y desvió la vista para disimularlo. Lo hizo demasiado tarde, Foop ya lo había visto y abierto los ojos en consecuencia.

—Pretendías que fueran más que amigos —dijo como si no pudiera creerlo. El silencio de Poof le otorgó más de lo que necesitaba. Esbozó una expresión de asco—. Sinceramente opino que tienes un gusto espantoso.

Poof ahora lo miró, ofendido. Pero acerca de eso no iba a hablar. Se negaba a admitir ante su contraparte que no se trataba sólo de algo físico, que iba más allá de eso. No iba a darle la satisfacción de usar eso en su contra.

—Tú viste qué pareja tenía —dijo como si eso probara algo, y se encogió de hombros sutilmente—. Él podría haberme correspondido, ¿por qué no?

Foop arqueó una ceja. Poof, sólo con eso, se sintió insultado y deseó golpearle de verdad. Como si se lo intuyera, el anti-hada suavizó su expresión sin abandonar su permanente arrogancia.

—Se me ocurren medio millón de razones —afirmó tranquilamente—, pero vamos a ver las principales. ¿Cuántos años tenías la última vez que se vieron y él aún podía recordarte?

Poof lo pensó. Sus padres habían sido padrinos de Timmy mucho más tiempo del esperado, hasta que éste cumplió los 16 años, así que cuando finalmente se despidieron él tenía...

—Seis.

—Así que para que él se interesara en ti y guardara algún sentimiento romántico, tendría que ser un pedófilo y abusador de niños.

—Lo sé pero pensé que si me recordaba ahora...—Poof se sonrojó, callando. No quería seguir con esa línea de pensamiento, no con otro en frente.

—Segunda pregunta —continuó Foop, imperturbable—. Puesto que tus padres eran sus padrinos mágicos, ¿estar contigo no implicaría alguna clase de incesto mágico?

Poof lo había pensado.

—Ahora son padrinos de otro chico, así que eso ya no importa —dijo mecánicamente.

—Y tercera cuestión, que obviamente tu mentecita dejó pasar por alto —agregó Foop—. Tu amorcito tiene su propio enamorado. No sólo eso, tiene hijos que lo llamaron "papi." Sabiendo todo esto ¿aun así pretendiste hacer que te recordara por medio de los brownies? —Parpadeó, ahora con semblante impresionado—. Pensándolo bien, estoy asombrado de tu nivel de egoísmo y afán de destruir hogares. Nunca lo hubiera esperado del niño mágico especial. Es un tipo de maldad algo tonta pero maldad al fin y al cabo.

Poof se sintió indigno, una basura, y eso que ya había considerado todo eso antes. Tal vez oírlo en voz alta pronunciada por otra persona -su contraparte, su antítesis en todo, para colmar el vaso- le hacía por fin caer en cuenta de la realidad del asunto. Pensó en la primera vez que lo había hecho. Las lágrimas que caían de los niños porque eran incapaces de entender porque la pareja de papá lo había amarrado a una silla con corbatas. Incluso había seguido a la familia al hospital, preocupado y esperanzado. Timmy sólo quería brownies y por una semana es lo único que le importaba. Ni siquiera reconocía a los suyos. Al cabo de esos días salió del hospital sin ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido. No pronunció su nombre ni el de sus padres en ningún momento. Sólo a veces el de su pareja.

El siguiente año dudó mucho pero pensó que si no lo intentaba al menos nunca lo sabría. Esa vez Timmy fue atropellado por un camión de helados al querer atravesar la calle para hincarle el diente a un perro color chocolate que pasaba frente a su casa. Dos semanas en el hospital para tratar sus heridas (debió ser más tiempo pero nadie se enteró de la poción de curación que Poof había infiltrado en su comida) y luego, de nuevo, a casa. Nunca preguntó el origen de los brownies porque ni eso había quedado en su memoria y su familia decidió enterrar el asunto.

¿Y esa, la tercera? Ni siquiera había esperado resultados, no de verdad, pero lo intentó. Y fracasado, estaba hablando de eso con el que menos hubiera esperado en el universo. Intentó sonreírse por lo absurdo de todo pero ni eso le salió.

—Debes pensar que soy un imbécil —comentó.

—Ya lo pensaba mucho antes de saber esto, no te preocupes —dijo Foop tranquilamente—. Más bien, todos son imbéciles comparados con alguien de mi genio así que ni siquiera eres tan especial. Pero eso no le quita mérito al grado de estupidez que has llegado con tu pequeño plan, de eso estoy seguro.

—Esa fue la última vez —dijo Poof y suspiró, rascándose la nuca—. Lo vi un día nada más de casualidad en un comercial de su compañía y pensé que se veía bien. Es todo.

En realidad no era todo. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de ser un tres cuarto. Volver a ver a ese dientón que sus padres seguían honrando con una sala para él solo, cuya imagen aparecía en el último retrato familiar que se tomaron juntos sobre la chimenea del salón había disparado sentimientos de añoranza que no sabía como explicar. Empezó a pensar que aquella época era mejor, que Timmy había sido realmente su hermano y que debía verlo una vez más. Hablar de nuevo. Jugar otra vez. Pero había sido un error y no sólo porque quebraba las reglas. Ahora podía verlo. Demasiado tiempo había pasado. Timmy ya no lo necesitaba para nada.

-

Cuando salieron del edificio ya era de noche en la ciudad de Dimmsdale. Poof miró la hora en su reloj muñeca.

—Bueno, yo me iré a casa. Mis padres deben estar a punto de cenar. ¿Tú qué harás? —preguntó a su contraparte.

Jugaron a casi todo lo que había, hasta que el mismo dueño les dijo que ya era demasiado tarde e iba a cerrar. El resultado de todo había sido un gran empate entre ambos. Foop había insistido en que congelaran al dueño y siguieran con lo suyo hasta decidir quién era el ganador definitivo, pero Poof, sonriente, dijo que habían tenido suficiente y lo dejaran para otro día.

—¿Otro día? —había repetido el anti-hada, extrañado—. Es decir, ¿en otra oportunidad? ¿Como "vamos a repetir esta cita de juegos"?

A Poof no le gustó esa selección de palabras (quizá porque le recordara a cierto portal hacia otra dimensión adonde la misma criatura mágica frente a sus ojos pretendió enviarle) pero se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —dijo e incluso le sonrió. Para qué negarlo, se había divertido esa tarde.

Foop, por su parte, por primera vez en lo que Poof recordaba, parecía confuso. Su mente parecía viajar a una velocidad más temeraria que la luz tratando de encontrar la solución a un problema nuevo y desconcertante. Cual fuera que fuera, de ahí en más aceptó dejarlo por esa oportunidad y salir al exterior.

—La hora que estipula el contrato de mis padres ya pasó —explicó el anti-hada— así que sólo me iré a mi castillo a disfrutar mi cena e iré a dormir.

—¿Entonces no vives con tus padres? —preguntó Poof elevando ambas cejas.

Sabía que nunca había visto a los antis de sus padres en ninguna reunión escolar, obra o noche de beneficencia, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar mucho en lo que eso significaba. Foop lo miró a su vez pero llegó a la conclusión de que no había razón para que Poof supiera eso de antemano. Como nadie había preguntado en la escuela, nadie lo sabía.

—Me independicé de ellos un momento después de mi nacimiento —explicó con indiferencia—. No quiero depender de nadie en tanto busco cumplir con mis grandes objetivos de dominación mundial -Vio la expresión de pena en Poof con una sardónica en su propio rostro—. ¿Ahora vas a sentir lástima por mí? Ahórratela, por favor, sería un desperdicio. Me encuentro muy a gusto con mi situación actual. No debo preocuparme por informar a nadie de mis salidas y puedo estar afuera todo el tiempo que quiera. Yo debería compadecerme de ti, pero no me importa como viven su vida los demás.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia un callejón al lado de la sala de videojuegos, el sitio perfecto para desaparecerse sin ser visto. Poof también necesitaba de algo así de modo que lo siguió.

—Pienso que debe ser muy solitario, es todo —dijo el hada detrás del basurero.

—Ojala estuviera solo —suspiró Foop—. Así podría librarme de la presencia de mis padres y todos esos buenos para nada de la escuela. En fin, esta es nuestra despedida, estimado Poof. Buenas noches y hasta la próxima.

Extendió su mano para estrechársela como si acabaran de cerrar un buen negocio.

—No tienes muchos amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Poof estrechándosela con una media sonrisa.

Foop abrió los ojos y los entrecerró seguidamente, oliéndose una burla imprevista.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Viene a que los amigos no se despiden estrechando sus manos —explicó Poof, risueño. Se acercó al anti-hada y le palmeó el hombro—. Hacen esto. Y no dicen hasta la próxima, eso suena muy formal. Dicen "nos vemos."

—Nos vemos —repitió Foop frunciendo los labios como si lo pronunciara en un idioma nuevo. Inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo suspicazmente—, ¿amigo?

Poof vaciló brevemente.

—Sí, supongo —dijo al fin—. Siempre que no quieras destruirme otra vez.

—Eso ya no forma parte de mis planes, no te preocupes —respondió Foop, serenamente.

Una de esas escasas ocasiones en las que expresaba nada más que la verdad. Poof sonrió, satisfecho.

—Entonces sí, amigos —Poof volvió a palmear el hombro de Foop al notar la estupefacción en su cara—. Lo sé, yo tampoco lo hubiera esperado.

Foop sacudió su cabeza como para alejar pensamientos inoportunos.

—Debo irme ahora —dijo y se apartó de él. Regresó a su forma natural de ser mágico—. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Continuaba mirándolo incrédulo. Poof siguió su ejemplo agitando su lápiz.

—Nos vemos —respondió y desapareció.

Un segundo después, Foop también.

-

De vuelta en el castillo, ya noche. Acabada la cena Foop subió las largas escaleras y recorrió los largos pasillos que componían su viviendo hasta encerrarse en su cuarto; el único, ya que no tenía para huéspedes. Sólo entonces Foop se permitió relajarse a gusto, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezando profundamente.

—Eso fue fácil —comentó cambiando su ropa a un pijama azul.

Clarice ya se hacía sentir cerca y no se hizo del rogar.

—Anti-Cosmo tenía razón al decir que es un buen chico.

Foop giró sus ojos.

—Haz el favor de no mencionárselo. No siento deseos de escucharlo regodearse cuando el triunfo ni siquiera es de él.

—Si eso quieres, querido, pero deberías sentirte orgulloso. Te preocupaste por él y fuiste correspondido.

—¿Preocuparme? —Negó con la cabeza—. Sabía que si hacía que se abriera conmigo su estúpido sentimentalismo le haría retribuírmelo de alguna manera. La mejor que se le ocurrió fue hacerme su amigo.

Cosa rara, Clarice ya no tuvo nada que decir.

—¿Qué?

Foop suspiró. O más bien, Clarice suspiró utilizando su cuerpo.

—Nada, cielito. Que descanses.

Clarice por lo general era tan parlanchina y entrometida que a Foop le extrañó su falta de entusiasmo por alargar la conversación. ¿Sería posible que no se diera cuenta del enorme progreso que había hecho en su conquista del universo? Aunque fuera un paso pequeño, era el primero de muchos grandes. Ella seguro sabía lo que su silencio le hacía a su inseguridad enterrada en lo más profundo y, aun así, no hizo nada por calmarlo.

—Como quieras —declaró, de pronto enojado, y se envolvió en las sábanas.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Citas de juegos**

* * *

Como no tenía clases ese día, Foop lo inició normalmente. Ordenó su cama, dejó que la máquina del mal cocinera hiciera su desayuno (no era malvada en lo absoluto, pero como creador Foop se había dado el gusto de llamarla como le diera la gana) y lo disfrutó sentado a solas en la larga mesa del comedor. Gozó del silencio, la calma que lo invadía todo. Se sentía incluso más en control de su universo que de costumbre cuando no oía más voz que la suya, y a veces ni eso.

En menos tiempo del pensado, empleando muchos menos recursos de los que tenía en mente (había planeando incluso el uso de una poción para perder la memoria), había conseguido cumplir su plan primario: hacerse amigo de su más antiguo enemigo. No se hacía demasiadas ilusiones respecto a que le sirviera en la dominación mundial, era demasiado pronto. Lo que hiciera a partir de ahora se vería dirigido a afianzar la débil soga que Poof había tendido en su dirección. De eso estaba seguro. Ahora, sobre cómo lo haría exactamente...en realidad no tenía la más remota idea.

Durante el desayuno, la verdad se le presentó. No tenía ni idea. Nada. Nada de nada menos el resto de la nada. Por la oscuridad... ¿Cómo no había caído en cuenta antes que no sabía lo que hacían los amigos? Para empezar no sabía por qué la gente se hacía amigos, si no para cumplir objetivos en común. Que hacían cosas juntos lo sabía, era obvio, pero lo más divertido que él quería hacer incluía instrumentos de tortura medieval y llamas hambrientas arrasando pueblos enteros. Poof probablemente le pondría reparos a algo así. Era demasiado pronto para arriesgarse.

Comenzó a enojarse. ¡Había sido un tonto! Tanto se había preocupado por empezar y el final (dominación mundial) que no pensó en qué diablos poner en el medio. ¿Fiestas, pijamadas? ¿O era sólo para chicas? ¿Qué hacen los chicos una vez juntos? ¿Deportes? Bueno, podría pero no pensaba depender de sudar la gota gorda tan ridículamente.

Estaba investigando en el buscador más eficiente de la red mágica, Poogle, "cómo seguir siendo amigo de tu archi-enemigo", sin encontrar nada de su gusto, cuando sonó un chillido de mujer agonizando en pleno parto de cuatrillizos. El sonido continuó repitiéndose hasta que Foop levantó el auricular de su teléfono. Como no recibía prácticamente ningún llamado, instintivamente sólo había una respuesta que dar.

—Hola mamá. No quiero que me visites, estoy ocupado. Adiós.

Iba a colgar, cuando una voz que no era ni de su madre ni de su padre salió.

—Eh, ¿Foop?

No reconoció la voz de inmediato. Desconfiado, frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es?

—Poof. Dijiste que estabas ocupado. ¿Llamo en otro momento?

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? Nunca te lo di.

—Lo hiciste en tercer grado. ¿Recuerdas que nos pidieron que juntáramos los números de todos por si surgía alguna emergencia?

—Ah, sí... —Foop comenzó a hacer memoria.

Él no había querido dar su número, pero un gnomo de jardín se lo había dado a la profesora luego de echarle una ojeada al directorio telefónico de los seres mágicos y en venganza el anti-hada convirtió su asiento en un agujero negro hacia un universo alterno. Le impusieron de castigo limpiar los borradores del pizarrón después de clases por dos semanas.

De vuelta a la realidad, se sintió extrañado.

—¿Y lo estuviste guardando todo este tiempo?

—Tengo los números de todos guardados en mi BlackFairy. Mamá insistió en que lo hiciera, por si me atrasaba en las tareas o necesitaba ayuda en algo de la escuela.

—Ya —respondió Foop, a falta de más inspiración para fingir que le importaba. Incómodo, espetó—: ¿Y qué quieres?

—Mejor llamo en otro momento —dijo Poof y Foop se dio cuenta, sólo entonces, que tal vez no convenía ser demasiado brusco.

—No, está bien —dijo algo apresurado, y como para disimular, se aclaró la garganta e intentó imprimir una nota de afabilidad—: ¿Qué sucede, eh, amigo?

No, ni aún entonces dejaba de sentirse raro pronunciar una palabra así, sobretodo sabiendo a quién la dirigía.

—Nada, sólo pensé que podríamos salir a jugar a los videojuegos. La abuela nos visita y...

—Déjame adivinar. Te está volviendo loco —completó Foop girando los ojos.

—Sí... ¿cómo lo supiste? No me digas que tienes cámaras de vigilancia plantadas en mi casa.

En su voz se combinaba el buen humor y la seriedad. Mientras lo decía Foop se imaginaba que estaba agitando su lápiz para detectar un equipo de espionaje.

—Las desactivé en segundo grado luego de que tu padre intentara convertirlas en su postre. Si tuvo éxito o fracasó en su propósito no te sabría decir -informó con desgana.

Siguió a eso un momento de silencio.

—¿Bien? —intentó Poof, seguro más por decir algo que otra cosa.

Foop consideró que mejor sería cambiar de tema.

—Olvidas que Anti-Mama Cosma es mi abuela —aclaró, recordándola mientras hablaba. Una hada hosca, malhumorada, que sólo se mostraba encantada ante Anti-Wanda porque decía que era un alivio estar cerca de alguien tan estúpido, para variar entre tanto genio maligno. Eternamente disconforme con su propio hijo y nieto porque ninguna de los dos había conseguido dominar al mundo aún—. Sus personalidades son opuestas pero dudo que la irritabilidad por sus visitas sea muy distinta.

—Bueno, ¿quieres salir entonces o no? —preguntó Poof, más inseguro.

Foop convocó su agenda con un movimiento de pluma. Las hojas de todos los días mostraban desde experimentos con animales venenosos hasta la construcción de nuevas máquinas. Hoy tenía pendiente crear un láser de tal alcance que desde la Tierra escribiría perfectamente su nombre en el emparedado de un alien en Plutón, pero fácilmente podía moverlo hacia el miércoles. Es decir, si quería salir con Poof.

—Afortunadamente estoy libre —declaró haciendo el cambio con la pluma. Las palabras volaron hacia el espacio dedicado al miércoles—. Puedo acompañarte si estás tan desesperado.

—Lo estoy —admitió Poof tras un suspiro que denotaba su cansancio y alivio—. Si alguien pregunta, estamos estudiando en tu casa. Sólo así me dejarán salir de aquí.

Foop no dejó de admirar la ligera doble moral encerrada ahí. "Pide honestidad cuando se trata de unas fichas de juego, pero en cuanto a sus padres la regla ya no es tan recta". Le agradó el descubrimiento. Un débil destello de maldad, innegable y cierto.

—¿Sabes qué? A veces tu pensamiento no me resulta demasiado repelente.

-

Foop no había sido la primera opción de Poof para escapar de las fotos de las últimas vacaciones de Mama Cosma, pero, meditándolo un poco, supo que era la única a la que su abuela no le pondría peros. Con cualquier otra hada habría sido imposible. La última vez que llamó a Rizos Dorados la pobre chica había acabado en el sofá de la sala tratando de no sonrojarse cada que vez que Mama Cosma traía otra foto de su nieto preferido, desnudo, haciendo alguna gracia enternecedora como babear o vomitar cosas brillantes. Un final parecido tuvieron los otros amigos a los que invitó, a los cuales tuvo que sobornar con una pizza para que nunca volvieran a mencionar el incidente.

Menos mal que nunca supieron del hechizo del olvido puesto en el queso. Tenía consciencia de que eso no fue correcto pero, por la varita, las fotos de bebé sin duda tenían que estar en una línea aparte de lo que estaba bien y mal.

Pero si de antemano la compañía no le alegraba, estaba a salvo. La abuela a lo sumo sería lo bastante amable para limitarse a los comentarios cortantes y miradas de desaprobación, sin ningún intento de hacer la visita más agradable. Y el odio que tenía Mama Cosma por todos los anti-mágicos era un secreto escrito en la frente del conocimiento público.

—Mamá, me llamó un compañero —anunció apareciendo en el comedor—. Tengo que ir a su casa a que me ayude con una tarea, ¿te importa?

Wanda le dirigió una sonrisa tensa, pidiendo auxilio a través de sus ojos. Llevaba una bandeja con los postres y el tic debajo de sus ojos ya había aparecido desde que Mama Cosma comentara acerca de la mala calidad en que tenía al castillo.

—¿Un trabajo de escuela? —dijo. Tic, tic. Parecía ser un mensaje en clave Morse—. ¿Tiene que ser ahora, querido?

—El trabajo es importante para la nota final —mintió con naturalidad el joven.

—Es muy bueno de tu parte que te preocupes por tus notas, querido —dijo Mama Cosma cogiendo un pastellilo del montón, cuya cremosidad había sido cuestionada con anterioridad—. ¿Quién será tu compañero? Sería grosero que no pasara a saludar por aquí.

—Se trata de Foop —dijo Poof.

Pareció que una bomba había estallado en su cara para todos, incluido Cosmo. Más o menos era el efecto que esperaba. Trató de permanecer impasible ante la franca estupefacción del hada mayor.

—¿Tu antítesis? —dijo Mama Cosma, como sin entender.

—Aja. ¿Mamá?

Wanda miró al resto de la familia, dudando, y de nuevo al hijo. Sin duda tenía más tacto que Mama Cosma, pero eso no descartaba el desconcierto.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos son amigos, querido? —preguntó el hada.

—Mejor pregunta desde cuándo no buscan destruirse uno al lado —dijo Cosmo inclinando la cabeza—. La última vez que hablaste de él fue porque había ocultado una manada de lobos hambrientos en tu casillero.

Poof lo recordaba, con poco cariño. Se habría enfurecido mucho más por el hecho si no fuera porque las bestias, una vez libres, lo ignoraron para ir en busca de Foop y desgarrar su uniforme escolar en frente de sus compañeros. Que supiera ese fue el último ataque hostil que el anti-hada realizara en su contra directamente.

—Eso fue hace tres años, papá —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora estamos en tregua. ¿Puedo ir?

Hablaba a su madre pero más miraba a su abuela. Llegado a ese punto ya comenzaría a señalar la importancia de conocer a los amigos de su nieto o saludar personalmente a los que ya conocía, pero esta vez permanecía quieta, como si pretendiera ignorar todo la conversación.

—¿No quieres que te lleve, querido? —inquirió Wanda, aceptando lo que sea con tal de tomarse un respiro de su suegra.

En otras circunstancias Poof no habría tenido inconveniente, pero ya había quedado con Foop quedar directamente frente a un centro comercial de la ciudad.

—No hace falta, mamá. Nos encontraremos en la biblioteca.

—Oh, bueno, está bien —aceptó Wanda con resignación—. Pero lleva un suéter y procura cuidarte de cualquier intento de destrucción, ¿de acuerdo?

Poof agitó su lápiz y un grueso suéter morado apareció sobre su cuerpo. No creía que hiciera falta, pero era una manera de compensar algo la mentira dicha. Como lo esperaba, le arrancó una sonrisa complacida a su madre.

—Nos vemos —dijo Poof, dándole un beso a sus padres. Sintió que su abuela aceptaba el suyo con un dejo de frialdad pero fingió no notarlo—. Regresaré antes de la cena.

Desapareció tras otro movimiento de lápiz. Cosmo continuó comiendo, como si nunca lo hubieran interrumpido. Wanda fue a por las bebidas que ya tenía preparadas. Mama Cosma miró a cada parte del matrimonio con una ceja arqueada y después de ser servida, no pudo resistir más esperar que alguien le preguntara la razón de su malhumor.

—No creo que sea lo más prudente permitir que mi nieto ande en semejante compañía —expresó.

—Mama Cosma, Poof puede protegerse por sí solo —dijo Wanda.

—Sí, ya ha derrotado a Foop él solo más veces de las que puedo contar, y eso antes de aprender a decir otra cosa que su nombre —aportó Cosmo, con la cara embarrada de crema.

El dato era de poco consuelo, conociendo la nula habilidad de Cosmo para contar sin distraerse, pero Wanda apoyó a su esposo cabeceando positivamente.

—Aun así, yo no me fiaría de ninguno de ellos —comentó Mama Cosma, tomando su bebida de la taza con el meñique alzado—. No por hacer obras de caridad estuvieron en prisión tantos años.

—Es sólo para un trabajo escolar —justificó Wanda tomando asiento por fin—. No es como si ahora fueran a salir juntos a diario.

—Hum —expresó la anciana con desaprobación, y por el momento se reservó más comentarios.

Wanda se relajó, aliviada. En el fondo a ella tampoco le hacía nada feliz el encuentro de su hijo con su opuesto pero tenía plena fe en que, llegado el caso, sabría defenderse. Y se consolaba pensando que sería cosa de una vez.

-

—¿Golpea a la comadreja? En ese hay algo de violencia.

—Qué aburrido.

Foop agitó su pluma. En lugar de tiernas comadrejas de peluche con mejillas sonrojadas surgieron unas bestias púrpuras con ojos inyectados en sangre, lanzando un gruñido bajo y amenazador. Poof frunció los labios. Tras una agitación sutil de su lápiz el juego volvió a la normalidad. Miró al anti-hada meneando la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Foop con un deje de irritación—. Sólo intentaba hacerlo más interesante.

La expresión de Poof se suavizó. En el fondo, sería como enojarse con un extranjero porque no supiera hablar bien el idioma de adonde llegó. Foop ya había comentado que pocas veces había pisado la Tierra, así que naturalmente no podía entender que no todos los humanos eran tan tontos como para no reconocer la magia cuando la veían. Buscó algo más en la larga sala y fijó la vista en una especie de cabina espacial junto a los simuladores de motocicletas y esquíes.

—¿Qué te parece ese? —inquirió.

Foop rápidamente guardó algo en su espalda. Al otro lado del salón un adolescente con los calzoncillos saliendo por detrás de los pantalones cayó duramente al suelo. Poof giró sus ojos cuando el anti-hada empezó a silbar mirando el techo.

—Sabes que eso va contra las reglas —dijo.

—Sus reglas, dirás —corrigió relajadamente su opuesto—. Las únicas que nosotros tenemos son propagar la desgracia y ser discretos mientras lo hacemos.

—Hacerle un calzón chino fantasma a un chico no es ser discreto.

—Bueno, ¿para qué sirven las reglas si no puedes torcerlas? Además se lo merecía. Su estilo de peinado era una ofensa para el buen gusto.

Poof observó al ofensor en cuestión, que se retiraba del salón acomodándose la ropa interior. Sobre su cabeza un mohicano verde con rayas moradas. De acuerdo, era espantoso, pero aun así Poof sintió su deber mostrarse disconforme con la decisión de su opuesto.

—Ven —le dijo encaminándose a la cabina espacial, y como el anti-hada no seguía órdenes fácilmente, lo tomó de la muñeca para conducirlo.

Por un momento le pareció que los dedos buscaban los suyos; sin embargo, no dio más que un par de pasos cuando sintió un golpe en su palma y Foop retiró su mano. Poof no supo descifrar su expresión, como de alguien pasmado por su propia acción. Menos tuvo idea cuando notó un leve tono rosado en las mejillas falsamente humanas. Sin saber por qué, el propio Poof se sintió incómodo.

—Deja de poner esa cara —le espetó Foop irguiéndose, orgulloso, todavía sonrojado—. No estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen a menos que sea para un ataque, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah, bueno —dijo Poof, inseguro. Hizo un gesto hacia las cabinas, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Quieres o no?

—Sí, sí, está bien —contestó Foop caminando por su cuenta a los juegos.

La cabina era de plástico pintado de plateado para simular el metal. A los costados los dibujos de unos meteoritos y detrás unas turbinas expulsando fuego en dos dimensiones. Foop metió la cabeza en su interior observándolo con ojo crítico. No era más que un largo asiento para dos, un tablero con sus botones brillantes y una gran pantalla que supuestamente imitaba una batalla en el espacio contra otras naves. Las puertas garantizaban la total concentración en el juego y le ahorraban trabajo a los altoparlantes puestos a los costados.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo Poof esbozando una sonrisa.

Los juegos referentes al espacio siempre habían sido sus favoritos. Quizá porque en el fondo le recordaban a la andadera que tenía cuando bebé. La misma que había creado para lucha contra el mismo ser mágico con el que pensaba jugar ahora. Foop señaló la ranura cerca de la puerta. Ahí ya no utilizaban las anticuadas fichas como en Dimmsdale.

—¿Tienes la dichosa tarjeta?

Poof la sacó de su bolsillo con una sonrisa.

—Es de mi hermanito mágico. Tiene suficiente valor para cinco juegos.

Foop olfateó cierto regocijo misterioso en la forma en que Poof la deslizó para activar el juego. Esperó a que ambos estuvieran sentados para identificar por qué esa sensación le era familiar y por fin preguntó.

—¿Tu "hermanito" sabe que la tienes?

—No exactamente —respondió Poof después de un tiempo, evasivo, y agregó, como para defenderse—. Él siempre está deseando meterse en mi cuarto y usar mis cosas de todos modos.

—Entonces está perfectamente bien —contestó Foop alegremente.

Estaba conociendo todo un nuevo lado de Poof que le era muy de su agrado.

—Y además hace tiempo no la utiliza —agregó rápidamente el hada—. No le hace falta con todos los videojuegos para Wii que ha deseado últimamente.

—Las excusas sobran conmigo, mi buen amigo —dijo Foop esbozando una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras. Extrañamente, Poof se sintió reconfortado al verla. Luego el anti-mágico volvió a la expresión despectiva—. ¿Qué diablos es una Wii? Suena a un animal que encontrarías asquerosamente adorable.

—Una cosa de humanos para jugar —dijo Poof seleccionando el nivel inicial—. Después te lo muestro si quieres.

Escogió el campo de batalla y puso todo en pausa para darle a su compañero una lección rápida de para qué servía cada cosa. Ni una vez necesitó Foop que se lo repitieran ni hacer preguntas. Entonces jugaron. Ahí adentro ya no era uno contra uno, si no los dos contra una raza alienígena con un gran parecido con los Yugopotamios. Mientras Poof dirigía una nave, Foop dirigía una gemela y ambos, sin mediar palabra, se comprometían a destruir las municiones que se dirigían al otro. Visto desde una perspectiva optimista, se diría que estaban desarrollando una verdadera camarería. Pero era más simple que eso; si uno perecía, el otro perdía. Y ninguno de los dos se resignaba a la derrota. Gracias a los altoparlantes los sonidos de los disparos y lo que algún tonto humano creyó sonaba a una nave en movimiento ocupaban todo el espacio.

—¿Sabes lo que sería más interesante? —gritó Foop, apenas haciéndose oír.

Poof maniobró para evitar una bala azul, dando casi una vuelta completa que hizo vibrar su asiento.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.

—Esto —dijo el anti-hada, agitando rápidamente su pluma. Poof apenas tuvo tiempo de dirigirle una mirada de sorpresa cuando la pequeña cabina se convirtió en una sola, y la figura del Foop humano se alejaba en medio del espacio azul.

A pesar de ver que la oscuridad era reemplazada por la luz, el plástico por metal y el altoparlante por una pantalla de video, no entendió lo que había hecho su compañero hasta que no sintió el primer golpe. Entonces percibió que se ladeaba, todo su peso llevado para un costado, y tomó el mando. Ahora no eran ningunos gráficos lo que tenía en frente. Se movió hacia la derecha, viendo estrellas infinitas.

—Puedes decirlo —dijo la voz de Foop, apareciendo su rostro en la pantalla de vídeo. Tenía las cejas arqueadas y esa leve sonrisa de arrogancia y autocomplacencia—; soy el mejor cuando de entretenimiento se trata.

—¡Me dieron un golpe! —reclamó Poof, enseñando los dientes.

—Oh, relájate, ya acabé con él mientras tú estabas distraído. Por cierto, yo que tú me daría la vuelta.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Poof dando, en efecto, vuelta a la nave.

Al sentir la presión en su cintura se dio cuenta de que un cinturón de seguridad se había cerrado en torno a él. Vio a una nave alienígena frente a él, azul con morado brillante, un perfecto traslado a la realidad de lo que los humanos creadores del juego concibieron. Sólo que los tentáculos del alien se movían con mucha más gracia y Poof definitivamente no había visto esa sonrisa macabra antes. Disparó por puro instinto, y la fuerza de la explosión le empujó hacia atrás. Una luz cegadora le impidió enterarse de nada por unos momentos. Cuando por fin recuperó algo de visión, se dio cuenta de otra nave, mucho más pequeña que la otra y plateada, delante. Foop sonrió desde su interior. Movió los labios, como si hablara.

—Detrás tuyo —oyó por la pantalla.

—¿Qué pasó con el juego? —preguntó Poof.

—Lo hice real, obviamente. Tranquilo, en la Tierra parecerá simplemente que está fuera de servicio. Nadie quiere que empiecen a surgir cazadores de anti-hadas, ¿cierto?

Era evidente que le encantaba haberlo tomado fuera de guardia.

—Seguimos en el mismo equipo —le señaló Foop, adivinando acertadamente sus intenciones cuando la mano de Poof se dirigió al botón para disparar. El hada alejó su dedo, sonriendo avergonzado como niño al que atrapan comiendo los dulces que no debería—. No lo tomes como señal de buena voluntad. Sólo fue porque sé que sin mi valiosa contribución harás que tu cabeza estalle a los cinco minutos y si eso llega a pasar, ¿quién crees que sería el principal sospechoso?

—Tú no —le picó Poof, sonriendo divertido, y se rió un tanto cuando vio a su compañero hacer un gesto de desestimación, mascullando que mejor se veía calladito.

—¿Vamos a destruir el universo o qué? —cuestionó Foop, impaciente.

—Salvarlo.

—¿En serio? Qué poca originalidad. En fin, al menos será divertido ver estallar las cabezas de los aliens.

—Vamos entonces.

La verdad, como comprobó Poof con sorpresa más tarde, era que ellos no hacían un mal equipo. Sabían interceptar los movimientos del otro, permaneciendo no tan lejos que no supiera qué fue de él ni tan cerca que pudiera privarle de libertad de movimientos. Y también debía reconocer algo más curioso: era divertido. Escuchar la risa demente de Foop cada vez que hacían estallar la nave de un enemigo motivaba la suya propia. Aumentar el número de puntos sobre su pantalla se volvió algo de verdad emocionante, audaz, completamente diferente a quedarse sordo sentado en una silla que de vez en cuando vibraba pero siempre se quedaba en su sitio. La Wii era un juego de ajedrez entre pedazos de madera en comparación con las sacudidas, la vista del espacio con sus planetas inventados y la sensación de que realmente disparaba algo con fuerza.

En poco tiempo él estaba disparando, matando, riéndose con tanta alegría como su opuesto. Durante ese tiempo parecía que no eran opuestos en lo absoluto, si no seres iguales en todas las formas, gemelos con un nivel de entendimiento que a lo mejor sólo los que eran verdaderos gemelos podrían entender. Se anticipaban a la movida del otro, creaban trenzas perfectas sin razonarlos, como si llevaran meses practicando la coreografía, asesinando a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino compartido.

Por supuesto, no tenían idea de lo que hacían.

-

En otro lugar, en ese mismo momento de concordancia, un reloj de arena llego de polvos blancos mostró una quebradura en la parte superior. Fue ínfima, chiquita, ni siquiera demasiado larga para que alguien reparara en ella. Acaso podría tomarse por un simple rayón. La figura menuda que pasó en frente y se suponía debía cuidarlo ciertamente no lo hizo. Llevaba milenios en esa tarea, tantos que se había vuelto monótona y había perdido la capacidad de fijarse en los pequeños detalles. Sólo las cosas grandes e inexplicables podrían haber capturado su atención y motivarla a hacer algo al respecto para repararlas.

Pero así comenzaban todos los desastres: con una pequeña rasgadura, con un pequeño desbalance, cuando alguien dice que hará algo y luego no; en otras palabras, cuando pasa lo que no se supone que debe suceder. Por ahora, sólo era demasiado pronto para decir más.

-

El juego, que duró sin duda mucho más que lo que les debió permitir la tarjeta (Poof esta vez no tuvo nada que objetar), les consumió todas las energías y cuando salieron de la cabina regresada a su estado anterior, las risas por la victoria conseguida todavía seguían agitando sus cuerpos. Parecía que más que jugar se hubieran encerrado ahí para beber en paz el ron saqueado del armario de uno de sus padres. Incluso la forma en que Poof rodeó los hombros de su compañero, apoyándose en él como si no le sostuvieran las piernas, podría haber corroborado tal sospecha.

—Eso fue lo más genial que he hecho en años —comentó Poof, sonriendo, y apretó los hombros de su antítesis como para remarcar quién era el responsable de eso.

—¿En serio? —dijo Foop, levantando su brazo para sacárselo de encima, pero con delicadeza y sin apartarse de él—. Supongo que esa es la ventaja de no vivir bajo el techo de un mocoso. Puedo hacer cosas así cuando quiera. Claro que si me dedicara sólo a eso no podría llevar a cabo las grandes cosas que planeo.

—Por un momento creí que ibas a destruirme ahí —dijo Poof de repente, perdiendo la sonrisa de súbito. Como si se tratara de un espejo, Foop lo hizo también. La borrachera alegre había terminado, así, de un plumazo y sin rastros de resaca.

—Te dije que eso ya no formaba parte de mis planes.

—No, ya sé, pero... No puedes culparme por desconfiar.

—Bah —desechó Foop con un gesto. Poof temió por haberlo molestado, pero la sonrisa, presuntuosa, confiada, arrogante, volvió casi enseguida—. Para decirte la verdad, hubiera tenido que tomarte por un idiota si no desconfiabas. Me alegra no tener que hacerlo.

—Entonces estamos bien —determinó Poof con alivio, regresando su buen humor.

—¿Sigues desconfiando?

Poof se quedó pensativo. Sólo lo pretendía porque sabía la respuesta.

—No dejaré que pongas las manos en ninguna arma cerca de mí.

Después de todo, tantos años de hostigamiento y "¡seré el único bebé en todo el universo!" no podían dejarse pasar por una tarde o dos de risas. No tan fácilmente.

Foop fingió una ternura más aterradora que cualquier risa suya, abriendo los ojos y agregándoles brillitos que sólo se verían en personajes de televisión. Le pellizcó la mejilla, duramente.

—Oh, pequeño imbécil, eres tan ingenuo —dijo con voz afeminada, pero sin duda era Foop. El dejo de malicia era inconfundible—. Todavía crees que de verdad necesito armas para destruirte. Qué adorable pensamiento.

Poof se rió, apartándole la mano de su rostro.

—Pero que tengamos cuidado uno del otro no significa que no podamos jugar, ¿no?

Foop hizo la operación rápidamente. Más citas de juego, más afinidad. Más afinidad, eventualmente, llevarán a bajar la guardia. Bajar la guardia llevará a un sincero compañerismo. Sincero compañerismo llevará a la lealtad absoluta y dominación universal. Enseñó sus colmillos en una sutil sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. Sería una ridiculez de nuestra parte suponerlo.

—Queda hecho.

Ahí Foop perdió el hilo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Podemos hacer esto más seguido. Dentro de unos días empezarán las vacaciones. ¿Tienes planes para entonces?

Foop repasó mentalmente, gracias a su memoria fotográfica, todas las hojas de su agenda. Le molestó descubrir que lo más importante que tenía era la construcción de aquel láser y perfeccionar el ácido para dragones en su laboratorio personal. Además de esas dos cosas, tenía las hojas en blanco. Tal vez la abuela sí tenía algo de razón cuando decía que no hacían mucho. Pero lo que Poof proponía... eso sí sería algo que hacer.

—Algunas cosas, en realidad —contestó examinándose las uñas. Tampoco iba a admitir abiertamente que no tenía casi nada. Tenía una dignidad que mantener—. ¿Cuál es tu idea?

—Los padres de Jeremy lo llevarán de vacaciones a Disney World. No pedirá ningún deseo, excepto, ya sabes, los que eviten que mis padres se conviertan en confite, pero se concentrará tanto en los juegos que ni reparará si falto un tiempo. Y en esos momentos podríamos ir por ahí. ¿Qué dices?

—Mmm —murmuró Foop y puso ambas manos en balanza—. Compartir tiempo con mi antítesis, la creación de nuevos venenos. Suenan tentadores los dos.

—Vamos —insistió Poof dándole un leve empujón al hombro—. La próxima vez tú escoges.

—¿Tan aburrido es ser el hermano mayor de un mocoso humano? —cuestionó Foop con superioridad, lo que fue un error, porque Poof se sintió atacado en su estilo de vida.

—Yo no te digo nada acerca de lo que haces —le recriminó con dura mirada.

Foop lo enfrentó, una mano sosteniendo el codo. Como si ese cambio imprevisto no le hubiera descolocado algo en su interior, como si no sintiera la extraña, repentina y hasta entonces desconocida sensación de que él, él, debía disculparse por decir lo que pensaba. No, se lo guardaría para adentro y para pensar después. Afuera fue como si ni siquiera le hubiera importado lo que dijera.

—Y no deberías —se limitó a contestar.

—Tú tampoco lo hagas —respondió el hada.

—Si te vas a poner tan ridículamente sensible al respecto, está bien —respondió Foop, orgulloso una vez más de su habilidad para ocultar lo que pensaba; lo que en ese caso era el impulso de quedar nuevamente en mejores términos—. De todos modos no es algo que me interese.

—Bien —acotó Poof y se relajó—. ¿Entonces?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —respondió el anti-hada, alzando las manos como si se rindiera a fuerzas más grandes que él—. Ya que significa tanto para ti, y la verdad a mí no me supone ningún gran sacrificio, supongo que puedo tomar un poco de mi tiempo para salvar tu trasero.

—¿No será destruir?

Foop giró los ojos. En realidad eso había querido decir, pero, sin darse cuenta, le había salido lo otro. Debía ocultar su propia frustración a los ojos del otro. Estaban pasando cosas que no entendía bien y no le gustaba eso. Era como si... presintiera de alguna forma que prolongar esa compañía no resultaría en una lenta asfixia, no de inmediato al menos. No estaba acostumbrado a algo así, pero hasta que pudiera analizarlo mejor y pensar la mejor manera de controlarse, debía actuar con normalidad.

—Lo que sea.

-

Se despidieron justo a la hora de cenar. Cada uno desapareció dejando atrás su polvillo mágico correspondiente. Foop en un parpadeo volvió a encontrarse en su enorme cuarto, y aunque sus pies (maldita forma de humana) y su cuerpo en general le pedían un descanso con convincentes súplicas, no se echó a la cama de inmediato. Llamó a Clarice en su mente, exigiendo su presencia de inmediato. Ella nunca estaba muy lejos, así que no tardó en aparecer.

—¿Qué? —dijo con la boca de Foop, aparentando una inocencia que parecía más sincera que cuando el verdadero la fingía.

—No te hagas la tonta. Sabes lo que hiciste. ¿Por qué tuviste que tocarle la mano de esa manera tan... —se estremeció— horrorosa?

—Tal vez fuiste tú, querido. ¿Se te ha ocurrido?

—No pretendas engañarme, por favor. Claramente me di cuenta de que eras tú la que me obligaba a ello. Y para colmo quisiste hacerlo ver como que yo lo hice.

-Bueno, querido, no puedes olvidar que fue tu mano la que...

—¡Cállate! —exigió apretando los dientes—. Escucha, no sé qué crees que haces, pero te sugiero detenerte. Puedo cumplir esta misión yo solo —Silencio, nada más que silencio. Le estaba dando una jaqueca silenciosa. Conjuró unos calmantes y un vaso de agua—. ¿Ah, ahora vas a cerrar mi boca? Eso es muy digno de ti.

—Sólo quería ayudar —dijo con voz ofendida y sintió como una especie de portazo contra el interior de su cráneo.

Foop se sostuvo de la frente mientras agarraba las pastillas en sus manos y las ingería, pasándolas con el vaso de agua.

—No necesito ayuda —masculló. Sintió una nueva punzada en su cabeza.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Jeremy sabe**

* * *

El problema en la vida de Jeremy, que motivó la presencia de sus padrinos mágicos, no era muy diferente al de varios niños en todo el mundo. Era demasiado listo para su conveniencia. Con su inteligencia había conseguido adelantar escolares y estaba pensado que dentro de sólo otros dos estaría listo para ir a la universidad, lo que lo convertiría en un universitario de 12 años.

Esto, como puede suponerse, le traía distintos problemas en la escuela. No sólo nunca sería popular, si no que incluso los nerds se burlaban de él para sentirse mejor con ellos mismos. Pero lo que de verdad le diferenciaba de otros niños genios inadaptados era su familia, compuesta de dos padres ignorantes que jamás terminaron la secundaria y un abuelo gruñón que le mandaba tareas como si fuera la empleada. El día de sus cumpleaños nueve resultó que sus padres no lograron reunir el dinero que iba a ser para la computadora que Jeremy pidió, regalándole en cambio una bicicleta tan grande que ni siquiera podía alcanzar los pedales estando sentado. Ninguno de sus compañeros atendió a las invitaciones enviadas y a la fiesta en su casa sólo asistieron algunos familiares.

Por insistencia de su abuelo, que bajo ninguna circunstancia quería consentir demasiado a su nieto, se pasó toda la celebración atendiéndoles, llevando bebidas de aquí para allá y sirviendo pastel sin que a él le tocara un pedazo al final. Luego, mientras sus padres se recuperaban de los tequilas que tomaron a escondidas durmiendo en su cuarto, el abuelo le hizo limpiarlo todo. Logró descansar a altas horas de la noche, mucho más tarde que la hora de dormir que se había autoimpuesto, y no prestó atención al cubo que brillaba en el estante sobre su cama. Se echó bocabajo y cerró los ojos, ignorando que el cubo comenzaba a agitarse y saltar sobre sus bordes. El niño se puso de costado, a tiempo de recibir el golpe del juguete. Se despertó, desorientado y confuso. Más confusión sintió cuando las luces se volvieron demasiado intensas y un montón de polvo azul salió de los bordes hasta ocupar el último rincón del cuarto. Se encontró tosiendo al poco tiempo.

—¡Hola Jeremy!

—¡Somos Cosmo!

—¡Y Wanda!

—¡Y Poof!

—¡Y juntos somos tus padrinos mágicos!

Jeremy todavía estaba tosiendo cuando el polvo se disipó y lo reemplazaron las luces de neón. La mujer de pelo rosa agitó un palito con una estrella encima y le alcanzó un vaso de agua aparecido de pronto en su mano. Jeremy no les quitó la vista de encima a los tres extraños seres mientras bebía de un sopetón, casi atragantándose al final. La misma mujer que se presentó como Wanda le palmeó la espalda hasta que logró reponerse. El niño los miró a todos.

—¿Son mis qué?

—¡Tus padrinos mágicos! —contestó el hombre de pelo verde, alzando los brazos al tiempo que las luces de neón volvían a llenar el cuarto y el resto se reunía con él.

Sonreían como si posaran para una fotografía promocional. Jeremy sabía lo que eran y lo que hacían porque papá le contaba historias con ellos cuando era pequeño. Pensó al principio que continuaba dormido y era un sueño, pero a medida que las hadas le daban muestras de sus poderes mágicos la idea fue haciéndose paso en su mente hasta alojarse ahí. Fue un alivio para el trío. Había otros niños genios con los que nunca podrían entrar en contacto porque su mente había madurado antes de tiempo. Jeremy todavía tenía la bastante inocencia para creer en la magia cuando le bailaba en las narices. Le dio un pellizco al hada de rizos lila, sólo para acabar de comprobar que era real.

—Oye —se quejó el llamado Poof, frotándose el brazo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el niño, apenado, bajando la vista. La alzó de nuevo para mirarlo—. ¿Tú también eres mi padrino?

Estaba confuso porque que supiera los padrinos mágicos se componían de una o dos hadas. Jamás escuchó de un tercero.

—Poof es nuestro hijo, Jeremy —explicó Wanda.

—Eso significa que es tu hermano mágico —completó Cosmo.

—Pero puedes pedirme cosas también —explicó Poof, sonriendo con amabilidad—. Se supone que me ayuda a ejercitar mi magia.

Jeremy se quedó estupefacto. Más que antes.

—¿Tengo un hermano mayor?

Porque sin duda el hada era mayor que él, aunque su cuerpo empequeñecido dificultara acertar cuánto. Vestía una camiseta color lila con un dibujo de luna amarilla en el centro, haciendo juego con su cabello rizado y ojos. Los pantalones de color rosa y zapatillas del mismo tono. En lugar de una varita usaba un lápiz adornado con pequeñas alas a los costados. Poof asintió a su pregunta y luego no hizo nada para evitar el abrazo que el pequeño le dio.

—Siempre he querido un hermano mayor —dijo Jeremy sonriendo.

Poof rió con su entusiasmo y le revolvió los cabellos rubios.

—Deseo cumplido.

Con el paso del tiempo, Jeremy conoció en efecto lo que era tener un hermano mayor en plena adolescencia. Volubilidad, más que nada. Los días buenos, donde se sentían como dos amigos y se ayudaban, se mezclaban con los días malos, en los que Poof decía que tenía otras cosas que hacer que cumplir su promesa de jugarían y le regañaba por haberse metido en su cuarto dentro del castillo sin su permiso. Fue el hermano perfecto cuando tuvieron que operarle del apéndice, entreteniéndole con películas en 3D y ayudándole con las tareas que el abuelo aun entonces le mandaba. Le hacía caras absurdas o aterradoras para distraerlo del dolor que a veces le asaltaba. Fue menos perfecto cuando sus padres ganaron aquel viaje a Disney World por un sorteo que sólo les costó diez dólares. Jeremy habló de la idea de que Poof se hiciera pasar por un compañero de la escuela cuya familia casualmente vacacionaba en el mismo lugar, pero nunca prosperó. Poof excusaba seguido que había quedado salir con unos amigos. Cosmo y Wanda lo entretenían lo más posible, a veces incluso tomando la forma de niños humanos para hacerle compañía en los juegos en los que le daba miedo ir solo, pero no era lo mismo. Sobre todo porque Cosmo insistía en comer todos los tacos a su alcance antes de subirse a las montañas rusa.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente llamó la atención del joven genio fue la actitud de su hermano mágico antes de marcharse. Ansioso, revisando la hora cada tanto, distraído. A Jeremy se le hacía ridículamente fácil ganarle en los videojuegos en los que solía darle pelea. A veces había que repetirle lo que uno le decía para que escuchara. Y cuando volvía estaba tan relajado que si encontraba a Jeremy viendo películas en su cuarto no reaccionaba de otra manera que uniéndose a él. Por eso el niño no se quejaba, pero la sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando no le dejaba en paz. En un primer momento se le ocurrió lo obvio: Poof tenía una nueva novia y no quería que sus padres se enteraran. De modo que sólo podía hacer una cosa.

—¿Tienes novia? —preguntó en medio de un juego de cartas.

—No. ¿Tienes un tres?

Suspiro de derrota.

—Ve a pescar.

Aun así, podía oler que había gato encerrado y quería saber por qué. Deseárselo a Cosmo y Wanda no era posible. Consideraba el asunto como uno exclusivo entre hermanos, así como hacerse bromas hasta el cansancio el Día de los Inocentes. No, lo que sea que fuera iba a averiguarlo por su cuenta. Lo que se le hizo muy sencillo cuando Poof trajo a Rizos Dorados a pasar el día con ellos. Jeremy no se tragó ni por un momento que fuera realmente la joven que él había conocido en eventos escolares y el cumpleaños de Poof. La joven que había visto entonces era dulce, tenía una sonrisa simpática y siempre le hacía sentir ligeramente enfermo cuando se dirigía a él. No un enfermo malo, si no uno donde la cara se volvía caliente y tenía como un pequeño huracán en el estómago. No sabía cómo llamarlo, sólo que la joven se lo provocaba y quien acompañó a Poof no le causó ningún efecto parecido.

Parecía exactamente como ella y se vestía como ella, blusa anaranjada y falda amarilla, botas doradas que llegaban hasta las rodillas. En su rostro las mismas pecas, la misma coleta de rubio cabello en lo alto de su cabeza, pero ni rastro de sonrisa. Cuando Poof la presentó esbozó más bien una mueca tensa, tétrica, que se borró apenas vio que el niño retrocedía un paso. Bufaba con frecuencia y caminaba torpemente en su forma humana al lado de su hermano, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a los tacones que usaba desde que la conocía. Ese día sus padres, su abuelo, Cosmo y Wanda estaban probando un nuevo menú en un restaurante mexicano, por lo que sólo quedaba Poof para cuidarlo.

—No puedo —había dicho cuando su madre le informó del hecho.

Entonces su madre estaba un poco abrumada llevando la ropa sucia a lavar, de modo que no tenía paciencia para discutir.

—Lo lamento, querido, pero sea quien sea con quien quieres reunirte tendrá que venir contigo. Esta oferta de dos por uno sólo se dará hoy y sabes lo que a tu padre le entusiasma probar los nuevos tacos sabor pizza y helado.

Poof lo sabía pero aun así insistió en que ya tenía otros planes. Fue inútil, la decisión estaba tomada. Ese día, para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, sus familias se habían dirigido al restaurante y el trío salió; los adolescentes al frente y el niño siguiéndolos por detrás. A veces Rizos tropezaba o estaba cerca de hacerlo, y entonces Poof le ayudaba a ponerse en pie de nuevo. Para esos momentos Rizos, luego de erguirse, subía más de la cuenta el mentón. Según el programa de Jeremy para esos momentos debía estar en el juego llamado "Aventura selvática", consistente en un tronco que los llevaría a lo largo de un camino de agua hasta finalizar en una pronunciada cascada. Se detuvieron al final de una larga fila. Rizos miró al señor obeso que los procedía con desprecio evidente, revelando el mismo tic en el labio superior que le surgió cuando estrechó la mano de Jeremy. Jeremy no se había dado por aludido cuando la vio limpiarse con un pañuelo justo después.

—No esperarás realmente que me ponga a esperar tres horas detrás de este gordinflón por un ridículo paseo, ¿verdad? —dijo, con una voz exageradamente chillona, dirigiéndose sólo a Pool—. Te lo advierto, si tú no haces que avancen, yo lo haré. Hace mucho calor y este ambiente no puede hacer mucho bien a mi cabello.

El gordo, al oírla, se dio la media vuelta y la miró, ofendido. Rizos sacó la lengua y le hizo mala cara hasta que el gordo volvió a girarse. La joven sacó una pluma azul de su bolso dorado, agitando su cabellera dramáticamente. Las alas de la pluma eran puntiagudas y negras. Jeremy observaba en silencio. Poof echó un vistazo a lo que tenían por delante, moviendo los hombros con incomodidad, y miró a su hermanito.

—Si lo deseas, más pronto podremos ir a los otros juegos.

Jeremy lo hizo, no tanto por el argumento como la mirada de pocos amigos que Rizos le dirigió. El montón de gente frente a ellos desapareció en un parpadeo, permitiéndoles ser los siguientes para subir. El resto del día siguió entre risas intensas, estómagos revueltos y pequeñas muestras que Rizos realizaba cada tanto para su conveniencia, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa pretenciosa a Poof como si le retara a discutirle su derecho. Poof procuraba jugar a hacerse el loco, sólo girando los ojos y mirando para otro lado cuando esto sucedía. Para cuando decidió que era hora de comer algo, Rizos se había hecho aparecer unos lentes de sol, protector solar, un sombrero, brillo labial y un sirviente musculoso que le sostenía una especie de abanico, moviéndolo a una señal suya y cubriéndola del sol. Era sorprendente que no hubiera hecho aparecer a otros hombres para que la llevaran en una camilla.

Se detuvieron en un puesto cercano: una combinación de fuente de sodas y heladería. Las mesas eran pequeños círculos de plástico y los asientos escaseaban, al parecer porque la tendencia general era estar de pie, charlando. Mientras Poof iba a pedir lo que les indicaron, Rizos, Jeremy y el fortachón esperaron en el exterior. Jeremy se sentó en uno de los pocos asientos disponibles. Rizo agitó su pluma y se recostó en la silla playera aparecida mágicamente. Era lo bastante alta para que Jeremy todavía pudiera verla poner sus brazos detrás de la cabeza en actitud relajada. Más que esperar una orden parecía a punto de tomar una siesta junto a la piscina.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo el niño, tímido al inicio.

Rizos lanzó un gruñido.

—Sí, son naturales —continuaba usando la voz chillona.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó desconcertado.

Rizo le miró un momento por encima de sus lentes y bufó, un poco sonrojada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su error.

—Nada. Continúa hablando, mocoso humano.

Llevaba todo el día llamándole de esa manera, pese a las miradas reprobatorias de su hermano mayor. A Jeremy en realidad no le molestaba. Peores cosas había escuchado de sus compañeros y abuelo.

—Sólo quería saber quién eres.

Una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Rizos.

—Soy Rizos Dorados, ¿no es obvio?

—Claro que no —respondió el niño impulsado, como durante clases, por la seguridad en sus conocimientos.

—Claro que sí.

Jeremy agitó la cabeza.

—No.

—A ver, pequeño mocoso, ¿y por qué no sería Rizos Dorados? ¿También vas a dudar de la identidad de tu hermano?

—Poof es Poof —contestó el niño, secretamente orgulloso de poder afirmarlo sin vacilar un segundo—. Por eso supongo que debes ser un amigo suyo que sólo está usando un disfraz.

Rizos (o quien sea) dejó de sonreír. Su expresión se volvió cuidadosamente neutra.

—¿Y por qué crees que alguien haría eso?

—No lo sé —admitió Jeremy encogiéndose de hombros, echando un vistazo hacia Poof. Estaba detrás de otra larga fila y el empleado, un adolescente lleno de acné, se movía con lentitud, de modo que contaba todavía con tiempo—. Sólo sé que no eres Rizos Dorados. Para empezar, ella está acostumbrada a usar tacones y tú apenas podías mantenerte en pie. Su instrumento para dirigir la magia es un peine dorado y tú tienes una pluma azul. Hablan de maneras completamente diferentes y sus comportamientos tampoco son siquiera similares. Creo que ni siquiera eres una chica en realidad.

Jeremy dijo todo esto no en dejo acusatorio, si no de simple convicción, como si estuviera explicando una fórmula matemática. Las cejas de Rizos se elevaron por sobre los lentes.

—Vaya, vaya. Al parecer eres un pequeño humano bastante observador —dijo, dejando por fin el tono chillón. Hablando normal se le notaba cierto acento inglés, aunque la voz siguiera estando encantada para parecerse a la de Rizos Dorados.

—Gracias —dijo Jeremy, aunque no estaba seguro de se lo dijeran con intención de un cumplido, y volvió a su duda original—: ¿Quién eres?

Ahora el disfrazado gruñó, fastidiado.

—¿Eso importa? Ya me descubriste de todas formas.

Jeremy frunció los labios, pero lo dejó pasar.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Rizos Dorados liberó un suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su silla. Obviamente hablar del tema le desagradaba.

—Perdí una apuesta —Mientras Jeremy asentía, comprendiendo, ahora sí, el falso Rizos agregó, indiferente en apariencia—: Arruinaste nuestra tarde de juegos, ¿sabías?

Las palabras fueron tan sorpresivas que Jeremy se sobresaltó.

—¿Yo qué hice? —preguntó, instintivamente.

—Se suponía que Poof y yo íbamos a pasárnosla jugando hoy, pero tú y tu infantil insistencia por ver todos los lugares de este nauseabundo sitio lo ha echado a perder. Y yo ni siquiera estaría aquí si no fuera porque tu querido hermano me ganó en un dos de tres —finalizó haciendo un puchero de disgusto. A pesar de que el fortachón seguía agitando el abanico suavemente y continuaba en la silla playera.

—Quieres decir... ¿contigo es con quien se reúne todos los días? Él siempre dice que son un grupo de amigos.

Rizos arqueó las cejas, con extrañeza, pero luego sonrió, aceptando la explicación.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, por algo será, ¿no crees?

Jeremy pensó que, en efecto, así debía ser y lo siguiente que preguntó fue sólo producto de la primera suposición que llegó a su mente.

—¿Ustedes son novios?

Después de una fiesta de cumpleaños para Wanda, Jeremy no tenía problemas para pensar que se pudieran formar parejas entre chicos o chicas. Era una realidad que simplemente debió aceptar cuando vio al ex de su madrina del brazo de alguien a quien le identificaron como Cupido, el dios del amor griego. El par de seres mágicos flotaban tan cerca como había visto al falso Rizos y Poof caminar todo el día. Los continuos giros de ojos de Poof y sus intenciones de dejar pasar las apariciones de Rizos le recordaron a los gestos de Cupido cada vez que Juandissimo reventaba otra camiseta. Si no fuera por eso, a lo mejor la idea ni se le habría ocurrido.

Por un largo momento el silencio fue lo único que le respondió. En el cuerpo de Rizos lo único que delató que no había sido paralizada fue el intenso color rojo que subió a su rostro y la mueca que nacía en él: una expresión de una sorpresa y desconcierto tales que se acercaba demasiado al horror. Sin embargo, de pronto eso desapareció.

—No, cielito —dijo fingiendo otra voz femenina, más suave que la anterior, pero con cierto cansancio, como si estuviera aburrido o no quisiera hablar de eso.

Luego liberó un profundo suspiro, como si esa respuesta le hubiera costado un tremendo esfuerzo.

—Hazme un favor —dijo recomponiéndose en un ajuste de lentes de sol— y no vuelvas a sugerir estupideces.

Al niño le habría gustado replicar que no eran estupideces, pero el cambio de antes le había desconcertado lo suficiente para quitarle las ganas de indagar más. Por lo menos tenía la secreta victoria de haber averiguado qué era lo que su hermano hacía todas las tardes y con quién. La falta de nombres era lo de menos. E incluso la respuesta del falso Rizos también. Lo que tenía en claro era que su hermano no sólo no quería que sus padres supieran lo que hacía si no que en qué clase de compañía. Una clase de conocimiento como el que acababa de adquirir podría serle útil en el futuro. Tomó nota mental al respecto.

Poof regresó entonces con los helados pedidos. Luego de comprobar que nadie los estaba viendo se hizo aparecer una silla como la de Jeremy para sí mismo.

-

Al anochecer, la familia de Jeremy no había vuelto y tampoco había rastros de Cosmo y Wanda en la habitación de hotel. El sigilo de Poof se mostró inútil cuando luego de dar unos pasos con el niño cansado en brazos, distinguió las camas vacías. Rizos prendió todas las luces con un movimiento de su pluma. Con otro hizo desaparecer los accesorios y al fortachón. En el transcurso del día su fastidio se había ido diluyendo hasta convertirse en una leve disconformidad, como si admitiera que tenía mejores lugares en los que estar pero al que habían obligado a ir tampoco estaba tan mal. Lo cierto era que Poof la atrapó más de una vez carcajeándose cuando oía los gritos de terror de los otros jóvenes en los juegos que incluían bruscas subidas y bajadas. Reía aun más cuando los veía pálidos y a punto de vomitar luego de bajarse. Incluso la había oído gritar "¡chillen, patéticos humanos, chillen!" justo antes de verse lanzada al vacío. Su alegría por la desgracia ajena acabó perturbando a Jeremy, al punto que desde entonces no se separó de su hermano mágico. Eso también le pareció correcto y divertido, pero a una dura mirada del hada se limitó a una amplia sonrisa y risitas disimuladas.

—Es un debilucho —comentó Rizos señalando al adormecido niño—. Déjale y vamos a la montaña rusa cerca del puesto de comida alemana. Apuesto a que podemos ver a otro par vomitando cuando lleguen a la cima.

—Espera —dijo Poof, conduciendo a su hermano a otra puerta, la que daba a su cuarto. Lo depositó en la cama con suavidad. Sabía que en realidad no estaba dormido, de modo que no se sorprendió cuado percibió el brillo de sus ojos abiertos. Agitó su lápiz, poniéndole su pijama azul en el acto. Con otro pase el niño se encontró cubierto por las sábanas. Finalizó el ritual nocturno revolviéndole los cabellos con una mano—. ¿Te divertiste, campeón?

—Estuvo bien —respondió el niño, mirando hacia la rendija del salón, donde podía ver una bota del falso Rizos—. Oye, ¿puedo decirte algo?

—Claro.

—Tu amigo no sirve como actriz.

—Lo sé —dijo Pool, riéndose—. Lo hace todo para decirme que no está conforme con su papel, aunque creo que le molesta más el haber perdido nuestra apuesta que cualquier otra cosa. Sé que es algo raro, pero no te hará nada.

—¿Por qué el disfraz?

—Porque... digamos que a mamá y a papá no les agrada mucho, y es mejor si no lo saben. Por eso, si preguntan, di que estuvimos con Rizos Dorados.

—De acuerdo —respondió Jeremy, aceptando el arreglo sin más. De todos modos esa respuesta ya podía haberla imaginado solo—. ¿Por qué no les agrada?

Poof miró hacia el techo, pensando en la mejor manera de responder. Jeremy esperó pacientemente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Porque es diferente a nosotros. Una clase de criatura mágica distinta —resumió, encogiéndose de hombros—. De todos modos no es nada para preocuparse, créeme.

—Bien —aceptó Jeremy, no muy contento con esa explicación escueta pero dejándolo ser—. ¿Y él te gusta?

—Claro —respondió Poof, cruzándose de brazos en actitud defensiva—. A veces es buena onda. Si no, no lo vería.

—Quiero decir, como te gustaba la verdadera Rizos Dorados.

Poof frunció el ceño y lo miró extrañado, casi desconfiado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Jeremy se encogió de hombros.

—Es que me pareció que así era. ¿No es así?

—No. Sólo somos amigos.

—¿Nada más?

—¿Y a qué vienen las preguntas? —espetó Poof, impaciente.

—Está bien, está bien —contestó Jeremy alzando las manos para incitar a la paz. Luego volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas, acomodándose para dormir—. Perdona, sólo tenía curiosidad.

Poof se sintió culpable por su brusquedad anterior.

—Sí, está bien —dijo levantándose de la cama—. Me sorprendió que dijeras eso, es todo. No me gusta andar justificando mis amistades. Ya demasiado es tener que mentirles a mis padres para que no se preocupen.

—Entiendo —dijo Jeremy, dándole la espalda—. Buenas noches.

La mano de Poof le palmeó la coronilla, casi sonriendo en la penumbra. El enojo nunca le duraba con él.

—Buenas noches.

-

Cuando volvió al salón, el falso Rizos seguía sentado en el sofá frente al televisor. Masticaba con la boca cerrada ahora con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mirando al techo. En cuanto percibió el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, le miró. Un arqueamiento en sus cejas completó lo que sus labios no dijeron. "¿Y ahora qué?"

—Bueno, ahora sé por qué nunca fuiste el protagonista en las obras escolares —comentó Poof dirigiéndose a la mini heladera y sacando un par de gaseosas—. Jeremy te descubrió.

—En primer lugar, mis habilidades de actuación van más allá de esas cursis representaciones escolares —replicó Rizos, tomando la botella que le alcanzaban. Se sirvió de una servilleta para deshacerse del chicle y echarlo a la basura antes de beber el primer trago—. Y en segundo, ya lo sabía. Ese pequeñajo me preguntó sin la menor vergüenza quién era. Incluso supo que no era una chica.

—Te dije que no todos los humanos son idiotas —respondió Poof con cierto orgullo—. Jeremy es de los chicos más listos en su escuela.

Rizos frunció la nariz, pero sólo había que pensar en los hechos.

—Tal vez ese niño no es tan idiota como los otros —recitó sin convicción y le lanzó una mirada venenosa—. ¿Contento?

—Algo es algo —se contentó Poof encogiéndose de hombros.

Bebieron por su cuenta, en silencio. Sentados en el mismo sofá, extremos opuestos. Poof, sin embargo, no podía relajarse del todo.

—Oye, ¿sabes lo que me dijo hace rato cuando lo fui a acostar? —preguntó con una sonrisa inminente, casi forzada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rizos sin mucho interés.

—Me preguntó si tú me gustabas como solía hacerlo la verdadera Rizos —dijo, echándose a reír, anticipándose a una reacción del otro que nunca llegó. Cuando se dio cuenta, se detuvo, desconcertado—. ¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea gracioso de tan ridículo?

Rizos permanecía con rostro impasible, la vista en la botella sobre su regazo. Por fin, tras dar un profundo suspiro, se bebió un largo trago y lo miró.

—Esta tarde me preguntó si éramos novios. Me tomó con la guardia baja, pero Clarice le dijo que no era así.

—Oh —fue lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió decir a Pool—. Bien.

Silencio.

—Bueno, creo que ya es lo suficientemente tarde —determinó Rizos levantándose.

—Sí, ya lo es. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Ninguna se atrevía a ver al otro. Ninguno quería preguntarse el por qué.

—Te enviaré un mensaje.

—De acuerdo —pero no había terminado de decirlo, cuando Rizos desapareció del cuarto.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Rizos Dorados **

* * *

Luego del segundo mensaje de cancelación, Foop comenzó a molestarse. El primero también lo había hecho, pero fue como golpearse accidentalmente contra el borde de una mesa. Irrita, claro, pero ni tanto como darse contra una pared en el mismo día. Poof ni siquiera trató de darle un buen motivo, se limitaba a decir que tenía que salir con otros amigos. ¿Qué más respuesta podía darle que el silencio para que se viera que no estaba complacido con el hecho?

Trataba de no darle importancia al hecho, de volver su atención hacia las cosas que le importaban, pero llegó un tercero que fue causa de un campo de margaritas en su sala. Intentó despejar su mente haciendo estallar al montón de mariposas surgidas espontáneamente, pero el rictus de rencor no desapareció de su rostro.

En la escuela solía sentirse como a punto de tomar una siesta mental. Las clases sólo eran repeticiones de cosas que ya había aprendido por su cuenta, por lo que podía dejarse ir adonde quisiera sin perderse nada. Imágenes de la escuela incendiándose y varios compañeros golpeando inútilmente las ventanas solían tener en su cabeza el mismo efecto que un sauna finlandés.

Por ahí Rizos se sentaba cerca de Poof. Eso era nuevo. Por lo general ella escogía el sitio más cercano a la ventana pero ahora se ubicaba en el centro al lado del chico. Llamas devoraban los libros de historia. Se pasan notas y la chica sonreía con particular frecuencia. Las baldosas del baño… ¿le estaba tocando el brazo ahora? A quién le importaba. Veamos, ¿de qué era la clase? Literatura mágica, movimientos impulsados por los gigantes. Capítulo 10 de sus libros. Se la había memorizado. Bien, esos libros se convertían en voraces criaturas voladoras escupe ácido. Los pizarrones se deshacían expulsando humo.

¿De qué diablos se ríen? ¿Ni siquiera iban a tratar de fingir que prestaban atención? Y eso que se suponía que la chica era la segunda mejor de la clase. Pero el profesor ni enterado. Nuevamente el defectuoso sistema educativo del mundo mágico muestra sus dientes podridos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Foop ya no puede dejar de verlos. Pasado un tiempo, Foop se siente inspirado para imaginar las alas coloridas de la joven siendo tiradas por ganchos envenenados. Siente que la idea hace sonreír incluso a Clarice.

—

En el almuerzo se enteró por las murmuraciones de un par de gnomos idiotas que están sentados detrás de él y obviamente no sabían controlar su tono de voz. Rizos estaba de nuevo con Poof. Rizos lo había anunciado en su página de FairyBook. La versión oficial hablaba de una reconciliación unos días antes de que se reiniciaran las clases. Todo mezclado con ocasionales risitas y algún que otro suspiro femenino.

—Ella es tan afortunada…

—Poof es tan guapo.

Un giro de ojos ante tal demostración de lo arruinada que estaba la adolescencia hoy en día. Luego, mirada por sobre el hombro, sólo para sacarse de dudas. Sí, ahí estaban Poof y Rizos sentados juntos y tomados de la mano. Bien, no hay problema. Ningún problema.

—¡Mira! ¡Son colibríes!

—¡Y canarios!

—¿De dónde habrán salido?

Foop respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces. Una flor comenzó a crecer en medio de su plato. Se apresuró en tirarlo a la basura. Había perdido el apetito.

—

La seguridad en el mundo mágico era deplorable. Todos estaban confiaban tanto en que los demás eran buenos y decentes que realmente eran pocos quienes empleaban alarmas, cámaras o siquiera ponían un cartel advirtiendo sobre un perro mordelón. Excepciones nada más las había en varios miembros de la familia Von Strangle, sin duda más por su amor a las explosiones y a electrocutar hadas desprevenidas que porque realmente temieran un robo. De todos modos Foop no iba a concentrarse en ninguno de ellos.

La casa de los Dorados parecía hecha de oro, sol y plumas de canario. Naranja, un poco de rojo, algo de blanco. La verdad es que no eran muy originales en cuanto a decoración. No hubo nadie que le molestara cuando instaló las cámaras espías en el cuarto donde, por la cantidad de imágenes de cantantes de moda pegados a las paredes, supuso, dormía Rizos. Tan fácil como encender una lámpara. Puso uno de los aparatos en el ojo de algunos peluches, un micrófono oculto tras el espejo sobre la cómoda, otro par de cámaras en la cabecera de cama y arriba del armario. Esta vez sería más cuidadoso que cuando espió a Poof. Así, con tantos repuestos, no importaba quién tuviera demasiada hambre.

Mientras hacia el último trabajo de instalación, Clarice puso una cara de curiosidad sobre el suyo.

—Repíteme, por favor, por qué estás haciendo esto.

Foop arqueó una ceja.

—Porque esa Dorados se trae algo malo entre manos y yo voy a descubrir qué es.

Clarice frunció sus labios, poco convencida.

—Estoy segura de que tienes tus razones, cielito, pero ¿te importaría decírmelas?

Los ojos morados giraron.

—¿No es obvio? Durante más de diez años Dorados ha tenido una perfectamente sana y normal relación de cordialidad con Poof, ¿y ahora, de repente, está loca por él? No es necesario ser un genio para saber que aquí hay gato encerrado, pero como yo soy un genio, es evidente que no puedo ignorarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que es sólo por eso?

Foop lanzó un suspiro, hondo y profundo, y miró al techo como si buscara algo. Pero ahí no había nadie para oírlo perder por unos segundos su indiferencia cosechada a lo largo de los años y hablar con Clarice, en cierta forma, era como hablar con las paredes. En el sentido de que estás no pueden ir de chismosas sin que te enteres, claro.

—Teníamos compromisos, Clarice —dijo elevando la nariz, altivo y desdeñoso—. Teníamos citas de juegos convenidas de antemano y Dorados no tenía ningún derecho de interferir con ellos. Si está utilizando a Poof para sus viles propósitos femeninos, sea cuales sean, no puedo dejarla pasar.

—Y eso te molesta porque tú ya estás utilizando a Poof para tus propios viles propósitos —sugirió Clarice pasado un tiempo, y Foop se quedó pensando en ello.

No le encontró el menor error a ese razonamiento.

—Sí —dijo lentamente y luego con más convicción—. Sí, exactamente. Para variar, has dicho algo bastante acertado, Clarice. Yo tuve mi plan antes que ella y he hecho mis avances primero. Es territorio conquistado. Si alguien va a utilizar egoistamente a esa hada debería ser yo.

Remató su declaración con un asentimiento de cabeza. Clarice permaneció en silencio un largo rato, sin protestar ni mostrarse de acuerdo, dejándole hacer hasta la última instalación. Al final Foop silbaba de buen humor. Luego desapareció del cuarto en una nube de polvo azul.

En las horas de vigilancia que siguieron, Foop volvió a descubrir que las papas fritas probablemente fueran el único invento de la humanidad que valía la pena. Las imágenes en las pantallas mostraban el mismo cuarto desde diferentes ángulos, en color y sonido seleccionador. No perdería el tiempo oyendo lo que no deseaba. Cada vez que Dorados mencionara el nombre de Poof el micrófono se activaría. Hasta entonces, sólo tenía imágenes.

Por una semana no tuvo resultados. Cada vez que la muchacha mencionaba a su novio era porque hablaba con él por teléfono o lo mencionaba en frente de sus amigas. Salía a hacer trabajos comunitarios, aburridos trabajos comunitarios, a practicar con el equipo de voleiball, del cual era capitana, a atender asuntos del comité de estudiantes, que presidía; y en fin, un montón de cosas que a Foop no podría importarle menos. Todo pura distracción para lo realmente importante, que era la dominación del universo. Con el paso de los días, el resentimiento que había engendrado contra ella se estaba ahogando bajo pesadas y profundas capas del más amplio tedio. No podía imaginar cómo diablos Poof se las manejaba para salir con ella sin darse a la fuga.

Una noche Rizos una pijamada. Rieron, chismearon, pelearon con almohadas en sus camisones cortos para el verano. Foop empezó a concebir la idea de que tal vez podría prescindir de seguir espiándola por esa noche, antes de que acabara durmiéndose encima del tablero. Esa escena le parecía tan poco estimulante como ver un partido deportivo. Estiró la mano hacia el interruptor de apagado, cuando la luz del micrófono se activó de pronto. Una de las amigas de Dorados le preguntaba por Poof. Siguieron hablando y, para variar, Foop sintió auténtico interés. Sonrió y si no fuera porque el sueño de verdad se le venía encima, se hubiera echado a reír ahí mismo. Por el momento, se contentó con grabar la conversación.

—

Los pubs humanos eran un descubrimiento reciente para muchas hadas. En el caso de Poof, los conocía desde hacía tiempo, cuando aún era el hermano mágico de Timmy Turner. Había uno cerca de la casa cuando era adolescente, donde los chicos populares se reunían todos los sábados y se consideraba el lugar más de moda en la ciudad. Fue cerrado tres años más tarde. El sitio donde Poof citó a Foop era al lado y no tenía la popularidad del otro, pero se estaba bien ahí.

Luego de haber recorrido salas de videojuegos en Canadá, Francia, Australia y un país cuyo nombre se le hacía impronunciable, Poof pensó en probar a su contraparte en el pool. El sitio era modesto, con ocho mesas de juego sobre las cuales se iluminaban lámparas de pantallas verdes claro. También había una zona donde las personas podían sentarse a comer lo que saliera de la cocina y beber lo que ofrecieran en la barra. Solían ir jóvenes de más de veinte años más que adolescentes, pero tampoco había problema con que estos vinieran.

Le gustaba el ambiente por lo relajado, por la agradable sensación de poder ocuparse de sus asuntos tranquilamente. Esa vez llevaba dinero humano, proporcionado por sus padres. Foop dijo que lo veía todo muy sucio y que la comida grasienta era motivo de pena ajena para cualquier conocedor culinario, pero, como era de esperar, no se opuso a una pequeña competencia. Poof le explicó en qué consistía el juego, rompiendo él primero el triángulo formado por las pelotas. Ninguna entró en ningún hoyo, de modo que le cedió el turno al otro. Foop apoyó una mano en el borde y miró atentamente ese montón disperso de objetos sobre una superficie de algo que parecía un césped de felpa. Observó la distancia entre estos y los agujeros, la inclinación de la mesa con respecto al suelo. Recorrió la mesa con ese gesto ceñudo de concentración que sólo le duraba por unos instantes en las clases de matemáticas.

Después, extendió el brazo utilizando el espacio entre índice y el pulgar para apuntar mejor con el palo. Imitaba casi a la perfección lo que había visto hacer a Poof. Excepto por una cosa.

—Sostienes el palo al revés —le hizo saber.

Foop miró la punta gruesa con la que pensaba golpear y, con un giro de ojos, lo dio media vuelta. Separó el brazo destinado a hacer el impulso sólo un poco, entrecerró los párpados y dio un seguro golpe. Por un efecto de cadena, tres pelotas desaparecieron de su vista. Poof se quedó estupefacto hasta que Foop, con sonrisa presuntuosa, dijo:

—Geometría de la más básica, mi compañero.

Continuaron jugando por media hora. O más bien, Foop jugó casi todos los turnos mientras él permanecía de brazos cruzados contra la pared, mirando el reloj. Pero a dos tiros de terminar, erró el blanco. Poof se agitó como si despertara de un sueño. Foop se quedó en la misma posición, con la boca cerrada pero masticando maldiciones que si se oyeran probablemente harían que los echaran. El hada se acercó con cautela y se puso a balancearse sobre los pies hasta que notó que la mandíbula de su contraparte dejó de moverse.

—Bueno —dijo suavemente—, supongo que es mi turno.

Foop se irguió de pronto y lo miró con furia, pero luego la emoción se esfumó para dar lugar a una creciente incomodida, también condimentada de fina molestia. Parecía algo confundido.

—Me entró algo en el ojo —replicó como excusa a una acusación que nadie le hizo y se puso aparte para dejarle lugar.

A Poof le pareció oírle murmurar algo, pero asumió que estaría hablando con Clarice y en poco tiempo terminó el juego. Lo suyo no era la geometría, pero sabía cómo apuntar y cuánta fuerza imprimir simplemente por instinto.

—¿Otra partida? —inquirió el hada.

El rostro de Foop estaba lejos de la lámpara y no había otras luces cerca, así que Poof no podía saber cuál era su expresión. Sólo pudo notar el encogimiento de hombros por la silueta de su cuerpo.

—Sin embargo, si te interesa oír mi opinión, creo que jugando según las reglas acabaremos aburridos los dos —dijo y se adelantó—. Siendo honestos, por mucho que disfruto avergonzándote con el peso de tu aplastante derrota, pierde mucho de su gracia cuando se vuelve tan sencillo. Así que sugiero que en lugar de esperar a que uno no acierte simplemente nos turnemos cada vez. Sólo cuando sean dos los aciertos, se tendrá una segunda oportunidad. Si es sólo una, pasa el siguiente.

—Sí, creo que está bien —dijo Poof y sonrió—. Ya temía que me la pasaría toda la noche sólo viéndote.

—Por favor, lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo. Yo que tú me sentiría honrado de estar tan cerca de la perfección.

Poof giró sus ojos, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios. Una vez se acostumbraba era fácil pasar de los arranques egocéntricos de su contraparte.

—Puedes empezar —dijo el anti—hada, lo que habría sido una inusual muestra de amabilidad de no ser porque agregó—: Los perdedores siempre dan el primer golpe.

—Habló el experto —comentó Poof con un giro de ojos y volvió a formar el triángulo, una pelota por vez.

Foop empezó a jugar con un borde astillado.

—He oído que estás saliendo de nuevo con Rizos Dorados —comentó de pasada.

Poof continuó llenando la figura y alineándola, sin levantar la vista.

—Sí, desde hace unas semanas.

Foop asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Arrancó una astilla sin darse cuenta y la lanzó lejos de sí luego de verla convertirse en una margarita.

—Y dime —continuó, arreglándose el cabello—, ¿qué tan serio van ustedes?

—No sé, estamos viendo —dijo Poof y guardó el instrumento para formar el triángulo en un hueco bajo la mesa.

—Ella te está usando, ¿sabes? —soltó de pronto el anti—hada en tono indiferente, mirándose las uñas.

Poof apoyó ambas mano a los lados de las pelotas. Su postura era relajada y su mirada, resignada.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?

Foop no podía verlo.

—Rumores de la escuela —dijo simplemente y elevó la vista, mostrando una fina petulencia—. Dicen que sólo te está usando para ser reina del baile. No tiene otro interés en mente.

Poof se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza. Foop no se lo podía creer. ¿Iba a echarse a llorar? Eso parecía. Y una parte de él por poco lamentó haber abierto la boca. Unos segundos más tarde, Poof infló el pecho para liberar un hondo suspiro de causa imposible de identificar.

—Está bien —dijo el hada irguiéndose—. Si te digo esto ¿prometes que quedará entre nosotros?

Ese giro Foop no se lo esperaba, pero aun así supo que sólo existía una respuesta correcta.

—No prometo nada.

Correcta para un genio malvado.

—Entonces no te digo nada —resolvió Poof, encogiéndose de hombros.

Foop ya sabía que era verdad. No necesitaba confirmación. No obstante, la actitud de Poof era lo bastante extraña para llamarle la atención.

—No seas idiota —dijo con despreocupación aparente—. Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que dedicarme a los chismes. Sólo te digo esto por simple curiosidad. No sería un ser de inteligencia superior si no la sintiera de vez en cuando.

Poof lo evaluó por un largo momento, como si algo en su rostro fuera a demostrar que era aspirante de paparazzi.

—De acuerdo —dijo al final, frotando la tiza azul en la punta del palo—. No es muy interesante, la verdad. Es una especie de trato que tenemos ella y yo.

El desconcierto de Foop se sintió como una cachetada en pleno rostro, pero aun así permaneció con expresión neutra.

—Confieso mi intriga.

—No es la gran cosa —respondió Poof, acomodándose para dar a la pelota blanca—. Me habló de eso cuando teníamos diez años. Ella quiere ser la reina del baile porque hará ver mejor su expediente y le permitirá ir a una buena universidad mágica. Pretende volverse guía de turismo universal. Con todo lo que ya hace creo que es suficiente, pero ella es muy perfeccionista. A mí no me molesta hacerle el favor, así que acepté. Es todo.

Poof golpeó, deshaciendo la forma, consiguiendo acertar con una. Pero como lo habían acordado, dejó que Foop jugara a su vez. El anti—hada consiguió meter dos y utilizó la tiza de la misma forma en que había visto. No necesitaba preguntar cuál era su función ya que fácilmente se lo deducía.

—Asumo por tus palabras que no estás enamorado de ella —dijo, controlando cuidadosamente su voz para sonar apenas interesada.

Estaba tan aliviado que era extraño que no se viera flotar.

—Bueno, ella me agrada —dijo Poof. Foop erró el tiro. Mientras el hada de pelo lila se ponía en posición, siguió hablando—. Me agrada estar con ella y es genial, pero no soporto hacer mucho de lo que ella quiere que haga. Leer a los ancianos y ayudar en los orfanatos es algo aburrido, para ser sincero. Prefiero hacer cosas como estas.

Un pequeño murciélago dio pasos inciertos alrededor de los pies de Foop. Este lo pateó hacia una esquina pretendiendo que no lo había visto.

—Mejor —respondió inspeccionando el techo.

Movió la pluma sutilmente, consiguiendo que Poof metiera dos pelotas de un tiro. Así podía quedarse en las sombras y esperar que el sonrojo de su rostro disminuyera.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: El plan Pixie**

* * *

—La reunión número dos millones para dominar el universo —dijo H.P con su voz monótona, a la cabeza de la mesa en la sala de reuniones— oficialmente entra en sesión. Denme buenas ideas, chicos.

Sus empleados permanecieron quietos, aburridos todo en sus trajes de grises, mirando al lado opuesto. Uno de ellos se adelantó con una pantalla de proyección bajo el brazo. Mientras tanto, otro Pixies se encargó de conectar el proyector y apagar las luces. Cuando todo estuvo listo el primer Pixie señaló con un puntero las imágenes plasmadas sobre la superficie blanca un gráfico de barra, concentrándose especialmente en una muy pronunciada barra negra. Abajo, para más detalle, se leía "oscuridad". Al lado una barra blanca mucho más baja decía "luz." Aun antes de que empezara a hablar H.P se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando el mentón sobre el dorso de la mano. Podía ver que eso era prometedor.

—Examinamos las acciones universales hace unas semanas —dijo el Pixie al frente— y descubrimos un aumento inusual en las acciones de la oscuridad. Como saben, vemos cosas así de vez en cuando así que decidimos esperar para determinar si el cambio se mantenía constante o sólo era una falsa alarma. Sin embargo, en estos últimos días hemos observado que las acciones no hacen más que aumentar en perjuicio de la luz y, aunque desconozcamos las causas, pensamos que es una oportunidad única que no debemos desaprovechar. Nadie de momento ha comprado. Si nosotros lo hacemos, seremos los primeros. En cuanto los números lleguen a los diez millones —agregó, señalando la linea que llegaba hasta la parte superior de la pantalla— tendremos el absoluto control de la oscuridad.

Los Pixies miraron, tras encenderse las luces, miraron a su jefe. Ninguno mostraba la menor emoción en sus expresiones neutras, pero H.P sabía que estaban ansiosos por oír su opinión. H.P observó de nuevo las gráficas arqueando una ceja y observó a su empleado en frente.

—¿Dices que en más de 2000 años —empezó— las acciones de la oscuridad han aumentado y nadie ha comprado? ¿Ni siquiera los anti mágicos?

—No. Por alguna extraña y curiosa razón, sólo nosotros lo hemos notado.

—Por alguna extraña y curiosa razón —repitió H.P levantándose unos centimetros de su asiento, reflexivo—. La última vez los anti mágicos se nos adelantaron y no creo que necesite recordarle a nadie lo que sucedió entonces.

Los empleados asintieron. Un par de frentes se fruncieron y gotas de sudor se deslizaron a causa de los malos recuerdos. En el mundo perfecto que los anti—mágicos buscaban, los pixies no existían. No existir era una experiencia que sólo basta vivirla una vez y aun así sobra. H.P cabeceó, satisfecho de que fueran conscientes de lo que significaba el hecho, y esbozó una de sus pocas sonrisas.

—Comprenlo todo —ordenó—. Tenemos el dinero para ello. Si todo sale como lo planeamos, nuestra aburrida utopía se hará realidad.

—

La pequeña grieta en el reloj se había convertido en una rajadura. Ahora sólo un idiota podría no verla. El guardián, por no ser idiota, continuó mordiéndose las uñas de la mano derecho cuando en la izquierda ya no pudo hacerlo. No era sólo eso si no que parecía que ahora faltaba arena.

—¿Y? —dijo el pequeño asistente. Un joven hado de los bosques especialmente seleccionado entre millones hace varios años, pero todavía ignorante de muchas cosas. Su trabajo más que nada consistía en ver y aprender. Como algo así nunca había sucedido durante su aprendizaje, no sabía por qué tanta preocupación—. Queda un montón de arena dentro. ¿Qué problema hay si se sale un poco?

El guardián lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, no es nada —dijo desdeñoso—. Absolutamente nada. Sólo la completa y total destrucción del universo tal y como lo conocemos.

—De acuerdo —dijo el asistente, sin estar seguro si hablaba en serio o se trataba de pura exageración.

Desde siempre había dudado un poco de la estabilidad mental de su maestro. Definitivamente estar solo tanto tiempo no le había hecho bien. Esperó una explicación más larga, que al poco tiempo llegó. Cuando terminó, comprendió que era justo su temor.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó.

—Antes que nada debemos determinar el daño —dijo el guardián, elevándose en el aire y señalando la abertura—. Hay que saber cuánto se ha perdido para decidir qué medidas tomar.

El aprendiz miró la parte baja del reloj. Arena blanca, sumamente importante pero tan común en su forma como la encontrada en cualquier playa.

—¿Y cómo se hará eso?

El guardián agitó el bastón que siempre tenía y el aprendiz de pronto se encontró sentado en una superficie blanda. Se miró las manos, su asiento y elevó la vista para darse con la imagen distorsionada de su maestro a través del cristal.

—Tú lo contarás —dijo el viejo maestro. Movió de nuevo el bastón y el aprendiz vio frente a él una hoja de pergamino—. Ese es el número exacto de granos de arena que debe haber. No tiene que faltar ni uno. Vendré a verte cada 12 horas para evitar que mueras de hambre.

El aprendiz no podía articular una palabra. El pergamino era más largo que él mismo y el número no parecía terminar nunca. Vio de nuevo la arena sobre la que había aterrizado. Si el viejo hablaba de volver cada 12 horas, podía prever que tardaría más de un día en esa tarea. Pero no podía reclamar. No podía protestar. Ya lo intentó una vez cuando le hicieron reparar las puertas de cuatro metros él solo. El maestro sólo le recordó lo que había acordado hacer el día que entró ahí: hacer caso de lo que le dijeran sus superiores, no importara qué tan ridículo, molesto o agotador fuera. Y renunciar también era imposible.

—Usa este marcador para no tener que repetir —le indicó el guardián arrojándole el instrumento por la abertura—. Esperaré los resultados.

Entonces descendió, desapareciendo de la vista del aprendiz al pasar del horizonte blanco.

—Odio este trabajo —comentó a nadie en particular.

En ese mismo momento, en el Anti Mundo, Anti-Cosmo bebió su té de media tarde y lo paladeó suavemente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Querida —dijo a su esposa—, ¿no tienes una extraña sensación?

Anti-Wanda intentaba coser un mantel, luchando a cada vuelta por meter la aguja en el lado opuesto del debido.

—¿Como de qué, querido?

—No estoy seguro —dijo Anti-Cosmo, degustando su té, buscando las palabras para definirlo—. ¿Como si ahora mismo estuviera pasando algo que debería ser de nuestro interés y podría cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre?

Anti-Wanda se rascó la oreja con un pie.

—No —respondió, continuando su labor.

—Oh —manifestó Anti-Cosmo y se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, si es algo importante ya lo sabremos.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: La gota que derramó el vaso**

* * *

—¿De dónde lo oíste? —preguntaba Rizos acomodando su guardarropa para la semana.

Era sábado por la noche y acababa de terminar sus tareas. Ahora, mientras se movía por el cuarto, mantenía su celular dorado apoyado contra la mejilla, sosteniéndolo con el hombro. Poof no contestó de inmediato pero ella, atareada, no se dio cuenta. Oyó la voz de su amigo nuevamente cuando ponía en su lugar a las botas en el fondo del armario.

—Unos compañeros de escuela hablaban de eso en el centro comercial —explicó Poof. No quería mencionar que Foop le había pasado el dato. Hacerlo traería una ola de preguntas que no tenía ánimos de contestar—. No son muchos los que lo creen, pero ya sabes lo rápido que se hacen saber esas cosas en la escuela.

—Tienes razón —dijo Rizos y Poof escuchó que suspiraba—. Bien, en algo pensaré para solucionarlo. Un rumor así podría destruir mis posibilidades de llegar a ser reina.

Poof se lo imaginaba. Aunque las razones de Rizos iban más allá de la simple popularidad y él lo entendía, dudaba que el resto de los seres mágicos fuera tan comprensivo. Se apresurarían a tacharla de manipuladora antes, sin importarles la universidad mágica o lo de ser guía turística. Se sentirían estafados, burlados y a lo mejor tendrían razón.

—Lo sé, por eso quise decirte.

—Gracias, Poof —respondió la joven con la dulzura que la caracterizó desde siempre; tal vez un poco teñida de preocupación—. Veré cómo resolverlo y te hablaré el lunes, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Poof, seguro de que la chica lo arreglaría.

Justo después de Foop, Rizos era la mejor estudiante de toda la Academia, pero ella nunca se dejó afectar por eso. Sonreía y decía que estaba feliz con cumplir su meta. Después de todo, Flup (perdón, Glu, ¿Bup?) era un genio maligno y ella una simple hada híbrida, mitad ser mágico común y mitad hada del bosque. Molestarse porque la superara habría sido tan absurdo como irritarse con los peces por nadar mejor. La naturalidad de su aceptación, la falta de egoísmo, fue un hecho de mucho peso para que Poof se decidiera a aceptar su extraño trato cuando eran niños y a mantenerlo tanto tiempo después.

Cuando se despidieron, dejó de pensar en eso. No le veía el caso a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto cuando la mente de Rizos ya se encargaría de hacerlo. Confiaba en el buen juicio de su amiga.

—

Y tenía razón al suponer que Rizos se encargaría. No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de cuál era la dirección del plan de su amiga. No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo en que ella le contó los detalles, pero la situación se resumía en que ella le había mencionado a un par de amigas que Poof (o sea él) había oído rumores acerca de gente que dudaba de la honestidad de su relación y temía que eso pudiera afectarles, por lo que ahora el hada (de nuevo, él) se empeñaría en demostrarle lo real de sus sentimientos. Sus amigas dijeron qué romántico. Los chicos que escucharon dijeron que Poof sí que debía estar enamorado. Para el fin de semana, según Rizos, Poof la había llevado a la inauguración de un restaurante nuevo en la ciudad y la había llevado de paseo por un centro comercial, comprándole un nuevo bolso (que ella tenía desde hace una semana sin estrenar) y falda nueva (regalo de su madre). Rizos exhibía esas prendas con desenfado y naturalidad, a esas prendas no precisamente nuevas y la gente se lo creía, suspiraba y trataba de envidiarles con relativo éxito. Poof sonreía mecánicamente a todos los comentarios y volteaba a ver a Rizos como si no pudiera resistir mantener la vista apartada de ella ni un segundo, pero en verdad estaba estupefacto y necesitaba mirarla para preguntarse si era la misma criatura mágica que conoció en su infancia, o sólo era que él nunca notó el alcance de su inteligencia. Entonces se sentía afortunado de que fuera una genia buena y no una maligna. Con uno malvado tenían suficiente.

Como sea que fuera, el lunes un grupito de estudiantes femeninas se amontonó en torno al sitio donde estaba Rizos e incluso algunos chicos se colaban entre ellas para enterarse de lo que sucedía. Poof, que todavía no entendía nada, también se aproximó y descubrió el enorme ramo de rosas que él le había enviado a Rizos con una nota, junto a un montón de chocolates finos. La muchacha se abalanzó a un abrazo apenas lo vio, mientras todos lo miraban. Ahora bien, Poof desde pequeño estaba acostumbrado a recibir cierta atención pero la situación se le presentó tan de repente y sin explicación, que se sonrojó en el acto y más de una volvió a suspirar, tomándolo por timidez.

—Luego te explico, sígueme la corriente —susurró Rizos en su oído, estrechándolo en sus brazos.

—Eso espero —le respondió, correspondiéndole el gesto.

Los demás, que no eran ciegos, vieron que hablaban pero creyeron que sería charla de novios y nadie preguntó nada. Luego de ese pequeño episodio, Rizos y Poof no separaron sus manos en ningún momento, sentándose lado a lado. Se miraban y apartaban la vista, sonrosadas las mejillas, sólo para encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos. Tenían a su público fascinado y Poof trataba de convencerse de que sólo lo hacía para ayudar a una amiga, que no era un actor de tercera en una mala película de adolescentes, robándole dinero a incautos. Pero Rizos actuaba como si realmente estuviera enamorada de él y así le facilitaba meterse en personaje, olvidándose del contexto a su alrededor.

Él único que veía todo con mala cara era Foop, pero como generalmente nadie le prestaba atención ni siquiera cuando alzaba su mano para responder, nadie se percató. Después de la charla que había tenido con Poof el otro día estaba seguro de que no tendría que presenciar un cliché tan elaborado y (por la oscuridad) desagradablemente convincente. Clarice a veces le hacía levantar la cabeza y mirar con interés, antes que él pudiera retomar el control de su cabeza y voltear. Tenía sentimientos encontrados en su interior y la mera idea de indagar en ellos le resultaba molesta. Por un lado, era innegable que no podía evitar admirar el excelente plan de Rizos para conseguir cuantos votos necesitara. Aunque todavía ponía en duda lo claro de sus intenciones, desde cualquier punto de vista la chica había sabido proteger sus intereses y eso, quisiera o no, incluso su yo más malvado tenía que respetarlo. Por su egoísmo, por su ambición, por esas virtudes que casualmente le tocaban las narices no podía odiarla, aunque lo intentara.

Por el otro... bueno, ahí el problema. No sabía qué pensar y en consecuencia prefería ignorar todo el asunto, diciéndose continuamente que nada de eso le concernía. Por lógica era así y se hacía reafirmar este pensamiento varias veces, siempre con una nota de resentimiento en el fondo que achacó al hecho de que por sí odiaba las cursilerías. Si alguien hubiera dejado de lado su desagrado por Foop y lo hubiera examinado durante las horas de clase en las que su contraparte también estaba, a lo mejor podría haber notado algo distinto en su actitud, por lo usual despectiva o de total aburrimiento, pero nadie tenía motivos para hacerlo y por lo tanto nadie se enteró.

En la escuela, a ojos de todos y sin que sea de especial interés, Foop había enterrado el hacha hacía un par de años y por eso no era demasiado extraño que Poof repara en su presencia o le enviara un saludo por el pasillo. Aun si Poof últimamente sonreía y alzaba la mano para llamar su atención como si fuera un buen amigo, sus compañeros preferían interpretarlo como un rasgo de lo bueno que era y le perdonaban esa excentricidad sin preguntas. A Foop le daba igual lo que pensaran, lo que murmuraban o las miradas de exasperación cuando lo divisaban. El futuro emperador del universo no podía perder el tiempo preocupándose de lo que concebía en sus minúsculas mentes el populacho corriente. Anotaba nombres en silencio en su lista negra mental y planeaba las más terribles venganzas sin alterarse. A lo largo de varios años había aprendido a edificar de forma tan espléndida su indiferencia que se sentía todavía más superior que si sólo tuviera en cuenta su mente genial.

Y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en esa mesa del almuerzo, donde sólo se sentaban los chicos que no dejaban de hablar y entre los cuales se incluía su contraparte. Hablaban como siempre, seguro de temas intrascendentales y absurdos, y la pareja estaba en medio, participando sin que ni siquiera el hecho de que no se estuvieran tocando quitara la idea de que estaban juntos. Foop percibía las náuseas mezclándose con una rabia sorda cada vez que giraba, y cuando no lo hacía su memoria eidética le iba en contra, trayéndole recuerdos inoportunos acerca de escenas acarameladas. Un rictus de desprecio se había pegado a su rostro como un tatuaje y ya no intentaba convertir al minúsculo campo de girasoles en miniatura en que se había vuelto su plato. Se limitaba a triturar las flores en cuanto aparecían con su tenedor.

Por eso, por ese entretenimiento tan absorbente, se sorprendió tanto cuando en lugar de una planta apareció un pedazo de papel doblado. Era la esquina arrancada de una hoja de cuaderno y las letras que contenía habían sido escritas con grafito de lápiz mágico, a juzgar por las chispas que cayeron cuando lo abrió.

"¿Hablamos después de la clase de gimnasia? P."

Sin que de ninguna manera viniera a cuento, Foop sintió que se le subían los colores, como si lo hubieran descubierto en medio de una fechoría. Olvidándose por completo de que él era el paria por antonomasia del colegio, miró por todas partes para asegurarse de que no era espiado y se puso a escribir la respuesta empleando sus brazos como escudo.

"¿No tienes una cita con tu novia más tarde?"

Lo escribió rápidamente con su pluma mágica y la agitó para enviarla al otro lado del comedor, justo debajo del plato que empleaba el hada. Se forzó a no alzar la mirada y mantenerla fija en su plato, apenas moviendo el tenedor para pretenderse despreocupado mientras esperaba. No habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando llegó la respuesta.

"No, ella está ocupada. ¿Qué dices?"

A Foop le gustaba imaginarse como un ser tan desalmado que carecía de corazón. En lugar de un ridículo trasero invertido color rojo pensaba que tenía una eficiente bomba de metal, fría y confiable en todo momento. Sin embargo, gradualmente esa bomba parecía a punto de descontrolarse, convirtiéndose en un sonido perfectamente perceptible en sus oídos, como si estuviera por echarse a perder y el generador de energía daba a todo lo que podía para intentar evitarlo. Era extraño y no supo qué hacer.

"Tranquilo", dijo Clarice en su mente y Foop nunca la había notado tan suave. "Toma una gran bocanada de aire", le aconsejó y el anti—hada le hizo caso. "Ahora déjala ir." Foop lo hizo. El acto le había reportado menos consuelo que el de la presencia de su otra personalidad, serena y madura por esa vez. "Relájate. Toma esa pluma y dile que te encantaría verlo."

"No lo creo", le respondió mentalmente y redactó simplemente "de acuerdo" en el papel. Lo dejó ir en una nube de polvo azul. La bomba fue recuperando su ritmo usual gradualmente y la cara de Foop recuperó su perfecto tono de azul noche. Agradeció que nadie lo hubiera visto perder el control de esa manera, y ni por un segundo quiso saber qué diablos había sido eso. Todo amante de la tecnología sabe que incluso la maquinaria más perfecta puede tener sus fallos alguna vez y no había razón para indagar sobre ello.

—

El casillero de Foop estaba en el otro lado del pasillo donde se encontraba el de Rizos. Estaban a punto de entrar en la última clase y la muchacha estaba acomodando sus libros mientras hablaba con su novio. Sólo estaban ellos dos hablando pero no lo parecía, a juzgar por la cantidad de atención no del todo disimulada que recibían. Eran como un gran foco luminiscente atrayendo insectos, era imposible no verlos. Foop en especial era incapaz de resistirse, aunque por razones muy distintas a las de sus compañeros. Todos seguían cada sonrisa, cada movimiento de labios y caída de ojos como si fuera una telenovela dada en vivo, sin atreverse a hablar demasiado alto para perturbarlos. Evidentemente quien llevaba la voz cantante era Rizos, propiciando siempre el acercamiento, haciendo los comentarios divertidos. Arreglando los rizos de Poof como si lo necesitaran. Acomodándole el cuello de la camisa. Colgándose de su brazo. Riendo. Más feliz que sanguijuelas en un banco de sangre.

Hacía tiempo que la puerta del casillero de Foop se había vuelto amarillo. Mientras más apretaba su mano en el borde, más flores de distintos colores aparecían dibujadas en él. Un par de canarios piaban sobre su cabeza, girando uno detrás de otro. Clarice había pasado el suficiente tiempo ahí adentro para saber cuándo era mejor distraer al otro.

—Oye, ¿no te parece que ese fauno se parece a Orlando Ploom? Por supuesto que sin las patas velludas y de cabra —intentó, imprimiendo una sonrisa que duró lo que terminó de pronunciar sus palabras, regresando al gesto de profundo desagrado sin querer.

Probó de nuevo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba esa película que vimos el otro día? Tú sabes, esa del caballo, el armario y los payasos del espacio. Tú sabes de cuál hablo.

El gesto tenso, que pretendía ser de simpatía, fue eliminado igualmente. Sus palabras, ignoradas.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no resolvemos unas cuantas ecuaciones de física cuántica, querido? Eso siempre te anima.

Nada. Esta vez ni siquiera acabó de hablar cuando Foop la echó de su rostro como una mosca molesta. Y era así como Clarice se sentía, completamente impotente ante algo que no auguraba nada bueno. En secreto rogó porque Rizos fuera un poco más discreta.

Pero Poof era su novio y no había profesores a la vista. No tenía por qué ser discreta. Y estaban "enamorados." Claro que iba a querer tocarlo y retocarlo todo lo que quisiera, sin importarle quién mirara. Clarice, sin un espejo, no podía ver el rostro de Foop pero supo que estaba ganando en color rojo. Ya no era como en la cafetería. Horas y horas escolares restregándoselo en la cara estaban dando sus frutos y estaban cargados de nitroglicerina.

Entonces sucedió la gota que derramó el vaso. Rizos, inocentemente alegre, se arrojó a los brazos de su novio y le dio un beso de puro contacto labial. Nada de lenguas o manoseo inapropiado, oh no. Rizos no era de esas. El beso parecía más dulce y cariñoso que el producto de un arrebato hormonal, con lo cual sólo un real mojigato tendría razón para escandalizarse. Y cuando se separaron, después de unos segundos, ella sonrió.

—Te quiero, Poof —dijo.

Poof también sonrió. Sus compañeros sonrieron, en el colmo de lo cursi y lo empalagoso. Foop no sonrió. Muy al contrario, comenzó a avanzar con el infierno en sus ojos en dirección a la pareja. Clarice sabía que ya estaba todo arruinado, pero aun así no se negó a hacer el intento.

"No, no, no. ¡Quieto!, ¡sentado!, ¡tranquilo!", repetía incesantemente, hasta que fue expulsada como por una bala de cañón y ya no puedo moverse de su sitio.

"Sí, sí, sí", respondió el dueño del cuerpo, avanzando como un maremoto sin represa.

Rizos todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Poof cuando Foop agarró el hombro de éste y lo apartó de ella. Rizos entonces se dio con la sorpresa de enfrentar una de las miradas más frías y coléricas que había presenciado en su vida. Esos púrpura que eran iguales a los amables de Poof se clavaron en ella como si fuera el ser más despreciable que hubiera existido en el universo mágico. Rizos permaneció estupefacta, demasiado sorprendida para hablar o reaccionar de ninguna forma. Esa mirada pareció durar largos minutos antes que la boca azulada por fin se moviera, modulando la voz pero teniendo el mismo efecto que una sentencia escrita en mármol.

—Él es mío, hadita —dijo el anti—hada y movió la pluma.

Tanto él como su contraparte desparecieron en el aire. Rizos se dio cuenta entonces de que ahora todos los ojos se concentraban en ella.

—

Foop tenía por costumbre pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas. Esa era más o menos una condición imprescindible para considerarse un genio malvado, el uso del cerebro previo a la acción, y durante muchos años Foop lo había cumplido a rajatabla. Hasta ahora, en que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

O al menos, no su lado consciente. Una parte de él debía estar enterada o tener algún plan guardado en cajones ocultos porque donde él se apareció después de dejar la escuela fue en su cuarto en el Anti—Mundo y donde arrojó a Poof fue su amplia cama. Y ese plan del que no tenía conocimiento debía haber sido trazado con más minuciosidad que la pensada, porque de inmediato surgieron sogas negras de las columnas de la cama para sujetar cada uno de los miembros del hada. Esta todavía no había hecho nada, ni pronunciado una sola palabra a causa de la sorpresa. Aparentando una confianza que bien podría salir del aire, Foop flotó encima de él y, de forma completamente espontánea, apreció la belleza de su indefensión. En el apresuramiento de los hechos Poof había dejado caer su lápiz mágico y no podía hacer nada para zafarse. Lucía exactamente igual que una criatura inocente que no se ha enterado todavía de que ha caído en una trampa.

—¿Sorprendido, Poof? —inquirió el anti—hada—. Siento haber tenido que ser tan brusco, pero debo decir que mi tolerancia tiene un límite y desgraciadamente ustedes dos lo sobrepasaron por mucho.

Parecía que le estaba hablando en chino. Igual que si así fuera, Poof tiró de las sogas que sujetaban sus manos como si necesitara comprobar que eran reales y cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, sus ojos púrpuras contenían nada más que decepción y dolor. Ni siquiera ira. A Foop le sentó como una patada directa al estómago, pero de forma instintiva supo que era mejor mantenerse impasible y así lo hizo. Su mente lógica había echado a volar y así sólo podía confiar en sus instintos. En el silencio surgido, sin embargo, la incomodidad producto de su incertidumbre sólo se hacía más palpable.

—Anda, pregúntame por qué lo hice —animó un tanto impaciente.

Poof se encogió de hombros, lo más que pudo dada su situación, y esbozó una media sonrisa de ironía resignada.

—¿Para destruirme?

Foop fingió irritarse. Descendió un poco en vertical. Ahora con sólo poner la mano enfrente de sí tocaría el pecho del hada.

—¿Es que eres sordo o tu memoria de largo plazo es tan nefasta? —espetó—. No te hagas el tonto ahora. Tú sabes que ya te dije que eso ya no formaba parte de mis planes.

Poof ladeó la cabeza, sin entender. Foop no tenía dotes de clarividente pero estaba seguro de que iba a preguntarle para qué era entonces todo lo que acababa de hacer, cuando bajó por completo y lo besó de una manera en que Rizos no se atrevía en público. Por lo menos hizo el intento. Foop jamás había besado a nadie ni había sido besado, por lo que se limitaba a juntar todo lo que sabía había de juntarse. De inmediato cayó en cuenta del particular sabor que tragaba: una combinación de cerezas y alguna otra fruta dulce. No se daría cuenta hasta mucho más tarde de que lo que probaba era el brillo labial frutado de Rizos en los labios de Poof. Por ahora el hecho de poder hacer eso hizo vibrar miles de cuerdas en su interior y se sintió nuevamente como a punto de estallar, pero de la mejor manera posible.

Poof había abierto los ojos al máximo ante el movimiento imprevisto, pero pareció comprender rápidamente de qué se trataba y su resignación pasó a otro nivel. Al instante todo su cuerpo se relajó. En ningún momento volvió a tensarse por pensamientos fugaces. Con su experiencia (que tampoco era mucha) intentó nivelar un poco las cosas, reduciendo la presión de labios y aumentando la suavidad en la caricia de sus lenguas. Tal como esperaba, Foop captó pronto el mensaje y lo imitó sin problemas, consiguiendo tal sensación de ardiente placidez que antes de darse cuenta Foop sentía bajo su palma el calor del bajo vientre y el abdomen ondulándose en busca de otro contacto.

Pese a todo su afán de proyectar confianza y poder, el roce de un bulto prominente más allá consiguió espantarlo como el toque de una cobra no invitada y por fin rompió el beso. Los ojos de Poof lucían más claros, más brillantes y grandes que antes. La boca estaba húmeda y levemente hinchada. Las mejillas de un tinte rosado que le hacía ver como víctima de un sofoco. Sabiendo que él debía presentar una pinta parecida, flotó suavemente hacia un costado de su cama y recogió el lápiz abandonado. Lo puso en la mano de su dueño y esperó, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Eso no tenía idea de si formaba parte del plan o no. Lo único que sabía era que no deseaba forzarlo a hacer nada. No se trataba de un brote de bondad, de deseos de pasar por el bueno ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente ya no quería hacer nada pudiera hacerlo merecedor de su odio ni de perder su amistad. Esa necesidad de destrucción había muerto sin remedio, quién sabe si no mucho antes de eso. Lo que sea que fueran a hacer debía contar con la total disposición de Poof o no funcionaría para ninguno de los dos. Siempre sería algo que no debió ser.

Además esa sería su primera vez. Para todo. Por eso, y quizá más por eso que por cualquier otra cosa, le faltaba la confianza para seguir adelante sin el apoyo del otro.

Poof se quedó mirando su lápiz, sin creerse que fuera el suyo, pero en cuanto entró en contacto con su piel volvió a sentir la energía, su energía, corriendo por él como si fuera parte de su mano. Luego observó el perfil de Foop, silencioso y ausente, como si nada de cuanto ocurriera tuviera algo que ver con él.

"¿Te gusta?", había preguntado su hermanito.

Lo sencillo que fue responderle entonces.

"Sí, a veces es buena onda. Sino, no lo vería."

Lo fácil que se le hizo salir en su defensa.

"Sé que es algo raro, pero no te hará nada."

Poof sabía que podía retirarse en ese momento y echar por la borda los meses de citas de juego, las bromas a costas del otro y la compañía. Porque eso era un ultimátum, no cabía duda. Después de eso, volver atrás sería imposible. Así que, aunque Foop no lo dijera, era un todo o nada. Sin necesidad de preguntas, lo supo: el nada era inaceptable.

—Oye —llamó moviendo un poco su pie. La punta de su zapatilla rozó el costado del anti—hada y cuando volvió a verlo, Poof se dio cuenta de que no era el único sin defensas. La mirada de Foop transmitió, durante el segundo que le permitió notarlo, tal vulnerabilidad que sólo consiguió que se reafirmara en su decisión. Luego Foop volvió a su expresión de hielo. Poof sonrió para darle ánimos—. Está bien. Lo acepto.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Foop y aunque eran visibles sus esfuerzos para mantenerse incolume, algo vibró en el fondo de su garganta.

Poof también percibía algo así, como un globo que crecía y crecía ocupando todo el espacio bajo sus costillas. Se sentía extraño pero tranquilo, como si todo lo que fuera a suceder en el futuro no le causara preocupación. Agitó un poco su lápiz y ante la atenta mirada del anti—hada, un par de manos invisibles comenzaron a abrir uno a uno los botones de sus camisa, mostrando que debajo de esta no tenía otra prenda. Lo movió un poco más para que la tela traspasara sus brazos y se liberara al fin de su cuerpo.

Foop lo recorrió, primero con una mirada hecha de agua nublada y luego con los dedos, delgadas varas que lo exploraron con curiosidad científica. A pesar de que solía desempeñarse bastante bien en los deportes, el cuerpo de Poof era delgado y suave, completamente lampiño como la piel de un bebé. La piel tenía un bronceado ligero, sano, y debía ser también sensible, porque era imposible que Poof no quisiera participar de alguna forma: ya sea ondulando su abdomen bajo su toque o frotándose contra él, buscando saciar su propia hambre de conocimiento.

Foop, ante estas respuestas, abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final decidió que mejor no y negó con la cabeza para que lo olvidara. A continuación, sin palabras, le ayudó a deshacerse del resto de su indumentaria hasta dejarlo sólo en ropa interior. Las piernas, largas y torneadas, también fueron examinadas de arriba abajo. Fue en ese punto que Poof rompió el silencio, haciendo una única petición.

—Quiero verte —y sin reprimirse la sonrisa, pues ya había entendido de qué iba el juego, agregó—: ¿Por favor?

—Si lo pides así... —dijo en voz baja Foop y comenzó a desabrocharse sus prendas. Se deshizo de todo en la parte superior y se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre el vientre de su contraparte. Puso las manos en las caderas, fanfarrón, y sonrió—. ¿Y bien?

Poof lo admiró como nunca lo había hecho con ningún otro cuerpo. Quería tener grabada esa imagen en su mente. Era igual a él en contextura, altura y peso, excepto en el color azul. Con ese único detalle parecía un ser completamente anormal, mitad sueño y noche, letal y malcriado. Sí le sorprendió ver que los puntos de carne en medio de cada pecho era negro como la tinta de su pluma. Forzando un poco la vista se veía que también era como la goma, capaz de reflejar cierta porción de luz. Como tardara en decir algo, Foop pensó que no le agradaba y se impacientó, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Entonces? Estoy esperando mis halagos.

—Me gusta.

Foop se sonrojó. No pudo evitarlo. Jamás había estado desnudo o semi—desnudo enfrente de nadie antes. Lo suyo no era tanto timidez como falta de costumbre. Suponía que a medida que se fuera haciendo más a la idea le sería más cómodo y al final una situación así le sería totalmente natural.

—Ya era hora —respondió.

—No somos iguales pero casi.

—Sí, ¿qué dice eso sobre qué tan egocéntricos somos?

—Mucho, supongo —admitió Poof y añadió—: Aunque en tu caso, no me sorprende.

Foop frunció el ceño y se inclinó sobre él, amenazador. Poof se mordió el labio inferior pero no podía disimular su sonrisa.

—Para ser un hada cautiva tienes muchas agallas burlándote de tu verdugo —le dijo Foop y redondeó con un dedo cierta zona de su pecho—. Si no tienes cuidado podría tener que llegar a castigarte.

Poof no había perdido en ningún momento su lápiz, por lo que técnicamente era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero deseaba seguirle el juego. Se le hacía divertido, nuevo y excitante.

—¿Con la muerte, lenta y dolorosa muerte? —preguntó, haciendo alusión a su tema favorito cuando niño.

—No —respondió Foop dándole un pellizco—. No, si hiciera eso ¿con quién me divertiría? Es necesario cuidar las posesiones que uno tiene. Algunas cosas no vienen con repuesto.

Poof recordó de pronto le que le oyó decir a su amiga momentos antes de aparecer ahí.

"Es mío, hadita"

Se estremeció cuando el tirón se hizo más largo.

—¿Qué quiere decir posesión? —preguntó—. ¿Se supone que tú eres mi dueño ahora?

—Por supuesto —dijo Foop, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Acaso te causa pesar o algo así?

Poof se auto—evaluó unos instantes. La verdad es que lo que más le impactaba era la novedad del concepto, más que al hecho en sí.

—No —respondió sinceramente—. Pero déjame saber, esta será una de esas cosas que a ti te gustan y si no cedo yo no hay remedio, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos.

Foop le dejó un leve mordisco en el cuello, haciéndole sentir sus colmillos. Poof soltó un jadeo y deseó que lo hiciera otra vez.

—¿Algún problema al respecto? —preguntó el anti—hada.

Poof volvió a pensarlo. Pero cada vez que Foop tocaba un punto, el hilo se le volvía humo y no conseguía sacar nada en limpio, excepto su deseo.

—Te estás aprovechando —le recriminó.

—He esperado meses por esto. Me he ganado el derecho de disfrutarlo, aun con tu obtuso sentido de la justicia.

—¿Meses? —repitió Poof, sorprendido.

Foop cayó en cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras y prefirió rectificarlo, ya que en realidad ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cuándo habían cambiado tanto sus ideas.

—Es sólo una forma de expresión —dijo y continuó probando zonas—. Puedo decirte que si aceptas no te arrepentirás.

Poof hizo una mueca.

—No tendría que vivir contigo, ¿verdad? —inquirió—. No lo tomes a mal, pero no estoy listo para dejar a mis padres.

—¿Y perder mi preciada libertad? No, gracias. De hecho, y para que te sientas más a gusto, digamos que el término se emplee sólo en la alcoba. Con fines de excitación meramente. Pienso que sería lo mejor para ambos.

Poof liberó un tremendo suspiro que hizo tambalear la confianza de Foop, ya que no tenía idea de lo que significaba.

—Ya estoy aquí —resumió el hada—. Y no sé bien por qué, confio en ti. Vale, acepto.

—Sabia elección —aprobó Foop, como si en ningún momento hubiera dudado, y bajó de encima de Poof para colocarse entre sus piernas.

A un pase de pluma, Poof se quedó sin nada que le cubriera. Por un rato él fue el único así, hasta que para Foop resultó imperioso ponerse en iguales condiciones y así Poof comparó el grado de similitud que los unía en tantas cosas. Foop todavía se manejaba con algo de brusquedad en su ansiedad, pero en cuanto Poof le enseñaba la manera de actuar o se lo indicaba el anti—hada lo entendía en el acto. Pronto, más pronto de lo que el hada esperaba, Foop comenzó a idear sus propias estrategias de bajar sus defensas.

Fue torpe. Fue sudoroso, extraño y ansioso. Como un moribundo arrastrándose de rodillas para alcanzar el tazón de comida que le es tendido pero no estaba muy cerca. Como un maremoto que les tocaba de repente y deja la pregunta dónde quedaron sus zapatos. Como ser arrojado a un escenario vacío y descubrir de pronto que se era un artista nato. Doloroso. Desconcertante. Intimidante. Agotador.

Cuando acabó los dos se reservaron de decir tonterías que lo arruinaran y se echaron a dormir.

—

El viejo regresó a la sala, haciendo sonar la pajilla a través de la cual tomaba un jugo de caja. Se movía tranquilamente y se detuvo ante el reloj de arena más grande. Vio que la superficie arenosa había pasado de ser de un blanco perfecto a negro artificial, arrancando destellos como de petróleo bajo la luz. Negro era el color del marcador que le había dado a su aprendiz y no ver ni siquiera un destello de blanco valió un asentimiento aprobatorio. Flotó hacia arriba con confianza y observó sin sorpresa que una mano surgía de entre la arena pintada. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el resto de su aprendiz logró salir y le concedió otros tantos segundos para que recuperara el aire.

—¿Tuviste suerte? —preguntó el anciano.

Su aprendiz, todavía jadeando, sacó el interminable pergamino de su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia él. El anciano movió la mano y el rollo se elevó en el aire hacia su mano. Revisó el largo número y abajo vio un nuevo número, precedido por un signo menos. Una elevación de sus pobladas cejas reveló que el número era mucho mayor de lo que esperaba. Durante la ausencia del viejo, la grieta había permanecido igual pero mientras sopesaba la gravedad del asunto, se hizo más grande y tanto que el aprendiz se las arregló para salir por ahí, en lugar de esperar a que su maestro lo sacara. Una vez pisó tierra tuvo el impulso de besarla, agradecido, pero sólo pudo desplomarse. La tarea le había costado cuatro días y hasta el último rastro de su energía.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa? —preguntó el viejo.

El aprendiz movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, sin aliento para responder. El anciano vio la grieta y meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre.

—Significa que, como diría la juventud hoy en día, estamos bien jodidos.

—¿A... ja?

—Ciertamente. La situación es más grave de lo que me temía. Deberé consultarlo con nuestros superiores.

El agotado aprendiz levantó su pulgar para dar a entender que había entendido. La criatura sabía que debía preocuparse, que ese era el momento de encender las alarmas y temer lo peor, pero sencillamente estaba demasiado cansada. De todos modos su miedo no serviría a nadie porque desconocía lo que debía seguir. El anciando se encargaría de todo mientras él tomaría sus notas mentales. Volteó la cabeza para recibir el frío en su otra mejilla, justo a tiempo de ver a su maestro chasquear los dedos. Inmediatamente todos los granos que había pintado para distinguirlos de los contados volvieron a su blancura original, como si nunca los hubiera tocado. Tantos días y horas de trabajos desvanecidos así de fácil.

"Increíble", se dijo cerrando los ojos.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Un poco de historia**

* * *

Lo primero que oyó Foop al despertar fue la voz de Poof.

—¿Crees que soy idiota?

Foop se frotó los ojos para ver mejor el reloj en su mesa de luz. Habían dormido nada más que dos horas y él estaba aferrado al torso de Poof como si no quisiera perderlo ni por un segundo, usando su pecho como una especie de almohada. El hada continuaba desnuda, igual que él. Es decir, no había sido un sueño vívido lo suyo. Era real. Realmente había dado un espectáculo de celos en frente de los idiotas de sus compañeros de escuela y realmente habían hecho... eso. Y no recordaba qué le preguntaron.

—¿Qué?

Poof lo miró. Lo despejado de su estado sugería que llevaba un tiempo despierto pero había permanecido quieto, esperándolo.

—¿Crees que soy idiota?

—¿A cuento de qué viene la pregunta?

Poof lanzó un suspiro y elevó la mirada, observando el techo de la cama. Foop volvió a dejar caer su cabeza, intentando controlar lo agitado de la maquinaria en su interior. ¿Era así como uno se sentía cuando estaba feliz? Parecía absurdo. Se apartó un poco, a fin de acomodarse mejor y no dejar que el otro se diera cuenta. No lo hizo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste después de que jugáramos en el espacio?

Foop frunció el ceño y puso expresión petulante.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo. No sería un genio si no tuviera una memoria perfecta. Podría dictarte una a una las palabras que nos dijimos —Pasado un tiempo, agregó—: ¿Pero a qué parte te refieres, específicamente?

Poof continuaba sin verlo.

—Lo de que te alegrabas de que no deberías tomarme por idiota porque aun entonces desconfiaba de ti. Eso no fue hace mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, aquí estoy. Intento recordar por qué desconfiaba de ti y no tengo nada. Por eso digo ¿soy un idiota por quedarme?

Foop recordó la cena familiar en la que Anti—Cosmo le dijo en respuesta a su negativa a creer que Poof le aceptaría. No quería ni imaginar lo que diría si supiera que al fin y al cabo no tenía de otra que darle toda la razón.

—No eres idiota, Poof —dijo con un suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente. No sabía por qué no lo había pensado antes—. Lo que pasa es que eres uno de los buenos. De los más buenos que conozco. Está en su naturaleza perdonar a los malos, por más ilógico que sea.

Debería empezar a planear cómo convencer a Poof para que sucumba a su lado maligno (que lo tenía, no cabía duda) y dominar el universo a su lado, pero simplemente no quería. No ahora, que todo era tan nuevo y... nuevo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro —dijo el anti—hada, ahora irguiéndose en la cama. Observó al hada, acostada tranquilamente en su cama. Una mano yacía encima del pecho. Por su rápida regeneración no tenía marcas pero durante una hora había sido atada al poste, sin ninguna resistencia—. Para ser honesto, yo tampoco tengo mucha idea de lo que ha pasado. No he usado la parte racional de mi cerebro desde que te traje aquí, y ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a hacer entonces. Si alguien merece el epíteto de idiota por lo que sucedió, por definición, ese debería ser yo —Unos segundos más tarde, porque la picazón era muy fuerte, hizo una mueca de oscura advertencia en dirección al hada—. Si repites esas palabras fuera de aquí lo negaré y te haré pasar un infierno.

Poof sonrió, como si le tuviera sin cuidado la amenaza.

—De acuerdo

Se sentó también. La sábana se quedó amontonada en su regazo, curvándose sobre las formas de las piernas. Se miraron mutuamente, reconociendo el reflejo de sus propios cuerpos. Foop percibió que su temperatura corporal aumentaba y supo que si no apartaba la vista, se le acabaría notando físicamente. Por eso ladeó la cabeza y se hizo aparecer un pantalón moviendo la pluma. Poof imitó la acción, pero en lugar de una tela negra, sobre sus piernas apareció la misma rosada que llevaba cuando llegó ahí. También rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar el celular BlackFairy.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Foop, con alarma instintiva.

Después se sintió tonto por ello, pero Poof no se dio cuenta de nada. Siguió tecleando, sacando sonidos del aparato, y no prestó atención a cuando Foop se puso a flotar por sobre su hombre, intentando ver la pantalla.

—¿Algo malo? —preguntó el anti—hada, apoyando el mentón sobre la cabeza lila.

—No lo sé —dijo Poof. Después de dar a un tecla más, dejó el celular de lado y dirigió sus ojos hacia arriba—. Rizos me mandó seis mensajes y tengo cuatro llamadas perdidas de ella.

—Hum —rezongó Foop, descendiendo hasta su cama.

Por más que ahora hubiera reclamado a Poof para sí y éste hubiera aceptado, seguía sin agradarle la mención de la muchacha con la que le había visto tan acaramelado no hacía mucho. Poof se llevó una mano al rostro, con gesto culpable.

—Soy tan imbécil. La dejé ahí sola.

—Oh, vamos, no empieces con el melodrama. Estoy seguro de que Dorados se inventará algo bueno para quedar bien de nuevo —Se cruzó de brazos, defensivo—. Además, ella se lo buscó. Nadie le pidió que fuera tan buena actriz. ¿Qué?

Poof se le había quedado mirando como si de pronto una ecuación complicada se resolviera mágicamente ante sus ojos, pero al darse cuenta de que ponía al otro incómodo, sonrió y le besó en la boca flotando sobre el colchón.

—Nada —dijo, todavía sonriente—. Tienes razón, ella estará bien. Sólo deja que le mande un mensaje para decirle que no se preocupe. Tal vez también deba llamar a mis padres —Miró la pantalla del celular—. Ya es hora de cenar.

—Y tú te quedarás aquí, naturalmente —afirmó Foop, como si ya fuera un hecho. Poof lo miró—. Llamarás para decir que te quedarás a cenar en la casa de un amigo. Inventa que tenemos un proyecto pendiente para que pases la noche también. Sin discusión.

—No iba a discutir. Me parece buena idea.

—Bien. ¿Cuál es tu plato favorito?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Poof. Le gustaban muchas cosas, excepto lo que su padre intentara cocinar. Reflexionó por unos instantes.

—No lo sé. ¿Pizza?

—¿Básica? ¿Sin nada especial encima?

Poof se sintió como si hablara con un camarero demasiado compenetrado con su trabajo, que no hubiera tenido clientes que atender en años. Era la seriedad y falta de emoción con que Foop le hacía las preguntas, sin verlo siquiera, algo incómodo.

—No, básica está bien.

—Bien —repitió Foop y se estiró hacia la mesa de luz que estaba de su lado. Abrió un cajón y sacó algo que podría haber sido una tablet (un aparato que Jeremy había deseado una vez), pero tenía el mismo tamaño que su celular. No tenía botones, era todo táctil. Foop toqueteó algo en la pantalla rápidamente y volvió a guardarlo—. Vamos abajo, la pizza estará en unos momentos.

—No sabía que tenías celular —comentó Poof.

Al ver que el anti—hada ya se ponía en marcha, se colocó nuevamente la camisa pero sin molestarse en abotonarla de nuevo. Foop se detuvo en la puerta y le miró, arqueando una ceja.

—No lo tengo —dijo, con un tono desdeñoso que sugería su perfecta felicidad sin uno. Hizo un ademán hacia el cajón—. Con ese aparato controlo todo lo que sucede en esta casa. Es como un control remoto, pero las funciones incluyen temperatura del castillo, comida, electricidad y otras cosas. Lo instalé cuando tenía seis años. Fue un juego de niños.

—Vaya...

Poof no tenía más palabras para expresar su asombro.

—Supongo que sí es impresionante —admitió Foop, con todo el descaro de la falsa modestia—. ¿Vienes?

—Ah, sí.

Pese al alarde de control tecnológico, mientras descendía por las escaleras, Poof comprobó que el castillo continuaba pareciendo un castillo. Había incontables puertas, todas negras, con sus incontables pasillos y algunas ventanas que dejaban ver el cielo oscuro del Anti—Mundo. Según el reloj todavía no era muy tarde pero afuera se veía como si fuera las 3 A.M., con lo que dedujo que el cielo siempre se veía así.

El comedor era amplio, con una araña de estilo medieval colgando del techo. En lugar de delicados cristales, como en su casa, bajo las luces pendían hierros negros de afilada punta y todo era sostenido por una cadena igualmente negra. La mesa era una tabla larga de madera oscura y las sillas (trece o catorce, si se las veía rápidamente) eran de respaldo alto, elegantes e incomprensiblemente cómodas para la espalda. El color de las sillas era rojo y negro, con lo que más le parecían a Poof parte de la escenografía de una película de terror que parte de una vivienda.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Foop, ocupando la cabecera de la mesa—. ¿Qué te parece la decoración?

El hada frunció el labio, buscando una expresión adecuada, pero la única impresión sincera que podía transmitir era de inquietud.

—Es siniestra —afirmó, mirando los hierros sobre él— y aterradora.

—Gracias por notarlo —respondió Foop, haciendo una breve reverencia—. Esa era la intención. ¿Ya viste los grabados de calavera en el centro de la mesa?

Poof se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y ahora sí, vio a la perfección los bajo relieve que venían a representar la forma de cráneos humanos. De alguna manera el artista se las había arreglado para expresar una agonía indescriptible en esos rostros sin piel ni músculos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tal vez se había apresurado un poco al aceptar la propuesta de Foop sobre ser su posesión. Por su parte, el anti—hada no podía estar más encantado.

—Parecen salidos del infierno, ¿no es cierto?

Poof cabeceó, incapaz de hablar. De pronto, un espacio de las calaveras infernales se abrió, despareciendo por debajo de la mesa, y de ahí salió una bandeja con una pizza recién hecha, de humeante queso. Frente a los dos únicos presentes surgieron mágicamente platos, cubiertos y vasos.

—Ah, tonto de mí, se me olvidó preguntar. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

La voz y actitud de Foop habían cambiado. Ahora era un orgulloso aristócrata teniendo una cena elegante con un varón o un conde. No tanto un servidor eficiente como alguien que gusta de estar a cargo. Mientras hablaba unos brazos mecánicos salieron de la misma bandeja que sostenía la pizza y comenzó a cortarla en triángulos perfectos. Una vez acabado, le sirvió un trozo al dueño de la casa y otro al invitado. Poof ya se sentía la boca húmeda con sólo olerla pero al ver y oler al queso derretido más cerca, pensó que esa sí era la mejor pizza del universo.

—Una gaseosa estaría bien —respondió, apresurándose a tomar tenedor y cuchillo.

Estaban en medio del postre cuando Poof se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía inquietud y volvía a estar tan tranquilo como en la alcoba. Una tarta de chocolate y fresas por la que cualquier panadero se suicidaría, acompañado de un té tibio cuyo sabor no supo identificar.

—El toque clave es sangre de cordero derramada en luna llena —le informó Foop al notar su expresión concentrada.

Al momento Poof escupió y se hizo aparecer otra botella de gaseosa para borrar el sabor anterior de su boca. Foop lanzó una carcajada, al tiempo que una pequeña máquina venía a limpiar el té.

—No puedo creer que cayeras en esa —dijo el anti—hada—. Me queda claro ahora que nunca has probado el canela con manzanilla.

—No le veo la gracia —replicó Poof, dejando aparte de la gaseosa.

El anti—hada continuaba riéndose.

—No es mi culpa si eres tan crédulo, mi estimado.

Poof miró el plato donde estaban los restos de su postre.

Foop todavía tenía la sonrisa en los labios cuando se lo estrelló en la cara. Dio un pequeño giro con la vajilla y lo apartó, revelando la cara desdeñosa cubierta de chocolate y el rojo de las fresas.

—Muy maduro —masculló Foop.

—Es buena para la piel —se justificó el hada, con cara de convencido, y lanzó una carcajada cuando un segundo plato voló en su dirección.

Pronto la tarta dejó de servirles de munición y pasaron a agitar pluma y lápiz respectivamente, haciendo aparecer la mercancía de una docena de panaderías. Parecía una pelea inocente de bolas de nieve, con tanto dulce blanco suelto y frases fanfarronas mezcladas con risas sin malicia. En el comedor era como si hubiera explotado una bomba. A medida que se iban atacando, más se acercaban en lugar de alejarse. O mejor dicho, Foop se aproximaba a punta de pasteles de limón y de bodas, y Poof no hacía más que esquivarlos con un único movimiento antes de responder con otro ataque. Hasta que, impulsivo, envió una torta helada a su contraparte. La torta helada, claro, estaba helada. Como hielo apenas derretido a temperatura ambiente.

Poof se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error cuando lo vio temblar de puro frío y le clavó una mirada asesina.

—Me pasé —reconoció Poof, encogiéndose de hombros con la mitad de una sonrisa.

Pero eso no bastó. Avanzó hacia él, y a cada centímetro que Foop flotaba hacia adelante, Poof lo hacía hacia atrás. No estaba seguro de lo que vendría y por eso no se decidía a escapar. Ni siquiera cuando percibió la dureza de una pared a sus espaldas y los brazos de Foop se apoyaron a sus lados. A pesar de todo, Poof se dio cuenta del olor a dulce que exudaban ambos y se intensificaba en la cercanía. Foop ya casi no temblaba pero los pezones estaban duros, durísimos, y esa era cuanta prueba se necesitaba para saber que todavía no entraba en calor. Poof los vio de reojo, cubiertos parcialmente de la nata de algún misil y un tipo de hambre distinta se abrió paso en su interior.

—Tengo frío —dijo Foop, flexionando los brazos. Poof notó que faltaba poco para que sus pechos se tocaran y era esa distancia, esos pocos números de incertidumbre, la razón de que los pantalones empezaran a molestarle. El tono con que le hablaban, como de autoridad y obediencia esperada, no lo ayudaba a templarse—. Y es sólo por tu culpa. ¿Qué piensas hacer para remediarlo?

—Bueno... —dijo Poof dubitativo, tanteando como un distraído para quitarle el cinturón de encima— se me ocurren un par de cosas. No sé si te interesan.

El dorso de su mano rozó la zona más abajo. A Foop le interesaba. Se besaron. Probaron golosinas que no recordaban haber hecho aparecer, demorándose demasiado en quitarse la ropa para tantear sus pieles. Foop fue el que los limpió en el acto para que no se sintieran pegajosos. Estaba a punto de perder la ropa interior por segunda vez en el día cuando la alarma sonó.

Él supo de inmediato lo que era. Poof sólo se enteró de que un par de luces rojas surgieron de huecos en la pared, girando sobre sí mismos, y una sirena repentina inundó sus oídos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, tapándose las orejas—. ¿Alarma nuclear?

—No, esa es alarma amarilla —respondió Foop, elevando la voz por sobre la sirena—. Creo que son mis padres. Esa es la alarma de intrusos.

—¿Me voy?

—No, mis trampas se ocuparán de ellos —resumió Foop, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia.

Estuvo dispuesto a seguir. Poof sonrió, aceptándolo. Pero no llegaron a tocarse demasiado cuando una enorme explosión sucedió en medio del comedor, sacando a la mesa de su lugar y desparramando varios pedazos de pasteles ya deshechos. Ambas criaturas se cubrieron los ojos para protegerse del brillo enceguecedor que llenó al oscuro castillo. El polvo mágico hizo imposible ver nada mientras las luces se retrotraían y la sirena se apagaba. Era una alarma de aviso, no de cosas obvias. Todo se desvaneció en menos de unos pocos segundos.

En el centro, sosteniendo su enorme varita, Jorgen Von Strangle permaneció de pie sobre la mesa. El hada observó la escena, la comparó a un campo de batalla, y luego al par de criaturas estupefactas.

Jorgen meneó la cabeza.

—Esperaba que fuera alguna clase de error —dijo con su acento fuerte, y los señaló con la punta de la estrella—. Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo.

Antes de desaparecer de su castillo, Foop alcanzó a oír a Poof murmurar entre dientes una maldición que sin duda su madre no le permitiría.

—

—En el principio era la oscuridad...

—Oh, por favor, debe ser una broma. ¿Estamos aquí por una lección de historia?

A Jorgen no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran. Dirigió una mirada ceñuda al anti—hada, como así pudiera forzarlo a disculparse, pero Foop no hizo otra cosa que devolverle una de desprecio. Ajeno al enfrentamiento, Poof se puso a mirar los grabados en la pared rocosa. Estaban en la Montaña del Destino. Reconocía la simpleza y tosquedad de los dibujos por las fotos que su mamá conservaba de la vez que Timmy salvó al universo de la Oscuridad. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Una visita a ese sitio no podía traer nada bueno. El hecho de que Jorgen no aludiera en lo absoluto a lo que había visto en el castillo sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

Para Foop sólo era un inmenso tedio. Con los brazos cruzados y una expresión hosca, cualquiera podía deducir que no se había enterado de dónde estaban. Y no importaba cuánto tiempo Jorgen pretendiera ser duro con él, Foop era el campeón de las malas miradas. Una de las muchas ventajas de haber nacido siendo villano.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder —dijo Jorgen, para así justificar su abandono de la lucha ocular—. Los traje aquí para hablarles de algo muy importante y apreciaría que te reservaras tus comentarios —Foop resopló, perdido el interés—. Mi primo me habló de ti. No eres más que un cúmulo de problemas y lo que estoy a punto de revelarles sólo lo confirma.

Foop giró los ojos. Poof estaba empezando a admirar su capacidad de protegerse de los comentarios negativos.

—¿Y si es tan importante por qué no lo dices de una vez? —lanzó—. Tengo mejores que hacer que escuchar a hadas de dudosa nacionalidad.

—A eso iba —espetó el hada, molesta. Con la luz de su varita señaló una sección de los dibujos que antes entonces permanecía a oscuras. Ahí sólo había un hueco oscuro que parecía no llevar a ninguna parte—. Como decía, antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpido, en el principio era la oscuridad.

Pasó a la siguiente imagen. Esta vez era la imagen de un monigote, hundido en su interior para ser más oscuro que la superficie que lo rodeaba. Estaba inclinado sobre un tablero de ajedrez, sin nadie del otro lado para mover las piezas.

—Como pueden ver en esta imagen representativa, al principio la oscuridad estaba muy sola y aburrida. Para remediarlo la oscuridad creó algo distinto a ella en todo sentido, un opuesto, es decir, la luz.

El dibujo representaba al mismo monigote oscuro de antes, sonriendo ante un monigote más claro que él. Bajo ellos estaba un campo de flores y pequeñas criaturas mágicas, muy felices por la unión.

—Con el nacimiento de la luz, el universo comenzó a formarse. La magia rigió al universo hasta que el monigote oscuro... qué digo, la oscuridad sintió celos de las creaciones de la luz y formó un mundo propio, igual, pero todo lo contrario al otro. Como ese mundo se hizo a partir del de la luz, en cierta forma dependía de éste para funcionar. En el complejo funcionamiento de todas las cosas, los dos mundos eran un reflejo del otro y todo lo que le sucedía a uno acababa afectando de forma similar al otro. Esta es la historia del origen de los mágicos y anti—mágicos.

Foop lanzó un bostezo.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo Foop, rompiendo cualquier pretensión de dramatismo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Poof.

Era la primera vez que él lo oía.

—Por supuesto. En el Anti—Mundo es una historia infantil, para recordarnos que nuestra madre fue la madre de ustedes. Mis padres me regalaron el libro cuando tenía 3 años.

—Oh.

—En fin —cortó Jorgen, pasando a otra pared.

Iluminó ahora los dibujos de un hada hembra con su anti. El hada era de pelo esponjoso como actriz de películas de los 30, llevaba un vestido de verano y siempre tenía una cara alegra donde sea que se la viera. Su anti, por el otro lado, parecía un chico de pelo lacio y corto, con pantalones y camiseta con corbata. Tenía un aire de intelectualidad sarcástica e ironía intrínseca, lo que hacía difícil imaginarla siquiera fingiendo alegría. Ambas aparecían tomadas de la mano o abrazadas a la otra. Jorgen miró a Foop con expresión desafiante, pero al ver que éste sólo respondía con un encogimiento de hombros continuó con su narración:

—Ellas son Linda y Anti—Linda. Hace dos mil años, no se sabe bien cómo, comenzaron a encontrarse cada vez más seguido, generando entre ambas un apego que pasó a convertirse en una relación más que amistosa.

Por primera vez que se aparecieron, Poof y Foop compartieron una mirada. A ninguno le agradaba el matiz que las palabras de Jorgen estaban tomando.

—Los padres de Linda eran unos reconocidos ladrones de tumbas egipcias, mientras los de Anti—Linda eran maestros de cerámica en un pequeño pueblo en el Anti—Mundo. Dada esta extraña combinación de mal karma con buen karma, para el universo ellas eran iguales. Esto generó que el delicado equilibrio del destino del universo se desequilibrara y resultara en algo que en circunstancias normales no debería suceder —Dejó pasar unos segundos tiempo para generar mayor expectativa. A su pesar, Foop sintió que lo lograba—. La oscuridad tomó el lugar de la luz como fuerza dominante.

Pasaron a un último grabado, el más grande que habían visto. Arriba había dos criaturas, un anti—hada y un Pixie, y abajo dos escenarios distintos. En uno, todas las criaturas tenían orejas puntiagudas y alas de murciélago, sonrisas con colmillos, bajo una luna perenne y permanente. En el otro, todos llevaban trajes de ejecutivo y tecleaban algo dentro de sus pequeños cubículos. No había que ser un genio para deducir el significado tras eso. Un universo de sólo anti—hadas y un universo de sólo Pixies.

—Y en la subasta, quién sabe podría ganar —agregó Jorgen, con impreso pesar.

—¿Qué? —dijo Poof.

—¿Qué rayos tiene que ver una subasta con todo esto?

Jorgen suspiró. Les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran, pero sólo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y les enseñó lo que había. Esta vez se trataba de una enorme oficina donde un especie de Buda que comía Burger Kings atendía a las manos alzadas de anti—hadas y Pixies. Todas las manos llevaban billetes gruesos y tras el Buda se veía una puerta cerrada.

—Desde que este sujeto tomó el mando de la oscuridad, hace tres mil años —indicó Jorgen, señalando al gordo— el mando de la oscuridad ya es exclusivo de sus primeros hijos, las anti—hadas, si no que puede ser adquirido también por los Pixies si tienen el dinero necesario. Está en su derecho de hacerlo así porque es el heredero de los primeros en equilibrar el universo.

Foop miró a Poof. Con ver su consternación, se enteró que no era el único que no se lo creía.

—De modo que —dijo Foop, volviendo hacia Jorgen su escepticismo— nos estás diciendo que el destino del universo recae en manos del mejor postor.

—Básicamente sí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Poof.

—Bueno, alguna oportunidad debían tener los demás, ¿no? Además la subasta sólo iba a darse cuando el gran reloj del destino se rompiera y con él, el equilibrio de todo. Y hoy me he enterado que ha sido precisamente eso lo que ha sucedido. La arena del reloj se está escapando y sólo cuando las energías del bien y el mal vuelvan a sus niveles de antes podrá volver a la normalidad. Yo al principio no lo creí, pero luego de haber oído el informe de los karmas de todas las criaturas y verlos a ustedes juntos he debido rendirme a la verdad.

Foop clavó los dedos en su antebrazo. Se estaba imaginando adónde quería llegar Jorgen con toda esa cháchara.

—Sin embargo, todavía no es demasiado tarde —dijo Jorgen—. Existe la posibilidad de que el reloj pueda repararse, puesto que no han salido los suficientes granos de arena para que la oscuridad sea liberada. Pero será necesario tiempo para que eso pase. Y por supuesto, que ustedes dos deshagan cualquier relación que tengan.

Poof no salía de su asombro. Su mente todavía no procesaba toda esa información nueva que llegaba y, a decir verdad, una parte suya se negaba a hacerlo. Foop apretó tan duro los dientes y dedos que comenzaban a dolerles, pero no le importaba. De pronto, la imagen de un peinado verde manzana irrumpió en su memoria y deseó tener algo sobre lo que descargar el puño. Esa maldita bruja le había mentido. Le había asegurado que nada de aquello iba a repercutir en su contra en el futuro lejano o cercano.

—¿O si no qué? —masculló con ferocidad.

—¿Como que si no qué? Si no la oscuridad dominará al universo. Nos convertiremos todos en clichés de supervillanos o oficinistas. La única razón por la que no lo somos ahora es porque el reloj volvió a romperse gracias al descuido de un asistente al limpiarlo, y dada la seguridad actual será imposible que algo así pueda volver a suceder.

—Bueno, si resulta que los anti—mágicos se apoderan del universo, eso sólo puede resultar beneficioso para mí ¿no es cierto? —Foop hablaba como si le explicara a un niño corto de entendederas que, por más que rezongue, dos y dos siempre serán cuatro—. Así que lo pregunto nuevamente. ¿Qué razón tengo para hacerte caso?

Jorgen le dirigió una mirada severa. No estaba acostumbrado a que se pusiera en duda su autoridad. Sobretodo uno de esos chiquitos que en realidad son el resultado de miles de híbridos y no descendientes directos de las primeras hadas, como los miembros de su familia. Parecían capaces de permanecer así por horas y horas, pero entonces Jorgen se irguió, confiado, y lanzó una simple declaración.

—Si no lo hacen, los acusaré con sus padres.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: No hay reembolsos**

* * *

De vuelta en el castillo de Foop, ninguno de los parecía dispuesto a iniciar una conversación. Poof contemplaba la crema y diferentes clases de pasteles que adornaban las paredes, señales de alegría pasada, como si se preguntara quién los había puesto ahí. Foop esperó algo, una palabra, un gesto, y al notar que no llegaba se dio cuenta de que no soportaba esa clase de silencio.

"Si no lo terminan, se lo contaré a sus padres"

A él no podría importarle menos a quién se lo dijera Jorgen. Podía publicarlo en el diario mágico de mañana o anunciarlo en las noticias mágicas, si quería, para lo que le afectaba. Sus padres serían una lata, seguro, pero siempre lo habían sido y podía soportarlos. Lo que le preocupaba (lo único en realidad) era Poof. Aunque su necesidad de estar con sus padres fuera infantil y dependiente, al hada sí que le importaría perturbarlos. Los quería, los apreciaba, vaya uno a saber por qué. Lo único de lo que no podía estar seguro es de hasta qué extremo iría con su papel de buen hijo y siendo así... bueno, eso no iba a ser bueno para él.

—Iré por algo para limpiar —anunció de manera brusca y bajó hacia un viejo cuadro de una máquina de tortura medieval.

Le dio un golpecito en un costado y se abrió por la mitad, revelando un panel táctil como el que tenía en su cuarto. Tras teclear un par de cosas, varias máquinas pequeñas surgieron de las paredes, haciendo desaparecer todas las manchas al pasar sobre ellas. Foop volteó y vio que la única reacción de Poof era elevarse un poco más en el aire y suspirar. Ese sonido le clavó algo en el pecho, algo demasiado parecido al pánico para que no le asustara. Poof notó su mirada fija y le dio una media sonrisa rara, que no ayudó en nada. Se sentía como un saludo automático que se da en respuesta a otro. Maldijo su bondad, la que buscaba calmarlo aun a su pesar y de forma instintiva. La ira habría sido catártica, entendible. La tristeza, incluso el drama, por más patético que fuera. La calma aparente no. Y recordó otra cosa que le dijo Jorgen.

"Dada esta extraña combinación de mal karma con buen karma, para el universo ellas eran iguales. "

Imágenes rápidas, como paneles simplemente pegados a una cinta de video, pasaron por su memoria fotográfica. Unas letras moradas sobre un fondo blanco viejo, cabello verde, la firma impresa con su letra y los labios de ella moviéndose para decirle que sí, no había ningún problema en cambiar su propio karma a la vez que el del hada que tenía en frente. Antes de que acabara de sumar puntos, Foop ya se llevaba una mano al rostro, tal como Poof lo había hecho al pensar en Rizos.

"Oh, diablos..." se dijo.

Al no tener Poof buen karma ni Foop mal karma, sin saberlo ni darse cuenta, los había convertido a ambos en iguales para el universo. Y cuando dos cosas exactamente iguales pero opuestas acaban encontrándose... claro, el universo se viene abajo. ¿No había leído sobre eso en varios trabajos científicos? Qué diablos, hasta podía recordar los títulos, los autores e incluso las fechas en que los leyó.

—Oye, Foop... —le llamó Poof de improviso, flotando hacia él.

Foop no quería pensarlo ni sentirlo, pero fue como si de pronto se diera cuenta de... (argh, qué asco hacerlo ahora) de lo guapo que era. No podía ser sólo ahora, ¿o sí? Pero así era. Nunca antes lo había considerado o no lo pensó de forma tan consciente como en ese momento. De alguna forma, pensó, eso era una mala señal.

—Ya —dijo, antes de que siguiera hablando. Tragó el continente de piedra que tenía atorado en la garganta y siguió—. Vas a sugerir que acabemos con todo, ¿no? Porque no quieres molestar a tus padres.

—Eso —admitió Poof, asintiendo, y agregó con suavidad. ¡Como si eso sirviera de algo!:— y porque no quiero ser un oficinista.

Foop no quería escuchar más al respecto. Le dio la espalda al hada y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Bien, como desees —dijo sin volverse, con una voz tan fría que, aun entonces, casi se sintió orgulloso. De no estar siendo consciente del deterioro sistemático que sufría la cosa en su pecho. Era como ver cómo destruían su flota espacial y saber que no había nada que hacer para detenerlo—. Ya conoces la salida. Una agitadita de lápiz y ¡poof! Que pases buenas noches.

—Foop... —Se detuvo. Foop esperó unos segundos, nada. No debía sorprenderse. El buen niño mágico no iba a hacer nada que afectara a todo el universo. Foop lo sabía porque si fuera él no le interesaría el destino del universo—. Lo siento. Si todo este asunto del karma y el reloj y la oscuridad no pusieran en peligro el mundo no me molestaría decírselo a mis padres, incluso a mi abuela, pero tal como están las cosas... no puedo.

Jorgen era un imbécil. No debió haber pronunciado una amenaza tan tonta. Hubiera sido suficiente con decirle a Poof que, haciendo justamente eso, salvaba al universo de la Oscuridad. Listo. No se necesitaba más.

"Maldito bonachón..." Boom. Boom.

Boom. No había llorado en años pero dedujo que el piquete en sus ojos estaba relacionado con ese acto tan vergonzoso. Intentó contenerlo, pelear a puñetazos mentales, pero no, seguía ahí. Los puños se le caían, impotentes.

—Sí, como sea —Mecánico. Frío. Como un general que se niega a demostrar a sus enemigos que le importa demasiado ser destruido. Al menos podría quedarse con eso—. Adiós.

Foop trató de marcharse. Trató pero no pudo. En primer lugar, no pudo flotar hacia delante. Era como si le hubieran paralizado, ahí, a centímetros del escalón. En segundo, algo le tiró del cuello de la camisa, ahogándolo de improviso. Le tiró tan fuerte que perdió su centro de gravedad y retrocedió dando giros en el aire. Hasta que no sintió que lo detenían y le giraban la cabeza no se dio cuenta de que era su propia mano la estranguladora. Poof, con su lapiz a mitad de camino a alzarse, lo miró asombrado y preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Y cómo quieres...?

Su mano, ¡su propia mano!, le tapó la boca. En ese momento le llegó la voz de Clarice, tan fuerte y claro como si fuera una persona susurrándole apremiante al oído. No la había oído desde ayer, cuando la apartó voluntariamente de sí.

—Si no le dices la verdad, cariño, yo lo haré y creo que eso no te gustaría.

"¿De qué verdad estás hablando?" Apenas lo preguntó, entendió. Todo eso era su culpa. O al menos era responsable de una gran parte.

—¿Foop? —preguntó el hada. Él sólo veía al anti rígido de cuerpo y la cara de alguien que se muere por rascarse la nariz pero no puede. Su extrañeza se le reflejaba en el rostro. No sabía si irse o ayudarle de alguna forma—. ¿Pasa... eh, algo?

Los ojos de Foop se abrieron de manera desmesurada como si intentara crear un anuncio publicitario con el espacio blanco descubierto por los párpados. Luego los cerró fuertemente y la mandíbula le tembló, igual que cuando se aprietan los dientes muy fuerte.

—¡Está bien! —chilló Foop de pronto, apenas tuvo libre la boca, los puños tensos. No se detuvo ahí— ¡Está bien, maldita sea! ¡Se lo diré!

Poof estaba como colgado.

—De acuerdo... yo me voy.

Comenzó a levantar el lápiz pero su muñeca fue retenida por la mano de Foop. Los dos se miraron. Al principio leyó en los ojos morados de Foop la decisión que todavía vacilaba. Luego, mientras el agarre se hacía más flojo, la resignación. Entonces le liberó, sin verlo. Poof creyó ver que el color azul de sus mejillas se hacía más intenso que el resto.

—Espera un momento. Tengo que decirte algo.

Poof bajó la mano, con expresión seria.

—No va a gustarme, ¿cierto?

Foop se encogió de hombros y se rascó la nuca, desviando la vista.

—Lo dudo.

Poof cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. Iba a ser la última vez que estuvieran así, ¿no? En ese caso no perdía nada con oírle. Además, sentía real curiosidad después de haber presenciado un espectáculo tan raro.

—Te escucho.

—

Poof volvió a leer por tercera vez la copia del contrato que Foop había puesto en sus manos. Desde el principio hasta el fin había permanecido en la misma posición, flotando en medio del sombrío estudio del anti, haciendo cada vez más evidente su ceño fruncido. Foop flotaba cerca de ahí sin perderle de vista, tratando de no parecer ni la mitad de ansioso e impaciente que se sentía.

Hacía enormes esfuerzos para que su mente, acostumbrada a contemplar miles de posibilidades, no empezara a maquinar escenas donde Poof estallaba de ira y le daba una real paliza mágica, le gritaba que se fuera a un lugar que Wanda no aprobaría o algo por el estilo. Por lo tanto, para no perder el control, golpeaba rítmicamente los dedos contra el brazo de su imponente silla detrás del escritorio. Esperaba que el sonido devolviera al otro a la realidad más pronto y le decidiera a actuar de una vez, pero Poof parecía sordo a sus esfuerzos. Alzó las manos y apretó una contra otra, aguantando la tentación de dar un puñetazo contra el mueble para acelerar el proceso.

Por fin, Poof apartó la copia de sí pero no lo miró.

—¿Hace cuánto fue esto? —dijo.

Estaba serio, impasible. Foop se dijo que bien podría estar guardándose aún el estallido, pero era un alivio que al menos por fin hiciera algo.

—El día antes de que nos castigaran a los dos. Cuando te quejaste de que tu día no fuera perfecto.

—Era malo —rectificó Poof, como si aún estuvieran discutiéndolo allá, y mirándole con las cejas casi unidas—. ¡Y yo sí tenía razón cuando dije que era tu culpa!

El anti giró sus ojos, asombrado de que siguieran hablando de eso.

—Sí, sí, recuérdame que te debo una medalla. De todos modos lo único que hice fue sacarte la injusta ventaja que siempre has tenido sobre los demás.

—¿Ahora me estás sermoneando?

—¿De verdad piensas que es justo tener buena suerte nada más por los padres que tienes? ¿O mala, para el caso?

—¡Tú casi destruiste tres mundos! ¡Uno de ellos el tuyo!

Foop se levantó. Aunque la situación fuera como resultaba ser, su lado racional igual le habría dicho que estaba llevando a cabo una discusión sin sentido.

—Bueno, ya lo sabes —resumió, hablando tranquilamente—. No tenía idea de que éste iba a ser el desenlace, pero sí, básicamente todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa y lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? —Agregó, rápidamente—: Y toma en cuenta que esta es la primera vez en 16 años de vida que digo esas palabras, lo cual debe darte una idea de cuánto ODIO esta maldita situación.

Poof frunció los labios, como si masticara una replica amarga, pero al final no le salió o le faltó la malevolencia para soltarla libremente. El resultado final fue que su ceño y expresión en general perdieron fuerza, como si mantener el enojo le costara demasiado esfuerzo. Observó de nuevo el contrato en su mano y pasado un tiempo volvió a él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿No puedes preguntar otra cosa?

Poof frunció el ceño.

—Quiero saber eso.

Foop liberó un suspiro mirando al techo.

—Bien. La idea era quitarte la buena suerte de manera que pudiéramos congeniar y volvernos amigos. De esa manera tú me ayudarías a conquistar el universo. ¿Contento?

Poof pareció quedarse sin palabras durante unos segundos.

—¿Y un cambio de suerte iba a lograr eso?

—¿Estás aquí o no? De todas formas el plan incluía sólo ser amigos. Lo que resultó después fue pura casualidad.

—Ya. Y el hecho de que le tuvieras celos a Rizos no tuvo nada que ver.

Foop se sonrojó en recuerdo de ese hecho, del cual no estaba orgulloso. Un futuro líder universal no debía permitirse mostrar esa clase de debilidades en público. De por sí era vergonzoso.

—¿Crees que sea posible revertirlo? —preguntó Poof de pronto.

Sus palabras eran tan imprevistas para el anti que no pudo hacer menos que parpadear, sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—Lo del karma. ¿Crees que si le decimos a la bruja que vuelva todo a la normalidad lo haga? Ya escuchaste a Jorgen. No es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

La idea ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente.

—No lo sé —respondió, dudoso—. Mencionó que el hechizo que usaría iba a evitar la creación de nuevo karma.

—Eso no significa nada. Si lo saca al hechizo aparecerá nuevo karma, volveremos a ser diferentes y no importará lo que hagamos, el universo estará bien.

Poof parecía completamente convencido de su plan. Foop se dio cuenta de que sus palabras podían implicar que todavía podían estar juntos, pero decidió no arriesgarse preguntando al respecto. No quería escuchar una negativa definitiva hasta que fuera necesario. Por el momento bien podía aguantar la duda. Asintió con un gesto.

—

La oficina de Matilda había sufrido ligeros cambios desde la última vez que Foop estuvo ahí. Y con pequeños queremos decir que era difícil creer que fuera el mismo sitio. Las sillas de la sala de espera habían desaparecido, junto con el escritorio y la mesita donde se acumulaban las viejas revistas. La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta y para cuando el par llegó, la bruja estaba en pleno trabajo de llevar unas cajas de cartón desde ahí al exterior, donde esperaba un camión de mudanza. Las librerías yacían vacías. Los archiveros ya habían sido movidos. En el trabajo le ayudaba el elfo hembra que le hacía secretaría. Ni siquiera los vio al pasar por su lado, apurada como estaba.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó Poof a Foop, señalándola.

—No —dijo el anti—. Ella.

El mismo cabello verde, otro traje elegante de tono morado. Matilda les daba la espalda, aparentemente acomodando unas cosas de una caja antes de cerrarla y cargarla en brazos. Cuando se dio vuelta y por fin los vio, sólo reconoció a Foop pero fue suficiente para que cruzara por su rostro una expresión de resignación.

—No me digan —dijo antes de que cualquiera de los dos abriera la boca—. Vienen a que revierta el hechizo del karma, ¿cierto? Me lo esperaba. Y supongo que él es Poof Fairywinkle—Cosma. Mucho gusto. Lo siento, no es posible. Ahora perdonen, estoy algo ocupada —Salió de la oficina y hacia el exterior. Poof la siguió, y por inercia Foop fue también.

Siempre le había asombrado que la oficina de Matilda estuviera al final de un callejón oscuro en Nueva York. Aunque de cierta forma tenía sentido; por ahí las criaturas mágicas podían ir y venir en su verdadera forma sin causar ninguna clase de alarma. El camión estaba esperando en la salida y a juzgar porque los neumáticos jamás tocaron el concreto, podía deducirse que también era mágico. Las puertas traseras estaban abiertas. Matilda dejó junto a las demás lo que llevaba y se asombró de encontrarlos todavía ahí.

—¿De verdad que no existe ningún modo de revertirlo? —preguntó Poof, sin perder el tiempo, ansioso—. Si se trata de dinero no importa, podemos arreglárnosla de algún modo, pero es importante deshacerlo.

Matilda suspiró, reanudando el camino a la oficina. Hablaba mientras caminaba como una mujer de negocios que no tuviera tiempo para detenerse ni un segundo.

—Lo lamento, pero no es posible. El contrato lo decía muy claramente, la modificación de karma no es tan sencilla como parece. Intervienen muchos factores y hay que tener cuidado para no desatar desastres cósmicos —Los miró, con una ceja alzada, todavía caminando—. Desastres como el que ustedes desataron, por ejemplo. Por eso debo irme.

—¿No hay ninguna manera? —siguió inquiriendo Poof, con la angustia pegada a la voz.

—No, lo lamento.

Poof iba a tratar de usar otro argumento, cuando lo próximo de Foop le asombró. Se adelantó a la bruja y se puso por encima de ella. Nada de esto sería especialmente intimidante de no ser por la expresión sombría de su rostro y el ambiente que puso alrededor, como de nubes tomentosas a punto de estallar.

—Parece que no entiendes muy bien tu situación, bruja humana —dijo Foop, su voz retumbando cual si en serio proviniera del cielo y fuera una especie de presencia ominosa y omnipresente. Poof, a su pesar, sintió algo de aprensión al oírle—. No es sólo un capricho espontáneo el pedido que te hacemos. Realmente te agradeceríamos mucho tu ayuda o me temo que tendré que ponerme mucho más persuasivo.

La bruja tan sólo suspiró como si no tuviera tiempo o paciencia para seguirle la corriente a los niños. Su actitud profesional se había diluido por completo y más que nada parecía una veinteañera ligeramente exasperada. Oyéndola de pronto se descubría que el cabello y las gafas disimulaban con bastante éxito su edad.

—Escucha, chico —dijo, mirándole sobre el marco de sus lentes morados—, me encantaría ayudarte a seguir con tu novio pero no es tan sencillo, ¿de acuerdo? Soy la menor de las siete hijas de la diosa Fortuna y lo único que heredé de mamá fue la llave a la cámara de karmas del universo. Pudo haber sido su Mercedes pero no, me tocó la llave. Así es como puedo realizar hechizos de magia negra sin sufrir las consecuencias. El problema es que la llave sólo funciona una vez, ¿entiendes? ¿Conocen algo de mitología griega? —Miró al anti y luego al hada. Al ver que los dos negaban con la cabeza, continuó—: Como sea. Los griegos creían que la menor alteración en el destino de los hombres podría causar el caos y la destrucción en el universo. El destino está ligado al karma y con tal de evitar algo así, cada karma sólo puede ser cambiado una vez. Una vez y ya está, no hay vuelta atrás. No podría hacer nada para cambiar el de ustedes aunque quisiera y, créeme, me encantaría hacerlo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hará mi madre cuando descubra lo que sucedió? Se suponía que la llave sólo sería usada en casos de emergencia. Debí haberme negado en cuanto supe que era a tu propio opuesto al que querías cambiarle la suerte —Dirigió una mirada a Poof y luego la regresó a Foop— ¿pero cómo diablos iba a saber que terminarían saliendo? Supuse que tarde o temprano se matarían el uno al otro y podría seguir tranquilamente con mi negocio. Pero ahora ese condenado reloj está destrozándose y yo debo irme.

Matilda pasó bajo las nubes del anti, de camino a su oficina a continuar la mudanza. Foop descendió desde las alturas y poco a poco las sombras desaparecieron de su rostro, volviendo a la normalidad. La expresión dibujada en sus rasgos era otra historia.

—

La razón más absurda fue la única responsable de que Poof volviera al castillo de Foop por tercera vez. Se había olvidado de su celular sobre la cama. Apenas se percató de su carencia agitó el lápiz para hacerlo volver pero nada sucedió. El primer poof de su vida del cual no sacó nada. Entonces Foop le aclaró que ese era el sistema de seguridad de su casa actuando: era muy sensible a fuerzas mágicas ajenas a la suya y a las que "llamaban" a algo que contenía en su interior directamente las rechazaba. Poof se apareció en el cuarto justo detrás de la nube azul que contenía al otro. Se acercó de inmediato a la cama (perfectamente ordenada por obra de alguna máquina) y encontró su celular en la mesita de luz pues en el ángulo más recto que ningún amante de la geometría despreciaría. Lo tomó y, cómo no, tenía que revisar los mensajes. Nada más tenía un mensaje escrito de papá avisándole que había encontrado un centavo nuevo y adjuntaba una fotografía. Eso era todo.

Apagó la pantalla del aparato y se dio la media vuelta. Estaba en proceso de levantar la cabeza cuando Foop le agarró de la muñeca y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Antes de que pudiera erguirse el anti se le colocó encima, agarrándole ambas manos. Poof se le quedó viendo estupefacto por un momento y luego reaccionó agitándose, molesto. Tenía exactamente la misma potencia mágica que su opuesto y la misma clase de cuerpo, pero por alguna razón Foop se las arregló para reducir sus intentos para liberarse. A lo mejor porque en el fondo no tenía deseos de soltarse. O Foop no podía aceptar que lo hiciera.

Imposible saberlo. Pero de todos modos no varió el resultado.

—Ya sé lo que quieres hacer —dijo Foop, restando importancia a cada forcejeo—. Vas a marcharte sólo para cumplir con tu rol de héroe. Me vas a dejar aquí y harás lo que quieras, sólo porque tienes demasiado miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Poof luchaba como podía.

—¡No quiero ser oficinista! —gritó.

—¡A mí me vale un pepinillo amargo lo que le suceda al universo! —le espetó Foop fieramente—. ¡De cualquier manera acabaré dominándolo! ¡Lo que no quiero es que te vayas de aquí! ¡Se supone que eres de mi propiedad, tú lo aceptaste! ¿Ahora debo quedarme de brazos cruzados como un pelmazo? ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

—¿¡Y qué quieres que haga! —le gritó Poof elevando la cabeza—. No puedo ser el villano como tú. ¡No puedo simplemente dejar que la Oscuridad domine el universo!

—¡Papanatas! ¡Sólo eres un cobarde! ¡Gallina!

—¡Y tú un imbécil! ¡Si no te importa nadie más que ti mismo, adelante, pero no todos tienen que pensar igual! ¿Y quién diablos dice papanatas?

—¡Gente con clase, hada inculta!

El forcejeo aumentó de volumen, igual que sus voces.

—¡Que me sueltes de una vez, idiota! ¡No estoy jugando!

—Ah ¿¡y yo sí!

Foop se lo puso todo encima, usando incluso sus piernas para mantener las del otro inmovilizadas abajo. Se mantuvo así, como una tortuga, hasta que los movimientos del hada dejaron de ser tan vehementes y se calmaron gradualmente. Pasó un buen tiempo hasta entonces. Para ese momento Foop empezaba a perder fuerza y si hubiera seguido un poco más, Poof le habría acabado ganando. Pero tal como sucedieron cosas, sólo se quedaron ahí, como si ya no quedara nada que hacer. Foop dejó caer su cabeza al lado de la de Poof, la frente apoyada sobre su cubrecama. Si respiraran ese sería el momento en que sus malos alientos se entremezclaran.

—¿De verdad quieres irte? —preguntó el anti, casi susurrando—. Anda, dime que de verdad quieres irte. Dime que no sientes el menor deseo de quedarte aquí y te dejaré ir.

El hada sólo podía ver algunos mechones de cabello negro azulado y el techo de la cama. Lo que habían pasado ahí le pasó como un rayo y ya no pudo deshacerse del bicho caliente que se le alojó en el pecho. Había estado tan tranquilo entonces, confiando en el que el anti no le haría daño y que nada iba a salir mal. Obviamente no tenía idea de nada.

—En realidad no —dijo, rindiéndose al fin—. Quisiera quedarme. Tu cama es más grande que la mía.

Foop se sonrió para sus adentros y le liberó las manos, rodeándole el pecho con los brazos. Necesitaba algo así para sentirse a salvo, tranquilo. Se sintió aun mejor cuando Poof dejó caer una mano sobre su nuca. Así al fin podía ir en libertad algunos de los pensamientos que le estaban carcomiendo.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó—. Por lo del contrato.

No recibió respuesta durante un largo rato. Foop comenzó a sentir una espina que le repetía incesante el error de haber traído ese tema justo ahora, consciente de que no había podido evitarlo, la máquina en su pecho afectada por un mal funcionamiento. La mano en su nuca comenzó a moverse, juntando mechones oscuros en suaves círculos. Las cortas uñas le provocaron suaves cosquillas.

—No quiero enojarme con nadie ahora —dijo Poof al fin—. No valdría la pena ahora que se puede estar acabando el universo.

—Sabes que el universo todavía puede ser tomado por los anti—mágicos, ¿no? —sugirió el anti, levantando la vista—. Eso no sería tan malo. Verías que nosotros los villanos nos divertimos mucho más que cualquiera de pelo verde.

—Lo gracioso es que no lo dudo —reconoció Poof, volviendo a suspirar—. ¿Podríamos no hablar de eso? De verdad que no ayuda.

Foop aceptó el convenio de no hablar. En el fondo él también lo necesitaba al silencio para poner en orden sus ideas. Por eso no preguntó si pensaba quedarse esa noche y el otro tampoco lo mencionó. Ni falta hizo. No cuando las manos comenzaron a irse donde no lo suelen hacer y comenzaron a notar lo jóvenes que eran bajo sus pieles mágicas. No hubo pensamiento ni palabra que sirviera de superfluo adorno. Y si de casualidad la hubo, no lo revelaron en la cama.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Qué sorpresa menos placentera**

* * *

En algún lugar del universo, más allá de las estrellas y un poco a la izquierda, un hombre es el encargado de mantener el equilibrio en el universo. Su nombre era Frank pero ese resultaba ser un dato sin importancia, pues ya todos los que le conocían (y tampoco eran muchos) se habían acostumbrado a pensar en él como el Buda Comehamburguesas. Era así como lo llamaban y nunca pareció molestarse por ello. Sin duda hubiera sido inútil hacerlo, porque sentado en su amplia silla, vistiendo ropas ligeras para combatir el calor, calvo y con una incansable sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro siempre y cuando tuviera su orden lista, no había otra forma de definirlo. El brillo dorado de su piel (un bronceado mágico permanente que alguien le dijo una vez resaltaría sus ojos) también volvía complicado ser demasiado imaginativo.

Este hombre vivía confinado en una oficina de tamaño considerable. Tenía ante sí un escritorio donde nunca faltaban los envoltorios de sus comidas, una pantalla plana que recibía todos los canales del universo y un gran reloj de arena puesto en un nicho en la pared. La luz encima de éste emitió una luz roja, lo que le distrajo de hincarle el diente a una buena porción de papas fritas que estaban especialmente deliciosas. El reloj era una mera replica de otro que existía que estaba en otro sitio, uno más grande y en el cual se basaba para mantener la arena en su sitio correspondiente. El Buda Comehamburguesa vio, con apenas un alzamiento de ceja, cómo la luz parpadeaba intensamente al empezar a caer los granos de arena en el interior. No era mucha la cantidad a primera vista, pero el mero hecho de que se moviera ya era significativo. Cerca de él había una palanca y, justo a sus espaldas, una amplia ventana dorada que nunca debía abrir a menos que la luz se mantuviera encendida sin interrupción y los granos de arena llenara el fondo. Eso fue lo que le dijeron en su primer día ahí y siempre lo había cumplido.

Cambios de esa índole no se daban muy seguido, pero se daban, y para alguien inmortal que tenía sus milenios que contar, lo mismo podrían suceder con el intervalo de una semana que con el de una década. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando un día, de repente, la luz no volvió a apagarse aunque le parecía que sólo había pasado un segundo desde que lo hizo. Estaba ahí, como una abeja sobre su ojo, picándole para que supiera que debía ponerse a trabajar. El Buda miró su reloj muñeca, se dijo que ya era hora de uno de sus cientos de programas favoritos y soltando un suspiro buscó un botón en el fondo de uno de los cajones. Lo encontró cubierto de telarañas y polvo. A él no le parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo tocó, pero ya se había habituado a cosas así de curiosas. Al presionarlo una segunda pantalla apareció a un costado de su escritorio, mostrando dos grandes columnas sobre un fondo negro. La primera tenía escrito debajo "anti—mágicos" y la otra "pixies." La columna de los pixies estaba llena hasta un poco más de la mitad, mientras que la de al lado permanecía vacía.

Hacía muchos años había implementado ese sistema de subastas para ayudar a pagar las deudas contraídas en los restaurantes. Le daba lo mismo quién ganara. Claro que hubo quienes se sorprendieron, pero no podían hacer nada porque sólo él tenía derecho a escoger cómo se harían las cosas. Aunque sólo fuera un empleado más en ese gran sistema de orden en el universo. Arriba de las dos columnas surgió un reloj de cuenta regresiva, contando un mes para abajo. Con una segunda presión sobre el botón el reloj comenzó a andar hacia atrás. Hasta que todos los números no se pusieran a formar un desfile de ceros parpadeantes, su deber había terminado.

Agarró las papas fritas y las comió con gusto viendo su show favorito número 678. De nuevo la sonrisa de la paz interior.

—

En la mañana Poof no pudo salir de la cama. Un par de brazos azules se habían ceñido en torno a su cuerpo y, pese al pésimo intento de su dueño por aparentar sueño, cada vez que trataba de deslizarse fuera de la cama los sentía atraerlo de vuelta a su lugar. Eso le había causado una sonrisa la primera vez pero con un vistazo al despertador supo que no podía seguir. La cuarta vez que sucedió liberó un suspiro y miró el rostro de su contraparte. Pretendía dormir, pero su ceño fruncido y los labios apretados como un niño caprichoso desbarataban su intento.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, armándose de paciencia.

—No —respondió raudo el otro, sin abrir los párpados—. Te quedarás aquí.

Poof giró sus ojos. Ahora sabía lo que sentían los osos de peluche. Lo único que le impedía forcejear más fuerte era que a él no le habría importado obedecerlo, de ser otras las circunstancias.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Mis padres ya deben estar a punto de levantarse y además los dos tenemos que ir a la escuela.

—Soy un genio. No necesito la escuela —masculló Foop, sacando el labio inferior con obstinación.

—Pues yo sí —replicó Poof, deslizando un pie hacia el borde de la cama. De inmediato percibió al anti apretarlo contra sí. El aroma de su shampoo le llenó la nariz por un instante y casi, casi cedió a la tentación de mandar al diablo su educación pero al final le pudo la voz de la responsabilidad—. Vamos, todavía tengo que saber qué sucedió con Rizos.

El nombre de su amiga activó algo en el interior de Foop. Abrió los ojos y le clavó una mirada helada tan helada como determinada.

—Poof, si abandonas esta cama, te haré pasar por dolores que ni siquiera puedes imaginar y en comparación el infierno te parecerá un hotel de cinco estrellas con spa incluido.

El hada arqueó una ceja. Luego giró sobre sí mismo y lo besó. "Lo siento, Foop", pensó, moviendo sus piernas para ponérsele encima, "ya no me creeré ninguna de tus amenazas." Una de sus manos viajó hacia el lápiz abandonado en la mesita de luz mientras las del anti acariciaban su espalda. Los dedos azulados se metieron debajo de su ropa interior y por un segundo, por un breve momento, Poof se arqueó para llevarlos como gotas de agua hasta más abajo, quizá para que apretaran un poco más fuerte. Pero entonces agitó el lápiz y se vio al lado de la cama, fuera del alcance del anti. Con otra nube de polvo mágico estuvo completamente vestido. Foop lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento —dijo el hada, sinceramente apenado—, pero tengo que ir a casa. Les dije que volvería temprano de hacer ese presunto proyecto. ¿Acaso has visto a mi madre preocupada o molesta? No es agradable.

—Bien, como gustes —replicó el anti, irguiéndose y dándole la espalda. Se inclinó hacia un lado del lecho como para buscar las prendas que se había quitado y comenzó a calzarse los pantalones.

Poof flotó por el cuarto hasta ponérsele en frente. Como esperaba, el anti volteó el rostro para no verlo, fingiendo que se ajustaba los zapatos. Notó que fruncía los labios y bajaba las cejas en un gesto de testarudez, como si quisiera verle pero sencillamente se forzara a no hacerlo.

—Nos veremos en la escuela, ¿vale? —propuso el hada, conciliador. No podía enfadarse con él por su actitud si resultaba que deseaba lo mismo—. Almorzaremos juntos. Te dejaré desintegrar mi brócoli y convertir a mi leche en un mutante, si quieres.

—Bien —dijo el anti, acabando con un zapato y yendo por el otro. Suspiró con evidente resignación, apoyó las manos sobre la cama y lo miró—. Los combinaré a ambos para que muerdan a todos los duendes, te advierto.

Poof sonrió, animado por esa reacción.

—Mientras no sea mortal.

—¿Desde cuándo perder un dedo lo es?

Foop sonrió con petulante placer y Poof tuvo que fruncir el ceño para no dejar escapar la breve sonrisa culpable que le nacía de adentro. La verdad era que prefería su lado sádico al resentido, pero no iba a reconocerlo en ese momento. Pobres duendes, se dijo para centrarse.

—Hablo en serio —remarcó.

—Yo también —contraatacó Foop, divirtiéndose con el pensamiento.

—Pues no lo hagas. Si te castigan no podremos salir después de clases —dijo, jugando a la única carta que tenía a mano.

Foop hizo un puchero de desilusión muy pronunciado, pero, viendo que no daba ningún resultado, se encogió los hombros. Se levantó para recoger una camisa de su armario.

—Sea lo que sea que hagamos, tú pagas —le avisó por sobre su hombro.

—Bien —aceptó Poof, resignado a su destino. Flotó hacia el anti y le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de agitar el lápiz—. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Poof desapareció justo en el momento en que Foop dejaba caer la prenda, presa de la impresión. Uno de los más intensos morados se había puesto como por encanto sobre su rostro y se tocó donde había sentido los labios por no más de unos segundos. La vieja máquina en su pecho, hasta entonces tranquila como gato ronroneante, se puso a bombear con la potencia de un tambor vikingo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra el espejo, esperando refrescarse. Escuchó el tambor en sus oídos, atento al momento en que se calmara. Creía que ya se había librado de ese mal hábito del inexperto de ponerse colorado por cada cosa pero es que, también, nunca había recibido un gesto tan inocente como ese de nadie más que no fuera su madre. Probablemente tampoco los habría admitido porque eran cosas cursis y tontas, la clase de detalles que sólo entretendrían a los débiles mentales sin imaginación para comprender el supremo deleite que hay en un grito de agonía pura. O al menos eso siempre se decía cuando los veía. Y sin embargo... tenía que admitir que no era desagradable en lo absoluto.

Bajaba por las escaleras para tomar su desayuno cuando la alarma contra intrusos se activó con su alarido usual.

—¿Qué diablos? —preguntó a nadie en voz alta y miró en su reloj.

¿A quién se le ocurriría visitarlo a esas horas de la mañana? Poof no podía ser porque ya había programado durante la noche a la casa para que aceptara su magia tranquilamente. Tal vez fuera Jorgen de nuevo para informarle de que ellos dos acababan de destruir el orden del universo. Como si a él le fuera a importar una cosa así. Pero el hada ya había demostrado que podía burlar todas sus tramas si le apetecía así que fue a abrir sin ninguna gana de ser amistoso. Empujó la palanca de la puerta y el puente levadizo descendió con el dulce rechinido de las cadenas, revelando a sus muy indeseado visitantes. Se quedó de piedra al verlos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —dijo, estupefacto.

Su madre y su padre pasaron sobre el puente. Anti Wanda le sonrió tan alegre como siempre y movió los dedos en un gesto de saludo, pero su padre permanecía erguido, serio y con los brazos cruzados. No era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, pero hacerlo a esas horas y sin ningún aviso le desconcertó.

—¿Es así como das los buenos días a tus padres? —preguntó Anti Cosmo arqueando una ceja y luego, como si eso no fuera importante ahora, agregó—: ¿Podemos pasar, hijo mío? Sin temer algún dispositivo que nos envíe al otro mundo, de preferencia.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —repitió Foop, ahora con firmeza.

—Venimos a hablar contigo. Ahora bien, sería mucho más cómodo hacerlo en el interior.

Foop les dirigió una mirada aviesa a los dos seres pero, vencido por la curiosidad, les hizo un gesto para que se adelantaran. Sólo con eso las trampas no actuaron cuando ellos avanzaron, Anti Wanda mirando a todos lados como si una mano mecánica estuviera a punto de apartarla y Anti Cosmo haciendo casi lo mismo, con más desconfianza que miedo. En cuanto ellos pisaron el vestíbulo Foop hizo subir de nuevo el puente y se volvió para reclamar por la perturbación en su hogar, cuando Anti Cosmo se le adelantó:

—Jorgen nos hizo una visita.

La cabeza de Foop pareció liberarse del lastre de la ignorancia al llegar la comprensión.

—¿Tan pronto? —dijo, como si ya lo hubiera esperado aunque en ningún momento se le ocurrió recordar la amenaza del hada—. Ese Von Strangle no tiene la menor idea de lo que son las normas de cortesía básica, ¿no es cierto? Tal vez deberías enseñarle, padre, puesto que ya estuvo aquí ayer y ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —replicó Anti Cosmo apretando los puños—. ¿Te juntaste con tu contraparte y causaste la ruptura del equilibrio del universo? ¿Sin decirnos nada?

—Bueno, padre —dijo Foop con todo el fastidio que sentía—, pasan las dos siguientes cosas: en primer lugar, no es de su incumbencia; en segundo, yo mismo no supe al respecto de ese dichoso equilibrio hasta ayer, en que Jorgen vino.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no es de nuestra incumbencia? —dijo Anti Cosmo, apenas controlando su tono de voz en su afán de parecer tan indignado como británico—. ¿Siquiera concibes una idea de lo que has hecho? ¡Podrías habernos dicho que ese era tu plan y ahora tendríamos el dinero necesario para ganar en la subasta! ¡Ahora, con las acciones cerradas, será un verdadero milagro si conseguimos competir siquiera!

—¡Yo no planeé nada! —espetó Foop, ofendido por alguna razón y sintiendo que el calor facial aumentaba—. ¿Cómo diablos iba a decirles si ni siquiera lo sabía? Quiero decir, yo no puse en ningún lado que acabaría saliendo con él ni nada parecido, sólo...

Se calló. No quería parecer un amante de novela al que descubren engañando diciendo que "sólo pasó", aunque la poco lógica verdad fuera esa. De pronto se sintió como si hubiera perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos y se ponía más y más rojo, aumentando su frustración. Unas rosas comenzaron a nacer bajo sus pies.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les importa? —intentó de nuevo.

—¡Nos importa, jovencito, porque esta podría haber sido nuestra oportunidad de dominar el universo! —gritó Anti Cosmo sin ninguna contemplación. Parecía extra enojado porque su propio hijo no comprendiera la magnitud de su olvido—. ¡Y ahora, por tu culpa, quizá terminemos todos trabajando en oficinas!

—¿Mi culpa? —recalcó Foop, olvidándose de su poco digna reacción y adoptando una postura de defensiva—. ¿Dices eso a sabiendas de que fuiste precisamente tú el que me dijo que me hiciera amigo suyo? "Júntate con él, tenlo por aliado. Son adolescentes, encontrarán algo en común." ¡Pues bien, lo hice, padre! ¡Si alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto ese eres tú!

—¡Te dije que te hicieras su amigo, no su... su consorte o algo por el estilo!

—¿Consorte? —repitió Foop, desconcertado, y no pudo evitar la consecuente risa—. ¿Pero en qué siglo crees que estamos, padre? ¡Ni que él me estuviera pagando!

Ahora fue el turno de Anti Cosmo de sonrojarse, escandalizado. Se echó a reír con más fuerza. Es que era tan gracioso, parecía una vieja matrona escuchando la letra de un grupo de rap. Anti Wanda ni siquiera pareció oírlo, aunque tenía una extraña mirada de embeleso en el rostro. A lo mejor había visto un insecto especialmente gordo.

—¡No importa en qué siglo estamos! ¡Lo importante es que el equilibrio del universo peligra y todo por tu ineptitud para seguir unas simples indicaciones! ¡Por no decir plena estupidez!

Foop no podía pensar bien. Estaba furioso, molesto y todo lo que quería era que lo dejaran en paz. No creía que su rostro pudiera ponerse más caliente. Todas las espinas de las rosas cayeron y de entre ellas surgieron conejitos blancos, moviendo los bigotes a los lados de sus naricitas rosadas.

—¡Pues siento mucho que eso te incomode, padre, pero ¿quién diablos eres tú para hablar? —Señaló a su madre—. ¡Tú te casaste con la anti hada más estúpida del universo!

—¡No le hables así a tu madre!

—¿Desde cuándo te importa que le digan la verdad a su cara?

—¡Te creía más listo que esto, Foop! ¡Por lo visto me he equivocado!

Foop abrió la boca para responder pero descubrió que no tenía palabras que dar. Era como si le hubieran aplicado un hechizo de silencio. Recordó la primera mañana que se despertó junto a Poof, tan satisfecho como si hubiera eliminado cuatro mundos de un plumazo.

"¿Crees que soy idiota?" Pero lo que el hada realmente quería decir es "¿cometí un error?" Y él le había dicho que no, que era demasiado bueno y estaba en su naturaleza confiar en otras personas, incluso en los habían intentado herirlo. No era tonto, sólo bueno. En cambio él, que no tenía ningún interés en serlo, se había llamado a sí mismo idiota porque, en realidad, siendo honestos, la pregunta no debería ser en qué estaba pensando porque no pensó en nada durante todo ese tiempo. No tenía excusa para eso. Sólo... pasó.

—Bueno —dijo, mecánicamente, flotando hacia una cuerda disimulada por una cortina—, supongo que no lo soy.

Tiró de la cuerda. Un resorte debajo de sus padres fue liberado, arrojando al par a través de la ventana que se había abierto en el techo. El impulso del viento le agitó unos mechones de cabello y eso fue todo. La porción de piso que se había levantado volvió a su sitio y la ventana se cerró. Se dirigió a su comedor y se sentó en la silla más cercana. Una taza de café y unas tostadas untadas con patas de grillo aparecieron frente a él pero había perdido todo apetito. Apoyó la cabeza contra la fría madera y se dejó ahí, sin ganas de moverse siquiera.

Era un idiota. Se repitió lo mismo las veces que hicieron falta para que perdieran el sentido. Quién sabe si no fue por eso que nunca consiguió destruir a Poof en primer lugar y el karma no tuvo nada que ver. No era tan listo. Se había llevado a sí mismo a una situación en la que no tenía ningún control, sobre la que no podía hacer nada, más que ver suceder las cosas. Poof no hizo nada más que seguirle, que andar por el mismo camino que él trazó sin tener la menor idea de nada. Era un idiota, así de simple.

Escuchó un cloqueo a sus espaldas. Giró, pensando que alguna gallina se había escapado de la cocina, y se dio con un ave azul con la mitad del cuerpo negro. Del pico salían unos dientes torcidos y, por si no fuera ya bastante obvio, un montón de pelo enrulado le coronaba la frente. Los ojos rosas no despegaron los ojos de él mientras agitaba las pequeñas alas, caminando hasta ponerse a sus pies. Foop fijó la vista en el techo y luego hacia abajo.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué no estás volando con padre?

—¡Cocoooo! —dijo su madre—. Iba a hacerlo pero entonces recordé que vine a decirte algo y me transformé en huevo. Entonces vi que por poco iba a romperme contra el piso y me volví gallina. Me encaaaaanta el pollo frito. ¿No tendrás algo de eso por aquí?

—Si quieres ser una caníbal puedes serlo en su castillo —replicó Foop, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Es eso lo que querías decirme?

—¡Oh, no, claro que no! —afirmó la gallina alegre y se apoyó contra su pierna extendiendo las plumas. Foop tardó una fracción de segundo en entender que su madre le estaba abrazando. Ya lo había hecho cientos de veces pero, por alguna razón, le resultó mucho más bochornoso que de costumbre—. Vengo a felicitar a mi pequeño por haberse conseguido quien lo quiera.

Ah, sí, de nuevo estaba el dichoso sonrojo. Eso se estaba volviendo molesto. Debía recordar inventar un botón o algo así que suprimiera esos efectos en su cuerpo.

—Eh, bien, madre —dijo, levantando su pierna hasta la silla—. Puedes retirarte.

—Lo haré, sólo después de que me hayas contestado a una duda que tengo.

Foop se le quedó mirando. ¿Qué duda no iba a caber en la cabeza de una redomada tonta? Pero parecía muy seria mientras esperaba y un hecho de esa magnitud no se daba todos los días.

—Dila de una vez y podré volver a mi desayuno —respondió, resignado.

—Sólo una cosa, mijo —dijo su madre, aleteando con un ala como si le restara hierro al asunto. Aunque con esas alitas tan cortas apenas podría barrer el polvo. Anti Wanda adelantó su cuello y sus ojillos rosas se entrecerraron—. ¿Tú eres feliz con ese Poof, mijo? ¿Te hace bien? Porque si no es así tú deja que mamá Anti Wanda le haga una visita para dejarlo como queso suizo echado a perder. Nadie va a hacer daño a mi pequeño estando yo en el pueblo.

—¡Por el amor a la oscuridad, madre! —exclamó Foop sin poder contenerse.

No podría haberse sentido más avergonzado aunque desperdigara fotos de cuando era bebé por toda la escuela. Era incluso peor. En esa situación bastaba desintegrar a todo aquel que osara reírse, en esa... ¡era su madre pidiendo que le hablara de sus relaciones! Era algo que nunca, ni en sus cálculos más disparatados, podría haber previsto. Había vivido por su cuenta desde que prácticamente nació. Había recibido sus cenas quemadas, sus loncheras llenas de cosas que ni sabía para qué estaban, sus muestras de cariño completamente indeseadas. ¿Pero con qué derecho le venía con eso? ¿Qué se creía? Era inaudito, era indignante, era...

Se quedó sin palabras para describirlo. Se llevó una mano al corazón. No, todavía estaba ahí así que, por deducción, él también debía estarlo e igual su madre.

—¿Y bien, mijo? ¿Tú estás bien con el hada aquel?

Foop se cerró la boca, que había quedado semi abierta tras su grito. Tragó la saliva y clavando la vista en un cuadro bastante gráfico acerca de los efectos de la peste, movió lentamente la cabeza de arriba abajo sin pensarlo demasiado. Pese a todos los inconvenientes que planteaba su relación, sobre eso no tenía la menor duda. Anti Wanda asintió de forma enérgica y los costados de su pico se doblaron en una sonrisa. Foop no la mirada, sólo la veía de costado.

—Entonces no habrá problema. Si tú estás bien, yo estoy bien —afirmó Anti Wanda y flotó (moviendo innecesariamente las alas) hasta otra ventana abierta. El alfeizar se volvió y lo miró igual que cuando había entrado, como si su hijo despidiera alguna bella oscuridad infernal—. Yo siempre pensé que estabas demasiado solito pero eso no será más, ¿verdad? Ojala sean felices, mijo.

Y con una agitación de alas que era tan ridícula como un pico sonriente, Anti Wanda desapareció en el cielo oscuro. Dejando a un más que desconcertado Foop en su sitio. Parecía como si todas sus ideas del universo y sus conocimientos sobre él se hubieran evaporado en el aire.

—

Cuando Poof apareció en el castillo de sus padres lo hizo en el vestíbulo. Se mantuvo ahí, esperando escuchar cualquier ruido que indicara que estaban en pleno desayuno o que siquiera estaban levantados, pero el lugar estaba en completo. Si bien ese no era un indicio muy confiable en un castillo encantado, Poof prefirió verlo como una buena señal y comenzó a flotar por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Pasó por la puerta de sus padres, por tres baños, por el salón de la infamia, y finalmente llegó. Estiró su mano para alcanzar el mágico, el divino picaporte cuando sintió la presión de otra sobre su hombro.

—¿Poof?

El hada se volvió. Se trataba de Cosmo, completamente vestido y espabilado. Agradeció a la buena suerte para sus adentros. Con papá no le costaría nada fingir que acababa de levantarse. Alargó los brazos lo más que pudo, quitándose la modorra imaginaria.

—Buenos días, pá —saludó, sonriendo inocente—. ¿Mamá ya está despierta? Yo dormí excelente, allá en la casa de mi compañero. Terminamos el proyecto sin problemas. ¿Y ustedes?

Algo andaba mal. Poof lo notó apenas acabó de hablar. No era sólo que papá no le respondiera al gesto, si no que parecía que le daba igual lo que le dijera. Estaba serio y sostenía un celular verde en la mano. Aun antes de que pronunciara la menor palabra, Poof deseó que no abriera la boca porque sin duda lo que saldría de ella no sería bueno.

—Poof, Jorgen nos llamó hace unos minutos.

—¿Ah... sí? —dijo el hada, sin más inspiración—. Bueno, eso...

Pero no se le ocurría nada. Se había quedado en blanco.

—Tu madre ha ido a reclamarle en este momento —continuó Cosmo, con esa misma seriedad perturbadora—. Cree que todo es un gran error y que no es posible que te acusen de haber roto el equilibrio del universo.

—¿Eso hizo? —preguntó, sintiendo tres toneladas de acero caerle en el estómago. Mamá se iba a llevar un pésimo trago y papá estaba empezando a dar miedo de tan inexpresivo.

—Sí, y yo me quedé —siguió el mayor—. Quería preguntarte si era verdad.

—Oh —soltó Poof.

—¿Lo es?

Poof no se encontró valor para verle, pese a que su pregunta salía tranquila y sin tonos de reproche de por medio.

—Bueno... —dijo, pensando que no tenía salida, estaba atrapado—, sí, podría decirse, pero no fue idea de nadie. Digo, fue un accidente. O algo así. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía y yo pensé que nada malo iba a pasar... ¡No fue su culpa! —agregó de improviso.

No tenía que ser genio para adivinar lo que habrían pensado o lo que pensaría mamá cuando descubriera la verdad. Él quedaría como el iluso, el pobre idiota al que engañaron y Foop, bueno, no era ningún ángel, pero estaba igual de sorprendido que él cuando descubrieron lo del reloj. Lo había acompañado a ver a Matilde, la había amenazado para que los ayudara a repararlo todo.

—Fue sin intención, papá —dijo al fin, levantando la vista. La expresión de Cosmo no había variado en nada y su hijo casi prefirió que al menos se pusiera a gritarle. La noche anterior sí lo había sabido, podía imaginarse lo que sucedería pero no tuvo fuerzas para marcharse. Sencillamente no pudo—. Lo—lo lamento, yo...

—¿Tú crees que es prudente? —inquirió Cosmo de pronto.

Poof parpadeó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Salir con Foop —dijo Cosmo simplemente, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo como si se concentrara en algo—. ¿Tú crees que es prudente? ¿No crees que intentara destruirte de nuevo o enviarte a otra dimensión o quitarte tus poderes? ¿Puedes estar seguro de que no hará nada de eso? Tu madre estaba demasiado furiosa para hablarlo pero yo debía preguntártelo. No soy muy listo y no conozco a Foop tanto como tú, así que debes saberlo mejor.

Poof se quedó pasmado. En lugar de hacerle reclamos por el bien del universo, de castigarlo por la escapada nocturna, de darle un sermón interminable, papá sólo quería saber si creía estar a salvo. Sólo eso y así estaría satisfecho. Confiaba en su criterio lo suficiente para determinarlo por sí mismo.

—Bueno —dijo, conmovido y resuelto—, la verdad es que creo que sí, papá. Ha podido hacerme daño muchas veces antes y nunca lo hizo. Acabo de volver de su casa y estoy aquí entero, ¿no?

La mirada verde lo recorrió de arriba abajo como si quisiera comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba de una sola pieza.

—De acuerdo —dijo Cosmo, todavía serio—. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para reparar lo que han hecho, ¿no es cierto?

—No, nada. Incluso fuimos a una bruja y ella nos dijo que no había remedio.

Cosmo asintió sin una palabra y volvió a arrugar el entrecejo, como si persiguiera un pensamiento bastante huidizo.

—Bien —dijo y entonces soltó un suspiro, como si se hubiera liberado de una carga—. Entonces ya no queda de otra. Prepárate para ir a la escuela. Hablaré con tu madre cuando regrese.

A Poof no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. En cuanto tuvo la puerta cerrada tras de sí se dejó resbalar por ella hasta el piso, soltando un suspiro más largo que el de su padre. Todavía no sabía si lo que acababa de pasar era bueno o malo. Al menos tenía a papá de su lado. Mamá estaba furiosa y probablemente lo estaría más cuando supiera todo, pero no estaba ahí ahora. Y ahora todos ellos, sin excepción, se convertirían en un montón de oficinistas amargados en un mundo gris sólo porque él no se empeñó en decir que no.

Todavía recordaba la helada actitud de Foop el día de ayer, mientras lo dejaba irse a su gusto. En esa ocasión nada más Clarice lo había detenido, pero ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho? No habría descubierto lo del estúpido contrato, no habría sabido que no había vuelta atrás y no se habría quedado con Foop esa noche a pesar de todo. La habría pasado en su cuarto tratando de convencerse de que había hecho lo mejor y el universo no sufriría ningún cambio. Sus padres, Rizos, la escuela... todo seguiría como siempre, no a punto de cambiar. Foop le permitió marcharse y él no lo hizo. Él derramó la última gota del reloj, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

No importaba que Cosmo no le hubiera reprochado nada. Su propia consciencia hacía un excelente trabajo haciéndolo sentir egoísta, imbécil, desalmado. Presentándole escenas donde de ser querido por la comunidad mágica pasaba a ser despreciado, echado de lado. Donde la gente lo culpaba por los trajes que iban a usar, le reprochaban por sus hormonas, y sentía que no tendría nada que responderles. Que incluso, mientras deseaban escupirlo, les daría toda la razón.

El ruido de un sonido curioso le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Parecía una aguja siendo arrastrada por una superficie de vidrio, un chirrido irritante, capaz de hacer moler los dientes. Miró en derredor y descubrió una figura azulada en el borde de su ventana. Poof se acercó, la curiosidad venciendo el pesimismo, y vio que se trataba de un gato pero no un gato normal. Tenía una cola de pez agitándose detrás de él en lugar de una cola y tenía un par de alas de murciélago en la espalda. El par de ojos morados lo miraban fijamos mientras la garra volvía a bajar por el cristal. Esta vez con bastante fuerza, dejando marcas visibles, como si tuviera molestándose por la espera.

Aturdido por la sorpresa, Poof movió su lápiz y la ventana se abrió, dejando toda el agua afuera. El gato salió volando y movió su pelaje de forma que se quitara la humedad de encima. Dejó empapados la alfombra y un sillón amplio, pero no pareció importarle. Rápidamente la cola de pescado tomó la forma de un par de patas normales y el animal flotó hacia sus brazos sin hacer desaparecer el par de alas oscuras. El gato ronroneó mucho más fuerte de lo que debería cuando Poof, vacilante, le acarició la espalda. Parecía un tigre degustando a una cebra recién cazada.

—Exageras un poco, ¿no crees? —dijo, yendo a sentarse en otro sillón seco.

Lo cargaba como si fuera un bebé, apoyando la mayor parte del peso contra su pecho y antebrazos. En cuanto se sentó, estando más cómodo, comenzó a rascarle tras las orejas. Tuvo que sonreír cuando sintió la presión de la cabeza contra sus dedos, como si le dijera "sí, ahí, muy bien, un poco más arriba." Continuaba vibrando como un celular gigante al ritmo de sus sonidos desproporcionados, cada vez con más suavidad. No parecía dispuesto a hacer otra cosa.

—Jorgen ya habló con mis padres —dijo Poof de pronto. Los ojos del animal, de un morado oscuro igual a los suyos, se abrieron y lo observaron con patente curiosidad—. Mamá está molesta, qué sorpresa, y papá, bueno, creo que él está bien. Supongo que también visitaron a los tuyos, ¿no es así?

La cara del gato se contrajo, como si repente hubiera olido un pescado demasiado podrido para degustarlo. Asintió en respuesta y de nuevo insistió con la coronilla para que siguiera mimándolo.

—¿Qué tal salió eso? —preguntó Poof.

Bajo su mano los músculos al principio de las patas se levantaron. La versión felina de lo que era encoger los hombros, dando a entender que, siquiera, no había sido terrible.

—Ya veo —dijo Poof y ya no tuvo nada que decir.

Se entretuvo mirando la pantalla apagada del televisor y pasando los dedos entre el pelaje del gato de forma mecánica. Los ojos del animal se concentraron en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Foop.

—Ni idea —respondió Poof con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Luego rectificó, porque aquella otra sonaba demasiado patética—. Supongo que podríamos estar peor, ¿no?

—Siempre se puede —afirmó el anti, como si eso fuera algo positivo.

Para cuando Poof bajó las escaleras, Wanda todavía no había regresado y Cosmo estaba esperándolo en la entrada. La cara del mayor se iluminó al ver a la nueva mascota que su hijo cargaba en brazos. Jamás había visto a ese gato en su vida y no se preguntó siquiera por qué tenía el dibujo de una calavera en el costado. Sólo sabía que le encantaban los animales.

—¿Quién es este peludo amigo? —preguntó sonriente, alargando la mano para tocarlo y recibiendo un rugido de león a cambio—. ¡Pero qué curioso ronroneo! ¿Es tuyo, Poof?

—Eh, algo así —dijo el aludido dando unos pasos atrás. Si papá intentaba acariciarlo de nuevo lo veía en un futuro cercano cubierto de arañazos y mordiscos—. Lo encontré en mi cuart0, pero no es mío. Conozco al dueño, va a mi escuela. ¿Nos vamos?

Cosmo aceptó esta explicación tan fácil como un caramelo y asintió, poniéndose en marcha. El gato, satisfecho de que ninguna otra mano que la de Poof estuviera encima de él, se restregó contra su cuello y le dio unas lamidas juguetonas. Su lengua, como lija, le causó un estremecimiento que rogó al cielo papá no notara.

—

Desde el momento en que cruzaron las puertas de la escuela (Foop de vuelta a su forma original), a Poof le dio la impresión de que miles de ojos seguían su flote por los pasillos y murmuraban a sus espaldas. Era cierto que antes no era precisamente invisible, pero nunca se había percatado de cuántos estudiantes había y cuántos amigos tenían para chismorrear apenas se iba. De alguna manera el hecho de que flotara al lado de su contraparte parecía influir sobre ellos, porque también le pareció ver a mucha gente prestándole tanta atención como a él.

—¿Crees que lo saben? —le preguntó en cuanto se detuvieron frente al casillero de Foop.

—¿Si saben qué? —inquirió el anti.

—Lo del reloj. ¿Crees que saben que nosotros lo rompimos y lo que pasará?

—Por favor, Poof —dijo su contrario, girando los ojos, como si la respuesta no pudiera ser más evidente—. Si yo mismo no sabía hasta que Jorgen me lo dijo, ¿cómo esperas que ellos se enteren?

—No lo sé... —dijo, mirando sobre su hombro. Un trío de trolls giraron rápidamente las cabezas, admirando diferentes cosas y gruñéndose unos a otros—. ¿No lo sientes? Es como si todos nos miraran.

—Una de dos —sugirió Foop sacando un voluminoso volumen de matemáticas avanzadas—: o todos ellos intentan comprender por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en notar mis maravillosas cualidades como acompañante o sólo estás sufriendo de paranoia bonachona.

—¿Paranoia bonachona? —repitió el hada, seguro de que se lo había inventado.

—Sí, lo mismo que le pasó a aquel sujeto que mató a alguien y luego le pareció estar oyendo su corazón palpitar bajo el suelo —Miró a Poof, que sólo pudo parpadear—. El cuento ese que nos dieron a leer la semana pasada —Parpadeo incomprendido—. Bueno, no importa. El caso es que crees que hiciste algo malo y como estás acostumbrado a hacer de héroe, te sientes perseguido. Ya se te pasará.

—¿Tú no crees que hicimos nada malo? —preguntó Poof, con una esperanza en la voz que incluso a él le desconcertó.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Foop cerrando su casillero con un portazo—. Nada más somos un par de jóvenes que decidieron, por voluntad propia y libremente, salir juntos. Lo que sucediera después de eso no es nuestra culpa, si no del mentecato que hizo esas estúpidas reglas.

Poof cabeceó lentamente. No lo había visto de esa forma antes. De pronto se sentía mucho más aliviado, aunque, al voltearse un segundo, pensó que el trío de trolls se giraba con bastante rapidez. Tanta que uno de ellos chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Tal vez Foop tuviera razón y nada más les llamaba la atención que ahora estuvieran juntos.

Durante la hora del almuerzo (como lo prometió, se sentó en la misma mesa vacía que el anti) descubrió que había tenido razón a medias. Rizos era la única otra persona que los acompañaba y ella acababa de decirle la historia que se inventó después de la escena de ayer. Ella no parecía en lo absoluto enfadada con ninguno de los dos. Rechazó cortésmente los intentos de disculpas de su amigo y dirigió a Foop la misma sonrisa simpática cuando dijo que estaba feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien a fin de cuentas. Había estado preocupada porque no contestara a sus llamadas y mensajes. Incluso había pensado en llamar a sus padres para hacerles saber lo sucedido, pero se tranquilizó mucho al recibir su respuesta.

La pequeña actuación de Foop y su insinuante declaración de que Poof era suyo había atraído, ciertamente, el deseo por conocimiento de varias personas. Ella al principio no tenía idea de qué decirles, por supuesto, pero teniendo apenas una idea esbozó una historia romántica para explicar la extraña escena. Le dijo, a quien le preguntara, que ellos llevaban meses ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos y su relación amorosa, la cual terminó trágicamente cuando Glup hizo estallar de forma accidental su habitación.

—Como todos saben que normalmente experimenta en el laboratorio y no siempre sale bien, no hubo problema en hacer que se lo creyeran —dijo ella, sonriente.

—Es Foop —corrigió el susodicho, con un gruñido irritado—. Y gracias por hacerme ver como el malo, Dorados.

—No es precisamente una novedad, ¿no? —intervino Poof, dirigiéndole una media sonrisa para que no se lo tomara como una crítica.

Foop bufó, indiferente a la opinión pública. Rizos continuó diciendo que la única razón por la que Poof decidió salir con ella fue para intentar olvidar a Foop. En su intento desesperado (y empleó esas mismas palabras, "intento desesperado", como una verdadera novelista) por superarlo Poof la bañó de esos mismos regalos que demostraban el amor que esperaba poder llegar a sentir un día. Por supuesto, como era su novia, ella sabía que había habido otro pero asumió que las continuas muestras de cariño eran la prueba más clara de que todo eso había quedado detrás. Hasta el momento en que Glup ("¡Foop!", dijo éste, recibiendo luego un codazo de su contraparte) vio de lo que se estaba perdiendo sintió tal arrebato de celos que no le quedó otra opción que recuperar lo que se le había perdido. Lo que sucedió después...

—Bueno, supongo que se lo imaginan, puesto que llegaron juntos —concluyó la joven.

Poof estaba impresionado porque se hubiera inventado eso tan rápidamente y no dejaba de admirar la imaginación de su amiga. Foop echó una mirada por todo el comedor, dándose cuenta al fin de que unas cuantas cabezas simulaban no verlo justo cuando les llegaba su turno. No se había percatado porque estaba acostumbrado a pretender que le daban lo mismo el resto de las criaturas mágicas. Una mueca despectiva cruzó su rostro.

—¿Y ellos se tragaron esa ridícula novela? —dijo, incrédulo. La historia de Rizos tenía tantos huecos como un colador y no entendía cómo nadie se había dado cuenta al respecto—. ¡Qué idiotas!

—Tienes razón —admitió Rizos, para sorpresa de los dos seres—. No fue mi mejor idea, pero con tan poco tiempo... y de algo sirvió ya que ahora todos sienten lástima por mí porque quedé como la enamorada desengañada. Evité muchas preguntas sólo haciendo que lloraba y que no quería hablar más al respecto. Creo que aunque no tenga pareja mis posibilidades de llegar a reina aumentaron al menos en un 10%, según las más recientes encuestas.

Y lo dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna como antes, como si nada más anunciara los deliciosos pasteles que iban a salir de su horno. No sentía el más ligero dejo de culpa por haber armado tal pantomima. Una parte de Foop sintió un inesperado respeto por esa joven, que le dejó ligeramente confuso por lo nuevo y sorprendente que era.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Brownies AntiMágicos**

* * *

En la gran ciudad de Nueva York los establecimientos iban y venían prácticamente todos los días. Toda ella, tan rica y caprichosa, los dejaba ir como zapatos pasados de moda apenas entraban las botas nuevas en su bolsa. A menos que una celebridad declarara que era su favorito o el dueño vendiera su alma al diablo la mayoría de los locales no resistían ni la mitad del año. Algo así era de esperar cuando en cada esquina siempre se encontraba los mismos productos con precios variando de sus clones. Las personas podían apegarse a esas esperanzas comerciales, reunirse ahí con sus amigos o creer que no es como los otros lugares, pero los lugares que se mantenían tal cual por mucho tiempo eran bastante escasos. Y la mayoría pertenecían a una cadena ya conocida.

Por eso, cuando las cafeterías comenzaron a desaparecer, nadie lo vio como algo extraño. Quizá si les extrañara que en la misma semana en que un lugar se quemaba hasta sus cimientos en otro sitio, justo en la esquina, entraran a robar absolutamente todo lo que tenía, incluido el papel higiénico. De sus dueños apenas se hablaba, simplemente porque ya no se supo de ellos. Más tarde fue una bomba fétida de olor permanente. Una plaga de cucarachas tan grandes como ratas. Las aguas negras saliendo de todas las máquinas e inodoros. Se habló de malas instalaciones, de irresponsabilidad, de vándalos. Se dijo mucho pero no bastante para relacionar nada con la cafetería que fue instalada en una de las calles más concurridas. ¿Y por qué lo harían? Ese mismo día también se inauguró un salón de belleza, una librería café, un restaurante de comida a base de pollo y una tienda de ropa deportiva. La librería café cerró prematuramente. Sólo se vio una mañana al dueño poniendo el cartel de cerrado sobre la puerta con una enorme maleta bajo el brazo y buscar un taxi de forma desesperada, chillando que lo llevara lo más lejos posible de ese sitio infernal. La pequeña cafetería (llamada sencillamente "Danos tu dinero o lárgate") tenía todo lo que uno podía desear. Dulces, cafés cargados, un servicio veloz y precios sorprendentemente bajos.

Era de diseño sencillo, con sus mesas redondas, sillas rectas y cortinas sobre las amplias ventanas. Lo único ligeramente notorio de su apariencia era que predominaban los colores oscuros, como negro, azul o un rojo tan intenso que casi parecía sangre seca. Eso era todo. Ningún adorno, ningún estilo definido a la vista. Y los nombres de las cosas... vaya, uno tiene que apreciar la creatividad. "Garras de tigre adiposo", "orejas de oso rabioso", "té de la perdición", "condenados de chocolate"... E incomprensiblemente, sólo brownies. Una señora hizo notar que estos últimos eran bastante parecidos a los que vendían en aquel otro sitio a la vuelta de la esquina. Ya saben, antes de que la dueña fuera internada en un "centro de salud mental". Sí, mire, incluso ponen la crema exactamente igual. Y eso que la muchacha estaba tan orgullosa diciendo que era una receta familiar muy vieja. Qué decepción. Uno ya no puede creer en lo que dicen las personas. Nadie le puso mucha atención, por supuesto. Estorbaba la fila.

—Aquí tiene —dijo Foop empujando una taza de café y un montón de garras de tigre adiposo hacia el gordinflón que esperaba. Al caminar al gordo le temblaban las pantorrillas bajo los pantalones cortos. A duras penas contuvo un gesto de asco mientras se acercaba y en su lugar compuso una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa—. Espero que viva tiempos muy interesantes, señor.

El sujeto sonrió tontamente y se alejó con su pedido. Un muchacho apoyado contra la barra lo observó irse. Su cabello lila retorcido en rizos hacía una buena combinación con su chaqueta del mismo color. Luego de que el gordo se fuera se volvió al empleado con una expresión de sorprendido agrado.

—Eso fue amable —comentó, impresionado.

Hasta ahora las únicas intervenciones solícitas que había oído se pronunciaban con la aguda voz de Clarice.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es una maldición china —le aclaró Foop viendo la hora en su reloj—. Es como desearle a alguien que ojala viva una guerra, una epidemia o algo así.

—Oh —dijo Poof. Debió haberlo esperado.

—Faltan cinco minutos para mi descanso —anunció Foop, y a continuación se sacó de encima el delantal gris que llevaba.

El mismo logo afuera del establecimiento (la de una cara y un pulgar indicando que podías marcharte) estaba estampado en el pecho. Ese dibujo también se encontraba en la gorra azul que se quitó de encima de forma impaciente. Se peinó con los dedos como si quisiera quitarse los gérmenes que infestaban al absurdo capitalismo norteamericano y se volvió a otro empleado vestido igual que él, mientras éste colocaba una nueva cantidad de orejas de oso rabioso en el mostrador. Foop le tiró encima el uniforme como si se tratara de un perchero viviente que de casualidad pasara por ahí.

—Dile a mi padre que puede chuparse un limón y que me largo —avisó el anti.

Sin esperar respuesta levantó una madera que separaba la barra del resto del establecimiento y salió. El empleado al que se había dirigido (con unos colmillos tan obvios como los suyos) le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso frente a la máquina registradora. A Poof le daba un ligero miedo, aunque intentaba ignorarlo. Despectivo parecía capaz de romper cualquier vidrio que tuviera cerca para sacar los ojos de alguien que le molestaba. O algo peor. Era, en efecto, el justo opuesto de Binky.

Foop sólo estaba deseoso por desaparecer de ese sitio. Cuando traspasó las puertas unas campanas que sonaron sobre su cabeza le hicieron levantar un costado de los labios, como si alguien acabara de emitir el sonido más irritante y desagradable sobre la tierra. Poof pensó que esa misma cara pondrían otros de escuchar el chirrido de unas uñas muy largas sobre un pizarrón. Afuera el anti levantó el cuello de su abrigo y observó el cielo como si este le ofendiera la vista.

—Vamos —dijo, emprendiendo el camino hacia la izquierda. Iba sin mirar a nadie y los brazos apretados contra sus costados.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Poof, sin extrañarse de su actitud.

Ya era la segunda vez que acompañaba a Foop a uno de sus descansos y sabía lo que seguía. Aunque no estaba en lo absoluto de acuerdo con los métodos que se empleaban para aumentar la clientela de Danos tu dinero o lárgate, tampoco podía pronunciarse en contra. Después de todo, entre convertirse en un pixie o un anti mágico prefería por mucho lo segundo. Por lo menos entonces todavía tendría algún sentido del humor. Uno retorcido y negro, pero lo tendría. Podría divertirse, tal como Foop había dicho en una ocasión. Sólo por eso Jorgen les había permitido a los antis abrir aquel sitio, con la esperanza de reunir el suficiente dinero que les permitiera ganar la subasta. Sin olvidar la condición de que limitarían sus desgracias a la recolección del dinero y a nada más. Y que nada de lo que hicieran pusiera en alerta a los humanos acerca de la magia, etcétera. Robar no valía de nada, por si fuera poco. El dinero debía ser legalmente suyo

Según Foop, a ningún anti le hacía la menor gracia cumplir con ese nuevo plan de Anti Cosmo. Era frustrante tener a todos esos blancos de mala suerte caminando frente a sus narices y saber que no se les podía hacer nada. No ser capaces de mover la varita tanto como quisieran y seguir esas aburridas recetas humanas tenían a varios de ellos con el mismo aire hosco que un adolescente cuyos padres le obligan injustamente a estar ahí. Afortunadamente a los humanos parecía darles lo mismo.

Para Foop era una situación doblemente indeseable, por esa limitación en sus poderes y el hecho de verse reducido a alguna especie de sirviente de humanos. Cada vez que le recordaban que una actitud amigable dejaba mayores propinas parecía que le estuvieran ordenando lamerles los pies sudados a un equipo de atletas. Lo peor era cuando esos mismos atletas se ponían exigentes. Era justo en esos momentos en que era incapaz de soportar su existencia sin quemar la cara de alguien cuando Clarice surgía, dispuesta y amable con todo mundo. Foop aceptaba esa patada hacia afuera de su propio cuerpo con alivio. Por lo menos así se ahorraba el mal trago y una visita permanente a la prisión mágica.

—A ese sitio Stardocks a dos calles de aquí —respondió el anti y añadió, como si ya no pudiera contenerse—. Es el tercero que elimino esta semana. Y sólo en esta zona, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Qué diablos les sucede a todos estos humanos que necesitan tanto café? Ni siquiera nosotros tenemos tantas tiendas de varitas y ellas sí que nos sirven.

—Así son las cadenas comerciales —dijo Poof vagamente, frotándose el estómago vacío—. Oye, antes de que hagas lo que sea que planeas hacer, ¿crees que podríamos comer algo? Tengo hambre.

Foop lo miró frunciendo el ceño. No parecía molesto, sólo medía sus posibilidades mentalmente.

—Está bien —dijo volviendo al frente.

Poof se quedó un momento en su lugar antes de seguirle.

—No habrás envenenado la comida de nuevo, ¿cierto? —preguntó—. Un par de personas de la otra vez siguen en el hospital. Continúan queriendo comerse las uñas de los pies.

—¿En serio? No me digas —respondió Foop, sonriente, y negó con la cabeza, apartando el placer para más tarde—. No, la comida está bien.

No podía evitar la duda. Tenía demasiado fresco en la mente cómo esas personas, de comer tranquilamente sus pedidos pasaban al siguiente instante a masticar todo lo que tuvieran a mano. En esa oportunidad casi perdió una oreja.

—¿Seguro?

—Completamente —afirmó el anti.

Poof lo miró en silencio por unos segundos antes de liberar un suspiro.

—Si tú lo dices...

Llegaron al sitio. Como cabía esperar a esas horas de la tarde estaba casi lleno y una larga fila se daba frente a la máquina registradora. También salía mucha gente con la misma frecuencia con que entraban, muchos de ellos hablando por teléfono sostenidos por el hombro y una expresión de ansiedad en el rostro. Parecía que mientras estaban esperando sus órdenes sus hogares estuvieran incendiándose y ahora desearan recuperar un rastro de sus vidas entre los escombros. Foop contó a una docena de personas delante de ellos, miró la hora en su reloj y no hizo nada para adelantarse. Poof supo que en otras circunstancias no habría tenido duda en agitar su pluma para ponerse al frente pero eso habría implicado reducir significativamente su descanso. Cada momento en que estuvieran ahí sería otro momento lejos de Danos tu dinero o lárgate.

—¿Cuándo terminas tu turno? —preguntó.

—A las 9, más o menos. Luego padre querrá que vaya a cenar —Foop mostró los dientes en un gruñido resentido—. No puedo creer que me haga cumplir esa estúpida cláusula del contrato en caso de emergencia.

Poof se limitó a asentir, solidario. Ya había oído antes esa queja.

Anti Cosmo, previniendo una situación en la que la existencia tal y como la conocían corriera peligro, había incluido una parte del contrato original firmado con su hijo para aumentar las visitas al castillo a ser prácticamente diarias. Foop había firmado a sabiendas de ese detalle, asumiendo que las posibilidades de que alguna vez tuvieran que recordárselo serían lo suficientemente remotas para merecer su preocupación. Ahora no tenía más opción que quedarse hasta el postre todas las veces que a su padre se le antojara.

De hecho, era por otro trato con Anti Cosmo que Foop hacía esos trabajos de eliminación. Esta vez firmado en un pergamino de por sí maldito para que todo aquel que no cumpliera lo que se decía y firmaba en él sufriera una intensa picazón por lo que le restaba de vida. De ser por Foop se pasaría ese último mes antes que se liberara la Oscuridad perfeccionando sus experimentos y causando infortunios a todo ser que tuviera a mano. Haciendo cosas que de verdad le importaban un rábano. Para él, todo el asunto de la subasta era una soberana estupidez y con gusto se hubiera negado a participar de ella si tan sólo Anti Cosmo no le hubiera amenazado con acortar su suministro de magia si no se sometía. Como padre y tutor legal suyo (cada vez que oía esa frase Foop apenas se contenía la risa), Anti Cosmo tenía la potestad de hacer que la fuente de energía que alimentaba los cuerpos y las varitas de todos los antis no le sirviera para otra cosa que mantenerse con vida. Si no había empleado con anterioridad esa carta maestra había sido únicamente porque la guardaba para una ocasión especial. Para una emergencia. Como cuando se generan desastres cósmicos irreversibles. A cambio de su magia plena, les ayudaría en el negocio eliminando a la competencia. Anti Cosmo lo había atado de pies y manos aprovechándose del único recurso que su hijo nunca podría aspirar a tener: el hecho de ser su progenitor.

A su pesar (y era mucho su pesar) Foop admitió a fin de cuentas que su padre no fue un completo idiota planeándolo todo. Pero eso no le quitaba lo molesto de sus cenas.

—Ahora se dedica a lanzarme indirectas de lo que debo hacer contigo —le contaba al tratar de hacerle engendrar una mínima idea del suplicio que representaban esas reuniones—. Por más que le digo que no es su asunto, insiste en que no estaría encaminando bien mi plan maestro si no intentara al menos forzarte a renunciar a tu magia o a reducirla. Dice que incluso como pixies serías un inconveniente para mí y sería un tonto si no tratara de aprovechar tu "compañerismo". Está empeñado en creer que todo ha salido de mí. Este es mi plan, sólo que un plan idiota que me salió de las manos.

Luego gruñía entre dientes, frustrado, como si intentara aclararse la garganta con papeles de lija. A Poof no le había sorprendido en lo absoluto.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan ahora? —preguntó, curioso.

—El mismo de siempre —dijo, indiferente—. Dominar el universo. Eso sucederá de una manera o de otra, sin importar cuántos relojes sean destruidos.

Poof no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreírle. No obstante la nueva tiranía que Foop planteaba, por lo menos se animaba al hablar de eso y así hacía más fácil que su propio buen humor resurgiera.

En su casa las cosas tampoco estaban mejores. Mamá habia decidido castigarlo hasta que acabara la academia por haber roto el equilibrio del universo y nunca perdía ocasión de demostrarle lo enojada y decepcionada que estaba con él por llevarla a ese punto. Le hablaba con una frialdad que helaba la sangre y no lo miraba a los ojos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Papá intentaba aligerar las cosas como podía, fracasando miserablemente en el proceso.

El ambiente había llegado a volverse tan insoportable que estaba feliz de tener cualquier excusa para mantenerse alejado de la fuente. En ese momento su madre creía que estaba repasando para un examen en su cuarto. Si de casualidad llegaban a necesitarlo en el castillo lo único que encontrarían sus padres sería una copia de él frente al escritorio, dándole la espalda a la puerta, instruido para enviarle un mensaje de texto si eso llegaba a suceder. En todas las otras ocasiones en que Poof se había escapado su celular permaneció en completo silencio. Respecto a la razón por la que había roto el equilibrio del universo jamás se hablaba.

Era como si hubiera tallado una obscenidad en una estatua extremadamente valiosa y el hecho de que no lo lamentara en lo absoluto lo hacía peor. Parecía que Wanda esperaba que de un momento a otro se pusiera a rogarle perdón y le prometiera que nunca volvería a hacerlo, que, a pesar de que el daño estaba hecho, lo sentía muchísimo y no se preocupara más porque pronto sería de nuevo su buen niño.

A Poof le hubiera encantado poder hacerlo. Le dolía que no fuera así. En esos momentos sus únicos consuelos eran el apoyo de papá, de Rizos y esas salidas con Foop, aunque estuvieran restringidas. Sólo en esos momentos, sencillamente hablando, ninguna de las cosas que les sucedían se sentían tan pesadas. Incluso podían volverse fácilmente superables, reduciéndolos de ese modo. Representaba un mayor alivio que, cuando esos temas se agotaran (y afortunadamente lo hacían) todavía encontraran placer en cosas tan insignificante como hablar de las películas vistas o lo que pensaban acerca de la Tierra. Puede que no siempre estuvieran de acuerdo (sobretodo en la insistencia de Foop en que la raza humana era irremediablemente estúpida) pero tampoco importaba, teniendo esa simple libertad en su poder.

Recibieron sus tazas de café y masitas pareciéndoles que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que las pidieron, aunque en realidad fue una media hora. El vaso de Poof tenía un alto montículo de crema con chispas de chocolate esparcidas. De inmediato el hada separó una buena cantidad de saquitos de azúcar para echarle pero la mano de Foop le detuvo de romper el primero.

—Aguarda —dijo y se sacó una botellita del bolsillo.

Acercó ambos vasos hacia sí y les echó encima su contenido. Poof sólo alcanzó a ver una gota azul desapareciendo entre nubes. A continuación Foop revolvió a cada uno rápidamente utilizando una cuchara. Luego se los acercó a la nariz para olfatearlo y, aparentemente satisfecho, le entregó lo suyo con una sonrisa de puros colmillos. El hada observó el vaso, ahora dudando de que quisiera tomárselo.

—No te preocupes, ahora es inofensivo —lo tranquilizó Foop tomando un sorbo de su café extra cargado, sin molestarse en poner una gota de edulcorante. Saboreó el líquido por unos instantes y se encogió de hombros, acabando de determinar que no estaba tan horrible—. Yo que tú me lo terminaría pronto.

—¿Qué tan pronto? —preguntó Poof.

—Diez minutos —dijo el anti, tras comprobar la hora—. Créeme, no querrás estar aquí cuando transcurra ese tiempo.

A Poof no se le ocurrió ponerlo en duda. Bebió su pedido aceleradamente, sintiendo que le quemaba la lengua y se llenó la boca con las masas. Masticar, beber, quemarse. El café siguió calentando a lo largo de su espalda pero de todos modos supuso un alivio poder llevarse algo al estómago. Las masas eran pequeñas y dulces, cubiertas de azúcar glasee que se deshacía contra el paladar. Foop se dedicó a tomar pequeños sorbos tranquilamente mirando alrededor, sólo para no tener que ver tal indiferencia hacia los modales en la mesa. Aguardó a que el plato y dúo de vasos volvieran a estar vacíos para dirigirse al hada. Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Satisfecho, Santa Claus?

Poof sacó la lengua para pasárselo por el labio superior y probó la crema que se había asentado ahí. Debía tener un gran bigote blanco encima. Le dirigió una sonrisa de picardía.

—¿Quieres probar?

—No tengo ganas de dulce en este momento —dijo el anti, arrancando una servilleta del surtidor y pasándosela.

Poof la aceptó todavía sonriente. A pesar de su tono tranquilo, pudo advertir cierto enrojecimiento en las afiladas mejillas y cómo mantenía la vista fija en un punto de su hombro. Aun le faltaba pero ya estaba mejorando. Pronto ya no podría disfrutar de ese poder de ponerlo incómodo tan fácilmente. Se limpió apresuradamente y recogió todo para tirarlo en un basurero cercano, en tanto Foop salía con un nuevo tintineo. Por un momento Poof miró a la clientela condenada. Sabía que lo que fuera a sucederles no sería letal ni permanente de ningún modo. La idea no era matar a nadie sino acabar con la reputación del establecimiento para llevarlo a la quiebra. Aun así, sentía como si debiera decir algo, lo que fuera. Tal vez debería advertirle a aquel chico de aspecto nervioso que por hoy se decantara por un jugo de naranja, aprovechando que estaban de temporada.

Ya tenía la mano levantada para llamarle la atención cuando, a último momento, decidió bajarla y abandonar el lugar. Foop lo esperaba en la esquina y al verlo acercarse frunció ligeramente el ceño. Poof no entendió a qué venía eso hasta que percibió el pulgar el anti frotarse contra la comisura de sus labios. Alejado de sí, el hada vio que el dedo tenía una mancha blanca. Indiferente, Foop se llevó su propio dedo a la boca y asomó la lengua unos centímetros para darle una breve lamida. Luego se humedeció los labios como si buscara un segundo sabor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Poof se dio cuenta de que debía lucir idiota y se forzó a cerrar sus mandíbulas, adoptando un aire serio para que no se notara demasiado su bochorno.

—Nada, es sólo... espero que no les hayas puesto algo muy malo en el café —se excusó.

Foop enarcó una ceja, pero eso fue todo.

—No te inquietes. Eventualmente acabarán deduciendo que hay una rata atrapada en la máquina. La cual, por cierto, está. Pero después de que nos dieran nuestro pedido —agregó ante el horror de su contraparte, la cual suspiró con alivio.

—Menos mal. ¿Y ahora?

—Hay una pastelería cerca de aquí. Una explosión en los hornos se accionará en unos minutos. No tenemos que hacer nada más que esperar.

—Me parece bien —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Frente a la modesta pastelería (nueva o recién renovada) había una florería cerrada a esas horas. Delante del escaparate con flores vistosas estaba colocado un banco de madera en el que se sentaron a aguardar. El tiempo pasó tranquilamente. Las personas pasaban sin prestarles atención a ellos ni al pequeño negocio. Foop llegó a preguntarse si siquiera los notarían si estuvieran en sus verdaderas formas.

—Rizos tiene una idea —dijo Poof de pronto, como si acabara de acordarse.

—¿Ah, sí? —aportó Foop sin mucho interés.

—Sí, una forma para detener a la oscuridad —continuó el hada, poco a poco recuperando la vivacidad—. En caso de que ustedes los antis no consigan el dinero.

—¿Y cuál sería esa? —siguió preguntando, ahora escéptico.

—Dice que reuniendo la magia de las criaturas de los bosques, de los mágicos y anti mágicos al mismo tiempo se podría generar una fuerza lo bastante poderosa para destruirla —Se irguió completamente, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Quería preguntarte si crees que es posible.

—No —respondió Foop sin vacilar ni despegar los ojos de enfrente.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el hada, casi molesto.

—Sería demasiado fácil —respondió simplemente—. Si bastara sólo eso para mantenerla a raya ¿entonces por qué no lo hicieron cuando pasó la última vez? Y además estamos hablando de una fuerza capaz de cambiar a todo el universo. De cambiarlo, no de destruirlo, para lo cual se requiere mucha más fuerza. Dudo seriamente que lográramos juntar un poder tan inmenso.

—Temía que dijeras eso —soltó el hada desplomándose en su asiento. Se pasó las manos por los ojos, como si después de correr muchos kilómetros le acabaran de decir que la meta estaba del otro lado—. Ella dijo que le iba a presentar la idea al consejo de hadas.

—Tu amiga sin duda no quiere cambiar de vestuario —comentó Foop con una ligera nota de impaciencia—. Va a ser el ridículo. A todo esto ¿qué pensaba hacer si ganamos nosotros?

Poof no contestó. Foop volteó y le vio encoger de hombros con una sonrisa demasiado tensa en los labios.

—Pedirle ayuda a los pixies —dedujo el anti. El gesto culpable de Poof se lo confirmó. Giró los ojos y elevó la vista al cielo como si lamentara la estupidez mágica. Luego volvió hacia él, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?

—Bueno, sabes que preferiría que nada tuviera que cambiar —contestó el hada, tratando de ser honesto—. Pero, si no queda de otra...

—No hay de otra.

—Pues entonces sí, prefiero ser un anti mágico —res0lvió Poof, desafiante, y se preguntó de dónde venía eso.

—Bien —dijo Foop.

Un lado de su boca tembló brevemente, como si por un segundo hubiera querido estirarla hacia arriba. En ese momento un sonido potente inundó el aire. Parecía la madre de los gigantes dando un par de aplausos a la nada. Al otro lado de la calle las personas salieron corriendo de la pastelería, algunas tosiendo contra sus manos cerradas. Tras ellas una negra nube comenzó a arrastrarse por las ventanas y al fondo, presumiblemente por donde se entraba a la cocina, un gusano perfecto se elevó en el aire. A Poof le llegaron los gritos de pánico y el olor del pan quemado. Esperaba que los empleados lograran escapar.

—¿No va a haber heridos, cierto?

—Para nada —contestó Foop. Continuaba en la misma postura de antes, inmutable. Luego agregó, sin ninguna entonación—. Si llegaras a ser un anti te ayudaría a encontrar un buen castillo.

—Gracias —replicó Poof, mirándolo, sin acabar de determinar si lo decía en serio o no.

Decidió olvidarse del asunto en cambio y concentrarse en el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Las sirenas de los bomberos comenzaron a sonar a lo lejos.

* * *

_Tengo anotado todo lo que va a pasar en esta historia y ya logré resumirlo en 19 capítulos, más un epílogo. Las cosas no salen tal como había planeado, así que posiblemente sean menos, pero el caso es que ya tengo decidido el final. Dado lo cual intentaré ir empezando los capítulos cada viernes y quizá termine publicándolos al día siguiente o en el domingo. Nunca he llegado tan lejos con ningún fic y quiero terminarlo antes de que acabe este año (o el mundo, si es que hay que hacer caso de los alarmistas). Espero que les guste y hasta la que sigue._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Acciones preventinas**

* * *

Al escucharlo por primera vez, Foop creyó que sería bastante obvio que no serviría de nada. Es decir, la Oscuridad misma, un montón de criaturas mágicas, ¿qué posibilidades tenían? Ningún científico que se apreciara habría dicho otra cosa, que sencillamente los números (más la simple lógica) estaban en su contra. Sin embargo, en sus veloces cálculos, no tuvo en cuenta un detalle importante, vital para la ecuación: la magia no era lógica.

Y a eso tuvo que rendirse cuando en la academia los llamaron a una asamblea. Él estaba saliendo de su clase de Algebra Avanzada cuando la voz gruesa del director les indicó a todos que se dirigieran al auditorio para un anuncio especial. "Inmediatamente", agregó al final, como si las protestas de que ya querían irse a casa le hubieran llegado hasta su oficina. No había nada que hacer. Comenzaron a recorrer el camino sin escatimar rezongos ni suspiros. Foop fue el único que se fue por el lado opuesto, hacia donde se encontraba la puerta de salida. Por el paso se encontró a varios estudiantes, charlatanes, ociosos, sin siquiera molestarse en especular acerca de lo que querrían ahora.

A él le daba igual, en verdad. A lo largo de toda su vida escolar había aprendido que esas reuniones nada más eran una excusa para que el director pretendiera lucirse haciendo todo un discurso acerca de algo que bien podía resumir en una oración de menos de cinco palabras. Y ni siquiera hacía falta preguntar al día siguiente. Por lo general eran estupideces acerca de los bailes, torneos de equipos y asuntos de esa índole. Por lo que a él respectaba, asistir habría sido una total pérdida de tiempo y tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Contemplar el techo pensando en la forma de crear nuevas abejas asesinas portadoras de un virus mortal, por ejemplo. Incluso sólo contemplar el techo sería una actividad mucho más productiva que quedarse ahí más tiempo del necesario, haciendo como que escuchaba la perorata de turno.

Pasó por otra aula abierta. Esta era de Idiomas Extranjeros Interplanetarios y una melena lila se destacó entre las demás.

—¡Foop! —dijo Poof, sonriente, agarrándole un brazo—. Vamos, tenemos que ir al auditorio. Podrás ir después.

Obviamente había creído que iba al baño en lugar de a una fuga segura. En cuanto le tomó de la mano para guiarlo, como si realmente lo necesitara, a Foop se le olvidaron todas las razones que tenía para marcharse. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue flotar a la par del hada, un poco atrás, siendo bastante consciente del contacto de sus dedos confiados. Su mano estaba un poco floja, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer con ella, y en consecuencia la presión se volvía más fuerte, intransigente. Miró su perfil y notó la amplia sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. Podría haberlo llevado a un armario, a un aula desierta, a cualquier sitio donde tocara algo más que su mano, pero algo de ese entusiasmo suyo le decía que no era eso lo que tenía el otro en mente.

—¿Por qué tan contento? —inquirió.

Poof amplió su sonrisa, revelando varios dientes blancos. Parecía un niño en espera de que se activara la mina que había enterrado en el jardín.

—Rizos me mandó un mensaje de texto —dijo inclinándose hacia él, casi cuchicheando—. Es algo bueno, ya lo verás.

Y así lo condujo hacia el lugar donde los estudiantes se habían conglomerado, sin soltar la menor prenda al respecto. Para cuando ambos se sentaron en una de las gradas superiores, entre el enjambre de voces de sus compañeros, Foop ya sentía una viva curiosidad por lo que los había reunido. Si el director se los hubiera dicho, que era especial, no se lo había creído. Pero si ponía a Poof tan entusiasmado era otra historia.

Claro que eso no era ninguna garantía de que fuera algo de verdad interesante. Quizá serían anuncios relaciones con temas que sólo a Poof incumbían y que, por alguna razón, incluía a Rizos. Pero el mero hecho de que el hada pensara que no le haría dormir mentalmente era suficiente para hacer el esfuerzo. Foop no tenía idea de qué fórmula se había llevado a cabo en su interior para llegar a esa conclusión. Así era, simplemente.

Al sentarse, el hada le liberó la mano y observó al frente, expectante. Foop sintió un ramalazo de deseo por esa piel, por toda la piel cubierta y la descubierta, pero se dijo que eran las hormonas y miró al escenario. Debajo de las luces y a los lados del podio sólo había dos figuras. Una enorme, fornida y severa, las manos a la espalda como un comandante militar contemplando el desempeño de sus tropas. El hecho de que tuviera esa estúpida cola de caballo en lugar del pelo rapado no hacía nada por volver menos nítida la impresión. La otra, obviamente más pequeña, relajada y brillante, era una Rizos puesta ahí como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacer grandes anuncios, aunque no fuera así.

Ella no podría haber hecho mayor contraste con el director, con sus pecas, los hoyuelos que se le hacían al sonreír a unas amigas de entre el público y la coleta doblada cual cola de un gracioso pony rubio. Foop todavía no sabía qué impresión concreta tenía de ella pero había dejado de ser el epítome de todo lo cursi y repulsivamente bueno, tal como pensó durante el breve tiempo en que la estuvo espiando. Ahora sentía que tenía que ponerle un poco más de atención o se acabaría perdiendo del momento en que la sonrisa simpática se volviera en una mueca oscura. Le interesaba, igual que a un astrónomo le interesara descubrir un nuevo eclipse.

Al fondo del escenario, imposible de notar a menos que uno se empeñara en hacerlo, estaba el vicedirector. El director Von Strangle apuntó a cada una de las filas con su mirada láser, apagando los murmullos y rumores a medida que pasaba. En poco tiempo, sin haber movido más que la cabeza, el silencio se hizo en el amplio salón. Sólo entonces se acercó al podio y tocó con un dedo el micrófono. Un chirrido infernal salió de los altoparlantes, demostrando el buen funcionamiento del aparato. A Foop le encantaron los gestos de llevarse las manos a las orejas a su alrededor.

—Siento tenerr que prrivarrlos de regresarr a sus hogarres —empezó el director, sin olvidarse de mirar a los costados mientras hablaba. El silencio era absoluto—. Tenemos un muy imporrtante anuncio que hacerrles y me temo que esto nos compite a todos. No sé cuántos ustedes sepan al rrespecto acerrca de la grran oscurridad que estuvo a punto de devorrarlo todo hace algunos años y aforrtunadamente pudo serr detenida grracias a los esfuerrzos del Elegido —Sonidos de reconocimientos, de dudas y explicaciones viajaron por el aire. La mayoría recordaban el suceso como un capítulo más de los libros de historia, pero los mayores estuvieron ahí y algo se acordaban. Un par de cabezas giraron en sus asientos para ver a Poof, porque incluso salía quiénes habían sido los padrinos del Elegido. Poof siguió con la vista al frente, imperturbable, y por primera vez Foop pensó que ya estaría acostumbrado a llamar así la atención. Él, que no estaba precisamente bajo el reflector, se sintió un poco incómodo y molesto sólo de estar al lado—. Pues bien, comparrada con la Oscurridad que ahorra nos amenaza, esa otra erra la buena.

Sus palabras cayeron como una pared de corcho sobre varias cabezas. Más de uno abrió los ojos, la boca, sorprendidos e incrédulos. Era imposible culparlos por lucir así de idiotas si a ellos les habían enseñado que aquel fue uno de los peores sucesos en la Historia Mágica Universal. Habría sido como afirmar en la Tierra que Hitler había sido una dulce nenita.

—Veo que comprrenden la gravedad de la situación —afirmó el director—. Mejorr. Esto no se trrata de ningún juego. Estamos en una situación donde todo el univerrso podrría cambiarr parra siempre ya que esta Oscurridad, una nacida desde antes de que existierra la menorr luz, prronto va a serr liberrada nuevamente. Específicamente, en una semana. Ahorra bien —dijo, levantando una mano para silenciar las alarmas—, esto nos deja nos opciones primorrdiales. Númerro uno, podemos quedarrnos como si nada y esperrar que nos absorrban parra converrtirrnos en algo completamente diferrente a nuestrra manerra de serr. Númerro dos, podemos prresentarr pelea. El consejo de hadas acababa de inforrmarrme que decidió lo segundo. La señorrita Dorrados, aquí prresente, va a explicarrles la idea que les ha prresentado y rrecibió plena aprrobación. Adelante, señorrita.

El director se hizo a un lado, dando paso a la figura menuda de la joven.

—No lo hizo —dijo Foop, estupefacto.

Poof lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, tan sonriente como en el pasillo. Rizos sonrió al hada mayor, como agradeciéndole por su amabilidad, y se dirigió a sus compañeros. Detrás de ella descendió una pantalla blanca y un proyector colocó un fondo azul sobre él. Sólo al ver las minúsculas motas de polvo flotando frente al aparato cayó en cuenta Foop del pequeño control que tenía en la mano.

—Mi idea había sido un ataque directo —dijo, yendo al grano y presionó el primer botón. En la pantalla blanca se vio de pronto la imagen de un monigote oscuro saliendo de una puerta clara. Todo dibujado de manera tosca, tal como las imágenes de la cueva adonde Jorgen los llevó—. La Oscuridad sólo es liberada si se dan ciertas circunstancias y desafortunadamente así ha sido.

A Foop le pareció que el director le dirigió una mirada, muy fea, directamente hacia él. Sólo fue por un segundo y el anti no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para responderle con una cara burlona.

—Sin embargo, he pensado que si la Oscuridad es capaz de ser retenida, debe tener una forma a la que se pueda desintegrar en pequeñas partes que a su vez sean contenidas de manera que no sea una amenaza —siguió Rizos, presionando el mismo botón.

En la pantalla apareció una imagen en 3D que representaban a un montón de monigotes oscuros y enanos, todos encerrados en diversos frascos de los que no podían escapar.

—Para conseguirlo deberíamos primero tener que reducirla lo más posible con las naves de combate donadas por Cupidos y otras que serán creadas lo más pronto posible—Otra vez el botón y los estudiantes vieron una foto bastante favorecedora de unos jets rosados con corazones plasmados en sus alas. A eso le siguió el diseño de unos aparatos que parecían sacados de alguna película de militares. Nadie pudo entender nada de los datos ahí contenidos, pero pudieron apreciar fácilmente la idea—. Es imposible pensar que una sola fuente de energía será suficiente para este propósito, por lo cual es necesario pedir ayuda a todos los seres dispuestos a hacerlo. Mi padre, un ser mágico del bosque, me ha asegurado que ya están listos para la batalla en el momento en que esta se produzca. Aunque no sería correcto llamarlo batalla porque la idea no es luchar, ni siquiera destruir, si no dividir al enemigo para asegurar la paz. También estamos en negociaciones para contar con la magia de los antimágicos y de los pixies, en caso de ser necesario.

Tocó algo en el control y la luz del proyector se apagó. La pantalla se alzó nuevamente sin el menor ruido. Ahora lo único que llamaba la atención era ella y la planilla que levantó para que todos la vieran.

—El concejo no cree que sea justo forzarlos a participar de una operación de esta magnitud —dijo la joven. Con esa voz tan carente de dudas, a nadie sorprendía que fuera presidente de la clase—. Estas hojas de inscripción estarán pegadas en todos los tableros de la academia para que el que quiera recibir lecciones de vuelo se anote. Todos son tan libres de participar como de no hacerlo. Sin embargo, los estudiantes menores de 13 años tendrán que entregar una autorización firmada por sus padres o tutores si quieren participar. Ahora mismo hay una a la salida del auditorio para todos los interesados. Tomen en cuenta que cualquier porción de magia, por más pequeña que sea, puede hacer la diferencia. Gracias.

La joven se retiró suavemente, tranquila, sin darle la espalda a su público. Sólo dejó de ser el centro de todas las miradas cuando el director volvió al frente y se inclinó sobre el micrófono.

—Pueden rretirarrse.

Era como si sólo estuvieran esperando eso. El enjambre volvió a zumbar, emocionado, mientras una larga fila comenzaba a formarse casi por inercia. El primero de la misma comenzaba a anotar su nombre en la lista.

—Genial, ¿no? —dijo Poof, flotando por sobre los asientos para ponerse al final de la fila. Foop se puso detrás de él, todavía impresionado por lo que acababa de ver—. Todavía tenemos una posibilidad de que nada tenga que cambiar.

Foop pretendió que no era una espina de decepción pinchándole algo en el pecho. Por el momento eso no era lo que más le importaba.

—Pero no tiene el menor sentido —replicó, ceñudo—. Si era tan sencillo ¿por qué no lo hicieron antes? ¿Por qué esperaron a que ese reloj se rompiera por accidente?

—Rizos me dijo que a nadie se le había ocurrido antes —respondió Poof, encogiéndose de hombros.

El anti levantó una mano y se dio un golpe contra la frente. Murmuró entre dientes un par de comentarios acerca de los imbéciles que eran ciertos seres mientras el hada fingía no escucharle. Luego se le acercó un poco y le habló casi al oído.

—No dijo nada acerca del por qué la Oscuridad fue liberada.

Poof asintió. Lo vio de costado, no de frente.

—Ella y el concejo pensaron que así sería mejor —Un poco incómodo, añadió—: De todos modos era muy largo de explicar, ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno, sí —reconoció algo extrañado—. Pero ¿no creen que tarde o temprano alguien querrá saber?

—¿Y eso qué importa? —preguntó Poof, desafiante.

Foop lo miró todavía más desconcertado porque era la primera vez desde que salían que se ponía así. Fue como sentir un ligero temblor donde nunca lo hubo. Sorprendía, más que otra cosa. Poof pareció arrepentirse en el acto y trató de aligerar la tensión en su rostro. Desde que se conocieron, el anti no pudo recordar ninguna otra ocasión en que evitara verlo. Lo más cercano era a cuando se negaba a confesar sus pensamientos acerca de su imaginario futuro con Timothy Turner.

—Por ahora no necesitan saberlo, ¿no es así? —dijo el hada, moviendo los pies en el aire y algo de rubor en el rostro—. Es decir, no es necesario que sepan que nosotros... que nosotros tuvimos la culpa de todo.

Entonces al fin Foop creyó entender los mecanismos que se habían movido en su interior para reaccionar así. Fue un conocimiento extraño y súbito, que no se apoyaba en nada que hubiera leído anteriormente, sólo en lo puramente empírico. Por eso actuó como si su vago argumento lo hubiera convencido del todo.

—Tienes razón —dijo, despectivo—. Igual, dudo que lleguen siquiera a preguntárselo. Demasiado contentos estarán, supongo, con volar algo más que sus traseros.

Poof le sonrió, agradecido. Foop le dio otra no del todo segura, casi vacilante. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a esbozar esos simples gestos sin una burla que los acompañara. Antes las dos cosas iban de la mano. Resultaba extraño, como querer aprender a reír mientras se llora o dar los primeros pasos tras una vida de gateo. Pero al menos así correspondía al estado de ánimo de su compañero y podía volver a sentirse tranquilo respecto al suelo bajo sus pies, sin inquietarse por nuevos temblores. En cuanto por fin llegó su turno, firmó su nombre con las florituras de costumbre. Sucediera lo que sucediera, sentía deseos de volar en una de esas cosas que les mostró Rizos.

—

El Buda Comehamburguesa estaba en proceso de hincarle el diente a la nueva McBig One de su restaurante favorito cuando una alarma muy molesta lo sacó de su ensueño. Tuvo que cerrar la boca, que se había abierto especialmente para su orden, y observó con asombro la alarma encima de la pantalla a un lado de su escritorio. Una de las columnas brillaba en intenso dorado y la otra, llena sólo hasta un poco más de la mitad, parecía querer desvanecerse en un tenue gris. Apagó la alarma, sin poder reprimir la extrañeza. ¿Ya era hora? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si parecía que hacía sólo un par de días puso en marcha la subasta! Definitivamente, el tiempo volaba cuando se la pasaba bien.

Lamentándolo, dejó la hamburguesa sobre su envoltorio de papel y tecleó rápidamente un par de cosas. Todo el dinero (tanto de los ganadores como de los perdedores) fue inmediatamente transferido de su cuenta bancaria. Volvió a mirar en el par de columnas, asintió y escribió una veloz felicitación así como una nota que decía que lo lamentaba. Las envió a los destinatarios correspondientes y se volvió hacia la palanca. Pero antes dio un par de golpes a la ventana a sus espaldas.

—Vas para los pixies, recuérdalo —le dijo con la misma voz con que le recordaba a los camareros que lo quería todo con ketchup. Desde adentro le respondieron otro par de golpes, señal de que se había hecho entender—. Bien, que te diviertas.

Entonces accionó la palanca. En el interior de su oficina no cambió nada, pero supo, en cuanto la soltó, que el sitio detrás de él acababa de ser vaciado. En ese momento regresó con su orden, calmado al fin porque ahora que podría cancelar un par de deudas.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: No mami, no papi.**

* * *

Desde hacía dos meses que la Oscuridad había sido liberada y, contrario a lo que Foop esperaba, todavía estaba aguantando un discurso en lo absoluto deseado acerca... ya no sabía qué. Había empezado con un montón de palabras acerca de la cena que iban a degustar y en cuanto empezó a intuir que nuevas sugerencias respecto a sus nuevos planes iban a ser pronunciados, llevó su mente a analizar unas complejas ecuaciones que había visto en un libro.

Por supuesto, a los minutos de haberla visto ya las tenía resueltas, pero ahora trató de tomarse su tiempo para llevar a cabo cada operación y revisar cada número. De vez en cuando tenía imágenes de Poof saliendo detrás de un ocho y tenía la misma cara que tuvo entonces hacía unos días, en una cafetería destinada a quebrar porque todo lo que daba a sus clientes era diarrea.

Intentó sacarlo la primera vez para no perder la concentración, pero luego pensó que si x era igual a 3 entonces y sería igual a 27 y Poof lo miraba espantado cada vez que mataban a alguien en la pantalla del cine, luego de haber dejado todo el piso resbaloso de otro competidor. Se contentó con una porción de palomitas con mucha sal mientras Poof se había traído por lo menos tres clases de dulces.

Al final las palomitas se las había acabado el hada pero no hubo problema porque se lo recompensó más tarde en la sala de proyección mientras el encargado se tomaba un descanso y, al volver, batallaba con la puerta trancada. Todo idea suya, por supuesto, llevada a cabo sin ninguna resistencia. Poof se mordía los labios para no reírse de los sonidos que les llegaban del otro lado.

Parecía un verdadero diablillo recién descubriendo el mágico sabor de las travesuras. Las personas en la sala reclamaban por la tardanza y algunos sonaban de verdad furiosos. Si al terminar llenaron involuntariamente cada rincón con mariposas y murciélagos, que espantaron al empleado y espectadores, sólo fue la guinda del pastel.

Momentos así se daban muy de vez en cuando, pero se los tomaban sin prisas, alegremente, con lo que parecía más inaudito que todavía no cayera un meteorito desde el cielo a arrasar con toda la existencia. En las Noticias Mágicas se hablaba de la gran nube oscura que había aparecido en los confines del universo y cómo se lo iba tragando todo a su paso.

Cada día se mostraban nuevas imágenes de su avance. Era increíblemente aburrido. La nube se movía tan lentamente que parecía estática o alguna especie de caracol deforme. Tardó varios días antes de que succionara por entero al planeta más cercano y cuando sucedió casi era para aliviarse de que por fin pasara algo.

—¿Eso es la gran Oscuridad? —inquirió Foop, con el esperado escepticismo, viendo la misma pantalla que sus padres en el salón—. ¿Nuestra creadora? Actúa más bien como una abuelita. Todos esos años de cautiverio debieron haberla afectado.

—No deberías subestimarla, hijo mío —reprochó Anti Cosmo, revolviendo su té—. Cuesta mucho trabajo cambiar la naturaleza misma de las cosas de forma permanente, contra cualquier magia o argumento. La Oscuridad primero tomará todo lo que esté a su alcance, lo analizará y regresará a su sitio en la forma en que le fue mandado hacerlo. Mientras más cosas tenga que tomar, más tiempo le costará.

Foop se hizo la imagen mental de una enorme computadora antigua a la que se le introducen demasiados datos de una vez. A él le había pasado con algunas, incluso con las más nuevas, que se volvían lentísimas llegado cierto punto. No había deseado volverse un Pixie más que ninguno de los otros seres mágicos o anti mágicos, pero en verdad resultaba decepcionante esa lentitud. Como un real anti clímax.

De todos modos esa circunstancia tenía sus partes buenas como malas. Lo bueno es que todavía tendría tiempo para hacer las cosas que deseaba, aun con sus irritantes limitaciones encima. Lo malo es que esas limitaciones (también llamadas como "lo que es mejor para la familia") no acababan con su turno en la cafetería.

—Foop, tengo la impresión de que no me estás escuchando.

—Por supuesto, padre.

—¿Qué acabo de decir?

—Lo que digas, padre.

—De tín marín de don pingue.

Sonido de asentimiento.

—¡Foop! —exclamó Anti Cosmo de improviso. El hijo dejó caer el tenedor de la pura sorpresa, como si acabaran de despertarlo por la mañana. El anti hada se levantó de su asiento—. ¡Jovencito, si vas a fingir que me oyes por lo menos ten la cortesía de inventar respuestas falsas más originales! Es un insulto que creas que puedes llevar toda una conversación con tu padre sólo estando de acuerdo.

"Me ha funcionado bastante bien hasta ahora", pensó Foop, conteniéndose una risa sarcástica. Como si acabara de darse cuenta de que lo habían llamado, volvió al anti mayor una mirada distraída.

—Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo? —inquirió, con su mejor imitación de Clarice.

La cara de Anti Cosmo se puso morada. Eran placeres así de pequeños pero satisfactorios lo único que hacían llevaderas a esas cenas. Y este fue todavía más pequeño porque pronto Anti Cosmo se obligó a recuperar la calma. Lo logró con mucha más rapidez que de costumbre, quizá por la práctica a la que lo sometía su hijo.

—Foop, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto cada noche? —preguntó de pronto.

Foop siguió sin despegar los ojos de su plato y se encogió de hombros. Tenía por lo menos mil millones de respuestas que darle a su padre, pero no quería alargar la cena más allá de lo necesario. Comenzó a comer el postre, rápido pero fingiendo tranquilidad, aunque sabía que su padre lo estaba mirando.

—Hijo, deberías saber que si te hablo de todo esto es sólo por tu...

Sus últimas palabras fueron eclipsadas por una ruidosa alarma que llenó el salón comedor. Foop vio que luces moradas comenzaban a dar vueltas y vueltas desde varios lugares en la pared. Sin molestarse en lo absoluto en explicar nada, Anti Cosmo hizo la mejor impresión que Foop le hubiera visto de alguien completamente tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó a nadie.

—¿Tan pronto qué? —preguntó Foop casi gritando.

—Nuestra madre viene —anunció Anti Wanda, por primera vez, igual de desconcertada que su marido.

Foop apenas le entendió algo.

—¿Qué?

Pero no hizo falta que nadie le respondiera. El desprendimiento del techo, con los crujidos y pedazos de madera volando por todas partes, fue bastante aclaración. No fue propiamente succionado, si no tragado por una enorme nube oscura. En las fotos no se veía pero no era la Oscuridad yendo hacia sus objetivos, ella los atraía con la fuerza de una aspiradora industrial mientras se quedaba en un mismo sitio. Las paredes más cercanas al ángulo por donde venía la nube desaparecieron e igual la chimenea completa.

Los cabellos de Anti Cosmo se movieron hacia arriba, en un curioso estilo punk, y se aferró a la mesa en cuanto su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse también. Las uñas se clavaron en la madera y esta también se movió con él. Las patas perdieron contacto con el suelo en el mismo momento en que todo el banquete desaparecía.

—¡Se suponía que tardaría al menos una semana más con Marte! —chilló el anti hada, mucho más irritada que alarmada.

Al final tanto él como el mueble fueron levantados en el aire y desaparecieron en medio de la algodonosa oscuridad. La blusa de Anti Wanda se estiró.

Foop, sin tener la menor idea de lo que hacía, estiró la mano y agarró la muñeca de su madre en cuanto esta fue atrapada por la fuerza del viento. Antes la estupefacción le había mantenido paralizado como si alguien le hubiera inyectado un veneno en las venas, pero ahora su cuerpo pareció moverse por voluntad propia. Incluso se escuchó a sí mismo pronunciar la palabra "no", aunque no se dio cuenta.

Lo único que mantenía a Anti Wanda en el Anti Mundo era la mano de Foop.

Este trató de llevarla hacia sí pero era difícil teniendo que luchar contra la misma fuerza para que no lo llevara a él también. Sus pies, a los cuales había llevado al suelo para intentar reducir aun más las posibilidades de arrastre, resbalaban continuamente. Se agarró a un pilar sólido.

—Está bien, pequeño —le dijo Anti Wanda, sonriéndole. La ignorancia sí que debía ser una bendición porque no estaba en lo absoluto preocupada. Sólo estaba ahí, como si ese fuera cualquier otro día—. No importa. Tú ve con Poof, con él estarás a salvo.

—No —repitió Foop con una voz muy, muy chiquita.

No quería soltarla.

—Está bien, yo quiero acompañar a tu padre —le aseguró su madre, comprensiva—. Y seguro tú estarás bien con el hada aquel. No te preocupes, estaremos bien del otro lado.

—No... —dijo Foop, sintiendo que la mano se le iba. Su madre había abierto los dedos, renunciando a cualquier resistencia. Él agarraba los dedos como podía pero era imposible no notar que era una batalla pérdida—. Espera...

—Ve con Poof, pequeño —reafirmó Anti Wanda, soltándose del todo. Foop estiró la otra mano, sin conseguir nada. En menos de un par de segundos su madre estaba muy lejos de su vista, un punto azul entre tanto negro—. ¡Y recuerda comer tus vegetaleeeees! —pronunció antes de desaparecer.

Foop sólo se quedó ahí. La nube continuaba ahí, tan campante, y avanzó un poco en cuanto descubrió lo que quería tragarse necesitaba de su cercanía. Parecía una inmensa mole, una montaña tan alta que se mezclara con el cielo. Imponente. Puro poder concentrado en una figura tan grande. Era prácticamente la madre de todo el universo. Era hermosa.

Y ella quería devorarlo.

—Es hora de irnos, cielito —dijo Clarice usando sus labios y fue la voluntad de Clarice, no la suya, quien agitó la pluma mágica.

—

Poof y Jeremy estaban en la habitación del primero viendo una película que el segundo se supone que no debería ver. La historia iba de un grupo de amigos que apostaban a quedarse una noche entera en el manicomio. Ellos creían que sus amigos desparecían por miedo, pero en realidad eran asesinados uno por uno por un loco que nunca quiso abandonar su hogar y fue la razón de que clausuraran el edificio.

Poof ya la había visto y sólo por eso estaba seguro de que Jeremy podría soportarla. Apenas había sangre o algo gráficamente violento. Más que nada eran persecuciones, gritos y parpadeo de luces. La restricción de edad era por palabrotas. A él más bien le parecía algo aburrida.

Por eso no se daba cuenta de que Jeremy estaba temblando a su lado y que cada vez que el asesino aparecía, siempre con la camisa mugrienta y manchada de sangre, escondía el rostro tras un cojín.

Estaban justo en el momento clímax, cuando el protagonista y el loco se enfrentan. El protagonista se había ocultado en una oficina y creía estar a salvo de momento, mientras afuera los pasos del asesino se alejaban. Pero no. Se vio en primer plano la cabeza del asesino girar, moviendo la nariz como si oliera algo putrefacto, y volver sobre sus pasos.

El protagonista aferraba la boca de una botella, dispuesto a batirse con ella, aunque nada podía hacer contra su respiración acelerada y el sudor corriendo por su rostro. El arrastre de las viejas botas contra las baldosas. Un paso, dos, tres...

Y un poof azul en medio de la pantalla. Con las luces apagadas sólo pudieron distinguir una figura negra levantando algo que bien podría haber sido un cuchillo. Jeremy chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Poof aplaudió en el acto, iluminando el cuarto. Mientras el protagonista de la película gritaba, la melena revuelta de Foop le provocó una sonrisa que desapareció apenas cayó en cuenta de su expresión desorientada.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó.

Jeremy miró por encima del cojín, primero a su hermano mágico y luego al otro ser. Jamás en su vida lo había visto pero si Poof lo conocía, no debía ser alguien malo. Suspiró de alivio.

—¿Foop? —insistió Poof al ver que no respondía.

El anti hada bajó la pluma y por fin lo miró. Pareció que su cerebro tardaba unos segundos en lograr ubicar su rostro en el banco de su memoria y encontrar la razón por la que se había aparecido en la habitación de su contraparte.

—La Oscuridad apareció en el Mundo Anti Mágico —anunció, con una voz chillona que debía salir de Clarice pero no lo hacía. Era suya. De él y su ansiedad—. Estaba cenando con mis padres y ella se los llevó. Apareció, se tragó al techo y se los llevó. No pude... no pude... no pude...

Hiperventilaba. Foop era una criatura que ni siquiera necesitaba respirar y, sin embargo, estaba hiperventilando. Poof no tenía idea de qué decirle, y a falta de cualquier palabra, lo abrazó. Los brazos del anti lo rodearon igualmente, algo débil, entretanto su lengua parecía trabada en un sólo par de palabras.

—No pude... no pude...

Su voz se hizo cada vez más pequeña hasta finalmente desaparecer. Foop lo estrujó entre sus brazos, como si de su interior pudiera exprimirle algún consuelo. Con su rostro azulado apretado contra su hombro, Poof sintió la humedad contra su cuello y lo único que podía hacer era tenerlo más cerca. No se ponía en su lugar imaginando lo que sentiría si llegara a vivir la misma experiencia. No lo necesitaba para sentir esa opresión en el pecho y el deseo súbito de poder compartir su pena para que ya no le fuera tan molesta.

Jeremy no entendía nada. Sabía que no tenía lugar en esa escena, y sin embargo ahí estaba. Quería irse y dejar que esos dos resolvieran sus asuntos en paz. Comenzó a salir del sofá, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no hacer el más mínimo ruido que los alertara. Ya había logrado escabullirse fuera de la zona del sofá cuando un relinchido le hizo detenerse.

El sonido estaba tan fuera de contexto como él mismo y por eso no podía retirarse hasta saber de dónde había salido. Lo descubrió observando la pantalla tras los dos seres. La película de terror había sido reemplazada por un episodio de My Little Pony. Ni siquiera sabía que lo transmitían a esas horas.

Y no sólo eso. Debajo del par de figuras abrazadas había surgido un amplio prado de flores que se extendía segundo a segundo. El olor de muchas flores dulces llenó el cuarto. Entre sus pies un pequeño conejo blanco retozaba. Cerca de las paredes revolotearon aves de distintos colores, todas piando alegremente. El sofá se había convertido en un arbusto de margaritas. Todo en menos de unos segundos.

"Menos mal que creo en la magia", se dijo con un sentimiento de aturdido desconcierto. "Porque si no ver esto me volvería loco."

* * *

_Tres capítulos faltan y acabamos aquí. Luego podré dedicarme por entero a Silbidos en la noche._

_ ¿Comentarios?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: La lucha estelar**

* * *

El hecho de que la Oscuridad hubiera llegado al Mundo Anti Mágico antes de lo previsto encendió todas las alarmas en el Mundo Mágico. Las clases de vuelo en las naves de combate, antes programadas para no interferir con otras actividades después de la escuela, se volvieron diarias y de durar unas tres horas pasaron a durar hasta cinco. Había cuatro mundos más que la Oscuridad debería tragarse antes de llegar hasta ellos, pero ya nadie se confiaba por lo que programaron el ataque para unas semanas después.

A esas clases no sólo asistían las criaturas mágicas de la Academia. También iban criaturas adultas para aprender o darles indicaciones según su propia experiencia. Los grupos estaban divididos muy claramente: por allá Cupido paseaba entre sus querubines con su inseparable taza de café, la mirada seria y resuelta, por ahí Juandissimo dándoles discursos motivadores (o sólo una exhibición de sus músculos, lo cual surtía el mismo efecto) a su exageradamente amplia clase de pilates, por el otro un sector era comandado por la fuerte voz de Jorgen Von Strangle, que no perdía oportunidad de hacerlos estallar para que "tuvieran una idea de lo que les esperaba", y otro, igual de amplio, liderado por Wanda y sus gritos de "¡ya es suficiente con los juegos, pueden hacerlo mejor que eso!" que a más de uno le dejaba con un silbido en los oídos. Las criaturas del bosque, los elfos, los trolls, todos estaban entre ellos, esperando y aprendiendo. Parecía que a pesar de no tener alas de mariposa o piel rugosa o barba o escamas todos eran un conjunto homogéneo dispuesto a darlo todo por el equipo. Cualquier diferencia que pudiera haber habido entre las especies se desvaneció y lo único que valía era mejorar en los entrenamientos.

Claro que, como en todos los casos, había excepciones a la regla. Por aquel lado, siempre algo más apartados del resto, nunca confundidos entre multitudes, estaban todos los Anti Mágicos que lograron escapar antes de que la Oscuridad acabara de cebarse con el castillo de su líder. Ellos eran los únicos que todavía veían por las noticias cómo sus hogares y negocios desaparecían instantáneamente tras un manchón negrura impenetrable. Al principio hicieron como que se lo tomaban a broma, festejando cada nueva desaparición. "¡Allá va tu taller de artesanías, Anti Jorgen!", "¡ya te quedaste sin patio trasero, viejo!", "¡es un home run, amigo, literalmente es un home run! (1)" Pero a medida que la Oscuridad avanzaba y se iba llevando a más hogares las tomaduras de pelo fueron cesando hasta finalmente desaparecer. Luego de eso se limitaron a cumplir con los entrenamientos a rajatabla y murmurarse entre sí burlas respecto a las otras criaturas mágicas. No ayudaban ni daban consejos a nadie más que a sí mismos. Cada vez que se reunían fuera de las naves una nube oscura preñada de rayos y truenos amenazantes se formaba encima de sus cabezas de forma invariable. Poof era prácticamente el único ser no anti mágico que sabía que esto último era algo bueno.

—Ese es su buen humor manifestándose —le explicó Foop un día—. Están emocionados porque podrán vengarse de los pixies por haberles ganado en las subastas. Ya sabes lo que nos gustan ese tipo de cosas como restregarle en la cara a la gente su fracaso.

—Yo me imaginaba, no sé, que les daría cosa pelear contra su madre —adujo Poof, turbado.

Foop se había llevado una mano tras la nuca, reflexivo. En realidad no meditaba tanto su respuesta, que ya tenía, como el modo de decirla.

—No cuando amenaza con convertirnos en alienados —Lo miró, curvando una ceja—. Lo que deberías saber, estimado Poof, es que las lealtades de los anti mágicos se definen de manera diferente a la de otras criaturas. Primero está nuestra propia seguridad y bienestar, luego, si queda tiempo y queremos, la de los demás.

Poof miró los giros de las naves en el aire maniobrando para pasar por un aro que se encendía en rojo al menor contacto. Cada vez que el aro era encendido su madre gritaba por un megáfono que más le valiera hacerlo mejor para la siguiente, que qué le costaba concentrarse en lo que hacía en lugar de pensar en quién sabe qué, qué se creía, eso no es un juego de niños. Nadie se atrevía a siquiera acercársele durante sus arrebatos pero luego, al finalizar, andaba feliz y ligera igual que si saliera de un spa de cinco estrellas. Decía que ese era el mejor pasatiempo que había tenido en años. Poof se conocía todas sus formas de regaño al dedillo y no necesitaba escucharla para saber que el piloto se sentiría como si le hubieran dado unas nalgadas a la vieja usanza. Por eso era Jorgen el que la reemplazaba cuando era el turno de los más jóvenes. Demasiadas quejas de los padres no podían ser ignoradas.

—¿Yo estoy incluido en ese nosotros? —preguntó Poof sin poder contenerse.

Foop giró la cabeza hacia él y se sonrió igual que si quisiera reírse de su ingenuidad.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Poof no tuvo tiempo para pensar una respuesta. Cualquier palabra suya habría sido ahogada por el estruendo de un gato chillando en agonía, trasmitido por todos los megáfonos ubicados a ambos lados de la pista. Esa era la señal para que pasaran los anti mágicos. Foop se levantó del suelo con su casco de piloto a la mano. Sólo él y su grupo llevaban trajes azul oscuro. El resto usaba los tonos rosa por haber sido una donación del ejército de Cupido. Poof lo observó, sin tratar de ocultar su inquietud. Confiaba en él, estaba claro, pero sencillamente deseaba escucharlo.

—Relájate —le dijo Foop, poniéndose el casco. Subió la visera para hablarle—. Por lo que al rey supremo de los anti mágicos concierne, tú eres un anti mágico honorario.

Poof sonrió. Tenía su gracia que le tranquilizara tanto que lo consideraran uno de los tradicionalmente malos, pero así era y no iba a cuestionarlo. Últimamente tenía sus motivos para estar de buen humor, a pesar de la Oscuridad, y no iba a arruinar uno más cuestionándose al respecto.

—Suerte —le dijo al anti mientras se iba.

Foop levantó un pulgar, para afirmarle una vez más que era pan comido. En verdad, para él y Poof lo era en cierto modo. Todavía se acordaba del asombro de Foop el día en que las naves de combate estuvieron preparadas y listas para usarse. Por fuera podían pasar como el recurso indispensable para cualquier guerra. Por dentro tenían exactamente los mismos controles que aquella cabina que usaron para eliminar aliens malignos. Poof tuvo que aclararle que la idea fue suya o algo así, porque Rizos le pidió que se lo dibujara en una hoja de cuaderno cualquiera sin aclararle para qué lo quería. Así a nadie le costaba demasiado aprender. El mayor problema de los novatos era conservar la compostura para no acabar dando un mal giro, impulsados por los nervios.

"Rey supremo de los anti mágicos", se dijo, todavía sin poder creérselo del todo. Claro que era algo de esperar, considerando que el padre de Foop había sido el líder anterior y todo eso, pero de todos modos ni el ser azul se esperaba ver a la total población del Anti Mundo Mágico en la sala del castillo. Cosmo sólo había dicho "Foop... eh, hay gente que te busca abajo." Poof pensó un montón de cosas pero no eso. Ver al montón de criaturas reunidas, tanto azul y negro, fue una especie de revelación. Siempre había sabido que era diferente a su contraparte, es decir, se necesitaba ser un imbécil para no notarlo. Pensaba que eso no importaba, con tal de que lograran llevarse bien. Pero jamás se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus diferencias hasta que vio la mayor representación de ellas acumuladas en su salón. En varios rostros pudo apreciar la aversión por los adornos de colores alegres, la misma instintiva e irracional que sentía respecto a los cuadros de Foop. Cualquiera diría que era imposible juntar tamaños opuestos, y sin embargo, de alguna forma, ellos lo habían conseguido. Fue la primera vez que se sintió tan orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Donde muchos verían conflictos e inconvenientes, ellos dos se las arreglaron para encontrar una zona gris, neutra, donde no existía ningún obstáculo para la unión. Se sintió feliz, aun cuando, por las miradas que le echaron, estaba claro que ni él o su familia eran bienvenidos. Pero esa era su sala, era su castillo, y si querían conferenciar estaban locos si pensaba que tendrían permiso para hacerlo en secreto. Todo eso les comunicó Wanda nada más llegar y ellos, por no tener otra opción, aceptaron.

En cuanto bajaron Anti Juadissimo se adelantó para hablar en nombre de todos. No sólo era identificable por la coleta de caballo y los ojos morados, si no porque enseñaba los colmillos con la misma frecuencia y afán dramático con que su doble mostraba los músculos. En esa ocasión lo hizo con patente desagrado, para preguntarle escuetamente qué diablos pensaba hacer Foop ahora.

—Tenía planeado darme un baño pero si tienes una mejor idea me encantaría oírla —ironizó Foop, molesto porque no entendía todavía de qué iban.

Anti Juandissimo gruñó.

—Me refiero a nosotros —le explicó, haciendo un gesto vago al conjunto de formas oscuras detrás de él. ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?

—¿Es esta tu idea de diversión, hacerte el tonto? Sin Anti Cosmo que nos lidere, el mando pasa a tus manos. Creíamos que lo sabrías.

Foop parpadeó una vez. Y otra, porque seguía sin asimilarlo.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿No y que me odiaban?

De entre la multitud salieron claros asentimientos en forma de resoplidos y bufidos. En verdad, ninguno parecía cómodo sobre el piso en el que les tocaba flotar.

—No hemos olvidado tu pequeña bromita al volvernos peluches cariñosos —le aclaró Anti Juandissimo, con una frialdad que su contraste jamás podría emular—. Lo cierto es que no nos agradas en lo absoluto, y mucho menos nos hace gracia el problema en que nos has metido, pero hay que admitir que de entre todos nosotros, tú eres el único con la inteligencia para guiarnos. O al menos eso debemos creer si le damos crédito a las palabras de Anti Cosmo, lo cual, desgraciadamente, hacemos. Él te nombró su directo sucesor en caso de que algo le ocurriera.

Foop se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso. Poof no tenía idea de si fue el único que se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto lo asombraban esas palabras. Si lo fue tampoco hubo mucho tiempo para dar a otro la oportunidad de averiguarlo, porque Foop rápidamente se recompuso. El anti esbozó una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—Desde luego, es la única opción lógica —afirmó, confianzudo—. De acuerdo, acepto el cargo con todos los honores que eso implica.

A Poof le pareció que varios giraban los ojos.

—Perfecto —cortó Anti Juandissimo, ya mostrando signos de impaciencia. Miró a las tres hadas como si quisiera mandarlas a volar, pero, puesto que Foop no hizo o dijo nada por apartarlos, se resignó—. Por ahora hemos conseguido trasladar nuestra fuente de energía a un lugar seguro. Estaremos bien siempre y cuando la Oscuridad no llegue al Mundo Mágico, ya que nuestra energía y la suya están conectadas por venir de las mismas fuentes.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo Foop, asintiendo, como si se lo hubiera esperado todo. Después le diría a Poof que no tenía la menor idea de nada al respecto—. ¿Qué más?

—Nos hemos instalado en un pequeño planeta cerca de Vacalandia de momento. Era ahí donde pensábamos ir en caso de emergencia y se supone que nos da un mes antes de que la Oscuridad nos alcance, pero ya hemos visto que los cálculos de Anti Cosmo pueden fallar.

—Fue su culpa por no tomar en cuenta la complejidad de la materia —comentó Foop, muy serio. Tener la oportunidad de corregir a su padre en público le daba un placer que lo hacía casi solemne—. Los planetas que la Oscuridad tuvo que tragarse antes de llegar al Anti Mundo estaban deshabitados y por lo tanto tenía mucha menos información que procesar.

Claro que no mencionó que a él también le había sorprendido el desprendimiento del techo. Anti Juandissimo asintió, aunque estaba claro que esas cuestiones como el cálculo le traían sin cuidado.

—Eso es lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Esperamos a saber qué tienes en mente para resolver esta situación.

—Hum —manifestó Foop, llevándose una mano al mentón. De pronto se dirigió al hada de pelo rosa, sobresaltándola—. Tía Wanda, ¿te importaría traer algo para los invitados? Una bebida o algo así. No es de buena educación quedarse sin ofrecerles nada. Tío Cosmo podría ayudarte.

La cara de Wanda enrojeció. Ya era bastante tener que ofrecerle su techo y hogar como refugio a un ser que nunca hizo nada bueno por ellos, sino todo lo contrario, para que encima se pusiera a darle órdenes. La única cosa que le contuvo para reclamarle su desconsideración fue la mirada suplicante de su hijo.

—Oh, está bien —dijo, frustrada, y se llevó a su marido fuera de la sala.

Poof esperó recibir la misma indirecta pero Foop no le dijo nada y supuso que no le molestaba que los escuchara. Todavía no había oído que Foop solamente los había sacado de la habitación para comprobar si realmente le hacían caso.

—En la Academia se están reclutando criaturas para intentar encerrar a la Oscuridad directamente —dijo el anti—. ¿Han oído algo de eso?

Voces de sorpresa recorrieron el grupo.

—Con la mudanza ha sido difícil mantenerse informado —replicó Anti Juandissimo, desdeñoso—. Ya sabes, trasladar hogares y negocios, aun con magia, puede generar cierto desorden.

—Sí, claro —respondió Foop y nada más le faltó girar los ojos a su vez—. Es una medida que ha tomado el Consejo. La idea es capturar a la Oscuridad en varios recipientes de manera que ya no resulte un peligro para nadie. Si están tan ocupados no tengo problema en ir a conseguirles una hoja de inscripción yo mismo. No puedo estar seguro de si funcionará o no, pero es la única solución que tenemos a mano hasta ahora y por lo tanto habrá que asumir su inminente éxito.

—¿Todas las demás criaturas del universo participarán? —preguntó Anti Juandissimo, transmitiendo la duda de todos al instante.

—Supuestamente es por voluntad propia pero, como al parecer ser héroe se ha puesto de moda, no hay criatura que no se haya inscripto ya. Supongo que ustedes serán los últimos.

Anti Juandissimo entrecerró sus ojos y reveló los colmillos. Había notado claramente el uso de "ustedes" en lugar del "nosotros."

—Veo que no se te ocurrió hablarnos de eso antes.

—No tenía por qué preocuparme de ustedes —le recordó Foop, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además asumí que ya lo sabrían. Ahora que no hay la menor duda sobre eso, espero verlos en los próximos entrenamientos de vuelo. No hagan que me de vergüenza ser su rey.

—Nadie dijo nada sobre ser rey.

—Yo lo oí y eso es lo que cuenta. Ahora, si acabaron de incordiarme, les ordeno que se larguen de aquí.

Desde entonces Foop era el cabecilla de los de su especie, aunque de una forma mucho más limitada que en otras circunstancias. No podía guiar a sus "súbditos" para que lo ayudaran a conquistar ningún mundo, no podía conducirlos a la casa de un enemigo para hacerlo arrepentirse de su nacimiento ni, mucho menos, atormentar a cuanto ser pasee bajo sus narices. Esa era una de las condiciones porque Jorgen les permitiera participar. La misma situación que en la cafetería que intentaron sostener se repetía, sólo que ahora tenían el consuelo de saber que lo hacían de forma mucho más activa que reuniendo billetes verdes. Entre otras cosas, Foop debía asegurarse de que si iban a desperdigar la mala suerte, la mantuvieran lejos de las naves y los pilotos a la hora de despegar. Él era el primero en salir de la pista y el que se aseguraba después de que todos hubieran recorrido el circuito. Lo que más disfrutaba era dar órdenes, no escuchar ninguna queja, criticar y ser escuchado. Según él, era una experiencia mucho más liberadora de lo que jamás habían sido 16 años de vida. Se sentía en su elemento. Para eso había nacido.

Poof empezaba a ver al dictador que sería. Uno que no dudaba, al que no se le escapaba nada, y sobretodo que no admitía otra cosa que obediencia. Estaba conociendo el sabor y le encantaba. El hada tenía sentimientos encontrados al pensar al respecto e invariablemente quería sacar a su mente del tema, con una vaga sensación de culpabilidad. Prefería pensar en otras cosas, más claras y positivas. Como en el hecho de que al final de la clase ellos dos volverían al castillo en la pecera.

Lograr que Wanda aceptara a Foop fue mucho más sencillo de lo que hubiera imaginado. Él había acudido frente a su madre esperando gritos, reclamos o un silencio tan duro como rocas, pero no esa disposición a escucharle. El hada se conmovió al escuchar la manera en que Foop acababa de perder a sus padres. Al final fue ella la que dijo que podía quedarse en la habitación al fondo del pasillo, arrancándole nada más que la promesa de que no causaría desastres mientras estuviera ahí. Poof pudo haberlo dejado ahí, y de hecho gran parte de su cerebro le insistió que lo hiciera, pero otra quiso averiguar en dónde lo dejaba esa nueva situación.

—¿Ya está bien entonces? —preguntó, sinceramente confundido. Wanda lo vio sin tener idea de lo que hablaba—. ¿Ya no te molesta que salga con Foop?

—Poof, ya eres un chico grande y eres libre de salir con quien lo desees —Poof abrió la boca para preguntar qué diablos había sido su actitud reprochadora de antes y no pudo decir nada—. Lo que me molestó fue que me mintieras, Poof. Debería poder confiar en ti y que si dices que saldrás con tus amigos para hacer un proyecto escolar, es que eso harás. En cambio descubro que estuviste haciendo de todo, menos lo que dijiste. ¿Y si pasara algo grave y no pudiera contactarte al celular? No tendría manera de comunicarme porque no sé dónde estás. ¿Has pensado en eso?

No, en ningún momento lo había hecho. Un intenso rubor cubrió el rostro del hada y este no pudo sostenerle la vista. Tenía 16 años pero se sintió de 9 en un instante. La magia de la culpa.

—Foop puede quedarse si no tiene otro lugar adonde ir —acabó Wanda con firmeza—. Pero no quiero volver a enterarme de que me has estado mintiendo, Poof, hablo en serio.

Poof cabeceó porque no tenía más que hacer. Desde entonces, excepto porque los forzaba a sentarse en lados opuestos de la mesa y ponía candados mágicos en la puerta de Foop antes de irse a dormir, su nivel de desden descendió significativamente y la atmósfera de la casa se hizo mucho más agradable. Poof sabía que Foop igual podía escaparse por una puerta trampilla bajo su cama, que en realidad era un portal dimensión, y que a su madre no le haría gracia enterarse. Le gustaban esas noches de charlas ociosas y juegos violentos, películas variadas y tontos programas de televisión. Le gustaba despertar por la mañana y ver una cara familiar. Así que no le dijo nada a Wanda y se afirmó que no era una mentira si nadie preguntaba.

Era irónico que cuando la vida como la conocía estaba a punto de cambiar era el momento en que sentía más a gusto con ella.

—

Ese día sería conocido como "El día de la separación oscura." O así era como los profesores insistían en decirles. Conminaban a los más jóvenes a tomar nota de todo lo que sucediera porque hoy estaba decidido que escribirían una nueva página en los libros de historia. Cualquiera que estuviera nervioso rápidamente se veía avasallado por el creciente aire de entusiasmo que se respiraba. Todos habían entrenado, todos estaban listos.

Saltaron, volaron o se hicieron aparecer en sus naves luego de oír la señal por los altavoces. Se hicieron ajustar los cinturones, acomodar los asientos y colocarse los cascos con los micrófonos incorporados para hablar directamente con la radio. Poof se quedó mirando a sus compañeros a través del vidrio polarizado de su nave, moviendo inconscientemente la palanca de mando.

—Esperen a la segunda señal antes del despegue —dijo la voz de Rizos al oído y él supo que lo mismo escuchaban los otros pilotos—. Tenemos que comprobar algunas cosas.

—Todavía creo que es injusto que Dorados se quede tranquilamente en la torre de control mientras el resto de nosotros arriesgamos el trasero —se sumó la voz de Foop.

Poof se sonrió, meneando la cabeza. Los pilotos también podían hablar entre sí sin temor a que nadie más los oyera.

—Toda la idea fue de Rizos, y además no debe ser sencillo controlar todas las naves —repuso, mirando lo único que debía controlar: la dirección.

En las películas con aviones había varios botones, controles para la presión y cosas así que el piloto debía saber manejar en un instante. Ese tipo de cosas las habían suprimido para facilitar los vuelos. Escuchó un sonido de carraspeo por el audífono y se dio cuenta de que Foop no había cortado la comunicación.

—Oye, Poof... —dijo y volvió a oír un crujido, como si se aclarara la garganta—, vamos a salir de esta, ¿no es así?

Poof giró la cabeza y trató de vislumbrar las naves de los anti mágicos, pero no llegaba.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó, esperando tener la misma convicción que quería transmitir.

No podían dudar. Tenía que funcionar, sin más.

—Pero en caso de que no... —habló Foop, la incomodidad traspasando la comunicación electrónica— y toma en cuenta que soy un genio, es inevitable que contemple todas las posibilidades... quiero que sepas que yo... bueno, no te odio —Poof se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir a eso—. Bueno, no es correcto. Suelo odiar a mucha gente, la mayoría se lo merece, pero no... no a ti, ya sabes. Lo que tengo es más bien es lo opuesto al odio, ¿entiendes? Todo lo contrario. Es un anti odio, así como un anti vómito —Silencio. Carraspeo—. ¿Entiendes?

Poof no respondió. Visualizó al Foop que era torpe para expresar cualquier cosa que no fuera burla o desprecio. Lo imaginó observando los tornillos en el techo, la línea en que se separaba el vidrio del metal o simplemente al frente, jugando con el control de mando sólo por hacer algo. El Foop que siempre decía que no era asunto de nadie lo que ellos hicieran y que no tenían la real culpa de lo que había sucedido. Nadie más lo había culpado, pero sólo cuando él lo decía entonces se sentía capaz de creerlo realmente. No tenía sentido, claro, pero así era.

—Entiendo —dijo, pasivo, y sonrió—. Yo tampoco te odio. No te odio para nada.

—Genial —respondió Foop y hubo un sonido curioso, como si tragara algo—. Entonces cuando salgamos de esta no te importará invitar la pizza.

Poof casi se echó a reír. Del otro lado seguro se escuchó su resoplido conteniéndose. De alguna forma Foop siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo pagar todo. Y él, de tonto, que no le importaba nada permitírselo. Ni siquiera ahora.

—Es un hecho —contestó, animado.

La señal interrumpió cualquier intento de seguir conversando. A lo largo de toda la pista cientos de motores comenzaron a rugir. En el centro, diminuto, pero visible gracias al color naranja de su chaleco, un querubín agitaba un par de conos luminiscentes para indicar cuándo salía línea de naves. Primero despegaron los querubines, luego la clase de pilates de Juandissimo, más tarde los mágicos, los seres del bosque y al final los Anti Mágicos. El orden en realidad no importaba porque pronto vieron a sus compañeros volar cerca de ellos. Viajaban en formación de pirámide, como se les había enseñado.

Mientras tanto, en la Torre de Control, un grupo de querubines iban de aquí para allá comprobando datos en sus pantallas, pasándose números y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Rizos estaba ahí, parada, viendo por la pantalla menor el movimiento que seguían las naves. El chico Jeremy estaba a su lado y su fascinación por todos los aparatos tecnológicos—mágicos que veía casi le hacía olvidar quedar fascinado por la joven a su lado. Continuamente desviaba la mirada de ella cuando Rizos sólo quería fijarse en otro punto de la pantalla. Se admitía su presencia ahí sólo con tal de que no tocara nada, y como él no era de los que necesitaban tocar para probar lo que veía, no tenía problemas en cumplirlo.

—Dentro de unos minutos entrarán en el terreno de alcance de la Oscuridad —dijo Rizos, sosteniendo el micrófono a un lado de su rostro—. Desplieguen los brazos en cuanto se los indique. Recuerden que los brazos están protegidos mágicamente y debería ser sencillo atraparla separándola de sí misma con las cuchillas especiales incorporadas. Enciendan las luces para que no acaben cortando en dos a uno de sus compañeros.

Algunas figuras voladoras en la pantalla prendieron las luces apenas acabó de pronunciar sus palabras. El resto comprendió que ella se refería al mismo momento en que sacaran los brazos, pero no importaba. En la parte inferior de la pantalla había un contador con números digitales que reducía su porcentaje rápidamente, indicando qué tan cerca se encontraban de su objetivo. 80%... 60%... 55%... 39%... 10%

—Ahora —pronunció.

Todos los pilotos accionaron el botón encima de sus controles, causando que en la pantalla se viera a todas las naves abriendo un par de compartimientos en la parte inferior. Barras de hierro rodeados de cables gruesos surgieron y al desplegarse imitaron la forma de un brazo con codo. En lugar de manos sólo había unas pinzas gigantes y un cuchillo eléctrico de tamaño descomunal. Ambos miembros brillaban tenuemente en un amarillo claro, señal de que estaban protegidos. Esa sería la magia especial de los seres del bosque actuando. Sus padres estaban en alguna parte entre los pilotos, preparados como el resto para controlar la situación.

5%...

Las naves ingresaron, pirámide por pirámide, en la nube oscura de la pantalla. La misma pantalla se puso completamente negra. Ya no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer más que controlar el estado interno de las naves. El resto sólo podía depender de ellos.

En un primer momento Foop no quiso entrar. Un pánico o una ansiedad que no había conocido antes le paralizó las manos, aun cuando estas fueron cubiertas por los guantes que le permitirían manejar los brazos metálicos. Fue un largo instante en el que quiso darse la media vuelta y dejarlo todo, que otros se ocuparan del desastre mientras él esperaba en la otra punta del universo. Creyó ver un punto de azul perdiéndose en la distancia y unos dientes chuecos gritándole su último consejo materno. Todos sus compañeros lo adelantaron, las luces encendidas y las pinzas moviéndose para agarrar parte de la materia.

—De doble queso —escuchó de pronto y creyó que era el recuerdo de su madre espantosamente distorsionado. Luego se dio cuenta de que la voz no se parecía absolutamente en nada y su mente no podía ser tan incoherente.

—La pizza que te debo —aclaró la voz y ahora sí pudo identificarla. Poof—. Yo la pagaré pero sólo si es de doble queso, ¿te parece bien?

La pizza, claro. La misma cuya preparación dependería de si salían de esta. No, de cuando salieran de esta. Era como si Poof lo hubiera adivinado. Eso le causó una sensación de molestia, el que pudiera ser predecible para alguien.

—Está bien, pero entonces te encargo el postre —agregó, encendiendo las luces.

Empujó el mando para salir hacia adelante. Los últimos resquicios de luz exterior desaparecieron y todo lo que pudo ver fue un muy pequeño margen de claridad a su alrededor. Ni siquiera podría distinguir nada que se le pusiera frente a las narices. Una vez adentro, no era tan aterrador. Es más, el mero hecho de que pudiera verse los brazos era más de lo que esperaba. "No sé por qué pensé que la Oscuridad sería más... oscura", pensó probando las pinzas. Cada vez que abría su mano derecha la pinza se abría y cada vez que cerraba la izquierda, el cuchillo eléctrico gigante se activaba.

—De acuerdo —afirmó Poof y Foop se sintió aun más molesto porque le pareció que se sonreía.

"Pero qué infantil", le reprochó en su mente. En fin, era hora de ponerse a trabajar. La tarea prometía ser aburrida. Ya desde antes de despegar imaginaba que sería algo como recolectar siembras. Agarras lo más que puedas desde la base y la arrancas de ahí. Foop alargó la pinza y la cerró. Asombrosamente (tenía sus dudas, por supuesto) algo de esa oscuridad se quedó entre las dos mitades, revolviéndose como un enorme tentáculo hecho de humo. Acercó el cuchillo lenta y cuidadosamente, pues aun no estaba seguro de cómo sería. En los entrenamientos los hacían cortar troncos arrojados al aire. Esto parecía mucho menos sólido y capaz de huir. Cerró el puño izquierdo, haciendo mover las cuchillas.

Claramente recordaría que ese fue el momento en que todo se estropeó. Si tan sólo hubiera demorado unos instantes, cinco o seis segundos, las cosas podrían haber resultado diametralmente diferentes. Para empezar Foop no habría abierto la mano o aflojado la presión que tenía sobre aquella porción de Oscuridad, liberándola sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Todo el momento se redujo al sonido de aquel grito, de aquel chillido que los tomó a varios por sorpresa, paralizándolos.

—¡Nos ataca, está destrozando la nave!

Ni siquiera fue el único, un accidente aislado en el espacio.

—¡No sé qué está pasando! ¡No puedo ver nada! —Un grito de dolor, de confusión—. ¡Me golpean! ¿Qué diablos pasa?

Foop cerró y abrió los ojos, pero por mucho que forzara la vista no podía ver más allá de las luces. Era como si sólo a él le hubieran encerrado en una cámara debajo del mar con un montón de horribles sonidos de fondo justamente para ponerlo nervioso. No funcionaba. Ante algo que no entendía, que parecía inexplicable, su primer instinto era poner en marcha la parte analítica de su mente. Los ruidos que se oían mientras las voces gritaban, ¿eran o no como sonarían las naves una vez atacadas? Y suponiendo que eso fuera así, ¿qué les había atacado? No podría ser otro compañero despistado porque el primer chillido debería haber sido prueba suficiente de que estaba haciendo algo mal y por lo tanto se detendría. Y si no fue el primero, los siguientes deberían haberlo hecho.

—¿Quién fue el gracioso?

—¡Me rompieron la cubierta!

—¡Algo me quitó el brazo!

—¡En serio, esto no tiene gracia!

A esas palabras seguían los mismos ruidos de choque, los gemidos de dolor y temor. Las personas se asustaron. Los más jóvenes chillaron aunque nadie los tocara y llamaron a sus padres. Entonces lo entendió. Un detalle en el que Dorados no había tomado en cuenta porque sencillamente no había motivos para hacerlo. El golpe de claridad fue tan súbito que se quedó aturdido por lo obvio. A la Oscuridad no le gustaba que la cortaran. No le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Retirada! —chilló Rizos en los oídos de los pilotos. Ella ya había recibido los informes al respecto de las naves caídas y estaba al borde del histerismo. Su voz alcanzaba tonos agudos que nadie habría esperado—. ¡Dejen lo que estén haciendo y regresen! ¡La Oscuridad se está defendiendo! ¡No previmos esto! ¡Nunca lo había hecho! ¡Vuelvan, vuelvan!

Los líderes de los grupos transmitieron la misma orden, infestados de la misma aprensión confusa. Foop fue el último, aunque supuso que ya no serviría. Dio la media vuelta como los videojuegos le habían enseñados y casi fue de agradecer la suave presión del cinturón al ser movido su peso, porque eso le ayudó a salir de su ensimismamiento. Se obligó a no pensar en Poof sólo para conservar la calma. Lo primero era salir de ahí, eso es en lo que se concentró. Aunque pensara en él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo sin ver nada. Si lo llamaba y no respondía... prefería evitarlo. Casi lo consiguió.

Justo cuando ya vislumbraba la amplia superficie gris de la pista a lo lejos y distinguió los palitos que serían los megáfonos, supo que no podía avanzar. Por más que presionaba la palanca hacia el frente o estiraba los brazos mecánicos, se quedó nada más que en ese paisaje lejano. Atrás, el sonidos de su nave siendo triturada en un abrazo de pitón humeante. Dado que Dorados ni nadie había previsto que la Oscuridad se defendería no habían puesto botones de expulsión, limitándose los botones de los videojuegos que les describió Poof. Por eso Foop tuvo que crearlo con un pase de pluma. Mientras salía disparado desde la cabina abierta, cayendo hacia la pista, pensó que perfectamente podría haberse aparecido ahí en lugar de pasar por ese viaje. Con otro anti poof se encontró de vuelta en el suelo, flotando a centímetros de él. Se quitó el casco y miró.

El paisaje no era alentador. Otros se habían salvado pero no todos habían sabido reaccionar a tiempo, con lo que la colisión fue inevitable. Yacían como cadáveres, desperdigados sin ningún orden, rodeados por los restos de las naves no absorbidas después de su destrucción. Unos cascos habían sido rotos. Lo bueno era que se trataba de seres inmortales y un golpe de esa magnitud o incluso mayor sería incapaz de matarlos. Unos pocos ya se movían, aturdidos. Unos enfermeros surgidos de la nada flotaban velozmente hacia ellos. Arriba, la Oscuridad continuaba dejando caer seres y pedazos, mientras a otros los agarraba en pleno vuelo para devorárselos. No sabía todavía cuántos habían sido absorbidos, pero era obvio que había mucho menos seres que cuando salieron.

¿Y dónde estaba Poof? En cuanto el nombre surgió de súbito, Foop se olvidó de su casco, de sus cálculos y se puso a buscarle entre los inconscientes. Les subía la cabeza, les subía la visera y al ver que sus rostros no eran igual al suyo los arrojaba fuera de sí, gruñendo con los colmillos para afuera. Revisó una docena de cabezas, entretanto los enfermeros retiraban a otro montón, y al fin encontró su reflejo en una piel más clara. Poof estaba ahí, entero. Rápidamente le revisó el resto del cuerpo. Ninguna herida había sido hecha a su traje, todos los miembros en su lugar. Le quitó el casco, con cuidado, para comprobar que no sangraba de ningún lado y no lo hacía. Físicamente estaba bien. Sólo que tenía los ojos cerrados y por mucho que Foop lo movió, nunca hizo un movimiento por su cuenta. Estaba inconsciente, no muerto, y aunque le hubiera gustado mucho más verlo abrir los ojos, era un mayor alivio del que esperaba.

—¡Oigan, inútiles!—les gritó a los enfermeros. Estos, sorprendidos, dejaron caer el cuerpo de un troll. No lo lamentó en lo absoluto—. ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Les falta uno aquí! ¿No saben que este fue una vez el segundo bebé más poderoso del universo? ¿A qué esperan para llevárselo?

Los enfermeros se miraron entre sí, confundidos, lo cual le enfureció.

—¿Es que son estúpidos o qué? —les espetó y el hecho de que ellos se alarmaran no lo calmó como podría haberlo hecho en otras circunstancias. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué gritaba tan alto—. ¡Vengan aquí de inmediato si no quieren sufrir un tormento peor que la muerte!

Los enfermeros puede que no tomaran en serio su amenaza o que sí lo hicieran. Lo cierto fue que al final debieron determinar que era mejor hacerle caso a un sujeto que no pararía de gritarles hasta que le hicieran caso, por lo que fueron hasta donde estaba llevando la camilla entre los dos. Hicieron doblar a la susodicha y subieron a Poof como habían estado haciendo con los otros desde que comenzó ese enredo, sin que por ello se libraran de las recriminaciones del anti. Después de dejarlo acostado los enfermeros le acomodaron bajo las sábanas blancas y las ajustaron bien alrededor de su cuerpo. Foop continuaba gritándole que eran unos incompetentes por apretarlo tan fuerte cuando alguien le tiró el brazo, haciéndole perder el hilo de sus reproches. Se trataba de Rizos y más mechones que los de costumbre escapaban de su coleta alta. La chica tenía los ojos tan abiertos y las cejas tan inclinadas a los lados que parecía que en cualquier momento se convertirían en agua y la corriente correría el riesgo de ir a empaparle el cabello.

—¿Has visto a mis padres, Glup? —preguntó.

El pánico todavía se leía en su tono, junto a una creciente impresión de que estaba a punto de masticarse todas las uñas. Poof estaría a salvo ahora, por lo que algo de la vieja irritación se diluyó.

—Mi nombre es Foop —afirmó, soltándose de su agarre. La chica era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba—. Y no, no los he visto.

—Oh, bueno, gracias, Bup —respondió Rizos de forma distraída, moviendo la cabeza como una gallina buscando semillas y se puso a buscar entre los caídos sin más miramientos.

Foop logró procesar la imagen general con mucha rapidez que ella y sabía que por lo menos a uno no lo encontraría. Las alas de mariposa solían destacar mucho en cualquier parte y las de su padre, grandes y coloridas, no se hallaban por ahí. Ese no era asunto de su interés, así que Foop se olvidó de ella y regresó con los enfermeros.

* * *

_(1) Home run: Tiene doble sentido la frase. Por un lado se refiere a cuando en el béisbol el jugador lanza un batazo a la pelota que le permite recorrer todas las bases y anotar una carrera para su equipo. Por el otro, traducido literalmente, significa "casa corre", es decir, que la casa ya no está._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: El último recurso**

* * *

Todo era un caos. Al cabo de unos días ya no eran sólo los noticieros mágicos los que hablaban de la Oscuridad, si no los humanos de la Tierra lo hacían aludiendo a "la extraña formación oscura en el cielo." Se dijo que era de origen metereológico, una creación del enemigo de Estados Unidos, una amenaza para la nación. Incluso un despistado habló de conspiraciones extraterrestres. No fue tan malo al principio como cuando la Oscuridad comenzó a succionar todo aquel lado del planeta. Entonces, pese a todas los pedidos de las autoridades, cundió el pánico. Había accidentes cada día en las carreteras por el amontonamiento de las personas que deseaban escapar. Los aviones, helicópteros e incluso misiles no servían de nada. Sólo eran succionados sin dejar rastro. Los ejércitos de varios países enviaron sus mejores armas a ser tragadas. Incluso el debate que podría haber generado un arma nuclear de la que nadie sabía hasta entonces fue sofocado por el anonadamiento mundial ante los desastres que se sucedían continuamente.

Casas destruidas, niños buscando a sus padres, padres buscando a sus hijos, perritos heridos gimiendo, gatitos maullando desde lugares abandonados sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de ayudarles, pero sí de filmarles y subirlo a la Internet. Para cuando la mitad del planeta desapareció no había sitio social donde los pocos que quedaban enviaban sus mensajes tan cursis como inútiles a los ausentes. Era un espectáculo lastimero, pero sobretodo desesperado. La gente daba indicios de empezar a caer en cuenta que ni el búnker más protegido les serviría de mucho.

En el Mundo Mágico las cosas no eran mejores. Mientras algunos hacían planes para mudarse al rincón más alejado del universo, otro se quedaban y pretendían "vivir lo mejor que pudieran" durante el tiempo que les quedara. A sabiendas de que la Oscuridad no deseaba matarlo, sólo cambiarles.

El hospital estaba abarrotado de criaturas mágicas. Ninguna de ellas un anti mágico. Su autonombrado rey, el último de ellos, permanecía encerrado en el castillo ahora vacío que antes perteneciera a Cosmo y Wanda, igualmente tragados. Una vez el niño dueño de la pecera supo lo que había sucedido con sus padrinos mágicos no se atrevió volver a tocar el vidrio, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que hacia el ser azul adentro. Estaba más preocupado porque la Oscuridad acabara llegando a esa parte del mundo y el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano mágico.

Foop desde el principio sabía que Poof no despertaría fácilmente, pero supuso que sería un efecto temporal por el golpe. Aun cuando los doctores le aplicaron pociones revitalizantes, hechizos y activaron una alarma en cada oído, sin obtener ninguna respuesta, pensó que sólo estaba aturdido, nada más. En cualquier momento, justo cuando esos idiotas se despistaran, se levantaría como si tal cosa. Vio la escena tantas veces en su mente que le pareció increíble que todavía no se diera. Lo malo era que la Oscuridad, tan amplia como resultaba ser, había llegado al Mundo Mágico y fueron sus largos brazos los que atrajeron a su fuente de energía hacia su interior. El golpe recibido y la amenaza de corte la volvieron glotona e impaciente. Y lo peor fue que habían usado casi toda la magia en esa operación fallida.

Por eso, lo que podría haberse solucionado en cuestión de minutos dependía de la suerte. Para cuando Poof se dio contra el suelo ya sólo contaba con la suficiente magia para que no saliera peor herido, pero no para recomponerse al instante. A decir verdad, era todo un milagro que sus huesos siguieran intactos. Foop no entendió por qué no despertaba.

Ahí, en esa sala de urgencias llena de camas y cuerpos recostados, había visto a seres levantarse y andar como si tal cosa, sólo un poco desorientados e indiscutiblemente conscientes. ¿Por qué Poof no seguía su ejemplo y ya? ¿Por qué se quedaba como un idiota y no hacía nada? El colmo fue a los doctores menear la cabeza y comenzar a dirigirse a otro paciente. Sintió una furia tan absurda e inexacta que no supo exactamente a quién iba dirigida, aun cuando empujó a varios de ellos y se le subió encima al hada, tomándolo de la pechera del traje.

—¿¡Qué diablos crees que haces, inútil! —le chilló a la cara. A un enfermero que quiso sacarlo lo envió al otro lado de recinto sin apenas mirarlo. Lo único que veía eran los ojos cerrados de Poof y su boca apenas abierta, respirando, sin reaccionar. Foop comenzó a agitarle contra la almohada—. ¡Te estoy hablando, criatura de pacotilla! ¿Te piensas que esto es gracioso? ¡Como futuro gobernante del universo te ordeno levantarte! —La cabeza de Poof se bamboleaba sobre su cuello—. ¡LEVANTATE, PATÉTICA EXCUSA DE SER MÁGICO!

El doctor Rip Studdwell, sin perder su sonrisa de galán de cine, intentó decirle que lo sentía mucho, no había nada más que hacer, y debería bajar de ahí porque estaba asustando a los presentes. Foop oyó las palabras pero no las escuchó. Sacó su bolígrafo de un bolsillo trasero y la agitó en la cara de su reflejo.

—¡Despierta!

La nube de anti poof estalló y se fue, sin haber cumplido lo que deseaba. Era exactamente igual a cuando Poof intentó hacer aparecer su celular desde el interior de su castillo protegido

—¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, condenada criatura, despierta!

Una y otra el anti mágico hizo el intento. En todas sólo volvía a ver los párpados cerrados de Poof y la furia de antes se tornada en un acelerado aturdimiento del que no deseaba saber nada. Intentó una última vez pero ya su lado racional cobraba fuerzas, imponiendo la aplastante realidad de los hechos. Poof no podía volver.

El golpe había sido muy duro. Si bien el cráneo estaba entero y el resto de su cuerpo intacto, todo ese movimiento le había revuelto el cerebro como la yema dentro de un huevo crudo, ahogando a cualquier pollito o claridad metal capaz de salir de ahí. La conmoción le había hundido en un coma del cual, para sacarlo, se necesitaba más magia de la que tenía. Después de todo, las fuentes de energía del Mundo Anti Mágico y Mundo estaban relacionadas. Si una llegara a faltar, la otra parte sólo tendría la mitad de su potencia. Sencillamente carecía de la capacidad.

Todo esto Foop lo pensó pero lo mismo hubiera sido que otro se lo estuviera dictando. Los cálculos se enredaron en su cabeza, formaron una espesa enredadera en que la que ya no supo qué significaban los números, y deseó gritarles a todos que se fueran al demonio para que lo cumplieran. Quería estar solo, más solo que nunca, tan solo como antes de haber hecho ese estúpido trato con esa maldita bruja. Nunca lamentó tanto como entonces haberlo hecho. Poof era demasiado bueno para su conveniencia. Podría haberlo aceptado incluso sin haber controlado ningún karma.

"Basta", le ordenó a su mente. Pero los pensamientos sólo saltaban incontrolables, como miles de chispas saltando de un generador eléctrico dañado.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando le tomaron el brazo. No percibió el calor, ni la fuerza ni nada hasta que esa mano le tiró hacia un costado, casi arrojándolo de la cama. Foop miró. Rizos tenía rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas coloradas, pero parecía determinada a que le hiciera caso.

—Ya es suficiente, Glup —dijo la joven—. No va a volver así que ya puedes dejarlo en paz. Por favor, no necesitamos de esto ahora.

Foop podría haberla abofeteado. Pero ni aun cuando Poof era su peor enemigo cayó en esas bajezas y su mano, sin salir de su posición, sólo se cerró en un puño.

—Esto es tu culpa —le escupió, inyectando cada palabra del más puro desprecio. La ira era ciega, sorda, pero no muda—. Tú y tu pequeño plan de pacotilla no han hecho más que acelerar el trabajo de ella. Espero que estés contenta, Dorados, porque tu queridísimo amigo ni siquiera despertará aunque se vuelva un pixie. ¿Me oíste, coleta de caballo? Ni siquiera ella podrá traerlo de vuelta. Será un pixie en coma.

El rostro de Rizos se contorsionó. Foop creyó que rompería en llanto, para lo que le importaba, pero a último momento la muchacha aspiró muy hondo y se contuvo. Sus ojazos azules, aun así, permanecieron húmedos y brillantes.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, temblándole un poco la voz—. Cometí un tremendo error y lo siento. Mis padres no están en ningún lado y es mi culpa. Lo sé. Pero ya déjalo.

Parecía incapaz de pronunciar oraciones más complejas. Foop bufó con irritación y se bajó de la camilla de un salto. Pensaba decirle un insulto, algo que pudiera quebrar de una vez esa seudo fortaleza que a nadie engañaba, pero de pronto todo se puso en blanco y se encontró en un lugar distinto en su mente al de antes. Clarice había tomado de nuevo el control de su cuerpo y lo dirigía al exterior. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que se diera cuenta de que iba llorando.

—No son mías, cielito —le aclaró la voz aguda en su interior—. No todas al menos.

Foop intentó refutarle eso, pero en su lugar sintió que las palabras se le atoraban en un sollozo. Tragó saliva, esperó un rato y masculló lo único que deseaba sacarse de encima:

—Cállate...

Detrás de él iba dejando un camino de margaritas.

—

Cosmo y Wanda habían desaparecido, pero no así Papi Mafia y Mamá Cosma. En cuanto Poof fue trasladado al hospital los dos se encargaron muy bien de hacerle saber al anti que no era bienvenido para visitarlo. Lo hicieron de un modo tan cruel y desalmado que, de no ser él el receptor, se lo habría admirado: usaron el teléfono de Poof para informárselo a través de un mensaje electrónico. Foop oyó la característica súplica de un hombre agonizando que sólo un correo activaba y pensó, como un completo imbécil, que sería el mismo Poof diciéndole que ya estaba bien y que para cuándo se verían. Estaba dispuesto incluso a pagar por la pizza, esa y todas las que vinieran, hasta que vio el contenido del mensaje. Ese fue el día que el techo del cuarto del hada conoció por primera vez a su laptop. No se agradaron.

Foop ni siquiera había pensado en visitarlo. A sabiendas de que nada de lo que dijera podría afectarle y que el otro no iba a poder responderle creyó que no haría ninguna diferencia si sólo se quedaba en el castillo. Pero luego de haber leído esa advertencia, la idea de hacerlo le pareció cada vez más lógica. Comenzó a recordar viejos y nuevos artículos donde estaba comprobado científicamente que los pacientes anestesiados eran hasta cierto punto conscientes de su entorno. Recordó textualmente las palabras de médicos certificados afirmando que, aun en coma, como al estar dormidos, el cerebro no dejaba de funcionar y podía ser estimulado por medio de impulsos familiares. Tales eran la risa de sus hijos, la voz de una esposa o su música favorita. El caso de un niño que se despertó con el CD de una banda y luego la misma banda uso como publicidad. Mientras más le daba vuelta al tema, más pruebas encontraba. No se las creías todas, por supuesto, debido a ese tono sentimentalista que inevitablemente muchas veces contenían, pero hubiera sido un tonto si no hubiera reconocido cierto factor verdadero. Era imposible que tantas personas estuvieran equivocadas. Podía intentarlo.

Un simple anti—poof le hizo tener a mano el celular de Poof, donde almacenaba el número de Rizos. Foop apretó el botón verde y esperó. El tono de espera sonó sólo dos veces cuando al otro lado oyó la voz de la chica.

—¿Hola?

Parecía confundida, y no sin razón. En su pantalla habrá aparecido el nombre del hada. Foop tuvo el súbito impulso de desearle una tremenda decepción cuando supiera quién era.

—Dorados.

—¿Tup? Vaya sorpresa, justo estaba pensando en llamarte pero entonces recordé que no sabía tu número y no se me ocurrió a nadie a quién pedírselo.

Foop pensaba ir directo al grano, pero ahí se olió algo curioso.

—¿Para qué querías llamarme a mí?

—Para nada, sólo quería asegurarme de si estabas bien.

El anti mágico rumió esa respuesta pero, por más que volvía a repasarla, no encontró nada extraño. Rizos también era muy buena, una chica decente y considerada que le leía a los ancianos y huerfanitos. Teniendo en cuenta ese perfil, era posible que creyera su deber preocuparse por otros, incluso por él. Era una teoría que no le convencía demasiado pero al menos se sostenía.

—¿Me necesitabas para algo? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Sí —respondió el anti, muy firme, pero no fue capaz de decirlo de inmediato. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir favores de nadie y, de ser por él, habría vivido una larga vida sin jamás haberlo hecho. Odiaba sentirse dependiendo de alguien para algo que deseaba—. Mira, Dorados, yo tengo intención de visitar a Poof en el hospital pero sus abuelos me la ponen difícil. Dudo que no hayan puesto por lo menos a una buena cantidad de guardaespaldas en la entrada.

Foop lo sabía porque sería exactamente lo opuesto a lo que harían sus abuelos de invertirse los papeles. Lo dejarían a él lidiar con el peso de sus decisiones, sin pretender protegerlo de nadie pues eso habría sido admitir que se tenía a un debilucho por nieto. Que estuviera en coma o no habría sido lo de menos.

—De hecho, sí —admitió Rizos—. Es una locura. Apenas ayer sacaron a rastras a toda una familia porque uno de ellos pensó que intentaban envenenar a Poof. Papi Mafia estaba furioso e hizo que cambiaran a Poof a una habitación privada para que no se repitiera el mismo error.

"Perfecto", pensó el anti, sonriendo para sí.

—Ya veo —dijo, modulando su voz, con tal de no manifestar ansiedad. Quería dar la impresión de que le daba tanto una respuesta positiva como negativa—. Entonces ¿qué dices, Dorados?

—Está bien —aceptó la muchacha, sin necesitar meditarlo—. Me parece que a Poof le hubiera gustado —"Lo dices como si ya estuviera muerto", se dijo Foop, mordiéndose la lengua. Levantar una discusión habría sido de todo menos productivo—. ¿A qué hora puedes ir al hospital?

—

Esa noche Mama Cosma se solazó leyéndole a su nieto el último artículo de "Pídanle consejos a la Doctora Amor" de su revista favorita. Le encantaba enterarse de los problemas de aquellas mujeres y lo tontas que debían ser para no saber salirse de aquel enredo solas. Estaba a punto de finalizar la crítica hacia una anciana que había sido lo bastante estúpida para convertir a su marido en una vaca cuando una cabellera rubia la distrajo. Rizos sonrió como saludo y tomó asiento en una silla al otro lado de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, querida —dijo Mama Cosma, algo sorprendida y miró la hora en un reloj de la pared—. ¿Ya es tu turno? El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se divierte —La anciana hada cerró su material de lectura y guardó cuidadosamente sus lentes en un bolsillo verde—. ¿Vendrás con nosotros a cenar más tarde, linda?

—Sí, señora —asintió Rizos—. Si no es molestia para ustedes.

—No digas tonterías —dijo Mama Cosma, sonriente—. Sabes que tu presencia es un placer para nosotros. Si mi nieto tuviera un poco más de sentido común estoy segura de que te hubiera escogido a ti en lugar de ese horrible ser antimágico. Nunca sabré en qué estaba pensando. En eso debe haber salido de su padre.

Rizos sonrió sin decir nada. En verdad no se le ocurría de qué otro modo reaccionar ante semejantes comentarios. Había intentado decirle que ella y Poof sólo eran amigos, pero sus palabras se daban contra la misma pared de sordera conveniente. La única razón por la que aceptaba esas invitaciones a cenar era por la insistencia de la anciana y porque no le gustaba volver a su casa vacía. Se mantenía lo más ocupada posible en cualquier actividad con tal de tener una excusa para no regresar pronto. Esas visitas al hospital entraban en esa categoría.

Mama Cosma se inclinó sobre su nieto y dejó marcada una mejilla con la impresión de sus labios. Hasta Rizos llegó el sonido de succión, pero pretendió lo contrario hasta que la anciana salió del cuarto.

—Nos vemos abajo, encanto —se despidió, guiñándole el ojo de una forma que a Rizos siempre la ponía incómoda.

—Hasta luego, señora —respondió la joven, esbozando una sonrisa de político.

Esperó quince segundos después de haber perdido de vista su peinado verde, antes de levantarse y abrir la ventana a un lado de la cama. Sacó su celular y accionó una aplicación para hacer brillar la pantalla con todos los colores del arcoiris, sosteniéndolo luego en el borde mismo. No había empezado a hacerle frío en las manos cuando un aleteo de puro negro casi le hace soltar al aparato, con lo cual lo habría perdido para siempre. El murciélago aleteó alrededor de la cama hasta dar una vuelta completa y luego se volvió hacia ella. Con un ligero anti poof tomó la forma del último anti mágico que quedaba libre.

Foop no había esperado que realmente lo hiciera. Tal vez fuera por venir de un Mundo donde las promesas solían cumplirse sólo en la medida en que beneficiaban a uno mismo, pero una parte de sí esperaba que la muchacha le guiara directo hacia los matones o, más simplemente, no le hubiera dado ninguna indicación y todavía estaría girando alrededor del hospital como un satélite. Después de su último encuentro habría sido de esperar alguna represalia, una pequeña venganza, algún toque para devolverle el mal trago. Es decir, era lo que él hubiera hecho. Pero en cambio lo tenía ahí, en un cuarto vacío nada más ocupado por ella y por Poof, tal y como lo acordaron.

Nunca entendería a los buenos.

—Me alegro de que pudieras llegar —dijo la joven, sonriente. Extrañamente, parecía sincera. Ella se guardó de nuevo el celular en su bolso anaranjado—. No te preocupes por mí, no los molestaré. Iré a comprar algo de comer un piso para que estén solos. Papi Mafia no pasará por aquí hasta dentro de una hora, así que tendrás todo ese tiempo para estar tranquilo. Si sucede algo te enviaré un mensaje y los entretendré.

Foop la siguió con la mirada mientras la chica contaba su dinero, flotaba hasta la puerta y hablaba despreocupadamente. No podía dejar de sentirse anonadado ante tanta amabilidad, y por más que le buscaba la vuelta de tuerca que pondría de manifiesto su egoísmo latente, no encontraba nada que fuera plausible. Le molestaba no entender y le molestaba su bondad. "Es peor que Poof", pensó con un deje de irritación. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué no seguían saliendo juntos o no intentó buscarla más allá de un tiempo. Poof era bueno, pero tenía la suficiente malicia para ser entretenido. Al lado de Rizos se sentía ahogar entre tanta luz.

—Del mismo, cualquier cosa que necesites, envíame un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo? —acabó la joven, ya con la mano sobre la puerta.

Foop afirmó con la cabeza. No tenía nada más que manifestarle. Sólo cuando ella estuvo a punto de marcharse cayó en cuenta de que le habían hecho un favor y, como mínimo, debía agradecerlo. Quién sabía si por una falta a esa cortesía la chica decidía dejarlo a su suerte.

—Gracias —soltó, abruptamente.

Se sentía raro decirlo, como tratar de hacer gárgaras con miel.

—De nada —contestó la muchacha, simplemente, y se fue.

Foop flotó hasta la silla donde momentos antes Mama Cosma leía sus revistas del corazón, y se arrellanó ahí. Estaba ubicado cerca de la cabecera, lo suficiente para identificar sin ninguna duda el lápiz labial rosa sobre el rostro.

—Qué asco —comentó como para sí.

Detestaba las cursilerías. Fue al baño y mojó un puñado de papel higiénico. Regresó al cuarto y le limpió hasta que ya no quedó rastros del amor de la abuela. Arrojó el desperdicio en un tacho de basura y volvió a tomar asiento. Habría sido mucho más fácil hacer aparecer una caja de pañuelos para luego incendiarlos, podría haberlo hecho. Ser el único anti mágico que continuaba recibiendo poder constituía una ventaja sobre otros seres pero ningún millonario que pretende seguir siéndolo se gasta todo lo que tiene de una sola vez y él tampoco lo haría. Procuraría mantener esa ventaja lo más que fuera posible.

Foop observó el rostro pacífico de su contraparte. Nada en él era diferente físicamente y, sin embargo, parecía increíble que fuera él. De alguna forma no parecía el mismo ser que se veía así al dormir pero al que bastaba empujarlo lo bastante fuerte para espabilarlo. No parecía posible que ese paciente de aquel hospital le hubiera lanzado pasteles a la cara y se hubiera reído cuando le derrotaba en algún videojuego. ¿Cómo podían ser los dos el mismo y, aun así, ser tan diferentes? Aunque hubiera encontrado las ganas mágicamente para meditarlo por más tiempo, sencillamente no le habría encontrado el sentido. Él era el malo. Lo lógico y esperable es que él hubiera sido el perjudicado. Poof se sentía mal por adelantarse en la fila de cafetería. Poof ni siquiera se enojó demasiado cuando se enteró de que todo, absolutamente todo ese desastre cósmico, era su culpa. Nunca, jamás le escuchó un reproche. ¿Por qué diablos estaba él ahí y Poof allá? ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba el karma cuando hacía falta? No era que prefiriera estar en su lugar, por supuesto. Pero el hecho de que él hubiera salido intacto, incluso con más poder, mientras su reflejo se quedaba sin nada, por más que lo pensara, le sonaba al giro de acontecimientos más estúpido e incoherente que hubiera podido imaginar.

Foop le levantó una mano y la subió hasta el rostro del hada. Luego la dejó caer. La palma hizo un pequeño ruido al dar contra la nariz. Por su propio peso la extremidad acabó deslizándose por la cara hasta quedar abierta, abandonada sobre el pecho. El anti mágico se la volvió a poner a donde estaba.

No tenía idea de qué más hacer. Sabía que su motivación había sido hablarle pero ahora que estaba ahí, frente al inconsciente, era como si se hubiera quedado mudo o hubiera olvidado lo que era hablar. Así era como debían sentirse sus compañeros durante una clase de matemáticas. No le agradaba. Buscó en su interior algún tema, lo que fuera que sirviera para sacar palabras de sí y llenar el silencio del cuarto. El goteo de la intravenosa parecía una tortura china que lo instigaba a darse prisa. Sólo tenía una hora, con suerte.

Podría haberle hablado de lo inmenso que estaba viviendo en su castillo porque no tenía ningún otro sitio adonde quisiera ir. Que él era el último de su especie que quedaba y eso le dejaba con un buen suministro de magia. Hasta que la Oscuridad llegara al Mundo Anti Mágico y acabara devorando su estrella torcida. Podría haberle hablado acerca de lo que pensó mientras recorría los pasillos vacíos y recordaba las paredes oscuras de su viejo hogar. Podría haber comentado acerca de su intento de acordarse de cómo era su vida antes de salir con Poof (y ni siquiera salir como pareja, si no sólo salir) y le parecía algo tan pequeño que continuamente aparecían pensamientos suyos recordándole que sí había estado ahí. Pero no iba a ser uno de esos insulsos personajes femeninos de novelas baratas que dicen "sin mi amorcito, no tengo vida." Que no se lo tomara a mal, pero aunque él llegara a faltarle seguiría dedicando su vida a la ciencia y dominación universal. Era su destino. Para quitárselo habrían tenido que matarle. Pero ahí estaba la cuestión, ¿te das cuenta? Le haría falta. Y eso... eso le asustaba.

Antes de su amistad, su vida se había limitado a los experimentos y sus planes para destruirlo. La escuela, siempre y cuando se dedicara a sus notas y procurara ignorar a los idiotas, era demasiado fácil para tomarla en cuenta. A pesar de que hubiera preferido mandar a uno o dos a un viaje de ida al sol, estaba relativamente feliz con su vida. No tenía grandes quejas. Pero luego de haber tenido una idea tan amplia y clara de las cosas que se había perdido, su vida sin eso luego sería "ciencia, dominación universal y nada más". Ese "nada más" insidioso siempre estaría ahí, sugiriendo que debería haber algo más y no lo había.

Podría haberle hablado de eso, aprovechando que no podía darle una respuesta inmediata. Habría sido como confesarse a la pared o a un espejo. Pero no se atrevía. Eso habría equivalido a abrir una lata de gusanos que después no sabría cómo cerrar. Además, una cosa era pensar en que faltaba algo y otra muy diferente era decirlo. Lo último requería un grado de resignación y aceptación mayores que el suyo. Así que agarró el control remoto y dejó que los personajes de una caricatura sobre un esponja amarilla hablaran por él. Mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento, alargó la mano para tomar la palma de Poof. Sólo para sentirlo caliente y recordarse que, en cierta forma, continuaba ahí.

—

Rizos pensó que luego de la primera vez sería más fácil. Sin embargo, al presentarse ante los sabios del consejo, hadas tan inmensas como el director, volvió a percibir esa perturbación en su estómago y la bola de nervios en su garganta. Si no había vomitado era simplemente por fuerza de voluntad.

Al entrar en la gran sala ella se había cuidado de seguir el protocolo, tal y como su madre le había enseñado. Luego de serle concedido el permiso, expuso su idea de la mejor manera, presentando sus argumentos con toda claridad y firmeza. Supo que fue un acierto haber llamado a Jeremy para afirmar que la idea original no había sido suya, sino de él. Las hadas lo discutieron entre ellas un breve rato y la que estaba en el medio de la mesa, una anciana de pelo morado, habló con voz imponente.

—¿Sabes con exactitud lo que estás proponiendo, jovencita?

Rizos asintió, sin dar muestra de intimidación. Aunque por dentro se estuviera tirando del cabello y mordiéndose las uñas. Jeremy no advirtió que el agarre sobre su hombro era prácticamente lo único que le permitía conservar una fachada tranquila.

—Sí, señoría. Sé que es muy arriesgado pero, de verdad, no creo que exista ninguna otra alternativa.

—Hum —dijo la anciana, echándose hacia atrás—. Algo muy parecido te he oído decir respecto a tu otra idea y ya sabemos los resultados.

—Subestimé la fuerza de la Oscuridad —admitió la joven, con la menor carga de emociones en la voz—. Creí que la potencia de un millón de soles que habíamos puesto en las luces sería suficiente para mantenerla a raya, por eso les pedíamos que no las encendieran hasta haber entrado. Parecía lo más lógico, la oscuridad no soporta a la luz... pero todos los pilotos me hicieron saber que apenas veían más allá de sí mismos y es ahí donde fallé.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que tendrás razón ahora? —inquirió un hada de piel oscura, frotándose la barba verde.

—Sinceramente, nada —respondió la joven, resignándose a encoger los hombros para dar a entender la nulidad de su confianza en el éxito—. En el mejor de los casos, funcionará. En el peor, todos nos quedaremos sin magia antes de que se nos agote por sí sola. En cualquier forma, creo que ganaríamos más intentándolo que no haciéndolo.

Rizos soltó su discurso manteniendo la pose firme que siempre veía a su padre y calló, demasiado ansiosa para tomar el riesgo de insistir. Les había dicho todo lo que tenía por decir. Ahora le correspondía esperar su decisión. Los mayores, desde su alto puesto, se pusieron a hablar entre ellos en voz baja. Hasta ellos no llegaban más que murmullos. Rizos bajó la vista y miró al pequeño. Ella podía disimular sus sentimientos, pero el niño no podría haber sido más obvio en manifestar sus nervios. Casi temblaba y se retorcía las manos igual que un hámster después de limpiarse los bigotes. Al verla, se sonrojó. Rizos le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro y le sonrió para darle ánimos. Al poco rato el niño se tranquilizó un poco e incluso sonrió de vuelta, un poco vacilante. "Bien", se dijo la joven más tranquila. "Asustado y nervioso podría ser un problema."

—Rizos Dorados —llamó la anciana de pelo morado. Rizos alzó la cabeza, guardándose el temor para sí—, aceptamos tu propuesta pero estará en tus manos realizarla. Te daremos toda la magia necesaria, nada más. El resto dependerá de ti.

—Sí, señoría —afirmó la joven, dando una reverencia.

La sonrisa que esbozó no era tan grande como la que sentía dentro. De ninguna forma sabían los del consejo que hacerlo sola era exactamente su plan desde el inicio, cuando Jeremy le habló inocentemente del camino de margaritas que siguió a la partida de Foop.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: El efecto reflejo**

* * *

Tres cuartas partes de la Tierra habían desaparecido. El puente entre el planeta y el Mundo Mágico, succionado como un fideo aceitado. Las noticias ya no decían nada porque ya no existían. Todos los equipos, camarógrafos, antenas satelitales y más de un reportero eran meros recuerdos destinados a volver en una nada favorecedor gris. La gente estaba desesperada, demente, ansiosa, molesta. El caso del loco aquel que, incapaz de aguantar más la tensión y la espera, se lanza directo al radio de acción de la tormenta se estaba volviendo cada más un ejemplo a seguir. No había ocasión para que salieran los héroes. Ningún arma, cuchillo, refugio, bomba servía de nada. Así que el sentimiento general era ser un montón de hormigas encerradas en el frasco de un niño muy sádico y aburrido un día de mucho sol. Sólo que nadie sabía bien lo que pasaría una vez la luz les llegara. Las únicas zonas eran pequeñas ciudades sin mayor defensa que el techo de los bondadosos o un árbol muy grande. Cualquier cosa que podría haber representado seguridad oficial había desaparecido. El lugar donde vivía Jeremy era uno de los todavía intactos pero el niño no estaba ahí.

Mientras sus padres remataban sus últimas botellas y el abuelo se aposentaba en el tejado, amenazando a cualquiera que se acercara a su puerta con volarle los sesos, Jeremy tuvo uno de los días más fantásticos que podría recordar. En el pasado apenas podía mantener una conversación de más de cinco segundos con la rubia amiga de su hermano mágica. Ahora la tenía visitándole todos los días, metiéndolo en el castillo de sus padrinos mágicos en las noches para llevar a cabo lo que ella decía era su plan. En realidad no había tenido la intención de planear nada cuando mencionó el campo aparecido mágicamente en el cuarto de Poof luego de que Foop apareciera ahí, pero Rizos se había emocionado y puesto a hablar de cosas que había oído decir a Mamá Cosma cuando la invitaba a pasar a la sala. Jeremy aportó otros datos y cada vez que confirmaba más lo dicho, la sonrisa de Rizos se hizo más resplandeciente. Él no captó bien por qué era así hasta que ella finalmente le pidió su ayuda.

Se la dio, por supuesto, tanto por querer pasar tiempo con ella porque no le hacía gracia imaginar que en cualquier momento a su abuelo se le irá la mano y el patio tendría un nuevo adorno rojo. Así que guió a la joven por el castillo hasta el cuarto donde Foop dormía. Entretanto afuera los gritos de los desesperados perforaban los tímpanos, Jeremy espió junto al hada la rutina que seguía el anti. Sólo tres días les bastaron para saber que no existía tal rutina. Nunca salía del cuarto. Si llegaba el mediodía y no tenía hambre no hacía nada, pero si de pronto le rugía el estómago, sin importar la hora que fuera, se hacía aparecer una pizza de doble queso y a veces lloraba hasta cubrir la cama de pequeños animales, a los cuales gritaba hasta cansarse. Jeremy hubiera preferido no ver nada de eso, pero Rizos estaba fascinada. Ellos dos permanecían en otra habitación observando la imagen que transmitía la minúscula cámara que la rubia había instalado mientras el otro dormía. También observaron que muchas veces el anti agarraba el celular de su contraparte y revisaba los mensajes de voz para convencerse de que nadie deseaba contactarlo.

Continuaban las visitas al hospital, pero de ahí Rizos nunca podía sacar información, decía, porque Foop no decía una palabra hasta que ella se marchaba. Si ella se inventaba una excusa para quedarse, daba lo mismo, el de piel azulada se las arreglaba para hacerla salir de ahí. Lo único de lo que sabía era la puntualidad y constancia de las visitas, que el murciélago siempre veía primero al cuerpo antes de siquiera mirarla y cuando se iba siempre encontraba la televisión encendida.

Una noche Jeremy entró a la habitación elegida y encontró a Rizos revisando unos cálculos en el suelo. Los ojos de la muchacha recorrieron cada número, volvieron a repasar una hoja de informes y le sonrió.

—Ya es hora —dijo.

En un rincón, desde el primer día, brillaba una bolsa a todas horas. La bolsa en sí era negra, pero su brillo era tan intenso que parecía rodeada de un aura dorada. Era lo suficientemente grande como para llevar tres conejos gordos. Rizos decía que debería haber sido todavía más pero habría que resignarse. Adentro hacía un polvillo dorado, tan fino y suave que habría sido imposible ver un grano sin un potente microscopio. No se podía manejar con las manos sólo así, pues era bastante sencillo que se adhiriera a las manos o la ropa y debían aprovechar cada mínima porción, así que para sacarla de ahí Rizos usaba una palita de plata especial para manejarla y moverla.

En cuanto dijo aquello, que ya era hora, se puso de pie y empezó a llenar otra bolsa más pequeña. Todo tenía que hacerlo a pie porque la magia que le permitía flotar se le había agotado. Previniendo eso era que tenía unas zapatillas aladas, pertenecientes al dios Hermes, porque sería mucho más sencillo si ningún paso suyo era oído.

—¿Cómo las conseguiste? —había preguntado el niño, asombrado por las alas perfectas.

—No sabe que las tengo —fue la respuesta de ella, sin perder de vista las actividades de Foop—. No creo que note la falta de estas. Cuando fui tenía dos armarios repletos de pares con distintos diseños. Parecía que allá no se enteraron de lo sucede aquí abajo.

Jeremy volvió a fijarse en el movimiento de las zapatillas, flotando sobre la superficie, y deseó para sus adentros que ojala las cosas les salieran bien. Fue la primera vez en que se percató en el gran asunto en que estaba metido. Nunca había conocido a ningún dios, pero sí leído acerca de sus terribles venganzas para con los mortales. Esperaba que salvar al universo les hiciera menos severos con ellos.

Foop dormía en la cama de Poof. Era apenas plena tarde, pero para él esos detalles habían perdido toda importancia. Ese día no iba a salir a ningún lado. Rizos se había encargado de decirle que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus tíos y la familia por entero estaba celebrando en la habitación del joven. Era imposible saber cuándo acabarían. Jeremy estaba ahí y le pareció que el hada se regocijaba en la decepción al otro lado de la línea. Ellos podían ver el momento en que el anti colgaba y luego de hacer surgir varias mariposas, sólo caía rendido.

Para cuando ellos abrieron la puerta, apenas una docena de ellas salieron volando hacia afuera. Jeremy llevaba la bolsa en tanto Rizos se cambiaba de calzado. Hermes debía tener pies mucho más grandes que ella porque, en cuanto estuvo lista, sus pasos por el aire más parecían los de un payaso que de un ser alado. El niño temió que se diera vuelta o cayera cuando uno de los zapatos se le saliera. Además de que no quería que el hada se hiciera daño, no quería ni imaginar en lo que haría Foop si los descubría. Por las imágenes vistas estaba convencido de que no deseaba averiguarlo.

Rizos recuperó el equilibrio y estiró la mano para alcanzar la bolsa. El niño genio se la pasó y luego abrió la puerta para permitirle entrar. El hada dio patadas torpes en el aire hasta ubicarse sobre el techo de la cama. Descorrió cuidadosamente el hilo de la soga que aseguraba la bolsa y esperó, sólo por precaución. Foop no emitió el menor sonido ni reaccionó de ningún modo. Entonces, cuidadosamente, Rizos se acercó un poco más y comenzó a derramar el polvo dorado. Jeremy sólo veía, con el corazón desbocado, una delgada linea dorada caer sobre el anti y desaparecer un segundo después, como si en lugar de un cuerpo todo cayera encima de un lago profundo. No hubo movimientos de nariz, estornudos ni nada por el estilo. Para el ser azul no debía ser diferente a percibir el aire.

Al cabo de unos segundos la bolsa se hizo delgada, casi vacía. La muchacha la sostuvo por los bordes inferiores y la agitó hasta sus últimos granos. Por fin, por mucho que esperara, ya no tuvo nada que sacar. El cuarto se quedó sumido en la penumbra, sin ningún brillo o luz. Jeremy permaneció atento al menor sonido, a un grito enfurecido o el choque de las criaturas, pero nada más oyó el aleteo de hadas de mariposa sobre su cabeza. Al cabo de unos segundos también oyó al de las zapatillas y se apartó para darle lugar a Rizos. Torpemente y sin ninguna gracia, la chica zapateó hasta apoyar ambos pies en el suelo.

—Me resbalé —comentó sin expresión, mientras se cambiaba a sus botas—. Caí y casi me estrello contra su cara, pero no lo hice y tuve que sostenerme de una de los postes de la cama para enderezarme. Ahora es el ser más poderoso de todo el universo y ni siquiera parpadeó —La chica se irguió, rápida. Estaba seria y ni siquiera le miró al dirigirse hacia la otra habitación—. La primera fase está completa. Falta la segunda.

La segunda parte del plan consistía en usar el resto de la magia que quedaba para hacer una exacta réplica del cuarto de Poof y luego transferir, de un sólo segundo, a la cama con el anti a su interior. El abuelo de Jeremy pensó que la sombra sobre su casa sería una nube. Cuando miró hacia arriba eso precisamente era lo que parecía.

—Lo que nos faltaba: lluvia —masculló entre dientes postizos.

Arriba de la nube, Rizos cubría todo el cuarto con el resto de la magia que quedaba. Jeremy veía abajo hacia su propia casa y a la distancia, un negro horizonte. Le tenía pánico a las alturas. Ni siquiera el tomarle de la mano al hada para que no se cayera le hacía olvidarlo del todo. De hecho, si algo hacía esa situación era ponerlo más incómodo, porque Rizos seguía sin controlar del todo bien el par de zapatillas. Para cuando ella terminó, el exterior del cuarto brillaba con el mismo destello dorado que la bolsa.

—Esto evitará que la Oscuridad la absorba —le explicó la muchacha, de vuelta en el castillo. En la pantalla que ambos tenían en frente se veía el perfil del cuarto. Como todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, Foop no se daba cuenta de que la luz del sol se había vuelto de pronto más intensa—. Es el mismo hechizo que usamos con las naves para que ellas pudieran trabajar tranquilamente. Pero este desaparecerá justo cuando llegue al centro. Para entonces se dará cuenta de que es algo hostil e intentará atacarlo.

Igual que si fuera un cohete, bajo la replica había unos propulsores para llevárselo en el acto. Jeremy deseó estar ahí para ver el despegue desde una distancia prudencial, pero la muchacha se lo llevó sin darle tiempo. Cargaba un gran botón rojo al que le dejó presionar. Fue divertido, eso sí, pensar que estaba lanzando al espacio una verdadera nave espacial para una misión muy importante. Un gran cono invertido de fuego salió de debajo del cuarto. Mientras partía dejaba una estela de nubes grises.

Rizos tenía un control remoto en la mano. Con él, la imagen volvió a cambiar al interior de la habitación, con el durmiente exactamente igual que antes. El celular de Poof estaba, como siempre, al lado mismo de su mano azulada. La muchacha tomó asiento en el suelo y esperó con su propio celular, atenta a la luz asomando por las ventanas. Apenas la oscuridad absoluta volvió a reinar, llamó. Tenía el número en marcado rápido, con lo que sólo fueron segundos hasta que vieron la pequeña pantalla en la cama iluminarse. También escucharon el sobresalto del anti al despertarse bruscamente. Ellos dos lo observaron buscar frenético del celular y abrir los ojos cuando supo de dónde venía la llamada.

—¿Qué sucede, Dorados? ¿Acabó la fiesta? —preguntó Foop.

La voz sonaba curiosa, impaciente, quizá molesta porque le hayan interrumpido algo importante, pero era fácil desmentirlo con saber las muchas vueltas que daba a la sábana en su mano libre. Rizos no contestó en el acto. De hecho, y para sorpresa inmensa del niño, sollozaba.

—Trup... —dijo, temblorosa—. Algo muy malo ha pasado. Es tan horrible, no sé cómo ha sido posible. Todavía no puedo creerlo.

Las sábanas ya eran un completo revoltijo alrededor de las piernas del anti-mágico. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos parecieron hacerse más pronunciadas.

—¿A qué viene el melodroma? —inquirió al celular.

Jeremy estaba asombrado por lo bien que podían fingir los dos. Rizos emitió un pequeño sollozo y se limpió con un pañuelo antes de hablarle.

—Oh, Trup, ha sido todo tan repentino. Todavía no sabemos cómo pudo pasar.

La muchacha volvió a ver los números frente a ella. Jeremy le había ayudado a comprobar la efectividad de esas fórmulas y ambos sabían, tan bien como matemáticamente era posible, que Foop no tardaría más que un minuto y algo de segundos para llegar al centro.

—Dorados, me estoy cansando de este juego —dijo Foop, con cara de faltarle el aire—. Di de una vez qué ha sucedido.

—Poof está muerto —respondió Rizos y rompió a llorar. Jeremy no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero en cuanto se acercó algo más se dio cuenta de que, a pesar del sonido y gesto, no derramaba ninguna lágrima—. Su magia se acabó por completo y ya no pudo combatir el daño. El doctor dice que lo mismo le pasaría a todos los residentes tarde o temprano. Yo... no puedo... ya ni siquiera puedo flotar. Su familia está devastada, no puedo soportarlo... ¿Trup? ¿Estás ahí?

Rizos sabía la respuesta, la tenía ante sus ojos. Foop estaba ahí, todavía posaba el celular contra la oreja, pero su mente había ido a caer en algún lugar muy oscuro y profundo para que las cámaras pudieran captarlo.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo con la delicada voz de Clarice.

Un momento después, cortó. Rizos observó la pantalla de su celular y asintió para sí. Su rostro ahora sólo reflejaba un ligero temor.

—Listo —dijo, elevando la vista—. Ahora a esperar que funcione.

Jeremy se sentó a su lado. De vez en cuando su cabeza se iba hacia la muchacha pero, como no se le ocurría absolutamente nada alentador que decir, sólo podía permanecer en silencio. La cámara espía sólo les permitía ver la espalda del anti. No tuvieron más que esa pista antes de que la señal se volviera débil y finalmente se cortara. Jeremy no se esperaba eso.

—¿Ya llegó? —preguntó.

—No —dijo Rizos, abrazando sus rodillas—. Hubiéramos visto antes al cuarto deshacerse en ese caso.

—¿Entonces?

La muchacha lo miró. Tenía los ojos muy grandes.

—La Oscuridad llegó a nosotros.

—

Ser un genio no significaba siempre pensar lo que nadie pensaba. A veces era pensar mucho más rápido que lo que hubiera hecho una persona normal. El primer pensamiento de Foop al escuchar a Rizos fue la del engaño, un vil y asqueroso engaño. Una mentira, equivocación, error, aberración y todos los sinónimos existentes. Todavía Clarice no había tenido que sacarlo cuando descartó esa suposición. Rizos no tenía razones para mentirle. Rizos era buena mentirosa y actriz, pero no tenía motivos para poner en práctica esos dos talentos justo en ese momento. Hacerlo sería estúpido e ilógico. Ella no podría... ¡ella no se atrevería!

Lo que no alcanzó a captar la cámara espía fue el lanzamiento del celular contra la pared. El anti se dio la vuelta y asestó varios puñetazos a la almohada. Pronto ya no fueron suficientes los golpes y la desgarró, lanzando su relleno de plumas por el aire. Rizos no iba a mentirle, con lo que debía decir la verdad, y si era la verdad quería decir que la Oscuridad había ganado y por mucho que le pasara encima, a lo sumo le daría un espantoso traje gris para... para...

De pronto, tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo, vio la imagen de Poof acostado en un atúd vestido como un oficinista y coronado con el ridículo sombrero triangular. Foop gritó y llegó hasta las sábanas, haciéndolas trizas. Cada tirón hacía un ruido imponente, pero nada podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. No tenía sentido, ningún maldito sentido. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿No se suponía que eran inmortales? ¿Por qué a la estúpida de Dorados no se le ocurrió hacer mejores trajes, cascos más resistentes, o, mejor aun, tener un mejor plan en lugar de esa estupidez que les obligó hacer a todos?

¿Por qué tenía que existir ese estúpido reloj? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir con esa bruja? ¿Por qué ella no se podía haber muerto en ese instante? ¿Por qué ese gordo mantecoso no pudo dejarles su herencia en su poder? Les habrían saboteado las naves a los Pixies y todos serían anti-mágicos, los antis volverían a dominar el universo. Poof podría haberse visto bien en azul. ¡Si él lo sabía, siendo su maldito reflejo!

Entonces algo pasó. Algo que paralizó la destrucción sistemática de la cama y le hizo levantar la vista. El cuarto temblaba. No sólo eso, si no que temblaba tanto que una de las cortinas había caído al suelo y él pudo ver el exterior. No eran las aguas tranquilas de una pecera. Eran nubes negras, inmensas, y tentáculos de humo restregándose contra el vidrio, tratando de romperlo.

En el momento lo supo, le pareció entenderlo todo. "Me enviaron a ella", pensó. "Yo soy el responsable de haberla traída, de que estén por morir, así que esta es su forma de castigarme."

El techo se desprendió. Todos los juguetes, videojuegos, adornos, fotografías, desaparecidos. Las plumas y telas desechas fueron succionadas como si fueran un líquido y alguien estuviera muy sediento. Fue el mismo crujido, el mismo segundo entre estar cubierto y dejar de estarlo, tal cual lo experimentó en el castillo de su padre. E igual como hizo después de ver a su madre desaparecer, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de cumplir idéntico destino, Foop miró el mismo centro de la Oscuridad.

Un enorme ojo, de iris sangrienta, le observaba con curiosidad. Los dos se miraron como reconociéndose. Por esa fijación Foop no cayó en cuenta de cuándo un tentáculo le sujetó firmemente la cintura. El anti sólo vio abajo y ya estaba envuelto. La tocó casi con reverencia. Era tan suave, cálida y reconfortante. Nada que hubiera conocido antes se sentía de ese modo. Lo acercaron al ojo, tanto que él llegó a ver su reflejo en la pupila y en ese espejo ocular él estaba vestido como un pixie. Tenía una mirada tan aterrada que casi daba risa. Abajo se abrió una especie de boca, un agujero con dientes tan largos como su cuerpo, y en el fondo la Nada antes de que hubiera Algo. Foop por fin rompió a llorar.

Lloró porque de pronto entendió que volvería a verlos a todos. A padre, a madre, a todos los antis para los cuales había sido rey por un breve tiempo. Incluso la estúpida de Dorados, gris y responsable. El mocoso Jeremy, la gritona tía Wanda y el mega estúpido tío Cosmo. Todos estarían ahí, menos Poof. Y él volvería a estar solo como antes...

—

La Oscuridad se cobraba a sus últimas víctimas. Los gritos de las personas se mezclaban con los disparos enloquecidos de la escopeta del abuelo.

—¡A mí no me llevarás, a mí no me llevarás! —vociferaba el viejo, disparando al cielo hasta quedarse sin municiones, incluso mientras sus pies perdían contacto con el tejado.

Los padres de Jeremy yacían inconscientes en su cama y no se enteraron de nada cuando los llevaron. Cualquier cosa contenida en la casa fue succionada; la cama, el televisor, el armario con todas las camisas, el escritorio. En un rincón, sobre un estante, la pecera comenzaba a moverse también. Jeremy no podía ver lo que sucedía en su cuarto, pero sí vio por las ventanas al agua alrededor del castillo subir y desaparecer. Temblaba como si los llevara el niño más torpe del universo. La pantalla que habían estado viendo se desprendió de su soporte y cayó. Desde un montón de habitaciones les llegó el sonido de diversos objetos destrozándose. Ellos supieron el momento en que se los llevaba. Fue como flotar en el aire, pero todavía con un piso sobre el que apoyarse. Semejante a la primera vez que uno se sube al ascensor.

Jeremy no tenía idea de cuándo se buscaron, se abrazaron y se estrecharon en el rincón. Necesitaban agarrarse a algo, lo que fuera, y el otro sólo resultó ser lo más cercano que tuvieron. No se enteró hasta que oyó el sollozo verdadero de Rizo y percibió su temblor. Al verla, Jeremy entendió que no lloraba de tristeza sino de pura rabia.

—¡No es justo! —gritó la joven, dirigiéndose al techo—. ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Soy buena! ¡Hice todo bien! ¡Y aun así nunca pude visitar los anillos de Saturno! ¡No es justo!

—Yo nunca tuve mi primer beso —dijo Jeremy, pensativo.

Rizos lo miró, mordiéndose los labios y llorando, con lo que se sonrojó y apartó la vista. Un nuevo crujido los impulsó a estrecharse todavía más. El niño enterró la cabeza en el costado de la joven. No sabía qué era lo que seguiría pero no quería pensarlo. Sólo cerraría los ojos y esperaría que todo terminara.

Luego... se detuvo. Ambos abrieron los ojos para comprobar que sus propias sensaciones no les mentirían a la vista. Jeremy fijó la mirada en el marco de la puerta y estuvo seguro de que no temblaba. Absolutamente nada se movía. Parecía que el universo se había congelado.

—¿Acabó? —preguntó el niño, confuso.

Rizos iba a responder que no estaba segura, cuando un nuevo grito del más joven la sobresaltó:

—¡Mira!

El dedo señalaba la pantalla. Mientras seguía la dirección, Rizos se dio cuenta de lo que le había llamado la atención. Los pedazos de la pantalla volvían a juntarles por arte de magia. Cuando se completaron el aparato se elevó en el aire y volvió a ponerse en su soporte, sin lucir el menor rasguño. La pantalla, después de unos segundos de estática, sintonizó un programa infantil sobre aliens de peluche. Jeremy recordó el relincho de un pony en el cuarto de Poof. Rizos, adelantándose a su idea, se levantó y miró por la ventana. La visión del exterior era tan borrosa como siempre, a causa del agua que volvía a llenarla.

—¡Rizos! —llamó Jeremy, casi riendo de pura incredulidad.

En cuanto la joven miró abajo se dio cuenta: estaba flotando en el aire, sin necesidad de las zapatillas. Sus alas volvían a desprender tenues brillos al moverse. El alivio la inundó cual ola: no tenía idea de cuánto había extrañado ese simple poder.

—¡Funcionó! —gritó el niño, revolviéndose el cabello. Reía igual que un demente, con lo que le venía bien el estilo—. ¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó!

—

Foop no supo qué sucedió después de viera a la Oscuridad frente a frente. Tenía el recuerdo de haberse desprendido de aquel tentáculo, de haber dejado de sentir la amable opresión contra su cuerpo y encontrarse ante los largos dientes. Jamás un tiburón o cocodrilo podría haber exhibido una sonrisa más terrorífica y perfecta. Después escuchó el grito.

No sobrevino el gemido de deleite que le imaginaría a cualquier glotón. No llegó el suspiro satisfecho tras una buena comilona. En cambio, como mil gatos siendo acuchillados, sus oídos se encontraron repletos de aquel sonido paralizante y doloroso. Casi, casi llora también por la Oscuridad, por la pobre Madre Oscuridad tan maltratada. Le pareció que sus tímpanos iban a estallar, por más que se tapara con las manos. Un tentáculo o varios le aferraron por atrás y tiraron, tiraron hacia alguna parte que no era la boca. No veía nada, absolutamente nada.

Entonces, de pronto, vio la luz. Una luz directa y despiadada que le perforó hasta el cerebro, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. No pudo ver que un suelo de concreto se le acercaba por la espalda. No vio que unos brazos bronceados, cubiertos por un fino traje, le siguieron en su caída para retenerlo.

—Bien hecho, malvado Anti Poof.

Foop era incapaz de abrir los ojos, pero reconoció al instante esa voz. Cosa que no hizo más que desconcertarlo. ¿Tan rápido había cambiado el universo y ahora hablaba con la versión pixie del director? Pronto entendió que no estaban solos.

—¿Él lo hizo? ¿Están seguros?

—¿Cómo?

—¿No es un anti mágico?

—Disculpen. ¿Nos permite una exclusiva? Esto va a ser grande. ¡Un anti mágico salvó el día!

—Mami, no entiendo...

—Ya, ya —dijo la voz del director, acallándolos—. Dejen rrespirrarr al muchacho.

Entonces Foop se sintió suavemente en el suelo. El anti mágico de inmediato giró sobre sí y se quedó de cuatro, esperando que su vista lograra enfocar lo que tenía en frente. En cuando pudo dar cuatro parpadeos seguidos sin ver puntos negros, levantó la vista. Se hallaba en el centro de la pista de aterrizaje donde habían practicado con las naves. Y no sólo eso. Cientos, montones de criaturas mágicas lo rodeaban, con los chillones y molestos tonos del arcoiris. Todo lo que pudo pensar fue que los pixies no se vestían así.

—¿Estás mejorr, malvado Anti Poof? —preguntó el director.

Foop giró en el aire al levantarse. En efecto, se trataba del mismo director de pacotilla que conocía de siempre con el mismo traje de diseñador pretencioso. Era gris, pero bastaba ver la corona dorada encima de la cabellera negra para despejar dudas. El director levantó una mano y le palmeó el hombro, sonriendo como nunca lo había visto más que cuando la escuela ganaba campeonatos.

—Puedes estarr orrgulloso, muchacho. Nos has ayudado a todos.

Foop estaba demasiado desorientado para siquiera soltar el típico "¿qué?", tanto por el gesto (el cual le dolió como un mazo) como las palabras. ¿Ayudado? ¿Él? ¿De qué rayos hablaba? Sólo miró a la inmensa hada como si no acabara de entender lo que significaba, y antes de que pudiera asimilarlo una mano manicurada tiró de su brazo por un costado. De pronto se vio mirando directo a la lente a una cámara y un micrófono en frente.

—Aquí, en vivo, soy Yolanda Humpfrey para el Canal Mágico con la nueva estrella del momento: el anteriormente malvado ser anti mágico, Foop. Este simple joven ha logrado con éxito apartar a la Oscuridad de nosotros —El hada se llevó una mano a la oreja—. Recibimos informes de todo el universo. Por lo visto la Oscuridad ha sido completamente erradicada y todo está volviendo a la normalidad. Dígame, Foop, ¿usted planeaba convertirse en semejante héroe?

En otras circunstancias Foop habría protestado seriamente por ese título, que consideraba un insulto. Le habría lanzado a la cara de la reportera otro montón de nombres para que se entretuviera y destrozado la cámara en la cara del sujeto que la sostenía. Luego habría levantado una demanda contra el Canal por andar levantando calumnias. Pero no fue en eso lo que se concentró. En lo que se fijó, más que nada, era en el brillo mágico que desprendía por sobre las cabezas multicolores la gran estrella dorada. Si la fuente de energía estaba de vuelta, todavía existía la posibilidad de que... Una pequeña, minúscula, incluso absurda posibilidad. De una entre mil, por lo menos.

La reportera siguió diciendo algo más, pero él no se enteró de lo que era. Se limitó a agitar su bolígrafo. En el aire, justo encima de ellos, apareció la boquilla de una manguera tan amplia para dejar pasar a un elefante siamés. Las criaturas apenas tuvieron tiempo de oír el rechinido de la canilla abriéndose antes de verse completamente empapados en agua helada.

Foop entró por la puerta principal del hospital. Más que ninguna otra cosa, deseaba confirmar la validez de su teoría. A medida que pasaba por las habitaciones, veía a más y más criaturas levantarse de sus camas, estirándose todavía en pijamas o diciendo que nunca se habían sentido tan nuevos. Las enfermeras y doctores iban de puerta en puerta sólo para dar el alta. En el último piso del hospital sólo estaban las camas para las habitaciones privadas. En el principio del pasillo, como si lo estuviera esperando, surgió la figura de Papi Mafia.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, chico? —preguntó el hada.

Foop no quería demorar más tiempo, así que intentó pasarle por encima sin tener que responderle. La pequeña hada le sujetó una pierna y lo arrojó contra el piso con una fuerza sorprendente.

—Puedes creerte el gran salvador ahora, chico, pero no pienso permitir que te acerques a mi nieto —dijo Papi Mafia con tono tranquilo—. Ya demasiado daño le has causado a todos con tu egoísmo y no pienso tolerarlo.

Foop se le enfrentó, enseñando los colmillos. Temblaba de ira y si no fuera porque era un pariente de Poof, ya lo habría hecho volar en pedazos. Casi deseaba que lo hiciera, sólo para vengarse por haberse atrevido a tocarle.

—Te lo diré sólo una vez, anciano decrépito —dijo lentamente, como si le hablara a un sordo capaz de leer los labios—: apártate de mi camino o te destruiré de la manera más dolorosa que se me ocurra.

—¡Ah! ¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza? —le retó Papi Mafia y se quitó la chaqueta.

Quedándose en una simple camiseta y tirantes cubriéndole el pecho, alzó ambos brazos peludos en posición de lucha.

—¿Te atreves a amenazarme a mí, mocoso? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo con esa pinta de murciélago loco? ¿Por qué no vienes por un pedazo de mí, eh, si te crees tan importante?

Entretanto se exaltaba con la promesa de dar una buena paliza, el viejo levantaba la voz hasta que ya no era sólo hablar sino gritar. Foop hizo rodar la pluma entre sus dedos. Ciertamente, sumergirlo en ácido por diez minutos y luego en un tanque de limón parecía un medio prometedor. Casi se estremeció de placer imaginando sus súplicas por perdón. Pero justo en el momento en que la alzaba, la puerta de la habitación de Poof se abrió.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Foop se olvidó de todo. Del anciano prepotente con acento italiano, de sus ideales sádicos, de la mirada de reproche en la cara de la anciana de pelo verde más atrás. Se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera el hada de pelo lila que estaba ante sus ojos.

—No es nada, niño, vuelve a la cama —dijo Papi Mafia, sin siquiera volverse o bajar los puños.

El anti no le prestó atención. Agitó la pluma, se envolvió en una ligera nube azul y cuando desapareció se encontró frente a frente a su reflejo. Foop le examinó la cara, inspeccionó con los dedos cada facción como para cerciorarse de que no era un truco, de que de verdad era él. Poof sonrió, un poco cansado pero feliz. No había duda. Poof estaba maravillosa, completa y totalmente vivo. Foop no tenía palabras para decir cuánto lo había extrañado. Nunca las había pronunciado y no tenía idea de cómo sonarían. Por lo tanto se limitó a abrazarlo, lo más fuerte que podía, como ansiaba hacer cada vez que descansaba en su cama.

—¡EY, EY! —gritó Papi Mafia—. ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Algo de respeto a sus mayores!

Foop no respondió. Enterró el rostro en el hombro de Poof y aspiró su olor. No quería volver a salir de ahí ni soltarlo. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

—Papi, por favor, cálmate.

—¡Que me calme! ¡Tengo que ver cómo dejan a mi nieto en semejante compañía y mi propia hija me dice que me calme! ¿Es que nadie piensa sacarlo de aquí? ¡Es un criminal, por amor al cielo!

Tenía su gracia que precisamente fuera Papi Mafia quien protestara porque alguien tuviera antecedentes penales, pero nadie se lo tomó en cuenta.

—Papi, déjalos, está bien.

—Claro, no esperaba nada menos de ti, Wanda, tomarlo tan a la ligera.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Mamá?

—Ay, no —dijo Cosmo. Era lo suficientemente listo para entender que ese tono en su esposa no podía augurar nada bueno—. Vamos, chicos, nosotros no tenemos que hacer nada aquí.

Como ninguno de los dos le oía, tuvo que empujarlos suavemente hacia la habitación. A veces ser seres flotadores resultaba una verdadera bendición.

—Sólo digo que si hubieras sido un poco más atenta, seguramente nada de esto de esto habría ocurrido.

—Vamos, eso no es justo. Es más probable que todo fuera culpa de aquel idiota que escogió por marido.

—Con suerte se calmarán en unas horas —dijo Cosmo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Suspiró de puro alivio por no tener que estar en medio de esa discusión. Observó a su hijo y a su contraparte, todavía abrazados, sentarse en el borde de la cama. Por lo que Mamá había dicho, su hijo llevaba semanas en coma y en ningún momento el anti había intentado visitarles. Debía ser la primera vez que se veían en tanto tiempo. Para darle privacidad decidió mirar a la televisión. Pronto dejó de acordarse que lo que hacía era mera distracción y se encontró riendo con los chistes de una vieja comedia.

Foop se sentía tan abrumado que no sabía qué otra hacer, sino estar aferrado a su contraparte. Tenía la impresión de que si lo soltaba, por más que fuera un segundo, pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a estrecharlo. Le daba igual lo que sucediera afuera. Le daba igual lo que esos vejetes pensara. Con tener ese momento y alargarlo tanto como pudiera estaba satisfecho.

—No te odio —le dijo Poof en susurros—. No te odio para nada. Ni un tanto, ni una pizca. Sino todo lo contrario. ¿Entiendes?

Foop asintió, restregándole la cara por el cuello. No podía hablar. El hada le acarició la cabeza y lo meció suavemente, como si fuera un niño al que consolara. A Foop no le hacía gracia pensar en sí mismo como un niño pero se lo permitió. En cierta forma lo necesitaba para acomodar lo que sucedía en su interior y recuperar algún control. Funcionó. Foop, más tranquilo, levantó la vista y le besó en los labios. Sólo fue eso, un contacto de reencuentro, pero fue suficiente.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse. Rizos Dorados entró aceleradamente y contempló lo justo para que el calor se le subiera a las mejillas. Además, ni siquiera fue la única. Wanda se puso a silbar y mirar el techo. Papi Mafia se dio un golpe en plena frente y se alejó negando con la cabeza. Mamá Cosma miró, bufó y se fue con él.

—Disculpen —dijo Rizos, avergonzada—. Volveré en otro momento. Me alegro de que estés bien, Poof.

—Dorados —llamó Foop.

Rizos se volvió sin ninguna expresión. El anti, todavía abrazado al del pelo lila, se irguió un poco y arqueó las cejas.

—Fue una mentira eso de que Poof estaba muerto, ¿cierto? —preguntó—. Por más que hubiera vuelto la energía, un cadáver continuaría siendo un cadáver.

Poof abrió los ojos, sorprendido y sin entender.

—Sí —admitió Rizos, con las mejillas cubiertas de un nuevo rojo.

—Lo hiciste para manipularme a hacer lo que tú querías, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo la joven de nuevo.

Foop frunció los labios e hizo como si pensara muy seriamente al respecto.

—Bien hecho —determinó el anti. Alzó una mano azulada en su dirección—. No me gustó ser tu maniquí pero debo admitir que jugaste bien tus cartas.

Rizos vaciló, insegura, pero al final le estrechó la mano.

—Gracias... Foop —dijo lentamente, como si dudara de que fuera correcto.

Foop sonrió. Poof sólo le había visto hacerlo así cuando comprobaba que tenía la razón.

—Así es. Mejor tarde que nunca.

Las manos se soltaron. La de Foop volvió directo a su cadera.

—Ahora vete. Tendrás tu turno después —dijo el anti con la misma calma.

Poof percibió la posesión en su abrazo. Le dirigió a su amiga un gesto de que lo disculpara. Rizos asintió, sonriéndole para decirle que no había problema, y salió. Cosmo, revolcándose en el aire a carcajadas, no se había enterado de nada.

—¡Ese cerdo es Harry Potter! —exclamó entre carcajadas.

—Tengo la impresión de que me he perdido un montón de cosas —comentó Poof, mirando a su contraparte—. Jamás creí que le ofrecerías la mano a Rizos.

—La chica es maquiavélica a su manera —dijo Foop, asintiendo solemne—. No puedo hacer menos que respetar eso.

—Supongo —aceptó el hada, encogiéndose de hombros. No entendía del todo pero si los dos estaban bien, debía estar bien. De pronto recordó algo muy gracioso—. Vi tu reportaje espacial. ¿Qué se siente ser el héroe para variar?

Foop gruñó entre dientes y le sostuvo de la nuca para atraer su rostro.

—Cállate —masculló antes de besarlo.

* * *

_Damas y caballeros (¿hay alguno?), este es el fin. Pero como soy muy mala y me encanta molestar a la gente, les tengo una nueva: no hay epílogo. Al menos no lo habrá publicado aquí. Convertiré a este fic en un ebook (la portada ya está lista desde hace un tiempo) y lo incluiré ahí. Todos los errores y malas frases que han visto en este fic los habré corregido en esa publicación. Será la versión "pulida." Cuando finalmente lo tenga hecho dejaré aquí mismo el link de descarga, por si les interesa verlo. _

_Ahora bien, otra cosa. Empecé este fic sin grandes pretensiones. Cuando me gusta una pareja que no es canon tiendo a pensarlo en el cómo se unieron, lo cual me hace difícil crear one-shots. En el camino fui descubriendo lo mucho que me agradaba la personalidad de Foop, la dinámica de su relación con Poof e incluso Rizos. Así que no los abandonaré aquí. _

_Un día, cuando tenga la idea bien pero bien definida, haré una secuela de Anti Odio. Todavía se tratará del romance pero habrá otras cosas. Tengo la idea principal, me falta pulirla y definirla. Mientras tanto, espero que les haya gustado lo que vieron._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Y el link de descarga: : / / w w w . / / . (sin espacios)  
_


End file.
